Charmed The Fight Continues
by Chris Haliwell
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe escape the hell after all hell breaks loose. Now the sisters must find a way to save Phoebe from the magical pact she made. Is the power of three going to survive?Is it going to be strong enough to vanquish the Source?
1. Charmed Vs Source Lesson 1: Saving Phoeb

Charmed Vs Source Part 1: Saving Phoebe part 1

Written by ChrisHalliwell

Released at 15 July (07)

Cast

Prue Halliwell Shannen Doherty

Piper Halliwell Holy Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell Alyssa Milano

Leo Wyatt Brian Krause

Cole Turner Julian McMahon

The Source Michael Bailey Smith

The Oracle Krista Allen

Darryl Morris Dorian Gregory

The camera shows the Halliwell manor from the outside. It walks towards the door where we see that the glasses are broken. We see views of the manor while the camera shows the wall, or better the big hole on the wall, through which the sisters were pushed. Opposite to the window, we see Dr Griffiths lying next to it, full in blood and unconscious. An eerie silence eminates.

Suddenly we hear orb sounds. Leo orbs in! He sees Prue and Piper lying on the floor, and streaming blood next to them.

Leo: No! Piper! Prue! Oh please don't let it be too late…

Leo runs over the sisters, extends his hands over them and heals both of them. The sisters open their eyes coughing.

Prue: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Piper: What happened?

Leo: You guys almost died, that's what happened!

Prue: Where is Shax? And Dr Griffiths?

Leo shows with his eyes where his body lies.

Prue: NO!

Prue runs to him and tries to get a pulse. Nothing.

Prue: Leo do something.

Piper: What can he do? He is dead Prue.

Prue: That son of a bitch Shax! We are gonna get him this time! All we need is to check the book of shadows.

Piper: Well Phoebe is supposed to be checking it at the moment. By the way, where is she? PHOEBE!

Prue: PHOEBE?

Leo: Guys we need to talk. That's serious.

Change of scene. Underworld. We see the lair where Cole and Phoebe are. Phoebe stands there sobbing, praying that time has reversed itself and that Piper is still alive. Cole stands besides her, trying to calm her down.

Cole: Phoebe, I realize that this must be very difficult for you. But we have to get you out of here. Who knows what the source is going to do now. We have to get out of this lair.

Phoebe: No. First we need to wait for Leo. Because if my sisters are not both alive, i'm gonna vanquish the Source's sorry ass.

Cole: Phoebe please, get serious. You are alone. Without the power of three you can't do much.

Phoebe: So? What do you suggest? Just leave and let him manipulate things as he wants?

Cole: Well there is no much you can do by sitting here and waiting. As we speak The Source may be sending demons against us.

Phoebe: So what? We'll fend them of. Together we are unbeatable, you know that.

YOU WONT HAVE TO!

A dark, ominous voice comes from the other side of the lair. A dark figure appears. The Source! He was there, with ten bodyguards surrounding him. All of them had evil faces, as if they were ready to attack.

Cole: DON'T HURT HER, PLEASE!

The Source: Hurt her? What are you talking about? I came here to welcome her to our world, Balthazor.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

The Source: The deal is a deal, witch.

Phoebe: Of course. I stayed down here, without warning my sisters. Isn't that enough?

The Source: but you sent the white lighter, that quiet covers, don't you think?

Phoebe and Cole look each other worried.

The Source: Plus, you can't leave this world. Unless you want our pact to break, right? Including Tempus' reversing time.

Phoebe: What the hell are you talking about?

The Source: I'm talking about our pact, witch. You agreed to stay down here, remember?

Phoebe: Yes, till time resets. And by the way, did time reset?

The Source: Of course, that war our deal, remember? So it's your time to honor your part of the deal! Unless, you wanna break the pact, leave and kill your sister?

The Source walks towards Phoebe and looks her deep into the eyes.

The Source: So?

Phoebe stands there, looking at him with open mouth, speechless.

OPENING CREDITS

We see Shots of San Francisco. The camera shows the Halliwell manor, and then the living room, where Prue, Piper and Leo are.

Leo: That's how things are. Phoebe stayed down there to save you. That's the pact with the source.

Prue: Leo, I cannot believe you let her do this.

Leo: What other choice I had? Piper was dead and…

Prue: That doesn't justify you!

Piper: Prue, please calm down.

Leo: I was trying to save you, Prue!

Prue: What for, so that Phoebe may die? instead of Piper? That's not a solution, that's a bigger problem we have over our shoulders now!

Piper: Why do you say that?

Prue: Because who knows what the Source is going to do with her!

Leo: Don't worry, i'm gonna orb down there and bring her up. I just don't believe Cole will let anything bad happen to her.

Piper: I agree. But the Source is the Source, we can never trust him. Please go down there and get her.

Leo: Ok honey. I'm so glad you are alive. Phoebe almost fainted when I told her that you died, you know.

Piper: That's the least she could do, considering how many times I saved her from Prue.

Piper looks at Prue who gives a sight smile.

Piper: Ok go, we'll stay here and contact Morris. We still have Dr Griffiths to handle.

Prue: I'll call him. You go rest.

Leo: Ok, if Shax attacks again, just say the spell to vanquish him, ok?

Piper: Ok, go.

Leo kisses Piper and he orbs out in the middle of the kiss.

Piper: I hate when he does that.

Piper turns to her sister, who has a very anxious and concerning look at her eyes.

Prue: Piper, I have a bad feeling about this. I had one all day, and one thing I learned since I became a witch, is to trust those feelings.

Piper tries to comfort her, failing. Prue takes the phone and calls Darryl.

Prue: Darryl, are you there? Yeah, it's Prue. We have big problems.

Change of scene. Underworld. Leo orbs in the lair where he had left Phoebe and Cole. He sees the Source looking straight into Phoebe, and the 10 bodyguards surrounding him.

Leo: Cole, what's going on here?

The Source: Ah, the whiteligther! At last. Ms Halliwell over here is very anxious about what happened. Please tell us.

Phoebe: Is everything alright, Leo? Are my sisters ok?

Leo: Your sisters are fine; it's you i'm worried about. Cole, you said nothing will happen to her!

Cole: Leo, i…

Phoebe: No, stop it. I'll explain everything.

Leo: Explain what? What is going on here?

The Source: I had a little chat with the little witch, that's what's going on.

Phoebe: Leo, i can't leave the underworld.

Leo: What? What are you talking about?

Phoebe: If I leave the underworld, I'll break the pact with the Source. That will automatically lead to undo our magical deal, thus reversing time and killing Piper.

Leo: That's not possible.

The Source: Oh yes, it is. We had a pact, whiteligther. She has to honor it.

Leo: Phoebe, listen to me.

Phoebe hugs Leo, and whispers in his ears:

Phoebe: Don't not worry about me. Go tell my sisters, they will find a way to save me.

Leo: Phoebe, I can't leave you here, he'll kill you!

Phoebe: No, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now. Just go.

Leo: Ok. I'll be back.

Leo looks at the Source, who does not even stare at him, then Cole, with an angry look at his face, then the bodyguards, and then he orbs out.

Phoebe turns around to see The Source, who, at the same time, gives a huge punch to Cole, throwing him at the wall, unconscious.

Phoebe: No! Cole!

Phoebe tries to run at Cole, when two bodyguards capture her, and chain her all over her body. Phoebe looks scared at the Source.

The Source: Get her to the FORBIDDEN DUNGEONS. NOW!

The bodyguards, all of them, walk out of the lair with the chained Phoebe. The Source stays there alone, looking at Cole. He forms his Characteristic Fireball (C.F), and says to himself.

The source: You've been such a pain, Balthazor. Its time I stop worrying about you.

He raises his hands to throw the fireball at him, when the Oracle appears in her own way.

Oracle: May you should think twice before doing this, My Liege.

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. We see the big hole at the wall. Piper looks at it, bracing herself with a cold look. Next to her is Prue talking with Darryl.

Prue: Darryl, what are we going to do?

Darryl: I don't know Prue. This is serious. Last time I covered you with this, how did you call her... Ms Hell…

Prue: Miss Hellfire. Yes.

Darryl: Well this time it's not the same. We have a dead doctor here. Who would want to kill a doctor?

Piper: Maybe an angry relative of a lost patient? She gives them a stupid smile.

Prue: Piper, get serious.

Darryl: Actually no, that's pretty usual you know. Many people chase the doctors who didn't manage to save their relatives. That's why every doctor has a lawyer, you know.

Prue: Ok Darryl, anyway. Look, we have bigger problems with our living relatives right now. Just call someone to pick the body, and we'll figure this out later.

Darryl: Ok Prue, got it. I'll call the team.

Darryl opens his radio.

Darryl: guys, Inspector Darryl here. Bring everything you need as well. We have a dead doctor here.

Prue: Thank you Darryl. She hugs him.

Darryl: We are going figure a way to cover it, Prue. I promise.

Prue: Thanks. Smiling.

The team comes in and the policemen collect the body. One of them looks at the hole on the wall and gets horrified.

Guy: What kind of a monster would do something like this? GOD!

Piper: Thank god he didn't get us too. Poor man.

Guy: Yeah, thank god.

The team collects the body. Piper closes the door after saying goodbye to Darryl. Then she goes in the kitchen, where she sees Prue sitting there, still, and lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, Prue shouts:

Prue: You know what, where is Leo? LEO!

Piper: Leo?

Leo orbs in.

Prue: Where is Phoebe?

Leo: She couldn't come.

Piper: What the hell are you talking about?

Leo: We need to talk.

Leo and the sisters go to the living room where he explains everything.

Prue: That cannot be happening.

Piper: So what, she is gonna stay down there for ever? That's not possible!

Leo: That's the pact.

Prue: Screw the pact. Let's go get her now.

Leo: Prue, you don't understand. If she comes up here, time will automatically reset and Piper will be dead. Plus, you will be in a hospital room, crying over her dead body! All hell breaks will loose! Is that what you want?

Prue: I just want my sister back Leo. WE CAN'T LEAVE HER DOWN THERE!

Piper: Leo, she's right. Look, you've been an angel. But now you have to let us do our job.

Leo: No way Piper. You are not going down there.

Piper: We can't leave her down there! Prue is right! Tears start to run from her eyes and stars to panic. Prue hugs her, strokes her head and tells her:

Prue: Relax honey, we are gonna figure a way around this. There must be a way. There always is.

Piper: I'm scared, Prue. Phoebe is my baby sister; I would never stand to lose her. I prefer to die instead of her.

Prue: No, nobody is gonna die. At least, not from us. Piper, go up to your room and relax ok?

Piper: No Prue, I wanna stay here and help.

Prue: Please honey, just go. I'll talk with Leo. And figure out a way.

Piper: You always do, Prue. - Piper hugs her. - I love you.

Prue: Me too. Go.

Piper goes upstairs. Prue turns to Leo and looks him with a determined look.

Change of scene. Underworld. Phoebe is locked in a dungeon. In the FORBIDDEN DUNGEONS. No magical being that had been in there managed to get out alive. She is scared, crawling in a cold bed and thinking. Her future, what is gonna happen to her, where is Cole. She also thinks of her sisters, and how they are planning to save her. Suddenly the big heavy door is opened by a bodyguard, and the oracle walks in. She holds a big plate with fruits. She places it on a big dusty old table, and turns to Phoebe:

Oracle: You must be hungry, my dear.

Phoebe: Since when demons worry about witches?

Oracle: Don't be rude. I came all the way here, you know.

Phoebe: The question is, why.

Oracle: I think you know why, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No actually, I don't. And before we you answer me, can you please tell me where is Cole?

Oracle: Don't worry; I kept your little Balthazor alive.

Phoebe: Meaning?

Oracle: Meaning that the Source would kill him if I didn't stop him.

Phoebe: Why? Why do you care so much about me? and Cole?

Oracle: Because I know how much you love him. And knowing that by yourself you wouldn't be able to stay down here.

Phoebe: What makes you think I will stay? I don't know what the Source's plans are, but my sisters…

Oracle: Are going to save you, yes, I know. So much faith on each other. It's a pity, because this time it's not going to work.

Phoebe: How can you be so sure?

Oracle: Because my dear, you made a pact. And if you don't honor it Piper will die, which means that the power of three will be broken. Not to mention that Prue will also die.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Oracle: I understand you Phoebe. We understand each other. I also have visions. And I saw what happens if things turn back before time resets. Prue is going to be killed by some – how you call them – special force. And you will be up there alone, with two dead sisters.

Phoebe: no… I don't have vision… just premonitions… she starts to sob…

Oracle: But now, you have a chance.

Phoebe: What chance?

Oracle: A chance to live with the man you love, Cole, and also keep your sisters alive. Without having the Source chasing you.

Phoebe: How?

Oracle: By accepting your true destiny.

Phoebe: My what?

Oracle: Your true destiny Phoebe! The one you know it suits you. – Phoebe looks at her confused. - You know that you are evil, Phoebe.

Phoebe: oh, please, don't be ridiculous.

Oracle: Really? Remember when you are possessed by the Woogyman? Or when you became a banshee? Why do you think it chose you, Phoebe? Not to mention your feelings about Cole. Why do you think you fell in love with him? What did he have that attracted you? And let's not forget when Prue married that demon, and both you and Piper became evil. Remember how good it felt? Plus, when you visited your past self, you also saw what you really are!

Phoebe: I…

Oracle: Stop fighting it Phoebe. You know better than that. And you know that you have a choice.

Phoebe: What choice, to turn evil?

Oracle: But you are partly evil, it's in YOU! Just accept it.

Phoebe: I can't do that. I can't betray my sisters.

Oracle: Really? So which betrayal is going to hurt more? This one, or if you go up there, and both of them die?

Phoebe: Please, stop…

Oracle: you have a choice Phoebe. You can either stay here, accept your evil destiny and get married with Balthazor, not to mention that both of your sisters will be alive, or go up there, kill your sisters and being chased by the world who will know what you are. You will never be able to be happy. And you know that, you sense it.

The Oracle gets up, heads to the door, suddenly she turns, and she looks Phoebe:

Phoebe: Make the right choice. For you, and your sisters. For Balthazor. But don't take too long. I can control the Source's desires any more.

Suddenly the Oracle glows and disappears with her own way, leaving Phoebe crying and wondering what's going to happen.

End of scene

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. We see Prue and Leo discussing.

Prue: Leo, is there any way to destroy the pact?

Leo: No, in order to destroy the pact, both magical beings that agreed need to be ok with it. And I don't think that the Source will go along.

Prue: I know. That's not an option. So what, it just gonna keep like that forever?

Leo: What do you mean?

Prue: I mean, when will the pact vanish?

Leo: Well, the pact naturally vanishes when one of the magical beings die. It's qualifies two to have a pact.

Prue: That's it! We just have to kill the Source then.

Leo: Prue, listen to yourself. Whatever technique can vanquish the source i'm sure that requires the Power Of Three. And right now, you don't have it!

Prue: That will not stop us from trying Leo.

Leo: Just be careful, not to be the ones that will die Prue.

Prue: With Piper's new power, I doubt it.

Leo: So what? She will never be able to vanquish the Source by herself. Piper does not even have the power to blow upper level demons Prue.

Prue: We will cast the spell I cast two years ago. To multiply our powers. To create three Pipers. And then blow up that bastard

Leo: It's not going to work, Prue.

Prue: How can you be so sure?

Leo: Because it's always the power of three, that's how it always meant to be!

Prue: Ok Leo, do you have any other suggestion? So what do you suggest? To multiply myself and triple astral into his body, making him feel the pain of the whole city? But you have to find me an Empath, to hand me his gift for a while, because right now i'm powerless do to anything else. I'm … she starts to cry…

Leo hugs her.

Leo: I'm sorry.

Prue: No, i'm right. I'm powerless.

Leo: Prue, you are nothing but powerless.

Prue: Really? A true older sister would never let her baby sister go down there, alone.

Leo: Prue, you trust Phoebe. And you relayed on your instincts. 4 years ago, you wouldn't speak to her. Remember?

Prue: I remember. I remember well.

Leo: Stay positive then.

Prue: I'll stay if you promise me that you will be ok with my decision. To get three Prues and three Pipers down there, and try to vanquish that bastard.

Leo: …Ok. Go for it. Go kick some demon asses'.

Prue: Thank you Leo. You know what you have to do. Piper! Wake up! We have work to do!

Prue walks upstairs, leaving a highly concerned Leo, who immediately orbs out.

End of the scene.

Change of scene. Prue walks into Piper's room. Piper is half asleep.

Prue: Honey, wake up.

Piper: Prue? Where is Phoebe? Is she ok? Did you bring her back?

Prue: No sweetie, unfortunately.

Piper: oh…

Prue: but I think I have a way to do that.

Piper: Which is?

Prue: Listen Piper. If we kill the Source, the pact will automatically vanish.

Piper: How do you know that?

Prue: Leo told me. That's how pacts work.

Piper: Oh, ok then. Any suggestion on how to accomplish something like that?

Prue: Actually yes. Come with me.

They both get up and go to the attic. Prue opens the Book Of Shadows. She finds the multiply spell and explains Piper her plan.

Piper: Prue, I don't know…

Prue: Yeah, I know it's not the power of three, but it's the best we've got Piper.

Piper: Ok then. lets do it.

Prue smiles at her younger sister and strokes her head. They both take the book of shadows, light up some candles in a circle, and cast the spell:

'take my powers blessed it be

Multiply their strength by three'

Suddenly lights surround both Prue and Piper. They both fall to the ground, and they

separate into three. The original sisters wake up, and say: Hello guys. The 2 Prues and 2 Pipers smile at them.

Prue: Are we ready then?

Piper: More than ever!

End of scene

Change of scene. Underworld. FORBIDDEN DUNGEONS. Phoebe sits there alone, still. She is lost in her thoughts. Her color is lost from her baby cheeks. She is tired and ready to sleep. Suddenly white lights appear. Prue and Piper appear in the room. With the clones.

Prue: I told you that the reverse of the lost sister spell would bring us here. So now we have the power of three anyway!

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe wakes up, smiles and hugs her sisters.

Phoebe: You finally came. What took you so long?

Piper: (crying) you thought that we would leave you down here?

Prue: Wait, that's way too easy.

Phoebe: What is so easy?

Prue: Phoebe. What is the name of your first boyfriend?

Phoebe: What? What are you talking about?

Piper: Prue…

Prue: Piper, let her finish…

Phoebe: It's ah, ah… o alright then!

Phoebe punches both Prue and Piper, who get thrown at the wall. Prueclones TK her away together and she goes flying to the opposite wall.

Prue: That's not our sister!

Piper: gee, you think?

Phoebe wakes up, angry, and shapeshifts into a huge demon.

Huge Demon: Die witches!

Prue: ah ah, no, you first!

Piper shouts at her clones and three of them try to freeze them. This act only slows him down, but long enough for the three Prues to push him back again.

Prue: Pipers, blow him up!

The three shoot at him together and the huge demon blows up in pain.

Prue: Ok, that's good. That's really good. So. Let's get out of here.

The three Prues push together the door and it is pushed away, together with the bodyguard, which was standing outside. The bodyguard tries to get up and attack, but the three Prues throw him away hard at the wall. He hits his head on a rock and explodes.

Prue: Ou, that was cool!

PrueClone1: Just keep moving.

Prue: Excuse me? Hello, you are the clone, remember?

The six sisters start wandering in the dungeons. Eerie sounds are heard from the cages, monsters that are down there locked because they are too dangerous. One of them in in molecular mode. A grave besides it says: Zankou. Piper notices it but decides not to think about it.

Suddenly a third bodyguard appears and throws a huge fireball at the sisters. The three Prues defend themselves telekinetically and throw the fireball back at him. The bodyguard explodes in pain.

Piper: Three Down. But any bright ideas on how to find the Source?

Prue: I think it's time Leo makes his move.

Piper: Excuse me?

Suddenly another three demons appear. One of them pulls a sword and attacks the sisters. Prue TK throws the sword to the other bodyguard, who explodes. The three Pipers blow up the other one, while the three Prues throw the other from the edge of a cliff.

Prue: Suddenly they became so easy to vanquish.

Piper: HA!

Prue: (looking at her clock) It's about time!

Piper: Would you please tell me what's going on?

Prue: well…

Change of scene. Underworld. Elders orb in, protected by a silver circle. The Source flames in.

The Source: You asked to see me?

Elders: No, you asked to see us.

The Source: That's not true. I got a call from Leo, the whitelighter, to meet you here.

Elders: No, Leo told us that you asked to see us.

The Source: That's not true! I… No!

Suddenly Leo orbs in with the six sisters.

Elders: What's going on?

Piper: This!

The three Pipers freeze the Source. He only slows down. The three Prues astral project together next to the Source and the three of them get in him. The Source wins through the freeze and starts screaming.

The Source: You little witch, you will never win this! You will never get control of my body!

Suddenly:

Prue: (screaming from the inside) Piper, Now! Blow him up!

The three Pipers shoot their hands at the Source and blow him up. The Source explodes and vanishes, and the three astral Prues appear. Then the astral Prues get inside the original bodies.

Prue: we did it?

Piper: I don't know. Did we?

Suddenly, the clones disappear.

Prue: Their job is done. Which means we DID it!

Elders: What's going on here?

Leo: You better go, I'll fill you in later. You are in danger here.

The Elders orb out.

Piper: So we did it?

Prue: Why else the clones would disappear?

Leo: They disappeared because they are no longer needed. You made your move.

Prue: And obviously succeeded, otherwise they wouldn't disappear.

Leo: That's not true. Maybe they just realized that they are useless.

Piper: Meaning…?

Leo: Meaning th – Leo is about to continue when black molecules appear spinning very fast and hit them all!

Prue: No!

The Source materializes in front of them:

The Source: You idiot witches! I'm going to kill you right now!

The Source creates a C.F. and throws it at Prue. Prue deflects it and sends it back to him. The Source flames out just in time, and appears again, far away.

The Source: You lost your sister! Accept it! Now I'll have a charmed one on my side! and once I gain her, I will send her against you. It will be very pleaseful to see you kill each other!

Then the Source flames out, leaving Prue, Piper, and Leo wondering.

Piper: Now what?

Prue: Well, since we can't kill the Source, we have to kill… Phoebe.

Leo and Piper: WHAT????????????

End Of Episode


	2. Charmed Vs Source Lesson 1: Saving Phoe2

Episode 2 Charmed Vs Source part 1: Saving Phoebe part 2

Credits

Underworld. We hear the usual screams when the camera shows it. We also see a very good built lair, with golden chairs and treasures. Suddenly, the Source flames in.

The Source: Oracle, appear!

The Oracle appears in her usual way.

Oracle: You called me, my liege?

The Source: How came and you couldn't predict the attack of the charmed ones against me? What kind of future – teller are you? He says furious.

Oracle: Forgive me, my liege. Seeing into the future isn't always exact, especially when magical forces are in plan. I did see something. The wind of two witches, but I never imagined that they would try an attack on you.

The Source: Next time you have to try harder! I'm sure these witches will not give up that easily.

Oracle: So what can they do? They can't vanish the pact, and you know that. They can't kill you.

The Source: Still, better safe than sorry.

Oracle: Ok then, let me do my job, my liege, let me see into the future.

The Source: At least you managed to switch the witch with that demon. You saved the plan.

Oracle: The Charmed Ones's magic is great, but ours is greater. They can't overcome us, my liege.

The Source: Are you sure?

Oracle: I'm sure. Combining your collective powers, you are a step ahead of them.

Meaning that even without the power of three, they maybe won't be able to vanquish you.

The source groans with pleasure.

The Source: Are your absolutely sure for what you are saying?

Oracle: Yes, my liege. You are the Absolute power at the moment.

The Source: Ok then. Go. You know what you have to do. Go prepare the ceremony.

Oracle: Forgive me, my liege…

And she vanishes.

The Source: At the moment…

And he also flames out.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Haliwell Manor, conservatory. Leo orbs in with Prue and Piper.

Piper: So much for our plan.

Prue: Piper, don't be rude to me. It was an idea.

Piper: No, i'm not rude. Just realistic. He kicked our asses. What I don't understand is why he didn't just kill us down there. He had us.

Prue: Well, he tried. He threw a Fireball at us Piper, but I sent it back.

Leo: He still knows that you are two powerful witches. He won't make another move on you, not after he succeeds with Phoebe.

Piper: What do you mean succeeds?

Prue: I think I know what he means. Now I understand his true intentions. That was his plan from the beginning.

Piper: Meaning?

Leo: To turn Phoebe evil. He knew that she has a dark side, one none of you can understand. She was born on the nexus. He knows everything.

Prue: That's why he let Cole stay down there. To pull Phoebe. To make her go follow him.

Piper: So what are you saying? That we are not trying to save our sister's life anymore, but our sister's morality?

Prue: Well not exactly. I'm sure that he is trying to seduce her, but he wouldn't be that kind to spare her life if she doesn't go along.

Piper: So what do we do now? What other choices do we have?

Leo: I'll go check with the Elders, and explain the situation.

Prue: You go Leo. Piper and I are going to check the Book of Shadows, again.

Leo orbs out.

Piper: You think that we'll find something about pacts?

Prue: I don't know honey. But it's our last hope. Let's go.

Prue and Piper start walking upstairs, with agony written it their faces.

Opening Credits

Underworld. Unknown Place. We see Cole lying unconscious on a table. The Source flames in. He walks towards the table, and with a wave of his hand, he wakes Cole up.

Cole: Where I am? Where is Phoebe?

The Source: Welcome back, Balthazar.

Cole: Where is Phoebe?

The Source: Don't worry, your witch is alive. After all, I never intended to kill her.

Cole: Then why? Why did you keep her down here?

The Source: For several reasons. I couldn't lose a chance to take a Charmed One on my side. Plus, you would do anything for her, Balthazar. So if she agrees to stay down here and accept her evil destiny, you'll stay too. So I won't lose you either.

Cole: Really? I heard rumors that you were planning to eliminate me. What changed your mind?

The Source: The circumstances. Grab the chance Balthazar. Your witch is down here, accepting her evil destiny. You can live here with her, create an ancestor.

Cole: I still don't believe that Phoebe is going to accept something like this.

The Source: Wait, and you'll see. Meanwhile, think about my offer. And you know very well, I don't give so easily second chances!

The Source flames out, leaving Cole thinking, and tempted.

Underworld. Unknown room. We see Phoebe sleeping. The oracle appears and looks at her.

Oracle: You little witch, you got tired.

Oracle moves closer to her and Phoebe realizes it.

Phoebe: You again! What happened? Where I am?

Oracle: We had to get you out of there. Your sisters were about to ruin our plans.

Phoebe: My sisters? Are they ok?

Oracle: I don't know to be honest, Phoebe. After all, that's not what I'm here to talk. I'm here because I want to hear your decision. Your choice.

Phoebe: I don't know…

Oracle: There's no other time Phoebe. The Source gave me direct orders. Either you accept your evil destiny, or you die immediately.

Phoebe thinks. Of her sisters. Of herself. Of Cole. She thinks that accepting the Source's sentence, everyone will be alive. Plus, she will be too. She could try to escape later.

Phoebe: Ok then, I accept.

The Oracle smiles, approaches and holds her hands.

Oracle: You made the right choice Phoebe.

When the Oracle touched Phoebe's hand, an evil wave surpassed Phoebe's body. She felt it and pulled away.

Oracle: (sensing it) Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It's part of you, Phoebe. I'm going to leave you now, preparation must be made. But I'll be back. The Source is going to be VERY pleased.

And then she disappears with her own way. Phoebe sits there, trying to realize exactly if she lives in a dream, or if it's true that soon she will become true evil.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Haliwell manor. Attic. We see Prue and Piper looking at the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: Nothing, there's nothing about pacts over here.

Prue: Maybe we should check again.

Piper: No, we already checked twice.

Prue: We can't just give up.

Piper: I'm not saying to. Whatever the solution is, it's certainly not in here.

Prue: You are right. –she closes the book – Damn it! I can't stand feeling so helpless.

Piper: You said something. Kill Phoebe. What did you mean by that?

Prue: Exactly how it hears. Phoebe's death will vanish the pact, freeing her from the underworld.

Piper: How? Dead?

Prue: that's what I hoped to find in the book. Something to cheat death. Or actually, the angel of death.

Piper: Prue…

Prue: Listen to me, we are not going to lose Phoebe. I will never be able to accept it, thus moving on my life.

Piper: Me neither, but we can't screw the balance of the whole universe just to save our sister. Our powers are meant to be used for protecting the innocents and ourselves from Evil Magic. Remember the last time you encountered the Angel Of Death. He never loses, that's what he said.

Prue: I know Piper. I'm aware of all this. I was there all the way.

Piper: So you know that this thought is not an option. You can't beat the Angel Of Death. If he comes for Phoebe, she's gone.

Prue: Unless we find a way to keep him from retrieving Phoebe's soul.

Piper: Prue…

Prue: In the astral plane. That's where the dead go, to make the transmission easier.

Piper: Prue, this is not right.

Prue: I'm not suggesting killing him Piper. Just neutralize him, while Leo will be orbing Phoebe's body here.

Piper: That sounds creepy. Bringing up here a dead body? Prue, be reasonable.

Prue: I am, that's why I am doing this.

Piper: What?

Prue lights some candles in the usual way for summoning a dead. Then she chants:

Prue: Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great device!

Grams appears surrounded by lights.

Grams: Prue, Piper, what's going on?

Piper: Hello to you too, grams.

Grams: Why did you summon me?

Prue: We have big problems. Big demonic problems.

Grams: I see. Where is Phoebe?

Piper: Ah, yeah that's the problem.

Grams: Meaning?

Prue: Grams something terrible happened. Magic was exposed, Piper died, all hell breaks loosed.

Grams: What?

Prue: Phoebe went to the underworld to try and save Cole. The Source took advantage of this, and made her stay down there.

Grams: How?

Piper: He told her that he would reverse time only if she stayed down there. So they made a pact, a magical one.

Grams: A PACT? NO!

Prue: Now you understand why we summoned you. We tried to kill the Source, we cast a spell to triple our powers, but it didn't work.

Piper: And then we realized his true goal: he is trying to turn her evil grams.

Grams: You can't let this happen!

Prue: And to do so we need your help grams. You have to tell us a way to cheat death.

Grams: There a lot of ways, my dear. Depends what you are trying to achieve.

Prue: The only way to free Phoebe from the pact is to kill either her or the Source. And considering the second is not an option, we have to kill her. That will immediately free her.

Grams: I see. And then?

Prue: I'll project myself in the astral plane and when the angel of death is going to retrieve her soul, I'm going to stop him.

Grams: The question is how, isn't it, my dear?

Piper: Exactly. We are not going to kill our sister without being sure that we will be able to save her. I told Prue that playing with death is dangerous, grams.

Grams: I agree with you honey, but there is no other way…

Grams stops for a minute and thinks. Then she raises her head, looks at the ceiling.

Grams: So I guess it's time.

Piper: Time for what?

Grams: For you to learn a big secret.

Prue: what are you saying, grams?

Grams: Haven't you ever read the chapter in BOS about the 9 MAGICAL OBJECTS?

Piper: (thinking) I think i've seen something. – she opens the book and reaches the page – But grams, it says it's just a myth.

Grams: Oh no my dear, it's not.

Prue goes over the BOS and checks it.

Page in the Book Of Shadows:

'**Since the beginning of time, Good and Evil are constantly fighting. The ultimate power of the universe, which created both Good and Evil, keeps the balance between these two. During several periods in the history of earth, either Good or Evil obtained a great amount of power, thus destroying the balance and the ****harmony on earth. Legend says that the ultimate power created NINE MAGICAL OBJECTS, which possess great power. Every time someone tried to destroy the balance, a hero appeared and used one or more MAGICAL OBJECTS to restore it.**

'**The one, who gets a hold on such an object, will obtain great power and become very dangerous. In order to prevent this, it is said that the ultimate power placed the nine objects on 9 different places on earth. With this move, it would be almost impossible for one hero to use two or more.'**

'**It is said that big wars on history, and great historical moments were affected by a hero with a MAGICAL OBJECT.'**

'**Their powers are not infinitive. One hero can hold a MAGICAL OBJECT as long as he is destined to. When his mission is over, the MAGICAL OBJECT disappears and moves on to another successor.'**

On the opposite page, another chapter follows:

**Until now, 5 MAGICAL OBJECTS have been found, used and described. I did a lot of searching in order to obtain this knowledge, so please read with respect and honor the following part:'**

**SAND RING**

**The sand ring is a powerful ****ring that allows its owner to oppose death. Nobody ever described how it is used. It is said that death is very afraid of it. **

METAL NECKLACE:

**The metal ****necklace is a beautiful necklace that has the superior ability to give an energy boost to its owner. Whether magical or not, the hero's powers advance on an almost peek level. Beware! Its effect lasts for a while. After its effect passes, the owner faints.**

TREE MANTEL:

**The ****tree mantel is said that was made by tree leafs, thus its name. Whoever wears it, obtains the superior ability to be immune to any magical and non magical attack. Beware! If someone keeps it on too much, the mantel will choke him.**

WOODEN CHALICE CAP:

**The wooden chalise cap is made of wood, but its power is ultimate. Whoever drinks from it, obtains the powerful ability to travel through planes. But its owner must be very careful, because if he loses it while he is on other plane, he'll stay there, forever.**

SEA GLOBE:

**The see globe was first found in the sea by a pirate. He was a**** great swimmer and when he dove, he collected it. Its owner possesses the ability to travel through time and change the past, without the guardians of time be alarmed. **

**Written by Melinda Warren**

Prue: that's all it says. Only 5 objects are described.

Grams: Well because the others have not yet been found and used.

Piper: Why are you showing this to us, grams? What are you trying to tell us?

Grams: Something that I should tell you before I die. You see, I had so many things in my mind back then, and I didn't take care some issues.

Prue: Well your granddaughters were your main concern. We were a lot different back then.

Piper: Don't remind me. I get the first prize for my panic attacks.

Prue: I remember that I was ready to get married, Piper.

Piper: And Phoebe shoplifting.

Prue and Piper smile at each other.

Grams: Girls, focus. What i'm trying to tell you is that two of the objects that are described in there, were in my possession when I was alive.

Prue, Piper: What?

Grams: It's about time you learn everything, my darlings. You both know that I was a powerful witch.

Piper: Very skilled, I would say.

Prue: Yeah, Penny Haliwell was a famous witch. Many demons were scared of you.

Grams: But do you know why?

Piper: Because you kicked ass, that's why.

Grams: Well partly yes, of course. – Prue and Piper smile at each other. – But it wasn't just that. How do you think I was able to raise three girls, protect them from every demonic attack and fend of upper level demons? Only the Warren power of three can destroy upper level demons.

Prue: I suppose you just hurt them.

Piper: No Prue, I think she is trying to say something else, don't interrupt her. Continue.

Grams: The last successor of the METAL NECKLACE was me.

Prue: What??????

Piper: I thought so.

Grams: Spells and potions were able to defeat lower level demons, even middle. But upper level demons were unaffected.

Prue: Well you can vanquish an upper level demon, by creating a potion made from his flesh.

Grams: I didn't know back then Prue. That's yours and Piper's discovery. Oh, i'm so proud of you.

Piper: Well don't be. We are about to lose our sister and we can't do something. That's a big sample of our super – witch abilities.

Grams: But it's not your fault. The Source would reverse time using Tempus anyway. He just took advantage Phoebe's desires. And of course, her love for you.

Piper: That's why I can't accept it, grams. Phoebe sacrificed herself for us. We have to save her!

Grams: Yes my darling. But first, let me finish. Every time an upper level demon would come against you, I wore the metal necklace.

Prue: Ou, I can't imagine what they went through when you attacked them.

Grams: Well, let's just say that they felt sorry for coming up against you.

Piper: xaxa (piper laughs)

Prue: And?

Grams: I vanquished a lot of them. 100 or 200, given or taken.

Prue, Piper!!!!!!

Grams: the point is that I was the last hero of the metal necklace. It was given to me to protect you, the ultimate force of good. So when you grew up and reached the age of 18, it disappeared.

Prue: Meaning that is served its purpose. Right?

Grams: Exactly. But then, I was surprised to find it lying on Piper's bed.

Piper: What??

Grams: Piper, dear, you are the next successor.

Piper: Oh my god.

Prue: Hey, i'm so proud of you.

Piper: Or jealous maybe? She puts her tongue out.

Grams: But that's not only it. During one of my trips to New York, I found another one.

Prue: Ha! Grams you are unbelievable.

Grams; I went to help one friend. A great witch of herself too. Nevertheless, after we vanquished the demon, I went to his lair and searched. There, I found the sand ring.

Prue: The sand ring? The one that cheats death?!?!?!? Prue's eyes glow, as a hope rise in her heart.

Piper: The sand ring? But how were you able to get a hold on it, you were the successor of it too? Isn't this forbidden? didn't the ultimate power scattered them so nobody can have two or more?

Grams: Yes, but I wasn't the successor, I was the just the messenger for the real successor. – and she shows Prue.

Prue: Ok, grams, I get it. This is the time. This is how I cheat death; this is how we save Phoebe!

Grams: But there is a little problem: nobody has found how it can be used.

Prue: I'll be creative.

Grams: I know you will, honey. Well, I guess I stayed too long… One thing before I go. – she telekinetically moves a piece of the floor, and a small box appears. – there you go my honeys, that's where I hid them. In plain sight. Blessed it be!

Prue, Piper: Bye grams.

Prue: Thank you!

Grams vanishes. Prue and Piper take the box and open it. A strange shine comes out and blinds them. In there, two of the magical objects stand. Prue takes the sand ring and wears it, but she feels nothing. Piper grabs the metal necklace and wears it. She feels a great energy boost and blue light surrounds her for a moment.

Prue: Piper, are you ok?

Piper: yeah, I feel like energizer!

Prue: Strange, I don't feel a thing.

Piper: You have to find a way to use it Prue. Oh my god, I feel the power.

Prue: Ok piper, put it out. It's meant to be used for fighting evil.

Piper: ok then, I'll practice for fighting evil.

Piper shoots at some boxes with old clothes, left there by Phoebe. A huge explosion happens and the boxes disappear without leaving a trace.

Prue: Ok Piper, you scare me.

Leo orbs in.

Leo: What's going on?

Prue and Piper turn and look him. How can they explain?

End of scene.

Change of scene. Underworld. Phoebe is sitting on a chair. Suddenly, the door opens. Cole comes in.

Phoebe: COLE! – Phoebe runs to him and kisses him – I was so worried about you baby! I'm so glad He let you see me.

Cole: He knows he has a lot to gain, that's why he let me, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Cole, I accepted his offer. I don't know if it's the right thing to do, but this will keep me, you, and my sisters alive.

Cole: Phoebe, you are a charmed one. This is not your destiny.

Phoebe: Isn't it? There's a reason i'm always drowned to evil. Maybe that's the reason.

Cole: Do you really believe this?

Phoebe: I don't know what to believe anymore, Cole. All I know is that if I go up there, everyone that I care about, will die. I can't let that happen.

Cole: But how do you know that the Source will not go against your sisters, again?

Phoebe: That's what he offered with his sentence, Cole.

Cole: But there is no pact here Phoebe. Nobody can guarantee you that he will honor his sentence.

Phoebe: I don't have other choice, Cole! We'll deal with this later. Together. Now, let's keep ourselves alive. I love you baby – she hugs him - .

Suddenly, the Oracle appears.

Oracle: I'm I interrupting something?

Cole: What do you want?

Oracle: I want to inform you that the preparations for your wedding are finished. Tonight we can perform the ceremony.

Phoebe: Wedding? What wedding?

Cole: I don't believe this.

Oracle: Don't tell me you don't like the idea, I will not believe you. You love each too much, isn't it?

Phoebe: I'm too young to get married.

Oracle: But you are married to the man you love the most. That should make it easier.

Phoebe: Why? Why marry us?

Cole: So he makes me stay down here, that's why.

Oracle: I don't ask question Phoebe, I just follow orders. Guards!

The door opens and six guards come in.

Oracle: Take them where you are told to.

Cole: Where?

Oracle: You must get ready; today it's your special day.

The bodyguards take Phoebe and Cole. The Oracle smiles with pleasure. End of scene.

Change of scene. Haliwell Manor. Attic. Prue is there, staring at Piper and Leo.

Prue: Death has been cheated again from the haliwell sisters. Before you die you go through several phases, and also through the astral plane.

Leo: Prue, it's very dangerous to play with death. You know how much. We may lose Phoebe.

Piper: Considering the fact that you don't know how to use the sand ring… At least I know how to use the metal necklace, obviously.

Prue: Yeah, you know, if we do save Phoebe, you'll have big troubles. She had a lot of her favorite clothes in there.

Piper: Ha! Let's go ahead. What now?

Prue: alright, we have to find Phoebe and kill her. – pauses – then you bring her up here, while I'll astral project to the astral plane. There I'll see what i'm going to do.

Piper: Prue, this is way too risky.

Prue: I know, but this is the only way.

Leo: Especially after what I learned.

Piper: What did you learn? (with surprise in her eyes)

Leo: That the Source is going to marry Phoebe and Cole. That way, he makes sure Cole stays down there, forever.

Prue: That evil son of a bitch.

Piper: He's moving way too fast.

Leo: That's the problem. As we speak, Phoebe and Cole could be getting married.

Prue: So we need to act fast!

Piper: Ok, we have a plan. But how are we gonna execute it without Phoebe?

Leo: I'm sure that the reverse of the lost sister spell will get you to her.

Prue: Are you sure? Maybe the Source has learned from the last time.

Leo: Listen to me Prue. You and your sisters have a very strong bond. Whatever magic has the Source used, it will overcome it. It may not take you right to her, but sure near to her.

Piper: That's enough, I think. Ok Leo, you've done your job. Now it's our turn.

Prue goes to the BOS and writes down the spell.

Leo: Just remember, I'll orb to the underworld too. When the spell transports you to Phoebe, call me, so I can reach you.

Piper: ok baby. I'll call you.

Leo: (with a determined look) Cast it.

Prue, Piper: power of the sisters rise, cross unseen across the skies, take us to the one who is to us near, take us to our sister dear.

White lights surround Prue and Piper, and they disappear.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Underworld. Lights appear and there is Prue and Piper.

Piper: Leo!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: I told you that this spell would work!

Prue: Where are we?

Leo: Outside the official dark church.

Piper: Excuse me?

Leo: Never mind. Do you have your weapons together?

Both Prue and Piper look at their magical objects. Both of them are in agony. It is written in their faces. Piper is about to have a panic attack, but Prue calms her down.

Prue: It's now or never. Let's go kick some demon ass!

Piper: Right, let's go.

Bells are heard. From the other side of the area, we hear people coming. The girls and Leo hide behind a rock. We see 20 bodyguards, heavy armed surrounding Phoebe and Cole, who are wed dressed. Phoebe wears a beautiful red dress, and Cole a typical man suit. 2 bodyguards open the gates of the dark church. The Source flames in the church, and the Oracle appears. A dark priest appears, holding the grimuar.

The Source: Let's get this over with.

Dark priest: As you wish, my lord.

Leo: Go kick some ass.

Prue takes a knife out of her jacket.

Prue: Ok Leo, just remember, when I stab her, and she falls dead, go get her ok?

Leo: Ok, go!

Piper: Let's go.

Prue and Piper walk to the church. With surprise they see that the door is closed. 2 bodyguards stand outside.

Prue: Hey, you!

Bodyguard: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Prue: This!

Prue TK throws him away. The other bodyguard takes a fighting stance. Piper tries to blow him up, but he is just bounced back.

Piper: Last time he exploded.

Prue: Well yeah last time they were three of you.

Piper: Oh, yeah, you are right.

Prue: Let's finish them.

Prue TK moves a big sword from the one bodyguard who is about to attack, and throws it to the other, who explodes in pain. Piper freezes the other, but he just slows down. Prue moves again the sword against him, and he explodes too.

Prue: See, we can kick some ass alone.

Piper: just move it.

Prue and Piper go near the door. Piper tries to open it but a big thunder sends her three meters away.

Prue: Piper! – she goes near Piper and helps her get up - Are you okay?

Piper: I'm fine. How are we gonna open the door?

Prue: Let me try.

Prue TK pushes the door with force. The door moves, but it doesn't open. Prue tries again.

Prue: Damn it.

Piper: Let me try blow it up.

Prue: Go for it.

Piper blows up the door, but only a scratch appears.

Piper: What the hell?

Prue: Maybe they put a spell on the door.

Piper: Try astral inside, see what's going on.

In the meantime, from the inside, one guard realizes that something is going on. He reaches the door and tries to hear from the inside. Prue astrals in a dark corner. She sees the Dark Priest chanting and the whole team on the altar. She astrals back to her body.

Prue: Ok Piper, we need to hurry.

Piper: What did you see?

Prue: The wedding!

Piper: Ok, I guess, it's time.

Piper wears the metal necklace. A blue light surrounds her and her eyes become determined.

Prue: Ok, now blow up the door!

Piper shoots her hands at the door, which explodes to the inside eliminating the demon that tried to hear. The pieces of the door hit other two bodyguards, who fall to the ground in pain.

The Source: NO!

Oracle: My liege – she suddenly get hits by a vision: she sees Piper wearing the metal necklace and getting 10 times more powerful – NO!. My liege, things changed, you have to get out of here!

The Source: NO! I'm going to kill these rude witches! And this time for good!

Phoebe sees the scene and smiles. Cole is about to get her hand and shimmer to Prue and Piper, but the Source sends him away with a telekinetic blast. Cole falls down and paralyzes in pain. Prue gets in the church, and TK away three demons. Piper follows her.

Prue: Piper, now!

Piper shoots at the three demons who explode in pain. 4 demons attack at Prue, but she TK them away. The Source watches the scene and gets furious.

The Source: They will not lay a hand on you, witch!

Phoebe: You know what? I wanted to do this since I first saw you.

Phoebe punches him two times on the face, which is covered. The Source sends her away with a lightning bolt.

The Source: Stay down.

Piper explodes other 4 demons, while Prue TK on the wall all the others. Then she moves a sword from one bodyguard, and chops his head. He explodes. She does that to other three demons, with a quick move. They fall to the ground, and explode.

6 bodyguards are left. Suddenly one of them appears next to Prue, and pushes her down. Prue kicks him and he falls down. The other 5 five demons create fireballs in their hands, and they aim at Prue. Prue gets up and and TK away the demon who hit her, when she hear Piper shouting at her!

Piper: Prue, get down!

Prue ducks, Piper takes a deep breath and blows up the six left demons. The Source gets really mad and creates a C.F. He aims at Piper and when he is about to throw it, Phoebe levitates in the air and kicks his hand, sending the C.F away. Then she turns in the air, and kicks the Oracle, who gets thrown five meters away. The Source grabs her leg and puts her down. Phoebe lands in pain.

The Source: You idiot witches! Even if you kill everybody, you won't be able to kill me! You will never be able to get your sister back!

Prue: Oh no? – Prue gets the knife from her belt, and TK throws it at Phoebe's belly. – I'm so sorry Phoebs.

Phoebe falls to her knees, catching the knife which is full of her blood. Phoebe looks at her sister, scared, terrified, and then she falls down, dead. Prue starts to cry, and The Source screams.

The Source: NO!

Prue: The pact is over, you bastard! Piper blow him up!

Prue turns around to see a Piper, who is fallen to the ground, fainted. The effect of the metal necklace passed, the energy boost is no there anymore.

Cole gets up, sees Phoebe lying in blood and screams. He creates a big energy ball and throws it at The Source, who flames out just in time.

Prue: Leo, now!

Leo orbs in and goes over to Phoebe.

Cole: (crying) It's too late, she's dead, Leo.

Prue: Not for long. Leo, orb her up, now! Cole, shimmer to the manor with Piper!

Cole: What?

Prue: just do it!

Cole, not understanding what's going on, gently grabs Piper and they shimmer out. Leo orbs out with Phoebe's lifeless body.

Prue stands there, alone. She concentrates, and chants a spell:

Take me where death is, let me see his true form, allow me to oppose him, bring the sand ring as my deadly horn!

Suddenly Prue astrals projects. We see the same room, in the scale of gray. It's silent. Prue astrals literally in the astral plane. There is Phoebe, dressed in white clothes.

Prue: Phoebs?

Phoebe: Prue? How did you…

Suddenly the Angel Of Death appears. He reaches Phoebe but then he realizes Prue is there.

AOD: You? You are not on my list.

Prue: But I am here, aren't I?

AOD: It's no use; you know how it works Prue. I never lose.

Prue: Not this time.

Prue makes her hand a punch, and aims the Angel Of Death with the sand ring. The Angel Of Death gets horrified and starts retreating.

Prue: How does it feel?

AOD: I'm not evil Prue, i'm just am. You know that.

Prue: But this time, you'll make an exception.

AOD: I can't do that. Balance is everything.

Phoebe: He is right, Prue. I don't know what that ring is, but you can't screw the balance of the universe just to save me. We can't do that, that's a lesson we've learned with the hard way the past three years.

Prue: Phoebe, listen to me. You are going to walk through this gate, al least not now.

Phoebe: Prue…

Prue: No! I was given this ring for a reason. To save my sister, as Piper is given the metal necklace to kick some demon ass.

Phoebe: What are you talking about honey?

Prue: You'll understand. But now, let's get out of here, get my hand, please sweetie.

AOD: Prue, don't do it! You have no idea what kind of consequences this will have on the world! Respect the balance!

Prue: Oh yeah, did you respect the balance, when you came and retrieved dr Griffiths' soul?

The AOD stands there, staring at here.

Prue: Tell me now, how many innocents are going to die, because you took him?

AOD: It was his time.

Prue: No, it wasn't. And you know that. But the Source screw the entire balance, with his little trick, didn't he? – the angel of death stares at her – So i'm supposed to let my sister die, for what reason? To please the Source's deepest desires? Which are to destroy the power of three? NEVER, YOU HEAR ME, NEVER!

Phoebe is about to grab Prue's hand, when the Angel Of Death runs to catch her. Prue tights her punch, which glows with a sand color. Prue sends a sand colored beam towards the Angel Of Death, who gets hit and falls down screaming.

Prue: Don't make me kill you.

Phoebe touches Prue's hand, she smiles at her sister and she disappears glowing.

AOD: NOOOOOOOOO!

Prue: Oh yes.

Prue smiles, closes her eyes and astrals out, leaving the Angel Of Death with a face of horror.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Haliwell Manor, living room. Cole and Leo are there, walking nervously. Piper is still faint, lying on a couch. Phoebe's lifeless body lies on another couch. Leo took of the knife she had on her belly, so a huge wound with blood can be seen on her belly now. Nobody talks. Suddenly Phoebe gasps and opens her eyes, coughing blood!

Cole: Leo, she's back! Heal her!

Leo runs over Phoebe and lays his hand on her belly, healing her. Phoebe takes Leo's hand, and kisses it. The she places it on her cheek.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Leo: I'm so glad you are back Phoebe.

A tired Cole smiles and begins to cry. Leo sees him, and gets back. Cole hugs Phoebe, and kisses her in the mouth. Leo smiles. At the same time, Piper wakes up. She sees the whole scene and begins to cry.

Piper: Phoebe, you are back, oh my god, sis, I was so worried!

Phoebe: Piper, come over here!

Piper hugs Phoebe very tight.

Piper: I love you, you little brat.

Phoebe: Thank you, for everything you've done for me.

Piper: I didn't do anything more or less than you.

Leo: Wait, we still have to get Prue. Where is she?

Cole: You want me to shimmer down there?

Phoebe: No, the Source may sense you. Leo, go get her.

Leo is about to orb, when lights appear and Prue stands there.

Prue: Phoebe, are you ok?

Leo: wait a minute, how did you…

Prue passes besides Leo and hugs her sisters, who keep hugging.

Prue: You are both ok, thank god.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Cole: Prue, how did you get up here?

Prue: (still hugging her sister turns her head at Cole) well I used the sister to sister spell, just reworded a little us to me.

Leo: Pretty clever. You know, this spell always works, because of your bond.

Cole: You kicked ass, again.

Prue: Yeah, we did.

Suddenly, the Source flames in. Leo sees him and warns Cole.

Leo: Cole, behind you!

Cole turns and sees the Source, throwing a C.F at him. Cole shimmers out just in time, and the C.F hits on the wall and cracks it! Leo orbs behind the sisters. Prue gets up, mad, and TK him away. The Source flies across the room and hits on the opposite wall. He gets up, groaning, and looks at the sisters:

The Source: This is not the end, miserable witches. I'm going to kill you, one way or another.

Phoebe: You failed this time.

The Source: there is always a next time, witch.

Piper: there won't be a next time, bastard!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe recite the power of three spell: The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free…

The Source flames and screams in pain, falling at his knees. But he doesn't explode. Smokes are rising from his body. He gets up, smiling evil.

The Source: You have nothing against me. Nothing!

The girls look at him, scared.

Prue: don't be so sure about that! Piper, get the metal necklace, now!

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe touch the necklace and recite the spell again. The Source flames out, before they finish the incantation, saying:

The Source: Till next time, witches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girls stand there, wondering. If the power of three can't kill the Source, then what? Prue stops thinking about that, and hugs Phoebe, satisfied.

Prue: welcome back, sis.

Phoebe: It's good to be back.

Piper: words and all.

The three of them smile.

Leo: I guess we call this a drawn game then.

The sisters are still hugging each other. Cole shimmers in, relieved.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Morning. We see shots of San Francisco. Haliwell manor. Prue and Piper are sitting in the kitchen and take breakfast. Prue drinks coffee and Piper eats some fruits. Nobody talks. Phoebe comes in.

Phoebe: Oh, so much silence, what's going on guys?

Prue: Phoebe…

Piper: Prue, wait. Let me talk to her.

Phoebe: Talk to me about what?

Piper: Ah Phoebs, we managed to save the day. But what happens the next time?

Phoebe: The next time?

Prue: Yeah, the next time you are going to follow Cole. The next time you will be saving him.

Phoebe: What are you talking about Prue?

Prue: You got yourself in all this mess because of Cole, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Don't blame this on him Prue. It was my choice to go down there.

Prue: Exactly. You chose to throw yourself in a death trap. That was very reckless of you, sweetie.

Phoebe: I couldn't let him down there, Prue. I love him. He is the love of my life. Like Andy is yours. And Leo is Piper's. Please understand me.

Prue: Oh I understand, trust me.

Piper: Honey, we understand. We are not judging your feelings for Cole.

Phoebe: Then? What's the problem?

Prue: The problem is the Source, Phoebe. He is not going to stop coming against us.

Piper: And now that we know that the Power Of Three can't vanquish him, we are in greater danger.

Phoebe: What does this have to do with Cole?

Prue: the Source is after him, Phoebe. He will never rest until he kills him. I can't begin to imagine what kind of demons he is going to release from the FORBIDDEN DUNGEONS as a special gift for Cole.

Phoebe: I still don't get you guys.

Suddenly, Cole shimmers in.

Cole: I think I know Phoebe.

Phoebe: Cole! Baby, good morning – she reaches him and kisses him - .

Cole: (lowering his head) Phoebe, your sisters are right.

Phoebe: About what?

Cole: The Source gave a second chance and I turned it down. He will never stop trying to kill me.

Phoebe: All the more reason to stay close to us, to protect you.

Prue: Protect Cole? That's new…

Phoebe: So what are you suggesting Prue?

Piper: Please everybody come down.

Cole: I think I know what, Phoebe. I have the same thing in mind.

Phoebe: What, break up with me, because the Source will send demons against you? That's ridiculous!

Cole: No, of course not. I love you Phoebe. More than myself. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you.

Phoebe: Nothing is going to happen to me, Cole. We have the Power Of Three here. Alive. We have the BOS. And we also have 2 magical objects. We are powerful.

Cole: But not powerful enough to kill the Source. – Phoebe turns her head around. – I'll be a magnet for evil Phoebe. And you have no idea what kind of evil the Source will unleash.

Phoebe: Oh, don't I?

Cole: Phoebe, your basical kicking freezing and magical moves are not going to be enough.

Phoebe: No, it's not, but we have Piper now. She can kick some serious demon ass, especially when she wears her special necklace. Plus, even if we DO get killed by a demon, Prue is going to get us back.

Prue: Ah, Phoebs, wait a minute.

Cole: Phoebe, I love you. We will not stop seeing each other. But we have to be extra careful, and meet at the mausoleum. It's very hard to be tracked there.

Phoebe: NO, COLE! I want you here, in the manor.

Piper: Phoebe, please, don't make this harder than it is for him.

Phoebe: That suits you well, right Piper?

Prue: No wait a second. We risked our lives to save him Phoebe. We risked our lives to save YOU.

Phoebe: (stars crying) For what reason? So that I can't be with him? Prue, I rather die!

Piper: (hugging Phoebe) Don't say that sweetie.

Phoebe: Piper, you understand me. You went through so much with Leo.

Piper: I do understand you, sis. That's why I'm going to let him stay at P3. You can hang out there.

Phoebe: What? Are you serious?

Piper: Aha. You can meet there. But not here, not at the manor.

Prue: Still, this decision is under heat conversation.

Cole: Phoebe, it's not going to be for ever. Just until you kill the Source. Then we can live together.

Phoebe: (stops crying) Ok baby.

Cole: So instead of crying, maybe you should start practicing again your fighting skills and powers. All of you.

Prue: Yeah, Cole, you're right. I'll put them in training program, don't worry.

Everybody laughs.

Phoebe: So now what?

Cole: I'm going to rest now, Phoebe. And hide. This maybe forces the Source to stop chasing me, who knows.

Phoebe: How can I contact you?

Cole: You won't. I will.

Phoebe: Cole, I…

Cole: Don't worry; I'm not to going to forget you. You are the reason I'm doing this.

Cole kisses her and shimmers out. Phoebe stays there, looking down.

Piper: Phoebs, are you okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, I just have to get out of the house a little. See you guys later.

Phoebe leaves the kitchen from the back door, holding her tears.

Piper: Prue…

Prue: She is going to be OK, Piper. She just needs time.

Piper: Now what?

Leo orbs in.

Leo: Good morning!

Piper: Hi baby (she kisses him). How did it go with the Elders?

Leo: Well it's not that they can punish you. The MAGICAL OBJECTS are above them.

Piper: I'm so glad to hear this. She kisses him again.

Prue: Great. All we have to do now is to find a way to kill the Source.

Piper: But how?

Prue looks at her worried. So does Leo.

End of episode.


	3. Spying On Each Other

Charmed The Fight Continues episode 4.03 Spying on each other

Written by ChrisHalliwell

Release Date 15/08/07

It's a beautiful night in San Francisco. We see shots of the beautiful city. We see the wonderful red bridge and the sea. Halliwell Manor. We should expect to see the same peace in there too. But is this possible? Instead of this, we see Prue and Phoebe running and trying to hide behind the main table in the living room.

Phoebe: Prue, do something!

Prue: Like what?

Phoebe: Oh, I don't know, hit them maybe with your new potion?

Prue: But I already tried that! They didn't seem to hurt so much!

Phoebe: So what? We're screwed?

Suddenly, the door opens and Piper gets in furious.

Piper: I don't believe this! How dare he? I'm a married woman, for crying out loud!

Prue shouts at her sister:

Prue: Piper, get over here, NOW!

Piper: Ah guys, what's going on?

Phoebe: Demons! That's what's going on!

Piper: (letting the bags fall down and ready to fight) What? Where?

Prue: Just come over here!

Suddenly, a vase on the table starts changing and gets bigger and bigger, and becomes a very ugly demon!

Phoebe: Piper, look out!

End of scene

---

Change of scene. Two weeks ago. (We see that on the 'TV'). Underworld. We hear the usual screams. Elders orb in protected, like the previous time, from a silver circle. The Source flames in. The Oracle appears too.

Elders: You called us, you asked to see us. You said it's important and concerns the future of the entire magic.

The Source: Yes, I did. I called you because I heard that you are not going to punish the Halliwell witches for what they've done! That's not right!

Elders: You know as well as we do know that they didn't break the rules. They used the MAGICAL OBJECTS. We both know that they are above us.

The Source: I don' care! They interfered with death! That's not acceptable!

Elders: Careful. The force that created these MAGICAL OBJECTS, could be listening... And you are not in position to judge it, like none of your kind.

The Source: Well the... 'others' of my kind, like you said, may take advantage of this, and I cannot tolerate an uprising!

Elders: That's your problem, not ours. You said this concerns the future of magic, not the future of black magic. Why should we care?

The Source: YOUR WITCHES STOPPED DEATH! NOW TELL ME, HOW MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THIS? That can't go unpunished!

Elders: I'm sure the power that created these MAGICAL OBJECTS will figure it out. Besides, I don't think that you care so much about the innocents in the world, so stop playing the judge and fair evil leader. We are not that naive.

One of the elders suggests they go, and all of them agree. The Elders orb out, leaving The Source furious and dead mad. The Source stars screaming and fires light up, surrounding the dungeon!

The Oracle: My liege, please come down! This is not going to help you.

The Source: That's it. I'm going to kill these witches. Get Shax and his faction, NOW!

The Oracle: You are not going to ask what I saw in my globe, my lord?

The Source turns his head to the Oracle with perplexity.

The Source: What do you mean?

The Oracle: The warren Magic is great, my liege. The powers of the witches are going to advance in something nobody could ever imagine...

The Source: All the more reason to kill them! If they become so powerful as you say, they may find the power to vanquish me with the power of three. And trust me, the last time they tried to do so, I didn't die, but it hurt... A LOT!

The Oracle: Wouldn't it be better to try and steal their powers?

The Source: How many times I've tried in the past? How many Warlocks failed?

The Oracle: True, but this time it's not going to be the same.

The Source: How do you figure?

The Oracle: Because back then you didn't know. And you attacked them as witches. This time, you'll attack them as women.

The Source: MMMMMM... - he groans...

The Oracle: You must intervene with their lives, study them, learn their weaknesses and their fights in their life. You must learn them as women!

The Source: And how is this going to help?

The Oracle: You will use this knowledge to catch them off guard and make them release their powers. As I already saw, the middle sister, Piper, is the more resistant to the craft. You should focus on her. But besides that, knowledge is power, and power is the only way to win this fight. Like you won all your previous fights till now, my liege.

The Source: You are right, as usual.

The Source waves his hand and three demons appear.

The Source: I have a task for you.

The demons kneel in front of The Source, waiting for orders...

Opening credits

Halliwell Manor. Two days ago. Morning. Phoebe runs down the stairs and falls on Piper who heads towards the door. Piper gets hit and falls on the ground, and Phoebe falls on her!

Piper: Phoebe, for crying out loud! Get of me!

Phoebe: Oh my god, Piper, I'm so sorry! Come on get up!

Piper: What's wrong with you, Phoebe? Who's chasing you?

Phoebe: I'm gonna be late for my job interview Piper! It's at ten and it's already ten to quarter!

Piper: Did you oversleep again? Phoebe what's wrong with you?

Phoebe: Am, you know, With Prue the Super Witch having us in a constant training program, that's what's going on!

Piper: I know Phoebe, but she's trying for our best you know.

Phoebe: (with an annoying face) Yeah I know, but, you know sometimes a girl needs some time off. Practising our active powers all off the time can have the opposite result, you know.

Piper: No, practising our powers is the most important thing right now Phoebs. And by the way, David called again.

Phoebe: What? Again? Oh this guy doesn't know how to give up, ha?

Piper: I told him that you' ll call him back.

Phoebe: PIPER! You know I'm in a relationship, what's wrong with you? Why didn't you just tell him?

Piper: Because that's your job, not mine.

Phoebe: OU, you are mean!

Piper: And you are late. Go go kiddo!

Phoebe: (hugging Piper) I love you love you love you sis - and she kisses her in her cheek - .

Piper: Just go!

Phoebe takes Prue's car keys and leaves. Piper thinks of what she is about to do, and suddenly Prue bursts in from the kitchen.

Prue: Piper Piper, I think I found it!

Piper: Found what?

Prue: Come with me!

Prue takes Piper's hand and together they run in the kitchen.

Piper: Ouou, what's that smell?

Prue: This is the smell of our new potion!

Piper: Excuse me?

Prue: Remember when I told you that middle level demons are a previous stage in evolution before upper level demons?

Piper: Yeah, I also remember that between them, there are the higher-level demons.

Prue: Exactly. Never mind. I made a guess, and I think I'm right!

Piper: About what?

Piper: The potion that will eliminate middle level demons is the exact one we make for upper level demons, but instead of a piece of flesh it requires this!

Piper: What's this?

Prue: Gypsie smoke!

Piper: Ah? Are you sure?

Prue: Yes! The skin of the middle level demons has a natural weakness in this smoke.

Piper: So instead of a piece of their flesh we put this...?

Prue: Exactly!

Piper: Sounds good.

Prue: Oh yes, it is.

Prue smiles like a stupid child and Piper gets annoyed.

Piper: Get it together Prue. Until we see the effect of this potion on these demons, we should be at least measured.

Prue: Oh come on Piper, this will be our new discovery! I'm going to add this in the BOS!

Piper: Prue, don't forget that in two days we are closed for the sister night. Us, our boyfriends, good food, good wine...

Prue: So?

Piper: Please remember, that day, don't be so hard about the training program, ok?

Prue: Piper The Source does not have sister nights.

Piper: Yeah but The Source is not looking for love, honey.

Prue: OK, I'll have that in mind then. By the way, where is Phoebe?

Piper: Right now, she might be late for her job interview.

Prue: A job interview?

Piper: Yeah, she is trying to stand up in her own legs, Prue.

Prue: That's good for her, Piper. It seems that Cole had a positive influence on her the last time he was here.

Piper: Yeah, it seems so. So, I'm leaving for P3. I've got this new band to book and trust me they are perfect.

Prue: Go for it, sis!

Piper: Easy with the potions, ok? Don't wanna blow up the house.

And she leaves the manor from the back door.

Prue: Leo!

End of scene.

Change of scene. We see a big office with lots of people. All of them are filling papers. Suddenly the door opens and Phoebe comes in! She heads straight to the secretary and she apologizes.

Phoebe: Good morning! Sorry I'm late, ok? Is it too late?

Secretary: No, Mrs...

Phoebe: Halliwell! Phoebe Halliwell!

Secretary: Yes, Mrs Halliwell. Take this - and she gives her a piece of paper and a pencil.

Phoebe: Oh, more paper...

Secretary: Well we'll check out these, filter you and pick up some for interview. We can't interview you all.

Phoebe: No, of course not! I understand, trust me.

Secretary: Ok then, go for it.

Phoebe is about to turn around and go take a seat to fill the paper, when she hits on somebody! she is surprised to see that the person she hit was... David!

Phoebe: Oh my god, I'm so sorry... David, what are you doing here?

David: Well, I work here, you know.

Phoebe: Excuse me, since when? I thought you were a bar tender!

David: Well, ah... I have two jobs.

Phoebe: Really? Ah good for you. Now you have to let me fill this paper, it's necessary if I want to get an interview.

David: Go for it.

Phoebe: Ah, David, about the phone call you made last night and Piper answered...

David: What phone call? I didn't call you last night.

Phoebe: Really? Strange, Piper told me that you called, and you asked for me.

David: No, I didn't. I thought you made it pretty clear, Phoebe. You are not interested. I don't like pushing people.

Phoebe: Right, yeah, ok then. Piper must have made a mistake. I'm so sorry David.

David: It's not a problem.

Phoebe: I'm going... you know... fill the paper. Bye!

David: Good luck - he says smiling to her -.

Phoebe turns around and tries to find a seat, but she definitely thinks that Piper is in big trouble.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Underworld. We see a lair and two bodyguards guarding it. We hear the usual screams. Suddenly three demons shimmer in. Little after them, The Source flames in also.

The Source: So, what did you find out?

Demon1: A lot, my lord.

Demon1 nods to demon2, who hands over The Source a small crystal ball.

Demon2: In here we put all the knowledge we acquired these 12 days, my liege.

The Source takes the crystal ball. His hand glows and he sees something. Every information the demons have collected.

The Source: Nice... I see the witches are practising for me...

Demon3: My liege, I think that the eldest one, Prue, has found the potion that eliminates your middle level minions.

Demon2: And she is trying to find a way to protect the house. Is she succeeds, then we won't be able to spy on them anymore.

The Source: Can't you just neutralize every alarm metro they take?

Demon2: No, I'm afraid they'll find out.

The Source: Well then, take these...

The Source creates three athames, like the ones the warlocks use for stealing powers.

The Source: Take these. - each demon takes from one - and if they do find out for you, catch them off guard, kill them and steal their powers. After all, that's my ultimate goal.

The demons obey him, and they shimmer out. The Oracle appears with her own way.

The Oracle: Did you receive good news my liege?

The Source: The chameleon demons do a great job. The found out a lot of things about the witches. But one told me that soon they will find a way to protect the house. If they do so, they will find out about them.

The Oracle: It doesn't matter. The information that you have collected, is the most important thing. Learning about the witches is the only way we have to steal their powers.

The Source: mmm, you are right. Nevertheless, I gave each demon an athame. If they do find out about them, I ordered them to attack and steal their powers.

The Oracle: Wise move, but do you really think that these demons will have the power to face the witches?

The Source: Whatever. They might be lucky enough, who knows...

The Oracle smiles at The Source, and The Source groans in pleasure.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. Prue is in the kitchen, writing something in her notepad about the new potion. Leo orbs in.

Leo: Hey Prue, you called me?

Prue: Leo! Come over here, now!

Leo: What's going on, Prue?

Prue: I want you to check this. This is my new potion. The one that eliminates middle level demons.

Leo: Really? You found it already?

Prue: Well it wasn't that hard. It's the exact one we use on upper level demons, with a little difference. Instead of a piece of flesh, I put Gypsie smoke inside!

Leo: What's so special about Gypsie smoke?

Prue: Well middle level demons have a natural weakness against this smoke, Leo.

Leo: Great! That means it may works on them!

Prue: Exactly! I want you to go check with the Elders, see if they think the same with me.

Leo: I'm on it!

Leo orbs out, leaving an totally satisfied Prue, who takes the notepad and the pen, and heads to the attic. She thinks that the potion needs to cool down a little before she puts it in vials, so she lowers the temperature of the kitchen and leaves. What she doesn't realize is that she is been watched by a vase, which is turned into demon1 when Prue leaves the kitchen. Demon1 takes out a vial from his pocket, opens the cooking pot, which contains the potion and throws it inside.

Demon1: Anti-Gypsie smoke. Xexe. What a little surprise awaits you, witch!

He lets all the content of the vial pour in the cooking pot. Then he puts the empty vial back in his pocket, and he turns again into vase.

End of scene.

Change of scene. P3. We see Piper working with her laptop, very concentrated on what she does. Ricky, an employee shows up from the back room, carrying some beers.

Ricky: Piper, it's going to be a huge success. The band may not be famous, but they are great! All of them!

Piper: I know that, Ricky. Trust me, I'll be here tonight too.

Ricky: Then you own me a dance, missy.

Piper: You got that Ricky. Although my husband is going to be displeased, I'll lend you myself for a dance.

Ricky: Great, see you tonight boss. I'm going to bring the other boxes of beer too.

Ricky leaves and Piper checks something on the laptop, without realizing that a chair is watching her.

End of scene.

Change of scene. Phoebe returns home. She seems very tired and exhausted. She had been running all day. She leaves her personal belongings(purse etc) in the drawer and she yells:

Phoebe: Prue, Piper, I'm home!

Prue: - shouting from the attic - Oh great honey, please go to the kitchen and put the potion I made into vials, please!

Phoebe: - talking to herself - What potion? - she enters the kitchen and checks the cooking pot - Ou, well done.

Phoebe takes some vials and starts filling them with potion. Prue bursts in the kitchen holding some crystals.

Prue: Phoebs, this our new potion, it destroys middle level demons!

Phoebe: Really? That's good. How did you make it?

Prue: Well it's the exact one we make for upper level demons, but instead of a piece of flesh I put inside Gypsie smoke, a thing at which middle level demons have a natural weakness.

Phoebe: That sounds really good honey.

Prue: Yeah it does!

Phoebe: But still, nothing is sure with magic. It may be a good potion, but it may not work on every middle level demon.

Prue: Well at least it's a shot. If it doesn't kill them, then it will just hurt them.

Phoebe: - speaking very strange and showing how tired she is - Yeah you are probably right. - She massages her neck -

Prue: Hey sis what's wrong with you?

Phoebe: Oh nothing. It's just... I've been running all day and it seems I did that for nothing.

Prue: I suppose it didn't go well with your job interview?

Phoebe: Well I didn't had a chance to be interviewed, Prue. It seems that my degree in psychology is not enough. Experience is required too, and thanks to my brilliant idea to quit my studies and go to New York, I lack a lot at this department! - Phoebe looks down frustrated. -

Prue: Hey Phoebs, nobody said it would be easy, ok? Just relax and take it easy. If you want to find a job, you will find a job. And since you want, that is enough.

Phoebe: Well apparently it's not, Prue. I don't have a job, Cole is hiding god knows where, I don't have the actives powers you and Piper have because of my past... So, what's left to do? Maybe I should go to Tibet, meditate.

Prue: - laughing - Xaxa, oh my god, I wish you could see yourself right now.

Prue puts her arm around Phoebe's neck while with the other she carries the box with crystals.

Prue: Let's go to the living room, I need you to hear my idea.

Phoebe: Maybe I should go get some sleep first? I'm exhausted!

Prue: Just for five minutes. COME ON SIS!

Phoebe: Ok boss, move it, move it!

Prue and Phoebe both sit in the same couch. Prue explains Phoebe her plan.

Prue: These are the crystals, like the ones we make for the traps. Remember the invisible demon?

Phoebe: Yeah, Troksa, if I remember well.

Prue: Well we can use the same crystals to make a circle around the house. So if a demon shows up, it will just alarm us

Phoebe: Yeah but what keeps this from hitting us?

Prue: We will make a special chant on these crystal.

Phoebe: Can we do that?

Prue: Well I'm still working on that. Maybe we need a special spell or something. I'll tell Leo ask the Elders.

Phoebe: I will also check some books I found on a store two days ago. It's about chanting. Maybe I'll find something in there.

Prue: Great! That's great! If we find a way to shield the house, that would be awesome!

Phoebe: Ah honey, it's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing, trying to protect us and all, but don't you think that you are overreacting just a little bit? We have lives to live too, you know.

Prue: Phoebe, The Source is after us. He made his first move, he tried to make you evil. The second move will be to try to kill us.

Phoebe: Then why he is not attacking?

Prue turns her head around, worried. She wonders, really why he is not attacking?

Phoebe: Prue, are you ok?

Prue: No, I'm not! Oh my god, how came and I didn't think that?

Phoebe: Think what?

Prue: If The Source wants us dead, where are his demons?

Phoebe: Maybe he wants to let some time to pass, maybe he thinks that that way he'll catch us off guard.

Prue: No, I don't believe this, He hates us. He wouldn't be patient enough to act such.

Phoebe: Well maybe the Oracle got to him.

Prue: The Oracle?

Phoebe: Yeah this bitch that has psychic powers and brews wicked plots. She has a big influence oh him.

Prue: Something is definitely wrong here. I'll tell Leo to check with the elders, find out what's going on.

Phoebe: Alright, but right now, I'm going to sleep, ok honey? But I'll help you with Leo. -she looks at the ceiling and shouts - LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Leo orbs in.

Phoebe: HIIIIIIIIIII, how is my favourite brother in law?

Leo: Phoebe, what's going on? You called me?

Phoebe: I was just helping my sister... There you go Leo - she sits him where she sat, next to Prue - Prue has something to share with you.

Leo: Where are you going?

Phoebe: I'm going to take a... nap. Bye!

She leaves Prue and Leo, but what she doesn't realize is that she is being watched by a mirror.

Prue: Leo, what did the Elders say about the whole Gypsie-smoke idea?

Leo: Well they think it's great. The believe that it will work on most middle level demons. Great job, Prue...

Leo hits Prue's arm lightly.

Prue: Thanks Leo. Well I called you because I wanted to talk to discuss with you the whole crystal idea, but I just realized something else. And Phoebe helped me too. The Source tried to seduce one of us, right?

Leo: Right.

Prue: So the second move after failing wouldn't be to kill us?

Leo: Well, logically, yes.

Prue: That's what he did the night we took Phoebe back. He tried to kill us, but probably because we hurt him, he quit.

Leo: I guess so.

Prue: So why didn't he send demons against us? And try to kill us all? Where are his demons?

Leo stops for a minute and thinks.

Prue: Something is definitely wrong Leo. Why is he not attacking? He tried so many times the last three years. So what keeps him from coming against us one more time? He hates us, he despises us.

Leo: You have a point there.

Prue: And my greatest concern at the moment: maybe The Source is not trying to kill us anymore, maybe he is trying to achieve his ultimate goal which is to steal our powers!

Leo: I think you are right, Prue. Damn right.

Prue: So if he doesn't attack us, then he sure... I don't know.. watching us, trying to learn us, not as witches, but as..

Leo: Human. Women.

Prue: Exactly!

Leo: This is not good at all. At all. I'll go check with the Elders and tell them about this. Maybe they will be willing to help.

Prue: How?

Leo: I don't know. But I'm gonna find out.

Leo is about to orb, when Prue stops him grabbing his hand.

Prue: Ah, Leo, stop! What about the crystals? Should I put a spell on them and surround the house?

Leo: Go for it. Don't forget to cast just an alarm spell, we don't want to blow up anything.

Prue: A, alright Leo. Dismissed.

Prue smiles to Leo with a very naught smile and so does Leo, orbing out.

Prue picks up the phone and dials.

Prue: - talking to herself - Piper, I need your help. - The phone answers - Hello. Uh, Ricky, is that you? Can you hand me over Piper please? It's an emergency.

Ricky: Ok Prue, she's right here.

Piper: What's going on Prue?

Prue: Piper I need your help. I need you to write an alarm spell.

Piper: A what?

Prue: I discussed it with Leo honey. It is ok to put crystals around the house, but we will enchant them with just an alarm spell, not an attack spell.

Piper: Prue, I'm hell busy. I have so many things to do here. Can't you just ask Phoebe to write one? After all, she is the master in making... you know...

Prue: I would have asked her, but our little sister is taking a nap right now. She came home exhausted and frustrated.

Piper: Oh, I suppose her job interview didn't go well, right?

Prue: Yes, but I told her to take it easy. It's just her first interview.

Piper: Yes, but I kind of understand her. I remember when I was looking to find money to open P3.

Prue: And then your wonderful sisters gave you a check, remember?

Piper: Oh yes, I remember. That's why I wanna ask a friend of mine, Scott Nails, to help her out.

Prue: Yes, Scott, your old friend from school, yes I remember him!

Piper: Yeah, I think I'll give him a call, he may help.

Prue: Great, ah Piper, about the alarm spell?

Piper: I'll try Prue, but guarantee nothing.

Prue: Ok sis, I want to check something in the BOS. See ya later.

Piper: Ok, bye.

Prue closes the phone and heads to the attic. Demon1, who has been watching her all along, follows her. Suddenly, Prue realizes that something is behind her. She senses it. She turns around and demon1 instant becomes a carpet. Prue checks around worried. The she continues her way to the attic. She reaches the attic and opens the BOS. In her pockets she has her notepad and her pen. Demon1 peeks from the door. Prue turns around to go to the couch and sit, and then the demon grabs the opportunity to enter the attic and instantly morphs into a lamp. Prue sits on the couch and starts checking the BOS, reaching the page with the magical objects.

Prue: - To herself - You actually saved our lives, didn't you? I wonder what Phoebe gets.

The doorbell rings, and Prue gets up to go and answer.

Prue: Who might be...

Prue leaves the attic. Demon1 morphs again into his original form, and reaches the BOS, which lies open on the couch. The demon reads the main page about the MAGICAL OBJECTS and his eyes wide open. He tries to touch the BOS but the book zaps him, and it flies three meters away.

Demon1: Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!

---

Meanwhile, Prue opens the main door and sees Darryl.

Prue: Darryl, hey, how are you?

Darryl: I'm fine Prue. How are you holding on? Is everything alright with you and your sisters?

Prue: Yeah Darryl. We escaped this time. But The S..

Darryl: Stop it, Prue. I don't wanna know, really I don't.

Prue: Ok. So what brings you here?

Darryl: It seems that you forget about Dr Griffiths, right?

Prue: Oh, right.

Darryl: I didn't call because I wanted to give you time to save yourselves, and apparently you did. But this doesn't erase the fact that you have bigger problems. We have a dead doctor lying into your house. and we can't find a suspect. Everything points to you, Prue.

Prue: - questioning - What about the hole in the wall, Darryl? We fixed it, but everybody saw it, right?

Darryl: Yes. So?

Prue: How could be ever be able to do something like this? I mean, everybody realized that a lot of force was used here.

Darryl: That doesn't help you Prue. Believe it or not, you are the main suspects. And on top of all that, we have Dr Griffiths' angry relatives seeking for justice. It's just a matter of time before the captain calls you for questioning.

Prue: So let him call. We'll make up our own story.

Darryl: It's not that simple, Prue. You may be put under surveillance.

Prue: Crap.

Darryl: Exactly. Then what?

Prue: Ok Darryl, I'll talk with my sisters and figure this out, ok? Maybe we'll use some hocus pocus to cover all this. After all, a demon is responsible.

Darryl: Can you do that?

Prue: Of course we can, we are witches Darryl. Don't forget. Look right now we have bigger problems with our mortal enemy, Morris!

Darryl: You Halliwells always have bigger problems. Is this part of your charm, too?

Prue: Yeah, we are charmed problemed as well.

Darryl: Meaning?

Prue: A, forget it. Look Darryl, keep up with your story, ok? And me and my sisters we'll call you.

Darryl: Just don't take too long. I'm being pressed, Prue.

Prue: I understand your position, Darryl. Trust me. Part of this will be to vanquish Shax, too.

Darryl: Shax?

Prue: The demon that killed the doctor.

Darryl: Oh, ok Prue. I have an appointment for another case. Please call me as soon as possible, ok?

Prue: - hugging him - Thank you so much Darryl. You are the best.

Darryl: Always. Bye.

Prue closes the door.

---

She turns around and heads, for one more time, to the attic. She enters the attic and she sees the BOS on the floor. Prue becomes suspicious. Who threw the BOS on the floor? She starts scanning the room(we can hear a very suspicious music playing in the back round) grabbing the BOS very carefully and still checking. She puts the BOS in its position, she gets the crystals again and she leaves the attic.

Prue: We need to find out what's going on here.

She thinks of waking Phoebe but she sees her baby sister sleeping. She can't help that she is so sweet. She decides to stay in her room and keep an eye on her till she wakes her up and write together the alarm spell. She sits in the comfortable chair next to the bed, takes out her notepad, and starts writing.

End of scene.

---

Change of scene. Outside of Halliwell Manor. Back yard. The three chameleon demons shimmer in.

Demon1: I almost exposed myself today.

Demon2: What?

Demon3: What the hell happened?

Demon1: well I followed Prue in the attic and I tried to find out what she was checking in their famous BOS. I tried to touch the Book and it zapped me, throwing me away.

Demon2: Well Yeah, hello! Evil can't touch that book! How could you forget something like that?

Demon3: Very reckless of you.

Demon1: Don't make me feel guiltier than I already am. It's just, she said something and I think that The Source would be very pleased to hear.

Demon3: Like what?

Demon1: It seems that the witches alone didn't have the power to stop him. So they used some kind of Magical Objects.

Demon2: I think I heard something about that too.

Demon3: But He already knows this. That's the reason he sent us here. To find a way to steal their powers and these objects.

Demon1: Anyway, I thought I should tell you.

Demon2: Our main concern should be the fact that soon they will surround the house with these crystals of theirs. If they do so, we are over.

Demon3: But not the information we collected. This is what we should care about the most.

Demon1: And the fact that they realize that something is going on. I have a feeling that they will soon find out about us.

Demon3: Take a wild guess. Phoebe will be the one who will figure this out. I sense something on her, her powers are increasing. A lot.

Demon2: Piper doesn't believe in her magic. That's why her powers are taking too long to advance. She is the most vulnerable, trust me.

The demons look each other with pleasure.

Demon1: That's the kind of information The Source would like to hear...

Demon2: Ok, back to our positions.

Demon1: Wait, first we should collect all thin information in our balls. And someone should take them to The Source.

Demon3: I'll do it.

Demon1: Ok.

The demons make their hands a fistful. They concentrate and a small crystal ball materializes in each fistful. Demon3 takes the three balls and then shimmers out.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Three hours later. Halliwell Manor. Piper closes the main door and shouts:

Piper: I'm home!

Prue: - From Upstairs and coming downstairs - Hey Piper, how are you?

Piper: Tired, but satisfied. The band is going to rock tonight, Prue. They are young and new but they are talented. If things go as I suggest then my budget is going to increase, a lot!

Prue: I'm so happy for you Piper. I hope everything goes by the plan. Ah honey, did you write the spell I asked you to?

Piper: Oh Prue, I'm so sorry, with so many things in my mind, I totally forgot? Why don't you write one? Or Phoebe? Is she still sleeping?

Prue: Yes, she does. Look, I've been trying to write the stupid spell but I couldn't figure it out. I can't rhyme on this one, I don't know why.

Piper: Ok, that's it. We let Phoebe write the spell. What about the potion?

Prue: It's in the kitchen. Phoebe put it in vials. It's our new branch.

Piper: We'll just have to wait and see, don't we? Where is Leo?

Prue: Sure I have. he is on the run between me and the Elders.

Piper: You know, you are keeping him busy a lot with your tasks. Maybe I should vanquish you, this way I get to see my husband more.

Prue: Yeah, as much as you want to, you can't. Our powers don't work on good witches, remember?

Piper: Yeah, but spells and potions do work! - Piper squirted her eyes - Don't challenge me, sis...

Prue: Never mind. Look, I...

Suddenly Leo orbs in.

Piper: Hi honey, how are you?

Leo: I'm fine, Piper. Prue, I have news.

Prue: Really? Tell me!

Leo: Apparently, you are right. Something is definitely wrong. The Source is up to something.

Prue: I knew it!

Leo: The Elders are very worried about his next move. They think that he is plotting to achieve his ultimate goal.

Piper: Which is...?

Leo: To steal your powers, of course.

Piper: Oh yeah, sure, why even bother to ask?

Prue: So where is he? Shouldn't he be sending demons against us? If he wants our powers, he must come and reclaim them.

Leo: Well that's what worries them. And that's why they decided to send an elite team of Whitelighters-Fighters in the underworld to use their demonic connections and find out what's going on.

Piper: - being sarcastic - Wait, xaxa, Whitelighters-Fighters? Are you guys suppose to be pacifists?

Leo: Yes, we are. That's why I told you an elite team. These whitelighters are special. They develop the dwarfed telekinetic powers that all whitelighters possess and can throw energyballs. That's pretty unique too.

Piper: And how exactly are they pacifists?

Leo: Because the possess the same ability to love and care about their charges like the rest of us do.

Piper: Got that, but... - questioning - demonic connections?

Leo: Well they...

Prue: - interrupting him - No look Leo, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that now the Elders gave us a powerful ally. Go tell them to go to the Underworld and figure out what's going on.

Leo: - smiling at Prue - Ok Prue, thanks for understanding and being reasonable.

Prue smiles at him too.

Piper: - annoyed - Ah, excuse me, hello, I'm your wife, remember? Not her. And right now, your wife needs a kiss from her husband.

Leo: Of course honey.

Leo kisses her and orbs out during the middle of the kiss.

Piper: Next time he'll do that, I'll freeze him. Then I'll unfreeze his head. And then I'll slap him. Maybe then he learns his lesson!

Prue: Piper, get serious!

Piper: I am! (widening her eyes)

Prue: Ok, come with me to the kitchen, I wanna show you the potion.

Piper: Move it, sis.

---

the camera moves very fast into Phoebe's bedroom. We see that Phoebe is already awaken and sits in front of the mirror brushing her hair. she is very sceptical and mentally begs for Cole to shimmer in.

Phoebe: Cole, where are you?

Phoebe closes her eyes and waits for Cole to appear and hug her, but nothing happens. Then, disappointed, she opens her eyes and puts the brush on the table. She gets up, and leaves the bedroom.

---

Kitchen. Prue and Piper are there looking at their new potion.

Prue: Swift, isn't it?

Piper: Prue, it seems good. Purple is a good sign of explosive power.

Prue: Really?

Piper: Yeah, remember, I'm the potion master.

Prue: Well, I guess this is another conquest.

Piper: But we haven't conquered the spell yet. Maybe we should wake Phoebe up.

Phoebe: - entering the kitchen and looking for some coffee - Talking about me I assume?

Piper: Yes!

Prue: We need your super skill and ability to write spells. We need an alarm-enchanting spell - Phoebe looks at her - for the crystals.

Phoebe: Oh, ok, ah, - she thinks for a second and she chants - ''Enchant these crystals, make them strong. to uncover the whatever enemy in the house, or whatever is wrong!''

The crystals glow, while Prue and Piper look surprised at their little sister.

Piper: Phoebe, if you could write an attack spell everytime a demon attacked, we wouldn't need our active powers!

Phoebe: - smiling - Well it doesn't always work that way Piper. I'm just rest now.

Prue: Nevertheless, you need to practise this ability. It's going to be very helpful besides your super kicks, of course.

Phoebe: - squirting her eyes - How much are you gonna pay me to do that?

Prue smiles and Piper raises her hand.

Piper: I'm not going to pay you, but I'm going to arrange you an appointment with an old friend of mine, Scott Nails. I believe this will make your search easier, sis.

Phoebe: - sitting in a chair frustrated - It would be easier if Cole was here too you know...

Piper: Oh come on Phoebe you know how much he loves you. He just wants to protect you.

Prue: Right, and speaking of protection, maybe we should put the crystals and cage the house from the outside.

Piper: Need any help?

Prue: No, I'll do it. You wait here for Leo and ask him what the other whitelighter found out.

Piper: Ok.

Phoebe: What other whitelighters?

Piper: Long story.

Prue takes the crystals and leaves the kitchen from the back door. The camera moves to a small glass, which stands on the sink and it shimmers out.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Back yard of Halliwell Manor. Demon1 shimmers in. He stands still thinking and obviously calling for somebody. The other two demons shimmer in too.

Demon3: I know, they figured a way to shield the manor. Phoebe kicked us out of the house.

Demon2: Not necessary. We still have a chance if we can deactivate the crystals...

Demon1: We can't do something like that! We don't have that kind of power! We need a warlock to cast a spell! We are just demons, remember?

Demon2: But I know something about these crystal cages. The spot of the crystals is very important. If we can just move one, the whole cage will be deactivated.

Demon1: Are you sure?

Demon2: Yes, I'm sure.

Demon1: But if we try to touch one of these crystals, the alarm will be on. We are evil, and even for a second, it will alarm them.

Demon2: Then we have to make someone else do it for us.

The Chameleon demons see three little kids playing on the other side of the yard. Demon2 smiles evil, making the other demons understand...

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Halliwell manor. Kitchen. Piper and Phoebe are still talking.

Phoebe: I see. Maybe these whitelighters find out something useful.

Piper: Yeah, Leo is up there waiting for them.

Phoebe: - remembering the whole David thingy - And one last thing Piper. Today I met David at the office.

Piper: Really? What happened?

Phoebe: This - she lightly slaps her sister's cheek.

Piper: - laughing - What was that for?

Phoebe: Don't make jokes like that again, ok? Otherwise I'll start chasing Leo, again. And this time he won't believe I belong in a lesbian and Gay group.

Piper: What joke? What are you talking about, Phoebs?

Phoebe: I tried to talk some sense to him, but he told me he never called, he said he knows when a woman doesn't want to move further. Now what do you have to say for yourself?

Piper: That he is lying! David definitely called! Leo was there too!

Phoebe: Ok now you are serious? What exactly did he tell you?

Piper: Well he asked for you, but I told him you are out. Then he wanted to find out whether you are single or not, and I told him that you are in a relationship with somebody. And then...

Phoebe: And then...?

Piper: Then he strangely started asking questions about Cole. He said where he can find him and other stuff. Like he was trying to find out about him.

Phoebe: And what did you tell?

Piper: Nothing, of course. This guy can be a psycho or something that wanted to kill Cole because of jealously, who knows...

Phoebe: He may be something else Piper.

Piper: What do you mean?

Phoebe: - yelling - PRUE!

---

Change of scene. Back yard. Prue is placing the last crystal in position. When she is over with that, a white harmonic tone appears instantly and disappears instantly.

Prue: that's it.

Prue hears Phoebe calling her and she hurries to the house. Demon2 shimmers in shimmers in. He heads to the place where the little boys are still playing.

Demon2: Hey guys, how are you?

Boy1: I'm sorry sir, we are not supposed to talk to strangers.

Demon2: Oh don't worry, I just wanted to tell you that in that house - showing the Halliwell manor - lie some crystals, which show the way to a big real treasure.

Boy2: Really?

Demon2: Yeah! They lie outside the house in a circle.

Boy1: Why are you telling this to us?

Demon2: Because I want you to be the ones that will steal the treasure. You deserve it!

Boy2: Sure we do! Thanks sir! I'm gonna pick them right now!

Boy1: Wait, maybe we should...

Boy2: Oh, come on Steve! It's gonna be fun!

Boy1: - hesitating - Ok, let's go!

The kids head towards Halliwell manor while demon2, who sees them smiling evil, shimmers out.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Underworld. Demon2 shimmers in to find the other chameleons with the Oracle.

Demon2: Where is The Source?

The Oracle: He rests. Tell me what you seek and I'll transfer the message to Him.

Demon3: tell him that we found a way to neutralize the witches' defence.

The Oracle smiles.

The Oracle: Nice. He'll be very pleased. Good job. Return to your positions.

Demon2: Did you deliver the crystals?

Demon3: Yes, I did.

Demon1: Good. Let's go.

The demons shimmer out, leaving The Oracle thinking.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor.

Prue runs in the kitchen, ready to fight. But all she sees is Phoebe and Piper sitting.

Prue: What's going on Phoebe? Why did you yell? I thought it was a demon!

Phoebe: Well it may be!

Piper and Phoebe explain Prue everything.

Prue: Oh my god. There is definitely a demon involved here. I believe that someone is... spying on us!

Phoebe: Oh no, not again...

Piper: Leo!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: Guys I have to talk to you.

Piper: Yeah we have to talk to you too!

Prue: You go first Leo.

Leo: The whitelighters found out that The Source has sent spies against you.

Phoebe: Spies?

Leo: Yeah, spies!

Piper: Why would do something like that?

Leo: Apparently, he wants to learn about you guys. He wants to learn you as women, not as witches. He tried so many times to steal your powers, to break your circle, but he failed. Because he always attacked you as witches.

Prue: And now he wants to attack us as women.

Leo: Exactly.

Prue: What else they found out?

Leo: Well they are still down there. One of them came back to break the news.

Piper: Are you telling me that all these days we've been watched?

Leo: preciacelly.

Phoebe: Well I'm sure that I'm definitely being watched.

Piper: Leo remember when David called and asked for Phoebe?

Leo: Yes.

Phoebe: Well it wasn't him.

Leo: What?

Phoebe: I went today at the interview office and he told me he never called!

Piper: Plus, the David who called kept asking about Cole, a lot.

Phoebe: Which means The Source is after him, and tries to find out where he hides!

Prue: I don't believe this this is happening. They are messing up with our lives now?

Phoebe: Don't they always do that?

Prue: Yeah, but not directly. Now they steal our boyfriends' positions and attack us. That bastards.

Piper: Relax Prue. Now that we are aware of all this, we can defend ourselves.

Phoebe: But how do we know that we are not being watched right now? As we speak?

Prue: Because of the crystals. If a demon was in the house, we would know by now.

Piper: Still, we shouldn't relay just on that. Phoebe focus, try to get a premonition. See if we are being watched.

Phoebe: You know they don't come willingly Piper.

Piper: Yeah, I know. But try. Meanwhile, Prue and I are going to put the vials with the new potion in three little bags. Each one of us should carry one.

Leo: Ok guys, I'll go check with the Elders, see if the whitelighters found something about the demons that spy on you.

Phoebe graps Piper's shoulder and closes her eyes. She lowers her head, with a funny face, and concentrates. Everybody is looking at her.

Prue: Ah Phoebs, what are you doing?

Phoebe: What do you think I'm doing? trying to get a premonition!

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Underworld. We see four whitelighters, all of them dressed in white suits. Besides them, one demon stands talking.

Demon: I think I told you enough guys. If The Source finds out I told you this, he is going to kill me.

Whitelighter1W.L.1: Don't worry. If you keep a low profile He won't find out..

W.L.2: What kind of demons did The Source send?

Demon: I don't know. But I believe some kind of shapeshifters. How else they would be able to burg in and come so close to the Charmed Ones?

W.L.1: Go find out what else you can.

Demon: You have to know I'm risking a lot for you guys. I'm evil you know.

W.L.3: whatever you are doing, you are doing it for yourself. We all know that your faith is not on fire, but on earth.

Demon: The Source is my faction's enemy, for sure. But giving information on the Good side, still, doesn't seems right to me.

W.L.4: Get over it. We both know that if The Source dies, your leader will get a chance to rule the Underworld again. Call us when you find something else.

The whitelighters orb out. The demon is about to shimmer out, when the Oracle appears with 4 bodyguards.

The Oracle: So you are the lick...

The demon's eyes wide open, while the camera is approaching his face.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe is in the living room, meditating, focusing, trying to get a premonition. Piper is in the basement practising her powers. Prue is throwing tins at her, and she freezes them. Then she instantly tries to unfreeze them, and them freeze them again. Then she tries to blow them up. She doesn't always succeed and confuses her powers.

Prue: You need practise Piper. A lot.

Piper: Oh come on Prue. It's not like we are going to conquer our powers in one day. Remember how long it took you to control your telekinesis, and be able to move things with your mind?

Prue: - still throwing - Yeah but back then we didn't know about The Source Piper, we just fought demons and saved innocents. It was kid play. Now it's serious. We have a mad demon that comes directly against us, trying to steal our powers and eliminate us. We need any possible power. And now that you can 'hit' the demons too. And I want you to do this perfectly. Got it?

Piper: Got it Prue.

Prue throws one last tin, yelling at Piper:

Prue: Piper, FREEZE IT!

Piper furiously tries to freeze it and she succeeds.

Prue: Unfreeze it!

Piper: OK!

Piper waves her hand. But instead of unfreezing, the thin blows up. Prue gives Piper an annoyed look.

Piper: Oups...

---

Phoebe is still sitting in the living room, focusing. She has her eyes closed and her hands rightful positioned. Suddenly she feels an energy wave surpassing her body. she feels like she is about to get a premonition, but she doesn't. Something is bothering her. She takes deep breaths and waves her hands to make some air for herself.

She gets up, and heads to the kitchen when she hears Prue and Piper arguing. She smiles stupidly and takes a small bottle of water from the fridge. What she doesn't realize is that she is still stalked by small vase, which shouldn't be there. She leaves the kitchen, but first she yells:

Phoebe: Hey guys don't forget, tonight is our special night at P3. You should start preparing yourselves in an hour, top.

Piper: - from the basement - You bet on that!

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Back yard. The three chameleon demons shimmer in.

Demon3: That witch almost got us! She was about to get a premonition and I'm perfectly sure, it was for us, no doubt about that.

Demon2: That's strange. Their powers are supposed to protect them. Especially Phoebe's power. She is the one who gets proactive most of the times.

Demon3: As I told you, I feel something different on her. A strange energy. And it's rapidly growing.

Demon1: That's something The Source should know... After all, this maybe means that her powers are evolving.

Demon2: If that's true we are in great danger. Whatever blocked her from getting a premonition about us, it might not block her the next time.

Demon1: I'll go fill in The Oracle. It's time.

, he said at his fellow demons pointing them with his eyes. The three of them create again their little crystal balls, and demon2 shimmers out after collecting them. the other too shimmer out too.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. P3. We see the usual shot of it. We hear a heat song from the new band. Everybody is hell excited and dancing. Prue and Phoebe are sitting on their original P3 table, shaking their bodies.

Phoebe: You know something strange happened today, while I was meditating. I felt like I was getting a premonition, and then suddenly something happened.

Prue: - drinking - What?

Phoebe: Well I was surpassed by an energy wave, my body got shaken, I felt hot - Prue laughs - and then it stopped.

Prue: That's strange. You were about to get a premonition and you were blocked? Did you tell Leo?

Phoebe: Well not yet. If I called him, I would keep him busy and he may lose the sister night. Plus, if he doesn't come, we will just the three of us and we wouldn't that wouldn't we?

Phoebe lowers her head, frustrated. Prue realizes that her baby sister is upset. She grabs her hand and hugs her.

Prue: Phoebe, forgive me if I was so hard on you the last time...

Phoebe: It's ok, Prue. It doesn't matter.

Prue: No it does. For you, it does.

Phoebe starts crying.

Phoebe: I would like so much for Cole to be here!

Prue hugs tightly her sister. Phoebe keeps crying on Prue's shoulders, and Prue strokes her head.

Prue: I'm sorry, Phoebs. You know how much I love you and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Last time we almost lose you, and you can't begin to imagine how we and especially Piper felt all the time you were down there.

Phoebe: I'm sorry Prue. I just wanted back Cole so badly, I never imagined things would turn out like that. I love him Prue, he is the love of my life. How can I survive away from him?

Prue: You have to. If you want to get him back, you have to strengthen more. We need to be at full force when The Source attacks again.

Phoebe: - sobbing - I know...

Prue: Maybe you should channel all your anger there. It will help you relax.

Phoebe: Maybe, who knows. Anyway, enough for my man. What about yours?

, she said wiping away her tears.

Prue: Apparently mine didn't think that he would have a good time and obviously he didn't come.

Phoebe: I'm so sorry honey.

Prue: It's ok. I didn't like him so much anyway. I just wanted to have a company too.

Phoebe: Prue, you are a gorgeous woman. I'm sure they will be a lot of guys out there holding on to you.

Prue: - turning her head away - Nobody is compared to him...

Phoebe looks at her, realizing who Prue meant by 'him'.

Phoebe: I suppose Andy is still in there, right?

Prue: Never mind.

Suddenly, Piper shows up short of breath and smiling, shaking her body.

Phoebe: with a stupid baby face - Oh Prue, look at our mediator. At last one happy halliwell around here.

Piper: That Ricky can dance! He is amazing!

Prue: - ignoring her - Yeah you are probably right.

Piper: What's going on girls? Why are you not having fun?

Phoebe: Oh no honey, it's great, it's just you know, we don't have a date like you.

Piper: - smiling - I don't have a date. It's just a wild dance with my bar tender, he asked me too. I'm just trying to be nice.

Phoebe: Wait till Leo finds out.

Piper: OK, guys, what's going on? We are supposed to have fun, you know. Today it's our night with our men!

Piper suddenly realizes that no men are there.

Piper: Oups.

Phoebe nods. Prue checks her cell phone.

Piper: I sort of get it for you two. But where is my man?

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Underworld. Leo is there with the whitelighter-fighters. They are talking to a leader type demon.(L.t.D)

L.T.D: My demon disappeared. Which means they found out we are the ones do the all the talking. It's a matter of time before He comes for us too.

E.W.1: Just tell us what kind of demon The Source sent against the Charmed Ones.

L.T.D: I believe they are some sort of Chameleon demons.

Leo: Oh no. There are the most powerful. They can literally change into everything.

L.T.D: Well technically, yes. Tell the witches to tap into their psychic powers. that's the only way the can fight them. I suppose that the Charmed Ones have psychic powers, right?

Leo: Of course they have. I have to inform Phoebe.

L.T.D: Chameleon demons can store the knowledge they collect. Which means that all the information they collected, is already known to The Source.

Leo: Damn it.

E.W.2: You should go and inform the Charmed Ones Leo. We'll stay here in case they find out something else.

Leo: Ok.

Leo orbs out, leaving all the others.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. P3. Leo orbs in Piper's office. He opens the door and turns to see the girls sitting it their usual spot. He also sees Piper dancing with Ricky very hot, and he gets annoyed. Leo reaches the table.

Leo: Hey guys, what's going on?

Phoebe: LEO! At last. One man in our company.

Prue laughs.

Leo: Who is this guy who grobes my wife?

Prue: Oh it's nothing Leo.

Phoebe: Don't lie Prue, tell him the truth.

Prue: The truth? - Prue understanding - Oh, the truth! Well, the truth hurts Leo, a lot.

Phoebe: I think this is Piper's affair Leo!

Leo: What?

Prue and Phoebe laugh out loudly.

Leo: Guys, stop teasing me. You have no idea what I found out in the Underworld.

Prue: - getting serious - What's wrong Leo?

Leo: Well Piper must hear this too. Phoebe, go get her.

Phoebe: Why don't you?

Leo: Because...

Phoebe: - understanding - Ok Leo. I'm going.

Phoebe tries to get past through the dancing crowd. She reaches Piper and yells at her ear. Piper thanks Ricky for the dance, leaving him frustrated. Piper and Phoebe return to their table.

Leo: I'm going to ask what you were doing Piper.

Piper: Oh come on honey, it was just a wild dance!

Leo: We'll talk about this later. You guys must know that The Source has sent chameleon demons against you!

Prue: Chameleon demons?

Phoebe: What are those?

Leo: Demons that can literally change their form into everything!

Prue: - realizing - Ok, end of fun, girls. We need to go check the BOS.

Piper: I can't leave P3 Prue. I have to talk to the band guys after.

Phoebe: Ok Piper you stay here. Prue and are going to do the search. We'll give a call if we need you.

Leo: You better stay in the office, so I can orb in and take you if necessary.

Leo, Prue and Phoebe leave leaving a highly concerned Piper. Ricky grabs Piper hand,

Ricky: Come on Piper! Let's dance!

Piper: I'm sorry Ricky, I'm not in the mood right now.

Piper leaves an almost angry Ricky, and heads to her office.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe check the BOS. Leo is there, walking nervously.

Leo: Did you find anything?

Phoebe: Of course we did.

Prue: That's it. Leo, come over here.

Leo stands in front of the BOS, behind the sisters.

Phoebe: It's just a small chapter, but illuminative enough, I might add.

Chapter in the BOS:

'Chameleon Demons are middle level demons that have the ability to shapesift into, literally, everything. This infamous ability made them go high in the evil hierarchy. The Source has used them many times in the past, when he was trying to get the throne of the Underworld. Spying on his enemies is still the ultimate way to achieve his goals and most of the times, he does.

Beware of these demons, they don't have much firepower, but they usually catch their victims off - guard. No known way to vanquish them. '

Phoebe: Oh great, the last line just made my day. Should we put Piper blow them up?

Prue: I doubt that she has the power to do something like this. I read on another chapter about the bodyguards of The Source; they are also middle level demons. And when we were down there trying to save you, Piper tried to blow up one and he just bounced back. she was able to blow him up only after she wore the METAL NECKLACE.

Phoebe: Ok, that's it! We let Piper put the metal necklace on, and blow them up! She'll kick ass again!

Leo: I don't think that's the answer to this problem.

Prue: why? It sounds great. Plus, if this doesn't work, we still have our new potion.

Leo: Because the MAGICAL OBJECTS are supposed to be used in extra - ordinary situations. Remember, their powers are not infinitive. If you keep use them everytime things look dark, you won't get a chance to vanquish The Source. As for the potion, you have not tested it yet. You can't be sure for anything.

Phoebe: And this isn't a extra ordinary situation? We have spy-demons wandering our houses, in our lives, trying to find a way to steal our powers and eventually kill us. If this keeps on, they will sure find a way to separate the power of three.

Leo: Phoebe, you don't understand. Chameleon demons are nothing compared to what The Source will send against you! this is when you will need the METAL NECKLASE! Right now you should relay on your potion and spell skills.

Prue: Phoebs, I agree with Leo. We can't relay on this objects just because the BOS doesn't include a way to vanquish the demons. We are the Charmed Ones, and you are charmed in writing spells. So you write a power of three vanquishing spell, I suppose that will be enough to kill these demons.

Leo: Prue is right Phoebe. You have other options before the MAGICAL OBJECTS.

Phoebe: Ok, I'll do it. But tell Piper to carry the METAL NECKLACE... You know... Just in case...

Phoebe gives them an arguing look, but she gets a block and a pen and starts writing.

Prue: Leo, go inform the Elders.

Leo: Shouldn't I get Piper first?

Prue: No, we can do this without her. Let' s not ruin her night, at least not anymore.

Leo: Ok.

Leo orbs out.

Prue: Phoebe, I'm going to check the crystals. You stay here, write the spell.

Phoebe: Ok.

Prue leaves the room, leaving Phoebe writing. Phoebe doesn't seem to go well with the spell, and reaches the BOS for more information. She touches the BOS. For one more time, she is about to get a premonition, and she gets surpassed, again, from the same energy wave but nothing. Phoebe trembles a little and makes some steps back, trying to come around.

Phoebe: What the hell is happening to me?

Phoebe sits in a chair, licking her lips. She removes the sweat from her forehead. She is about to continue with the spell, but when she touches the pen she feels the same thing, again! Phoebe starts to panic.

Phoebe: - sobbing - What's wrong with me? WHAT?

She leaves the attic.

Phoebe: I need some water immediately.

---

Prue closes the main door, and she starts searching for the crystals. she has a flashlight with her. She finds the first two in the front yard, and then she moves to the back yard. She starts searching for the crystals. she finds one, and smiles satisfied. She keeps searching for the other two remembering where she put them, but she finds nothing. Prue starts to worries. Where are the crystals? She enforces the search, but she doesn't find anything. Prue realizes that the demons disabled the crystal trap with one way or another, and she hurries back to the manor!

---

Prue closes the main door, once again, but this time entering the manor.

Prue: PHOEBE, WHERE ARE YOU?

Phoebe: - coming from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hands - What's wrong, Prue?

Prue: The crystals! There are not there!

Phoebe: What do you mean there are not there? - Phoebe eyes widen -

Prue: It means that the house is not protected like we thought! The demons figured out about the crystal cage!

Phoebe: Oh my god! That means... we are being watched, right now? - pointing her finger down -

Prue: Where is the potion? Did you write power of three spell?

Phoebe: No, I didn't have time, I had the same flashes again!

Prue: Oh no, we must call Piper, now! We need the power of three!

Phoebe: Maybe we should call for Leo.

Prue agrees. Prue and Piper both yell: Leooooooooooooo!

But Leo doesn't respond.

Prue: What's going on? Where is he? Why is he not answering to our call?

---

Underworld. We hear the usual screams. Leo is there(so he can't listen the girls' call) with the whitelighter-fighters. They are still discussing with the Leader Type Guy.

L.T.G: One of my spies of The Source told me that they found out about me! They may be coming right now!

W.L.1: As strange as it sounds, we are with you, on this. If they come here, we'll fight them together.

L.T.G: Very kind of you. But we don't work fight along you. We only gave you this information because The Source is our mortal enemy. If you, the Good Ones, kill Him, it will be our turn to rule the underworld. And that's how it should be. Earth is a much more powerful force than Fire.

W.L.2: If you were so strong, why did you lose the last time you were fighting for the underworld?

L.T.G: Because he got us off - guard, that's why!

suddenly, The Oracle comes in with 10 bodyguards!

The Oracle: Just like we are doing now. Working with Good to defeat the ruler of the underworld, what would your master say about that?

The L.T.G gets angry, and shouts to The Oracle:

L.T.G: It will not be far away the time that my master will rise again! And then He will kill you all!

The Oracle: Well until then, suffer! Guards, kill them all!

Leo: I can't stay here. I can't fight like you guys. I'm gonna inform the Charmed Ones about the situation.

W.L.3: Ok, Leo you go. We'll teach these guys here a lesson.

Leo is about to orb, when a bodyguard shimmers behind him and hits him with a energyball! Leo dematerialises while he is getting throwed away and materializes falling!

W.L.1: NO! LEO!

W.L.1 creates a white energyball consisted of white lights and throws it towards the bodyguard that hit Leo. The bodyguard ducks and avoids the white energyball. W.L.2 uses his telekinetic powers and throws away 4 demons. W.L.3 and W.L.4 create white energyballs and keep throwing at the other 5 bodyguards. Two bodyguards get hit and fall to the ground, fainted. The Oracle watches the scene when the L.T.G shimmers behind her, grabbing her hands and capturing her.

L.T.G: Now you are mine, bitch!

---

Halliwell Manor. Prue places the phone away after she has just called Piper.

Prue: Ok, Piper will be here in 5 minutes.

Phoebe: Ok, I have the potion right here Prue.

Phoebe gives Prue a little bag with three vials inside.

Phoebe: Take this. I have one for me and one for Piper too.

Prue: We won't lose on this one, Phoebe. We won't!

Phoebe: Of course we won't sis.

Phoebe turns around and starts looking the house.

Phoebe: We know you are here, son of a bitches! Where are you? Come out and let's finish this, we have a life to live too you know!

Prue: - shouting so she can be heard - Ok Phoebs, lets cast a spell to make this demons reveal themselves!

The camera moves fast to the wall of the living room, where Prue and Phoebe don't have sight. The three demons shimmer in.

Demon1: The witches found out about us. There is no use of hiding anymore!

Demon2: So what do you suggest? Go after them? That's suicide!

Demon1: No, it's not. They are two of them, they don't have the power of three. If we fight, we may win!

Demon3: I agree with him. Let's go get these witches, now!

The demons create the athames The Source gave them. They look each other in the eyes, and we realize that they are about to execute a plan, a plan they have already formed.

Phoebe and Prue are ready in fighting stance. Phoebe still holds the glass of water...

Phoebe: Maybe we should split?

Prue: Absolutely not. That's probably what the demons want. We stay here till Piper arrives. - looking at the house - Come out where ever you are!

Phoebe: Ok, time to cast a little appear-the-demon spell!

Just after Phoebe said that, demon1 appears in the stairs. He throws the knife towards the girls. Prue realizes it the last time, and sends it back using her eyes. The knife moves towards demon1, who shimmers out just in time. Suddenly, demon2 shimmers next to the girls and gets between them, breaking their fighting stance! He hits Phoebe hard and she gets thrown towards the clock, breaking it, for one more time! As she is about to fall on the ground and hit her head, she uses her levitation power and stands in the air!

Prue: You son of a bitch!

Prue waves her hand and sends demon2 flying away, breaking the table in the living room. Phoebe lands easy on the ground, and Prue gets a vial from her little bag.

Prue: Time to taste our new branch, you assholes!

Prue throws the vial at demon2, who in the time smiles, showing he is not afraid of the potion. The potion hits him and besides a poof, the demons stands there, smiling.

Prue: Oh no.

Phoebe: It should have worked, Prue!

Prue: What went wrong?

Demon3: - appearing from the kitchen - Time for you to die, witches!

Demon3 is about to throw the athame, when Phoebe does something amazing; She levitates in the air, forming a kick, aiming him. She pushes herself in the air very fast and before demon3 realizes it, she hits him and throws him in the dinner table. (kind like johny cage in mortal combat, but not so fast). Prue looks at her younger sister, astonished! Demon3 hits very hard and drops the athame. Phoebe lands and grabs the athame. Demon3 is about to get up and shimmer, when Phoebe makes a scissor kick in the air, sending him for one more time back. The demon lands very hard next to the window, where Dr Griffiths fell dead! Phoebe runs behind him, and as he is about to get up, she puts the knife in his throat.

Phoebe: One move, and you are dead.

Demon3 stands still, mentally begging for the other demons to appear. Prue approaches them, walking very carefully.

Prue: What are you waiting for? Kill him!

Phoebe: You are right!

Phoebe is about to cut his throat, when she gets hit by a same flash, again. But this time, it's not just a flash. It's a premonition. But not like the ones we know. It's still black and white, but not just images, it's like a black and white movie. She can hear what happens in the premonition. And not only that. A little biological clock can be seen on the top of the screen, indicating the exact time that the premonition took place! The new premonition, 'Full premonition', is now Phoebe's now power! Phoebe sees demon2 talking to the two little boys, telling them to take the crystals! She also sees the time that this happened, and we see it on the screen! Phoebe gets out the Full premonition, breathing very hard and loosing the knife on demon2's throat.

Prue: Phoebe, what's going on? Did you see something?

Phoebe is about to talk, when demon2 hits her with his ancon, he turns around and puncher her, stealing the knife!

Prue: NO!

Demon2 is about to stab Phoebe, when Prue uses her telekinetic powers, sending him on the wall! Prue moves the athame to her hand, and throws it to the demon, who shimmers out just in time. The athame hits the wall. Prue moves it again in her hands.

Prue: Damn it!

Prue goes over to Phoebe helping her get up.

Prue: What's going on, Phoebs? Why did you hesitated? Did you see anything?

Phoebe: Yes Prue, I saw. I saw that slut talking to two little boys, one of them is the son of Peterson's, our neighbours, telling them to take the crystals!

Prue: So that's how they did it!

Phoebe: It's not just that. Prue, I didn't just see images, I saw a movie!

Prue: What?

Phoebe: It was still in black and white, but it was like I was watching a movie, not just random pictures!

Prue looks at her.

Phoebe: I also saw the time it happened. Like a inner biological clock woke up and informed me!

Prue: So I call this Full premonition, sis. Your powers are advancing!

Demon3 shimmers in the main hall,

Demon3: Yes, they are!

Prue turns around, looking the demon in his eyes, holding the knife.

---

Piper parks her car outside the manor. She quickly unties her seat belt and gets out of the car. She is about to start walking the front stairs, when Ricky appears in front of her, out of nowhere.

Piper: Ricky, what are you doing here?

Ricky: You know, Piper, I don't like being rejected.

Piper: What? What are you talking about?

Ricky: - grabbing her arms - I think you know what, missy!

Piper: Ok Ricky, I think you drank a little more today!

Ricky: I don't think so!

Piper: Get your hands of me!

Piper pushes him away, when she hears a crush sound coming from the manor! She realizes her sisters need her, and she whispers,

Piper: I don't have time for this.

Ricky gets up and decides to grab her again, but Piper freezes him again!

Piper: Ou! - she freezes him - We'll solve this later!

Piper opens the door and gets in the manor.

Piper: I don't believe this! How dare he? I'm a married woman, for crying out loud!

Prue shouts at her sister:

Prue: Piper, get over here, NOW!

Piper: Ah guys, what's going on?

Phoebe: Demons! that's what's going on!

Piper: (ready to fight) What? Where?

Prue: Just come over here!

Suddenly, a vase on the table starts changing and gets bigger and bigger, and becomes a very ugly demon! Demon1!

Phoebe: Piper, look out!

Demon1 throws his athame to Piper. Piper sees that, and she furiously tries to freeze it, failing! Instead of freezing it, she blows it up! The athame breaks into two pieces, one of it heading back to the demon by the force of the explosion, and the other one hitting Piper in her right shoulder! The demon also gets hurt, and falls to his knees.

Prue: Piper, NO!

Prue pushes Piper telekinetically to their side, but demon2 shimmers in angry, holding her! Prue sees that, and gets in trance mode. She astral projects next to him, and she round kicks him. Demon2 falls down in pain, while demon3 shimmers besides Phoebe. He grabs her neck and is about to break it, but Phoebe pushes him back, levitating in the air and kicking him in the chest.

Phoebe: Prue, we must recite the power of three spell!

Prue: Where is Leo?

---

Underworld. We see the whiteligther fighting the bodyguards. One of the bodyguards shimmers behind the L.T.G, who is about to kill The Oracle, and stabs him with his sword! The L.T.G blows up in pain, freeing The Oracle who orders the bodyguards:

The Oracle: You can't kill them! We need a darklighter for that! Cyprin, go get one!

One the bodyguards, Cyprin, shimmers out, while W.L.3 and W.L.4 throw white energyballs to the other demons, who paralyse in pain and faint.

W.L.1: Petirol is dead! We should get out of here!

W.L.2: Where is Leo? We can't leave without him!

Suddenly, Cyprin shimmers in, together with a darklighter who black-orbs with him, behind them!

The Oracle: Kill them!

The darklighter hits with a crossbow W.L.2, who screams and falls in the ground, powerless. W.L.1 throws the darklighter away, but Cyprin catches the elbow in the air.

Cyprin: Time for you to die, whitelighters!

He is about to shoot at W.L.1, when a voice is heard, saying: I don't think so! hitting the demon at his back. The demon falls in the ground, in pain. And we see Leo!

Whitelighters: Leo!

One of the fainted bodyguards gets up, and with a quick move grabs the wounded W.L.2 and shimmers out!

W.L.1: NO!

Leo: It's too late, we have to go!

W.L.1: But we can't leave him like this! They will torture him!

W.L.3: If we stay here, they'll capture us too!

W.L.4: We'll use our sensing powers to track him down. But you Leo, you should go. Go inform the Charmed Ones!

Leo nods and orbs out. The whitelighters turn around to see the bodyguards getting up.

---

Halliwell Manor. Piper's arm is bleeding but Prue and Phoebe are still ok. The girls are hiding, for one more time, behind the main table.

Phoebe: Piper, are you sure you can do this?

Piper: Yes, catch my hand!

The girls catch their hands when demon2 appears really angry, with a kitchen knife in his hand, screaming:

Demon2: Die witches!

Demon1: No, get back!

Demon throws the kitchen knife to the girls, but Prue deflects it back, and it hits him! Demon2 screams louder, for one more time, and he explodes!

Demon1: No! You fool!

The girls recite the power of three spell: the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free...

A big wind appears, collecting the Chameleon demons and sending them far away!

Prue gets up and sees the mess. Suddenly Leo orbs in, and sees the mess too.

Leo: Guys, what's going on? What happened?

Prue: Later, Piper is injured, heal her!

Leo goes over to Piper and extends his hand. The wound disappears and Piper is relieved.

Piper: Thank you - she says hugging him -

Phoebe: Well I guess you still need to practise your powers, don't you?

Prue: Amen to that, Phoebs, amen..

Leo: So, what happened?

The girls look at him.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. The sun has risen in San Francisco. We see Prue in the cemetery, putting a rose on a grave.

Prue: It seems I haven't got over you, haven't I?

We see the monumental of the grave: Andy Trudeau, 1968-1999.

Prue: I'm so sorry Andy. I really am.

A tear starts streaming from her eye, but she wipes it away.

Prue: I must move on to my life. Bye.

Prue kisses her fingers and places the kiss in the grave.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is in the living room, fixing the mess.

The door opens and Piper enters the manor.

Piper: I fired him! I can't believe that guy! He must have a lot of nerve to behave like this!

Phoebe: Who? Ricky?

Piper: Yes!

Phoebe: Oh come on, Piper, forget it. How can we help that we are three goddess of love and that all the men fall in love with us?

Piper: Ah Phoebe, get serious.

Phoebe: With that mess? I can't help but to put some humour in the whole situation.

Leo enters the room coming from the kitchen.

Leo: Good morning!

Piper: Hey you, good morning.

Piper hugs him.

Leo: How did it go with the doctor?

Piper: Well we just have to wait. Oh don't worry Leo, it's just a regular check up.

Leo: I'm your whitelighter, Piper. I'm supposed to worry about you.

Phoebe: Yeah, but as witches, not as women.

Leo: Well...

Piper: She's right!

Piper kisses him.

Prue enters the manor.

Prue: Good morning kids.

Phoebe: Good morning, MOM!

Everybody laughs.

Phoebe: Where did you go? Saturday morning?

Prue: Ah, nowhere.

Piper: Really, where did you go?

Prue: I said nowhere. Can we change subject, please? Leo, what happened to the whitelighters?

Leo: Well they searched for the W.L.2, but when they found him, it was already too late. He died.

Leo lowers his head.

Piper: I'm so sorry honey.

Leo: It's just, they are very unique whitelighters. This was a great loss.

Prue: He didn't die for nothing, Leo. He helped us fight the demons. He helped the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: We didn't succeed last night, didn't we?

Prue: The question is, why.

Leo: Yeah I told the Elders and they couldn't explain it either.

Piper: It's possible that we all wrong.

Prue: No Piper, I don't think so.

Phoebe: Well since it doesn't work, maybe we should toss it.

Phoebe gets the vials and is about to discard them, when she gets another Full premonition. She sees how demon1 disabled the potion! Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

Phoebe: Ah guys, I think I know what happened...

Prue: What did you see?

Phoebe: One of the demons threw something in the potion, and disabled it, that's what happened!

Prue: I knew something else was wrong!

Leo takes one the vials.

Leo: I'll go check with the Elders. Maybe they find out what the demon threw in the potion.

Piper: Hurry back.

Leo orbs out.

Prue: So I suppose our new potion was a success after all.

Phoebe: Yeah, and the demons didn't want us to know that. That's why they didn't say anything when you hit them Prue. They wanted us to believe that it was useless!

Piper: But thanks to your powers, Phoebs, we saved the branch!

The girls laugh.

Piper: By the way, congratulations for your power.

Prue: It seems the reason you couldn't get a premonition before. Your power was advancing and was not ready yet, I assume.

Phoebe: Whatever, now that I can get premonitions again, we can protect ourselves. Prue, I promise, I'm gonna practise ever more.

Prue: Well you are not the Halliwell that needs to exercise her powers...

Prue stares at Piper. Piper lowers her head.

Piper: Ok you are right. I'm gonna practise too. Satisfied?

Prue: Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Underworld. We hear the usual screams. We see a familiar lair, The Source's lair. The remaining Chameleon demons are there, wounded and waiting for The Source to appear. Suddenly, The Source Flames in. So does The Oracle, who appears glowing.

Demon1: My liege, we failed you.

The Source: No you didn't.

Demon3: What?

The Source: It's not like I expected demons like you to destroy the Charmed Ones.

Demon1 lowers his head, understanding.

The Source: But the important thing is that you collected all this information. Now I can use other ways to make them release their powers. '

Demon3: We are pleased to hear this, my liege.

The Source: And of course, I don't want this information to fall in wrong hands now, don't I?

The chameleon demons look at The Source, worried.

The Source: Your job is over, and so are you.

The Source waves his hand and the chameleon demons disappear in flames.

The Oracle: Wise move, my liege.

The Source: Now that we have all this information, we can attack the Charmed Ones, again. But this time, we use the information in our advantage.

The Oracle: Piper is the most vulnerable, my liege. Even the youngest sibling, Phoebe, develops her powers and becomes stronger time by time.

The Source: So Piper will be our next target.

The Source groans in pleasure, and The Oracle smiles, understanding...

end of scene.

---

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. Leo orbs in, finding the sister in the kitchen cooking together a great lunch.

Leo: Hey guys, what's going on here?

Phoebe: Well last night we gave a huge fight. We deserve a good lunch now, don't we?

Leo: - smiling - I guess so.

Piper: Of course I lead the team honey.

Prue: Kitchen is your area Piper. I surrender.

Everybody laughs.

Leo: Guys you were sabotaged, but even though, you managed to defeat the bad guys.

Prue: Thanks to the power of three, as always. But one thing I don't understand. Why wasn't the power of three strong enough to kill the demons?

Leo: Prue, the power of three protects you. It can kill lower level demons, but don't expect to vanquish every demon. You need special spells for this.

Phoebe: And thanks to my powers, I didn't get the chance to write one good vanquishing spell. What if they come back?

Leo: They won't. The Elders learned that The Source killed the chameleon demons.

Prue: What?

Piper: Why would he do something like that?

Leo: Because, he doesn't want all this information to spread.

Phoebe: So he killed his own demons? That's awful, even for Him.

Leo: He didn't lose Phoebe. He took what he wanted to take.

Prue: Exactly. All this information about our lives. Our jobs, our desires. Everything. And my worry is, how is he going to use all this information?

Nobody talks.

Prue: If The Source starts chasing people in our lives and hunt us as women, how are we going to protect ourselves?

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

Phoebe: I'll get it.

Phoebe opens the main door, only to find Morris and Cortez with an arrest warrant.

Darryl: Phoebe, I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything.

Cortez: Ms Halliwell, you and your sisters are under arrest. You are accused for the murder of Dr Lionel Griffiths.

Phoebe: What?

Prue and Piper enter the main hall, looking the scene.

Prue: What's going on?

Piper: We are under arrest, I think...

Prue and Piper look each other, as Cortez cuffs them too.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Memories Of Tomorrow

Charmed The Fight Continues episode 4.04 Memories of... tomorrow

Written By ChrisHalliwell

Release Date 31/08/2007

Cast

Prue Halliwell Shannen Doherty

Piper Halliwell Holy Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell Alyssa Milano

Leo Wyatt Brian Krause

Darryl Morris Dorian Gregory

Previously, On Charmed: (We see scenes of the previous episode)

Leo: The Source has sent spies-demons against you!

---

Prue: This is our new potion!

---

Phoebe: It's not just that. Prue, I didn't just see images, I saw a movie!

Prue: What?

Phoebe: It was still in black and white, but it was like I was watching a movie, not just random pictures!

Phoebe: I also saw the time it happened. Like a inner biological clock woke up and informed me!

Prue: So I call this Full premonition, sis. Your powers are advancing!

---

Darryl: Phoebe, I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything.

Cortez: Mrs Halliwell, you and your sisters are under arrest. You are accused for the murder of Dr Lionel Griffiths.

Phoebe: What?

Prue and Piper enter the main hall, looking the scene.

Prue: What's going on?

Piper: We are under arrest, I think...

And now, the new fresh episode...

A slow music can be heard. We see shots of San Fransisco. The camera leads to shots of the police station. The camera shows a big office with lots of cups, most of them rookies. We can see Darryl talking with Cortez.

Darryl: What you did was wrong! The sister did not kill that doctor, Cortez.

Cortez: Really? How can you be so sure of that? I don't care what you think, I believe that there are the ones who did it.

Darryl: Listen to me, Cortez. You don't know the sisters like I do. I know them my whole life. There is no way they could do something like that.

Cortez: Really? How much do you know about the Halliwell sisters, Morris? Do you know about the unsolved cases there are connected to?

Darryl remains silent.

Darryl: I know what you think. But listen to me very carefully, Cortez. The Halliwell sisters are the best people on earth. They do so much good... You can never imagine what kind of evils there are out there!

Cortez: And you know?

Darryl: There is no point talking to you, Cortez.

Cortez: Exactly. Im gonna bring these murderers down, and reveal the secrets they are trying so long and succesfuly hide.

Darryl: Careful, Cortez.

Cortez: I am, but are you? If i find that you are part of what they've been trying to protect so hard, I'll take you down too.

Cortez gets past Darryl and says, showing some files:

Cortez: Excuse me, but now, i've got work to do.

Darryl looks at him worried. He has been knowning Cortez a long time, and he is sure that if he digs deeply he may find something connecting the sister to Magic.

---

The girls are locked in a jail cage. Phoebe sits on the bed, Prue is lost in her thougths having her look towards the cage rail, and Piper walks nervously.

Piper: We're screwed. I don't believe that, after all our fights with different incarnations of evil, we are stuck in a jail for something we didn't do!

Phoebe: Well, If you look it from that point of view...

Prue: Piper, relax. We are gonna figure a way around.

Piper: Are you sure? Because it's not like that we can cast a spell or something to save ourselves, that would be personal gain!

Phoebe: Yeah, she's right Prue.

Prue: We are not covering for ourselves, Phoebe. We are covering for a demon. Shax did everything, not us.

Piper: Care to tell this to Cortez?

Prue looks Piper, who is actually really scared.

Prue: Piper, I'm sorry, ok?

Piper: For what?

Prue: For not be able to protect you.

Phoebe: Prue, don't be ridiculous!

Prue: No, Phoebe, I'm not being ridiculous. I never told you that yesterday Darryl came by the house, warning me for all this.

Piper begrudges.

Phoebe: And why did you keep this secret?

Prue: Because I wanted to protect you. With everything that goes on in your lives now, i didn't want to...

Piper: Prue, we are the three of us in this, not just you. If you told us earlier, maybe we could have done something.

Prue: Like what, Piper?

Piper: I don't know, make up a story or a good excuse.

Phoebe: Or we could had called our lawyer.

Prue and Piper stare at Phoebe.

Phoebe: - widening her eyes – just kidding, ok? Just kidding.

Leo orbs in.

Leo: Ah guys, is any guard here?

Prue peeks from the corner of the cage.

Prue: No leo, he is outside.

Leo: Ok, we have to get you out of this mess.

Piper: Great, any suggestions?

Leo: I was hoping you had any.

Piper: I have one: you orb in the office if front of Cortez. That way he'll be sure about us.

Leo stares at Piper.

Piper: So he may start the witch trials and burn us all. This would be some sort of redemption, you know.

Phoebe: Oh no sis i start the witch trials. You won't steal my trademarks, understand me?

Prue: Leo, is it ok for us to cast a spell? Make everybody forget?

Leo: That sounds like personal gain, Prue.

Prue: Yes, but it's not like we exposed ourselves. The demons exposed us, with his action. We should be able to use magic, without falling into personal gain category.

Leo: You have a point there.

Prue: Ok, leo go ask the Elders if we can get ourselves out of here using magic.

Leo: Be right back.

Leo orbs out, leaving the girls. Phoebe is squirting her eyes, looking at her sisters suspicious.

Phoebe: Ok, which one of you did it? Which one killed the doctor?

Prue and Piper stare at their baby sister, smiling.

End of scene.

---

Change of scene. We can see the legs of a man who runs very fast. The camera starts moving showing his entire body. He is around 25, with black hair. It is obvious that he is trying to escape. But from what? We see his out-of-breath face, when the camera moves straight behind him, showing another man chasing him. The two men keep running when the first one reaches a dead end.

Man1: Oh, No!

Man2: You gave me a hard time, Joseph. But now it's time. Make a last wish!

Man1: Marina! Help me!

Man2: You don't want to get your whilelighter into a row, don't you?

Marina orbs in.

Man2: Ah, Marina, you are just in time! You will now have the honor to see your charge die, by my hands!

Marina: I don't think so, Monan! NOW!

Three kids, one male and two women, come out of hide and throw potions at Monan. Monan gets injured and screams, his eyes turn red and his tongue enlarges and comes out of his mouth, having the shape of snake tongue. Monan falls on the ground, hurting.

Joseph: You fell in our trap, didn't you?

Marina: Kids, throw the potion!

The male and the two females kids, aged around 17-18, throw a green potion at Monan. Monan raises his hand, throwing hundred of little snakes at the incoming vials! The little snakes stop the vials in the mid-air, eating them.

Male Kid: Oh no.

Marina: Kids, playtime is over! RUN!

The three kids leave the alley running very fast. Monan gets up and his face is turned instantly into a snake face, with red eyes and awful green face. (kind like reptile from mortal kombat). Marina stares at him, scared.

Monan: You'll pay for this. I will not just kill you, I will torture you.

Marina: Next time, Monan.

Marina grabs Joseph's hand and shouts to Monan:

Marina: Catch us if you can!

Monan opens his mouth and throws a big snake at Joseph, but Marina orbs out just in time. The snake hits the wall and explodes.

Monan: - shouting - I'll catch you Joseph! You will not escape me next time!

Monan creates 10 little snakes with his hand, and orders them,

Monan: Find him!

The little snakes start crawling, leaving Monan behind, who turns again into human and leaves the alley.

---

OPENING CREDITS

---

Piper is sleeping in the cell' bed, Phoebe looks at the ceiling and Prue has the same position, she looks at the rails. Leo orbs in.

Leo: Ok guys, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you prefer to go first?

Phoebe: Mmm... Go with the bad news.

Leo: A very important innocent is being chased by a very dangerous demon. His name is Monan, and has snake origins.

Prue: Snake?

Leo: Yeah, he is very dangerous, especially in battles.

Phoebe: So what this has to do with us?

Leo: The Elders assigned you to save him, and protect him, and his whitelighter.

Prue: Wait a minute, he is a witch?

Leo: Yes, he just found out about that. He is new at this Prue, he needs help and guidance.

Phoebe: Oh great. So we can guide him through jail. Show him the way to follow us in here!

Prue: Leo, how can we help someone right now? Look at us.

Leo: Well that's the good news. The Elders agree with you, Prue. It's ok to use magic to get yourselves out of here.

Phoebe: - smiling – Really? HOORAY!

Prue: - relaxing – We didn't kill that doctor, Leo. That demon did, and trust me, we'll make sure he pays. So Phoebs, what about a power of three spell?

Phoebe: Yeah, well, let me think it for a second... We want to erase all this or make the police stop coming after us?

Leo: No you must not erase this. This is not your job. You must cloak yourselves from the investingation.

Prue: But how are we gonna cloak ourselves, Leo? Make them forget about us, about our existence?

Phoebe: But that would make Darryl forget about that either, Prue. No, we can't do this.

Leo: No, listen to me. You must cast a spell to make everybody you are innocent.

Phoebe: - nodding – Oh...

Prue: That sounds reasonable. Phoebe, are you on to it?

Phoebe: Give me some time, Prue, I need to think it through very carefully.

Prue: Ok, sis.

Prue smiles at her youngest sister, admiring her free spirit and her ability to think out of the limits and compose so good chants.

Leo: Ok guys, I have to go. I'll escort Joseph at the manor.

Leo is about to orb, but Prue stops him saying:

Prue: WAIT! What is the demon's name?

Leo: Monan. Why?

Prue: Let's not waste time. Phoebe continue with the spell. I'll go check the BOS.

Phoebe: A? How are you... - realizing – A ok, go for it!

Leo orbs out, and Prue gets in trance mode, astral projecting.

---

Prue astral projects in the attic. She smells something burning. Then she realizes that when Cortez arrested them, they forgot to switch off the kitchen. Prue starts running, but then she stops, thinking it again. She astrals out, and reappears in the kitchen. She instantly turns off the heat.

Prue: Thank god I astral projected. The house would have burned!

Prue astrals out again, reappearing in the attic. She opens the BOS and starts flipping through the pages.

Prue: Monan, Monan, Monan...

Prue enforces the search, but she can't find anything. As she is about to check another part of the Book, she hears someone calling for her.

Voice: Prue, Prue, are you here? Prue, come over here!

Astral Prue astral projects out and returns to her original body. She wakes up only to see Phoebe calling for her.

Prue: What's going on, Phoebs? I was checking the BOS.

Phoebe: I figured out the spell, Prue.

Prue: So fast?

Phoebe: Just listen to me.

Phoebe takes a deep breathe, and starts chanting: 'Our secret is going to be out, so give us a time – out, everybody thinks we are innocent from now on, so release us from this mess so we can move on.'

Prue nods.

Prue: Sounds a little childlish.

Phoebe: Well it's my best shot for now!

Prue: Ok, wake Piper up.

Phoebe bends over Piper, whispering in her ear:

Phoebe: Piper, we are free to go!

Piper: - waking – What? What did you say?

Phoebe: - yelling – I SAID WAKE UP!

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. The door opens and the sisters enter! Prue, Piper, Phoebe free from their law issues, are back and are going to kick ass!

Piper: I can't believe how gentle the guard was. He escorted us out so kindly. He also called a taxi.

Phoebe: Thanks to my spell. You two owe me each a hundred box.

Prue: Ok, next time you crash my car, you won't pay anything.

Phoebe pulls an annoying face:

Phoebe: Are you being clever?

Prue: No need to play clever with you, sis.

Piper: Ok, are you over with this? We have charmed duties, girls. I'll make some tea, you two bring the BOS.

Piper heads to the kitchen and Prue and Phoebe to the attic.

Phoebe: So did you find anything in the Book?

Prue: No, nothing. I didn't have the chance to check the whole book, though.

Phoebe: So we have a snake demon, who throws snakes? That's discusting, Prue. Really.

Prue: My question is, is he working for The Source?

Phoebe: You think he is coming after us, again? So soon?

Prue: We'll just have to find out.

The girls enter the attic.

Phoebe is going to get the BOS, but Prue telekinetically pushes it into her hands. Phoebe turns around and pulls a face:

Phoebe: Playing clever, again?

Prue: Let's go!

---

Piper is making some tea. She prepares a tea dish for three. Leo orbs in.

Leo: Piper!  
Piper: Oh hi honey!

Piper hugs him and kisses him.

Leo: - with a relieved look in his face - I'm so happy you got yourselves out of this mess.  
Piper: Well thanks to Phoebe's spell, we are out.  
Leo: Still, I don't like it Piper.  
Pipe: Why?  
Leo: Because a spell is something unstable. What if someone tries to undo it?

Piper looks at him worried. She is about to say something, when Marina orbs in, with Joseph!

Pipe: Oouo, who are you?  
Leo: Well that's the charge I told you about.  
Piper: Aha. Ok then. Hi.

Piper smiles at them. So do they.

Marina: You are one of the legendary Charmed Ones?  
Piper: - flattered - Well yes, I am.  
Joseph: I'm so glad to meet you!  
Piper: Really?  
Joseph: Of course.

The whole group hears some voices coming from the living room. All of them turn their heads to hear what's going on.

Phoebe: How do you expect from me to change and envolve, when you don't respect my desires?  
Prue: Phoebe, if I wait you to get an active power and start using it on me so I can use mine on yours, i'm gonna die like an old lady. Unless, you know, you... levitate me to death. - Prue smiles silly -  
Phoebe: Ou, you are so mean!  
Prue: And you are stubborn.  
Phoebe: You know one day, when I get an active power, i'm gonna...

As Phoebe is about to say this, Piper enters the living room, interrupting her, holding the dish with the tea.

Piper: Hi, guys! We have guests.  
Phoebe: Really?

Leo follows Piper along with Marina and joseph. Leo introduces them to the girls.

Marina: Oh Leo, I'm so jealous that you are given the Charmed Ones to look after. It's the dream job for every whitelighter.  
Prue: Apparently you haven't lived around us for a while. Maybe you would change your mind.  
Phoebe: Prue, are you insane? Why are you destroying our reputation?  
Marina: What is that supposed to mean?  
Piper: Ah nothing, don't mind them. It's been a tough day, you know.  
Marina: Oh I'm so sorry. And now we daze you with our problems...  
Leo: Don't be ridiculous Marina. That's what they do.  
Phoebe: Well too bad we are not getting paid for that...  
Leo: Phoebe!  
Phoebe: What? Do you have any idea how many skirts are destroyed ever since demons came in our lives?  
Piper: Ok you guys. That's enough. - she puts some tea in the cups and hands them to Prue and Phoebe - Sometimes is better to drink than speak.  
Joseph: Ah Leo, you know, maybe this is a bad time? Should we come by later?  
Piper: Don't be ridicilous, Joseph! Sit down and enjoy your tea.  
Joseph: - smiling to Piper - Thank you.  
Prue: Ok Joseph, now tell us, what's wrong with that snake demon?  
Joseph: I don't really know. All I know is that is a very powerful demon who wants to kill me.  
Piper: And that's it? You have no clue why he is chasing you?  
Joseph: No, not at all.  
Phoebe: When did he start chasing you?  
Marina: Well, two weeks ago. When Joseph discovered he is a witch.  
Phoebe: Really? Oh my god it must be so hard for you. I remember when we first found out that we are witches...  
Piper: It sucked. A lot.  
Prue: Guys don't scare him. Tell me Joseph, do you know what kind of powers do you have?  
Marina: No. We are still trying to figure this out, too.  
Prue: So what? You find out that you are a witch and a demon comes after you? My experience says that he must be after your power.  
Marina: That's my top lead too. But Joseph here thinks otherwise.  
Phoebe: - closing the BOS - Well there is nothing here about snake demon.  
Piper: Let me search too.  
Phoebe: No Piper, I already checked twice. Prue also.  
Leo: It seems none of your ancestors faced a demon like him before.  
Prue: In any case, we need information about him. Phoebe focus, try to get a premonition.  
Phoebe: I think I'll need some peace and quiet for that. - Phoebe takes the BOS and heads for her room - I'll be in my room, meditating.  
Piper: Ok Phoebs, if you see something, just give a yell.

Phoebe leaves the living room.

Prue: So what's your opinion about his coming against you?  
Joseph: I strongly believe that he is trying to collect powers, move on the evil hierarchy, you know...  
Prue: But he doesn't even know your powers, Joseph. Why come against you, when he knows that you maybe are not so powerful?  
Marina: Because Joseph's mother, Serina, was a powerful witch with the gift of invisibility.  
Piper: Invisibility? Oh that's a pretty cool power, don't you think Prue?  
Prue: I guess so. Well if you have this ability too, why don't use it when he attacks you?  
Joseph: Because i don't know if I have that kind of power, Prue. I don' even know if I have active powers.  
Piper: Have you tried casting spells, making potions...?  
Marina: Yeah, I told him the basics. He is pretty talented too, you know - she says with pride - . That's why we can't let that demon take him! You, the Charmed Ones, are going to have a powerful ally when this is all over.  
Prue: And God knows we need plenty of them.  
Piper: That's great. I mean, when The Source attacks us again, we will launch a full time attack. This will teach Him a lesson.  
Marina: The Source? You mean... The Source? - she says with a scared look in her face -  
Prue: Yeah, we are first in his I-wish-you-dead list.  
Joseph: I think I've read something in the books you gave me Marina, about The Source. He is pretty powerful, isn't he?  
Piper: Unfortunately, yes, he is.  
Marina: It seems that you have greater problems than ours, isn't it?  
Leo: Marina...  
Prue: Look Marina. We are witches, we are The Charmed Ones, we are powerful, and we protect the innocents. Just because we have a demon that needs shrink - Piper laughs - coming after us, doesn't mean that we are going to stop being who we are. Protecting the innocents is our first priority.  
Piper: She is right Marina. Don't feel guilty, ok?  
Marina: Thank you.  
Piper: You are welcome. So Prue, what do we do now?  
Prue: Well we go after him. If he is a lower level demon, you'll kick his ass. If not, we'll try again our new potion, again. Hopefully it will work.  
Piper: And what if he is an upper level demon?  
Leo: Well then you put the freeze on, you cut his flesh and get a piece, and then you call me and I get you out of there.  
Prue: Then we cook a great potion, and vanquish his sorry ass. See, it's so simple!  
Joseph: Can I rest somewhere? I'm pretty tired.  
Piper: Yes of course, Josephino. - she says smiling - . Leo, do you mind putting him in our bed?  
Leo: As long as you are not sleeping there too, fine by me.

Everybody laughs.

Marina: Ok Leo, maybe we should go check with The Elders.  
Leo: Right. Ok guys, we are going. If something comes up, you call us, ok?  
Piper: Ok honey, bye.

Leo kisses her, and he is about to orb in the middle of the kiss, but Piper, being in alarm state, realizes it and freezes the room!

Piper: OU! O no, you are not! - and she freezes the room -

Marina and Leo freeze, but not Joseph(sounds logical, he is a good witch).

Joseph: What did you do to them?  
Piper: Oh nothing, they are just frozen.  
Prue: Piper, now it's not the time.  
Piper: And when is the right time? - Piper unfreezes Leo's head, who is in orb state and half surrounded by orb lights - Hello mister!  
Leo: Piper, what's going on?  
Piper: This! - Piper slaps Leo's cheek -  
Leo: Why did to do that for? - complaining -  
Piper: Oh, you know what, now it's not the TIME! - emphazining the t letter of the word time, teasing Prue, who covers her face laughing - You go, we'll talk later!

Piper unfreezes them, and he and Marina orb out.

Piper: Time out.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene.

Change Of Scene. Phoebe' bedroom. The BOS lies on the bed and Phoebe besides it. Hey eyes are closed and her hands gently touch the Book. Phoebe is trying to focus, but she can't get the handle of this. She opens her eyes, obviously for a break, but when she touches the BOS again she gets a major Full Premonition!

**Phoebe's Full Premonition**:

Evening. Alley. The Charmed Ones appear from the one side of the road, determined and ready to kick some demon ass, while from the other side Monan can be seen, with an evil smile on his face.

Prue: Ok girls, let's get that scum.  
Piper: Should i try blow him up?  
Phoebe: Try it sis!

Piper shoots with her hands, blowing up Monan, but besides a small explosion, and some molecules spinning very fast on Monan's shoulder, nothing happens!

Piper: At least it was a shot.  
Prue: Ok girls, positions!

Phoebe levitates in the air, Piper stays besides Prue, and Prue gets in trance mode. She astral projects behind him, kicking him in the back, sending him flying on the wall. Monan gets up in pain ready to attack, but Phoebe makes a super-kick sending him back, for one more time. Piper throws the new potion at Monan, and an explosion wounds him badly, but doesn't kill him! Monan opens his mouth and throws a lot of little snakes at Piper. Piper tries furiously to blow them up, and she succeeds. But unfortunately for her, some little snakes escape her firepower and fall on her, biting her legs and hands! Piper falls down, beaten. Prue gets really angry and astrals out. She astrals besides Monan and tries to round kick him, but Monan grabs her leg, twisting it and breaking it! Prue screams in pain and astrals out, returning in her original body, which is not wounded, but she can still feel the pain, and she faints. Phoebe realizes that the only way to kill him is to make the potion again, but with a piece of his flesh. She takes out a knife from her baggie. Monan sees that and throws a big snake created by a part of his hand, but Phoebe avoids it, swirling in the air. On her last attempt to get him, Phoebe throws the knife at him, wounding his belly. She enforces a kick and together they fall on the ground. Phoebe and Monan start fighting, as they are fallen on the ground, but Monan surprises her and with a quick move, he grabs the stabbed knife from his belly and cut Phoebe's neck!

**End Of Premonition**.

Phoebe gets out of the Full Premonition, with a terrified look, like she felt the demon cutting her throat, and breething very hard. She is sweating and her skin is red. It seems that the wave of the new premonitions still make her unstable. Phoebe tries to get up and informs her sister, but she faints on the bed, next to the BOS.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of Scene. Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Piper is cooking something, a potion obviously, and Prue lays a plan in her notepad. Leo orbs in.

Leo: How is it going, guys?  
Piper: I'm not talking to you.  
Leo: Piper, what's wrong with you? How can you let our personal grudges affect our wiccan duties?  
Prue: Ah Leo...  
Piper: Ok Mr Whitelighter. Let me show you a full report. - Leo is really annoyed - Prue is laying a plan in her notepad, i cook our new potion in order to vanquish him, in case he is a middle level demon, and Phoebe is still is trying to get a premonition. Satisfied?  
Prue: Piper go easy on him. He is on the run you know.  
Leo: Can you just explain me why did you freeze me while I was about to orb out? And what's with the slapping?  
Piper: Ok. You wanna tell you, or show you?  
Leo: Show me!

Prue realizes that Piper is going to do someting drastical, and stops looking at them. Piper grabs Leo and hugs him tightly. She starts kissing him passionately, but in the middle of the kiss she freezes him!

Piper: I'm gonna see how Phoebe is doing. Do not unfreeze him after I am already gone, ok sis?  
Prue: Your husband, your call - says Prue, trying not to laugh -  
Piper: Aha...

Piper leaves the kitchen . But then she enters again, having changed her opinion about letting him frozen. She unfreezes him and she leaves. Leo keeps kissing but all he's kissing is air. Prue laughs and Leo turns around to see where is Piper, but Piper had already left the kitchen.

Leo: What happened?  
Prue: Don't look at me, I don't know anything.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Piper stands outside Phoebe's bedroom, calling for her.

Piper: Phoebe, are you in there?

Phoebe doesn't respond.

Piper: Phoebe, what's going on? Phoebe...

Piper decides to open the door and see if Phoebe is ok. But when she sees her lying on the bed, uncoschious, she runs besided the bed and tries to wake her up.

Piper: Phoebe, come on kiddo, wake up! Wake up - she lightly slaps Phoebe's cheeks - Phoebe, wake up!

Phoebe starts nodding.

Piper: Thank god, come on Phoebs, wake up.  
Phoebe: MMM... Where am I?  
Piper: In your bedroom, uncoschious. What happened Phoebe? Did you faint?

Phoebe remembers the premonition, and she looks Piper deeply in the eyes.

Phoebe: Where is Prue? We need to talk.  
Piper: She is in the kitchen, laying a plan on how to fight Monan.  
Phoebe: Well whatever her plan is, it's not going to work.  
Piper: How do you know?  
Phoebe: Well I just had a major Full premonition... - Phoebe keeps her breath - Let's go downstairs.  
Piper: Come on.

Phoebe tries to get up, but she falls in the bed.

Piper: Phoebe, are you ok? What the hell happened to you? Can you walk?  
Phoebe: - getting up determined - I'm fine. Let's go talk to Prue.

---

Prue is in the kitchen, writing in her notepad. Leo is sitting next to her, helping her with the plan. The door kitchen opens and Piper and Phoebe enter.

Prue: Phoebe, at last. Did you see anything?  
Phoebe: I did see something Prue... I saw us being beaten by the demon.  
Prue: What?  
Piper: She also saw that the demon cut her throat! Prue, we can't go after that demon!  
Prue: Ok, let's not lose it now. What exactly did you see Phoebe?

Phoebe describes the premonition to Prue.

Prue: Oh no. He is much more powerful than I thought.  
Leo: You can't go now Prue. You can't face him after this.  
Prue: But we can't let him kill our innocent Leo.  
Leo: No, of course not. Look, please wait here for me. I'm gonna check with the elders and see if they know a way to vanquish him.  
Piper: What kind of a way?  
Leo: I don't know... A spell, a potion maybe?  
Phoebe: I can write one.  
Leo: Yeah it may not work. We need something tested. Please, you wait here for me, I'll be right back.

Leo is going to kiss Piper, but she turns around.

Piper: Not now!  
Leo: Piper... Ok, we'll talk about it later.

Leo orbs out, leaving the girls in agony.

Piper: Now what?  
Phoebe: We can't just sit here and wait. We have to do something.  
Prue: No, we wait for Leo. Like we agreed. Ok, Piper fill the vials with potion, Phoebe you write one power of three vanquishing spell just in case Leo doesn't bring good news and I'm going to talk to Joseph.  
Piper: Ok.  
Phoebe: I'm on it.  
Prue: Ok, we meet in the living room in ten minutes, ok?

Everybody agrees.

---

Joseph is sleeping in Piper's bedroom, covered with a blanket. His face is peaceful, despite the fact that a very dangerous demon is after him. Prue sits besides him in the bed and gently tries to wake him up.

Prue: Joseph, Joseph wake up.  
Joseph: Mmm...  
Prue: We need to talk for the demon, Joseph.

Joseph opens his eyes immediately and sits on the bed.

Joseph: What's going on? Did you get him?  
Prue: Unfortunately no honey. Phoebe had a premonition and we decided to stay put till Leo arrives.  
Joseph: What premonition?  
Prue: She saw Monan killing us.  
Joseph: What?  
Prue: Don' worry. We're gonna figure a way around this.  
Joseph: How?  
Prue: I... I don't know this yet. But we wait for Leo to bring direction from the Elders.  
Joseph: Where is Marina?  
Prue: She is still up there. Look, just relax ok? And don't leave the house. In here you are protected.  
Joseph: But what if the demon comes here?  
Prue: We will recite the power of three spell to send him away. Don't worry. We'll put you in some sort of speedhunt. Just don't leave the house. Here we have the power of three.  
Joseph: Ok Prue. Thank you.

Prue smiles at him.

Prue: Do you want to sleep more?  
Joseph: No I'll just crawl a little in the bed and then wake up.  
Prue: Ok. We'll be downstairs.

Prue leaves Piper's room and heads for the kitchen. Piper has finish bottling the potion, and Phoebe has finished the spell.

Prue: Ok guys, we need to see what are we going to do.  
Phoebe: Maybe we should lure him in a crystal cage trap. That way we'll torture him.  
Piper: How are we going to do that?  
Phoebe: Well you'll freeze him and then Prue will move the crystals around him.  
Prue: That sounds good. But what if he is too strong and break the cage's defenses?  
Phoebe: Then we'll throw him the potion, recite the spell, wound him enough and get the hell out of there.  
Piper: Still, it is way too risky.  
Prue: What other choise do we have?  
Piper: Wait for Leo. I vote for that.  
Phoebe: I think that we would be the best for the moment. If he doesn't bring good news, we'll execute our plan.  
Prue: Majority rules, sisses.

Just after Prue said that, Leo orbs in. But not alone. Together with him orbs in another whitelighter.

Piper: Hi.  
Phoebe: Who is your friend, Leo?  
Prue: Hello. Your name?  
Patrick: My name is Patrick. I am Leo's old buddy. We used to guide a lot of witches the old days.  
Prue: Nice. So Leo, what did the Elders say?  
Leo: This. - showing Patrick -  
Piper: Ha? We asked for a vanquishing tip for a demon and they send us a whitelighter?  
Phoebe: Leo, we already have a healer, we don't n...  
Patrick: That's not why I'm here. Phoebe, Leo told me about your premonition, and we realized your mistake.  
Prue: Our what?  
Patrick: Your powers are your heritage. Each of you has a strong Warren power, but you seem to forget the true nature of your powers.  
Piper: What is that supposed to mean?

Patrick doesn't respond. Instead, he waves his hand and the girls dissappear in a shower of white lights.

Leo: NO! They don't know what's happening!  
Patrick: But that's the thing, Leo. They must figure this out by themselves.  
Leo: - nodding - Are they going to be together?  
Patrick: At the beggining, yes. But later, they will separate.  
Leo: Are they going to be safe?  
Patrick: I hope so.

Leo looks Patrick very strange, while agony is written in his face.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of Scene. We can hear the girls screaming and a time vortex can be seen. Prue, Piper and Phoebe travel, for one more time, through time. But which chronology are they heading to?

---

A vortex opens and the girls appear running. Looks like a force is pushing them. The girls fall down and Phoebe falls in a little pool full of mud.

Prue: Where the hell are we?  
Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe gets up, full in mud.

Phoebe: Guys, I'm not well. What is this?

From the disturbing silence, suddenly pigs start to bray.

Phoebe: - with a funny face - Oh I get it, they have pigs here. I finally got to know my true family - looking at herself -  
Prue: Ok, what happened? The last thing I remember is talking to that whitelighter, Patrick.  
Piper: Yeah, Leo was there too.  
Prue: So now where are we?

The girls realize that they are locked in a cell. The door is closed but it has a little railed window.

Phoebe: Oh great, from one prison to another.

Prue and Piper look at her.

Phoebe: What? It's the truth.  
Prue: Whatever, let's get out of here.

Prue tries to TK push the locked door, but nothing happens.

Piper: What's wrong?  
Prue: I don't know, my powers are gone.  
Phoebe: What?

Prue tries again. Pointless.

Piper: Ok no more door, - she extends her hands and tries to blow up the door, but nothing happens - What? Mine too?  
Phoebe: What the hell is going on guys?  
Prue: I wish i knew.  
Piper: Yeah same here.  
Phoebe: Ok, time to try my power.

Phoebe stands next to the door and tries to kick it, but she is just bounced back with a pain in her knee.

Phoebe: Aouts! Aouts!

---

Phoebe's voice makes her turn around, trying to figure out where this sound comes from. She realizes that the voice is coming from the locked storehouse. The young blond woman(we don't see her face, just her back) looks in the cell through the rails, only to see the girls arguing.

Blond Woman: Who are you? What are doing in there? And how did you get in? This storehouse was locked by me this morning!

The girls observe carefully the woman, only to see that she is familiar to them.

Prue: Oh, not again...  
Piper: Isn't she...  
Phoebe: Melinda? Melinda Warren?

The 'camera' shows the face of the woman, and we recognize her too. Melinda Warren, the creator of the Charmed Line, was standing there, looking at the girls.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Melinda unlocks the storehouse. She opens the door and gets inside the cell, looking suspiciously the three women.

Melinda: Who are you? How did you get in here?  
Piper: That's a good question!  
Melinda: Ha?  
Phoebe: Melinda, we are your..

Phoebe begins to approach her, but Melinda squirts her eyes and throws away Phoebe TK. Phoebe lands again in the mud.

Phoebe: Not again!  
Prue: Wait, we are not enemies!  
Melinda: Really? And how did you get in here? What kind of magic did you use?  
Piper: Again, that's a good question!  
Prue: Piper, you are not helping.

Phoebe gets up, but Melinda warns her.

Melinda: Stay back, I'm warning you!  
Prue: Wait Melinda, don't. We can prove to you that we not evil, that we are not your enemies.  
Melinda: How?  
Prue: You have premonitions right? You can see the future?

Melinda looks at her with question.

Melinda: How do you know what my powers are?  
Piper: Because...  
Prue: ... We are your grand grand grand grand grand grand children. How grands did I say? Is the number correct?  
Piper: Never mind. Look, Melinda...  
Melinda: You are my relatives? from the future?  
Phoebe: - wipping away the mud from her hands - Yes, we are...

Melinda looks at them.

Melinda: Prove it. Prove to me that you are my daughters from the future.

Prue extends her hands, asking her to touch them.

Prue: Go ahead, touch them.

Melinda hesitates, but then she touches them. She gets a premonition. While in the premonition, she smiles. She opens her eyes and looks at the girls.

Melinda: My beautiful daughters...

Prue, Piper and Phoebe look at Melinda, satisfied.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change os scene. Phoebe takes a bath at a shower of the 1670 century. The other girls are sitting drinking coffee. Melinda enters the room, with three glasses of water in her hands.

Melinda: There you go, my girls.  
Prue: Thank you - smiling -  
Piper: How is it going, Phoebs?  
Phoebe:- from the shower - Well the water is cold, but the mud is taken off.  
Piper: Great. Now, let's focus on our main problem. Why are we here?  
Melinda: Wait, you don't know? You cast a spell to travel in the past and you don't know why?  
Prue: Well the thing is that we didn't cast it. We were sent here.  
Melinda: By whom?  
Piper: The Elders, obviously.  
Melinda: The Elders? So they are real?  
Piper: Yeah, of course they are.  
Prue: Well the thing is that we asked them for help, on how to vanquish a demon, and instead we got a call from another whitelighter.  
Melinda: So the whitelighters are real too?  
Piper: Yes, of course they are! I'm married to one of them too. You've met him, actually.  
Melinda: What? When?  
Prue: Ah you probably don't remember it. You met him in our time, when we brought you back from the dead.  
Melinda: Excuse me?  
Piper: Yeah it's kind of surreal, isn't it?  
Prue: Back to our subject. As I told you, we needed help to vanquish a demon.  
Melinda: Why didn't you use your powers and stop him?  
Prue: That's what we were about to do, but then Phoebe got a premonition, seeing our death.  
Melinda: Oh my god.  
Piper: He must be a very strong demon. An upper level, I might add.  
Prue: So what? Our powers work on these demons too, Cole is the living proof.  
Melinda: Who is Cole?  
Piper: Well he is a...

Phoebe's head is set out from the bathroom, and then her hand holding a very strange soap.

Phoebe: What kind of soap is this? It smells kind of weird.  
Melinda: Well the pigs...  
Phoebe: Oh ok! I don't wanna know!

Phoebe sets out her head, continuing her bath.

Melinda: So Phoebe has my third power, the premonitions. Which one do you have, Piper?  
Piper: Well I can blow things up.  
Melinda: What?  
Piper: I mean, I can freeze things.  
Melinda: Aha. And you, Prue, can move things with your mind?  
Prue: Yes, that's my power.  
Melinda: These three are strong powers, how come and you won't be able to win against this demon?

Phoebe gets out of the bathroom, covered with a towel.

Phoebe: First time in a long time that I had such a cold shower.  
Melinda: Phoebe, tell me more about the premonition you had.  
Phoebe: Oh, I saw the three of us fighting the demon, but the demon kicked our asses.  
Melinda: Tell me what exactly did you see.

Phoebe describes the premonition to Melinda.

Melinda: I don't understand. Why didn't you use your original powers?  
Prue: Our what?  
Melinda: Piper, you tried to blow up the demon. Why didn't you try to freeze him? - Piper looks at her, questioning - Prue, you astral projected behind him. Why didn't you send him back with your telekinesis? - Prue opens her mouth trying to defend herself, but Melinda contines - It seems that Phoebe was the one who relayed on her original power and saved the day, didn't she?

Phoebe smiles like a little kid.

Phoebe: I did?  
Prue: What do you mean, original powers? Our second powers are original too. They are ours, an extension of our first power.  
Piper: Yeah, that's how it goes.  
Melinda: Of course. But not your first powers. You are three powerful witches. You are the Charmed Ones. So I assume, your powers are growing a lot. But you also gain new powers. Sounds reasonable.  
Piper: So what's the problem?  
Melinda: The problem is Piper, that you forgot your original ones.  
Prue: We did what?  
Melinda: Evolution is great, Prue. But you are witches first of all. So your ability in spells and potions should be your first weapon line.  
Phoebe: MMMM...  
Melinda: Together, the three of you, you use your powers and stop evil beings, right?  
Piper: Right.  
Melinda: But you didn't use your powers right. The order of evolution is one way door, my daughters. The Charmed Ones are ginen three powers, and these are the powers you should relay the most.  
Prue: So you are saying that we lost because we used... how can I say it... our wrong powers?  
Melinda: No, you used them in wrong order, my darlings. That's why you lost. You were in such a hurry to get him, you forgot your existence as trio.

Phoebe gets in dressed with one of Melinda's dresses.

Phoebe: Wow, that's a great dress. Can I keep it?

Melinda is about to answer, but a big vortex opens, pulling the girls and sucking them in a time loop, for one more time. Melinda smiles realizing that her daughters found the answers they were seeking.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are travelling through time, but suddenly, they go separate ways. Piper screams when she realizes that.

Piper: Guys, where are we going now?  
Phoebe: We can't lose each other!  
Prue: We don't have a choise! Be careful and follow the events! I'm sure th...

Prue is about to finish the sentence, but she already got out from the time vortex and entered a time gate. Piper and Phoebe look scared.

Phoebe: Sis, I'm scared...  
Piper: Remember what Prue said. Trust your instincts, and we'll meet again!

Right after that, another time gate opens and Piper gets out of the time vortex too.

Phoebe pulls a face, talking to herself:

Phoebe: I wonder what Einstein would say if he saw this!

Phoebe screams as she travels obviously more forward in time. Realizing that she has no control over this, she closes her eyes waiting for her turn to get out from a time gate. And, like someone would say she felt it, a time gate opens and Phoebe gets out of the time vortex.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. A time gate opens and Prue finds herself flying in the air and landing on a road. She gets up, only to see that in front of her a battle is going on. A young brunnete woman with a bag of potions in her arm is fighting some demons. The demons keep throwing green energy balls to her, but she deflects them back telekinetically! One of the deflected green energy balls hits one demon and he explodes. The brunnete woman throws away the other four demons, and they land in pain in the ground. Then she starts throwing potions at them, and they explode in pain. Prue wakes up and walks to her.

Prue: Hey, nice work!

The brunnete woman turns around only to see Prue. She waves her hand and Prue is sent flying away, hitting her back badly.

Prue: - fallen in the ground - Wait, I'm not your enemy!  
Y(oung) B(runnete) W(oman): And then who are you? What are you doing here? In the middle of this huge fight?  
Prue: Well that'a good question. I didn't choose to be here, I was sent here.  
Y.B.W: I don't trust you. You are just trying to trick me!  
Prue: No, you have got to believe me! Please, just tell me your name!  
Y.B.W: My name? Why?  
Prue: Just tell me, and I'll tell you after.

The young woman gets angry and shouts:

Y.B.W: My name is Samantha Warren, and you are a demon that will not longer breathe!  
Prue: No, wait!

The young woman waves her hand and Prue is sent back, for one more time, hitting on the wall!

Prue: That's ridiculous! I'm your descendant!

Prue wakes up and waves her hand at her, like she did, trying to throw her away. But is doesn't work.

Prue: Oh great, not powers here too.

Samantha looks at her strangely. She is about to wave her hand again, but Prue stops her shouting:

Prue: WAIT! I can prove to you that I am not your enemy! I can prove to you that I am your descendant.

Samantha's eyes wide open.

Samantha: My what?  
Prue: This potion only works on evil, right?  
Samantha: Correct.  
Prue: So if you throw it to me and nothing happens to me, that will mean I'm not evil. Right?

Samantha is looking Prue in her eyes.

Samantha: Are you willing to take that chance?  
Prue: Dead willing. Throw it to me.

Samantha thinks for a second, and suddenly she throws the potion at Prue! The potion makes a POOF! noise, and Prue is standing there, without a scratch! Samantha's look becomes more soft, as she realizes that the woman if front of her is not evil.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Piper is trying to comfort another brunnete woman, who is moving at her threatening.

Piper: Just take it easy, ok? I'm not your emeny!  
Woman: Really? And did you come in here? This is a secret room.  
Piper: I told I don't know how, I was sent here through a time vortex!  
Woman: I don't believe you. You female warlocks always seem so innocent!

The woman shoots her hands at Piper, like Piper does when she tries to use her powers. Piper tries to protect herself, but nothing happens.

Woman: What's going on? Why are you not freezing?  
Piper: Freeze? You can freeze things too?  
Woman: Too?  
Piper: What's your name?  
Woman: Why do you care?  
Piper: Please just tell me your name!

The woman thinks it for a while, but then she becomes determined and starts talking.

Woman: My name is Paula Warren! And I'm a great witch, from the warren line!

Piper smiles as she realizes what's going on.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Phoebe opens her eyes only to find herself caged in a crystal cage. She wakes up, tries to come out of the cage but a harmonic tone sends her down.

Phoebe: What's going on? Where am I?  
Voice: I see you already woke up...

A voice comes from the other side of the room. The camera moves and we can see a middle age woman, with one leg, standing on her crooks.

Phoebe: Oh my god? Who are you?  
Woman: I was about to ask you the same question.  
Phoebe: My name is Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell. Ah, can I ask you something, what year do we have now?  
Woman: 1890.  
Phoebe: O ouaou! I moved way too forward.  
Woman: What are you talking about?  
Phoebe: Look, if you can tap me in a cage crystal, that means you are into wiccan too, right?

The woman looks at her curiously.

Phoebe: Which means that you are a witch, just like me.  
Woman: You are a witch too?  
Phoebe: Yes, and a good one, too. I'm from the future.  
Woman: Really? Prove it.  
Phoebe: Well I can't prove it, but we can cast a spell and...  
Woman: Don't worry, I have another way.

The woman takes Phoebe's jacket, she touches it and closes her eyes. Phoebe looks at her, seeing that she reacts like her when she gets a premonition. The woman opens her eyes, and looks at Phoebe, smiling.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Prue and Samantha are sitting in a cafeteria of the time, talking.

Prue: So what year do you have now?  
Samantha: 1720.  
Prue: Aha. Not far away now, isn't it?  
Samantha: Tell me Prue, why are you here?  
Prue: I wish I knew. We were looking for some guidance from the Elders to vanquish a demon, and we found ourselves travelling in the past.  
Samantha: Ourselves?  
Prue: Yes, my sisters and I.  
Samantha: So maybe you are here for some guidance, don't you think?  
Prue: I don't know what to think Samantha. Obviously, you are my ancestor with the same power that I possess, telekinesis.  
Samantha: Yes, that's my power.  
Prue: It must pretty hard, you know, only to have one power, isn't it?  
Samantha: Why do you say this, Prue?  
Prue: Because my sisters and I also get new powers. Besides our first ones, of course.  
Samantha: Well you are the most powerful witches of our line. You the ones that my grandmother, Melinda, saw. So what's your second power?  
Prue: I can astral project.  
Samantha: Really!?!?!? You can move your soul away from your body?  
Prue: Well, not exactly. I can move my body to another place. I mean, I can clone myself. Although the clone is still me, it's a fantastic version. I can't use telekinesis.  
Samantha: I would call this power bodykinesis, or self projection.  
Prue: Whatever. It seems that since I can move things with my mind, I can move my body too.  
Samantha: Yes! But that's not your original way to fight demons, isn't it?

Prue looks at her ancestor.

Prue: What do you mean?  
Samantha: Look at me. I only have telekinesis. But I can still kick some butt. If I want to transport myself, I can use a spell or something.  
Prue: Yeah but a spell takes time to write and it may not work, this is active and always works.  
Samantha: But this is not your way to fight Prue. It makes life easier, I guess, but you can't relay on your bodykinesis to fight.  
Prue: But when I project myself behind the emenies, I kick some serious ass. Isn't this a good way to fight?  
Samantha: When you are alone, without your sisters, maybe. But when the three of you are together, you must work us one. You must work as the Charmed Ones.

Prue begins to realize what is Samantha is trying to tell her.

Samantha: Playing kick - box is a good way to fight demons. I wish someone tought me too, you know. But when you have the opportunity, you must fight the demons as Charmed witches and not as fighters. That's what Melinda saw in her premonition about your future. Don't forget this, Prue.  
Prue: Well it seems that I had to go through this to remember this, sammy.

Samantha laughs and Prue smiles.

Prue: So I guess my telekinesis it my most important power in the Charmed family, isn't it?  
Samantha: Exactly. Like Melinda Warren saw. That's why she developed these three powers. But because you are too powerful, you get others too. But do not make the mistake and underestimate the first ones, Prue. Maybe that's your mistake. Maybe that's why you lose in Phoebe's premonition.  
Prue: Well...

Prue is about to talk and answer, but suddenly everything freezes. The world, the people, everything. Behind her, a vortex appears and starts pulling her. Prue, realizing that her time is finished and she learned what she had to learn, tries to touch Samantha's hand for a goodbye. Samantha touches Prue's hand too, but the vortex pulls Prue and their hands begin to distance.

Prue: Thank you, Samantha. I'll never forget you!  
Samantha: Farewell, my beautiful daughter! Summon me whenever you want other advice! I love you!

Prue is about to say love you too, but she is sucked in the vortex. The time gate closes, leaving Samantha deeply touched.

Samanta: I must add a chapter in the BOS about the powers... Maybe this will help them more.

Samantha starts to gaze into space.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Piper is sitting in a table with Paula Warren.

Piper: That's how things are. I am your descedant from the future.  
Paula: Can you prove this?  
Piper: Well, for start, you know that I am not evil, right? Otherwise, I would freeze.  
Paula: Still this doesn't prove anything from what you said. That you are my descedant, I mean.  
Piper: - thinks for a moment - Well I can prove to you that I am a warren witch.  
Paula: Go ahead.  
Piper: Let's talk about the Book Of Shadows. You have it right?  
Paula: - widening her eyes - Go on.  
Piper: Well in the first page there is a special spell, written by Melinda Warren, about three legendary witches, the Charmed Ones, right?  
Paula: How do you know this?  
Piper: Because I am one of them. I'm a charmed One.

Paula smiles.

Paula: Oh my god.  
Piper: The reason me and my sisters start travelling in the past is because we asked for some help to vanquish a demon.

Piper tells Paula everything, including Melinda Warren.

Paula: It seems that the Elders really thought that you needed guidance from your ancestors, didn't they?  
Piper: What kind of guidance?  
Paula: Tell me, Piper, when you first found out that you are a witch, how did you fight?  
Piper: Well... I remember that I used to freeze things. A lot. I couldn't control my power, though.  
Paula: But this power saved you, didn't it?  
Piper: Yeah, it did. I used to panic, that was the trigger for my power. That's the trigger for my second power, too.  
Paula: Which is?  
Piper: My power is actually the ability to control the speed of the molecules. So since I am able to speed them down, I started speed them up too, thus blowing things up.  
Paula: Who would imagine that the second Warren power of Melinda Warren would advance is such way...  
Piper: Well obviously is more an offensive power.  
Paula: But it's not your original one.  
Piper: Wait, I don't understand, isn't my seconed power warren too?  
Paula: Apparently, it is. But that's not the way Melinda imagined you to fight, Piper.  
Piper: If that's the case, if this power is useless, why did I receive it?  
Paula: I didn't say that it is useless, Piper. My point is that, you, the middle sibling, are the defensive one. That's what you do Piper. You mediate between you sisters, right? You are the piecemaker, correct?  
Piper: How do you know this?  
Paula: Because I also have two sisters too, and I am the middle sibling.  
Piper: Oh how nice. Now you understand me completely. But i insist, if I can blow up a demon, why freeze him?  
Paula: Piper, you can blow up easily a demon with a spell or a potion. Your firsts powers are the ones that cannot be replaced. Did you find in BOS a spell or a potion on how to freeze things?  
Piper: Well, I have to admit, no.  
Paula: Piper, you and your sister are the Charmed Ones. You have a great heritage and also a great destiny. But never forget that the power of the Charmed Ones lies in the power of three, like the BOS says. And your power to freeze is the most important in your triad...  
Piper: I get it now, Paula.  
Paula: Of course you will embrace your new power, too. But the power you can always depend on, is your first and original power!

Piper smiles, understanding. She is about to thank Paula, when a vortex appears, pulling her in.

Paula: Goodbye my beautiful daughter! Don't forget what we just said! Always relay on your original charmed heritage!

Piper shouts thank you, not being sure if Paula really heard her, and gets sucked into the time gate.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Phoebe is out of the crystal cage, discussing with the old woman. We can see that the old woman has only one leg.

Phoebe: Well, Beatris, you got one premonition and that's enough for you?  
Beatris: My beautiful daughter, we are both Warren. That's enough for me to trust you.  
Phoebe: And obviously we share the same power. Are you a psychic too?  
Beatris: Yes my dear, I am. I can see the past and the future.  
Phoebe: Well mine is a little bit more advanced. Very recently, my power grew, and now i can see the exact time the event, that I see, in my premonition takes place.  
Beatris: Sounds logical. You are not just a Warren witch, you are a Charmed One too. Your powers are going to progress in much more ways.  
Phoebe: Really? And why it took three years to happen?  
Beatris: Phoebe, listen to me. Your power is passive, but not your ability. Your ability to sense things from other times and dimensions. Your power is the one who allows you to get proactive, protect your sisters, like you did now!  
Phoebe: How did you get that from one premonition? I'm impressed...  
Beatris: You asked me before why it took three years for your power to advance, right?  
Phoebe: Yes.  
Beatris: Well maybe because you didn't believe in your power, Phoebe. You always thought that your power is passive, so you didn't practise them.  
Phoebe: Well I'm sorry that when a demon attacks I must defend myself. What can I do, premonition the demon to death?  
Beatris: Look at me, I also have premonitions, but I'm alive, kicking and dangerous. Because I worked out my ability to write instant spells. Work everytime, trust me.  
Phoebe: I can do that too, but I'm not as experienced as you, Beatris. It's been three years that we discovered that we are witches, you know...

Beatris smiles.

Phoebe: So I started practising martial arts and skills. And it seems that because I trained a lot, I developed a new power by myself, levitation. It allows me to hover in the air and gives me an advantage against the bad guys...  
Beatris: That's great, Phoebe. But you know, if you practised your premonition power like that, who knows how much stronger it would become.

Phoebe looks at Beatris and thinks, realizing how right she is.

Beatris: Phoebe, your sisters have active powers. They can hit the demons. When the three of you are together, your job is to protect them.  
Phoebe: - Looking into the ceiling - Like i did today?  
BEatris: Obviously. That premonition triggered the Elders to send you in the past. To realize the true nature of your powers.  
Phoebe: So what are you saying to me? That I must not be a fighter anymore, just a psychic?  
Beatris: No, of course not! But when the three of you work as one, you must work with your original charmed power.  
Phoebe: Like i have another one, Beatris. My sisters developed powers based on their warren heritage, Beatris.  
Beatris: Who says you won't?

Phoebe looks at Beatris, curiously.

PHoebe: Did you see that in your premonition too?  
Beatris: I can't aswer that, my daughter. You must find out by yourself.

Phoebe is about to talk, but like her sisters before, she gets sucked very fast into the vortex. Beatris closes her eyes, touching the chair she sat. She gets sucked into a premonition. She smiles into the premonition, and she gets out, opening her eyes.

Beatris: And what a nice power you are going to get, my girl...

Beatris gets up, clearly touched, and she touches a really thiner Book Of Shadows, stroking the triquetra.

Beatris: The power of three...

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Prue is travelling in the vortex, trying to realize what exactly is happening. Suddenly another time gate opens and Prue gets in. Prue is landing in the Halliwell Manor, on a couch in the living room.

Prue: Finally, it's over!

Prue gets up, when she hears voices coming from upstairs. She starts observing the manor, realizing that something is different. Not completely realizing where is she, Grams enters the living room. Grams sees her, and gets ready to attack, crossing her arms around her neck. Prue gets shocked.

Grams: Who are you? What are you doing in here?  
Prue: Oh my god, grams, I'm so happy to... - Prue is reaching her, wanting to hug her, but grams shoots her with her hand, sending her back on the couch! - Grams, No!  
Grams: Who are you? And why are you calling me grams?  
Prue: Because you are my grandmother! I'm Prue, from the future!

Grams eyes widen open, as she starts scanning Prue.

Grams: Prove it.

Prue tells Grams the place where she lost her virginity, in a hotel(like she did on episode that's the 70's episode). Grams smiles, and whispers:

Grams: Oh my god...  
Prue: Grams, let me explain to you.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Piper is entering a time gate, screaming. She also falls in the couch in the living room, but no Prue or Grams are there. Piper gets up, thinking the same thing Prue did when she fell on that couch too.

Piper: At last. Prue, Phoebe, where are you?

Nobody anwers.

Piper: What's going on? Where are they? LEO?

Leo doesn't respond.

Piper: Ok, what's going on?

Piper is about to panic, when a young beautiful woman enters the living room. Patty! Patty looks at Piper, mistaken her for a demon!

Patty: DEMON!

Patty tries to freeze Piper, but it doesn't work.

Patty: What's going on? Why didn't you freeze?  
Piper: - looking at her mom, reactless, only with an open mouth and her eyes wet - Mom????????????

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Phoebe flies across the living room too, falling, unfortunately for her, not on the couch that Prue and Piper did, but on the dinner table, pushing some candles to fall in the ground and break.

Phoebe: Aouts! Aouts! What the hell? Why I keep falling on things?

Phoebe gets up, and sees that she is in the living room. She smiles, thinking the same thing Prue and Piper thought when they fell on the couch.

Phoebe: At last, it's over.

Phoebe: PRUE? PIPER?

Nobody responds. Phoebe makes some steps, and sees the entiring living room. She realizes that something isn't right...

Phoebe: How did these furnitures get here?

Phoebe realizes that someone is behind her. She turns around only to see a very old woman, about 70 years old, staring at her in the eyes.

Phoebe: Ouoou, who are you?  
Old Lady: Penelope was right. Demons would come by anyway.  
Phoebe: Excuse me?

The old lady starts chanting: This woman is an enemy, make her suffer, this woman is evil, throw her a thunder! The old lady finishes the chant, but nothing happens.

Old lady: - worried - Impossible! Unless...  
Phoebe: I'm not a demon? Yeah you got that right!

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Back to Prue's reality. Prue sits in the couch with grams. By the look on her eyes, we realize that grams knows everything and Prue has already filled her with all the juicy details.

Grams: I can't believe it. You are my grandaughter? A Charmed One?  
Prue: - smiling - Yes grams, I am.  
Grams: I'm so glad honey, to see you. To talk to you. All I don't understand is what help I can provide you.  
Prue: That's a good question. But I think it has something to do with our powers, grams. That's what Melinda Warren told us. That's what Samantha told me.  
Grams: What about your powers darling?  
Prue: I havent' figured that out yet.  
Grams: Ok. Let's start with the basics. Which Warren power have you inherited?  
Prue: I can move things with my mind, grams. Just like you.  
Grams: So you inherited the most powerful! You must be a very powerful witch, aren't you?  
Prue: Words and all. I can also clone myself, and be in two places the same time. I call it from now on, bodykinesis.  
Grams: What? This isn't a warren power! I don't understand...  
Prue: Well like the others said, we are the Charmed Ones. Our powers don't just progress, we get others too.  
Grams: Yes, but that's not the powers that fulfill your charmed legacy my dear.  
Prue: I hear this a lot lately. What does this mean?  
Grams: Look at me. I only have telekinesis. But as it seems, I never had problems facing demons.  
Prue: We all didn't have METAL NECKLASE'S, ok grams?  
Grams: How do you know about that?  
Prue: Secrets are not for this family grams, you know that.  
Grams: Well it doesn't mind to try...  
Prue: Back to our topic.  
Grams: Yes, of course. I thind I know what the problem is.  
Prue: Can you please tell me?  
Grams: Prue, my dear, your first and original powers are the ones you can always depend on. They are the Ones you should always depend on! Melinda developed these powers because she knew that they would be enough for her to defend herself and fight demons.  
Prue: Yes, but Melinda also had this great ability, like Phoebe has, THANK GOD, to chant quickly spells and rhyme. Not everybody has that. We need to fight to protect ourselves!  
Grams: Of course, but in your desparate ability to win this demon, you forgot the basics! Why did you project yourself behind him in Phoebe's premonition, why didn't you just throw him away?  
Prue: Well I guess we have a system to fight demons...  
Grams: I think it's time you reconsider the system honey. Practising your powers is very important, not only your originals, but the others too. If you forget about a power, it will forget you too. That's what happened my dear. That's why they sent you back in time, to see all the Warren witches who had only one power but kicked asses as well. Take me, for example. Do you know what I would do if a demon attacked?  
Prue: - smiling - Well I guess so. You were a formidable witch?  
Grams:- questioning - Were?  
Prue: Oh...

Prue is about to explain, when a demon shimmers in, holding a fireball!

Demon: Hello, witch!

Grams gets up, angry!

Grams: - getting her usual fighting stance - Prue, get a cover, and watch me!

The demon throws the fireball at Grams, but she telekinetically sends it back! The demon ducks avoiding the incoming fireball. He is about to form another one, but Grams throws him away, hitting hard on the wall. The demon paralyzes in pain, when Grams starts chanting:

Grams: Your breath is dirty, your hands are filthy, follow my deepest desire, get lost yourself in a shower of fire!!!!!!!!!!

Just after grams said that, a shower of fire surrounds the demon, zapping him! The demon screams as the fire burns every part of it's skin and turning him into ashes! The demon explodes, leaving a huge black circle mark.

Grams: - turning around with pride written in her eyes - See?  
Prue: Sorry grams, but only Phoebe can compose so easily spells. I usually throw something at them, a stick, a knife, and they dead - scream!  
Grams: Maybe you should start practising on that one, honey.  
Prue: I don't have it, at least not like Phoebe.  
Grams: Then co operate.

Prue is about to answer, when a familiar big wind appears, dragging her in the vortex, again! Prue gets sucked without being able to thank and goodbye her grams...

Grams: Farewell, my beautiful daughter. God bless you...

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Piper is stroking Patty's hands, clearly ready to cry.

Piper: Mom you are so beautiful.  
Patty: Oh honey.

Patty hugs Piper and Piper starts crying.

Patty: Why are you crying darling?  
Piper: Can't tell you - wipping away her tears - can't risk changing the past.  
Patty: But you told me so many things about this unusual situation.  
Piper: It doesn't change the past, mom.  
Patty: If that's the case, let's focus on your problem. Why did you come here?  
Piper: I wish I knew.  
Patty: No clue?  
Piper: Well it has to do something with my, I mean, our powers. Our active ones.  
Patty: Oh my god. You have warren powers too, don't you?  
Piper: Of course we have. It's in the blood.  
Patty: So which one did you receive?  
Piper: Which one do you think?

Patty smiles realizing that her daughter has the same power with her. She starts looking at the floor trying to concentrate.

Piper: What's wrong mom?  
Patty: Well it's huge honey. I just found out that I am the mother of the Charmed Ones, give me a break.  
Piper: How many daughters do you have right now?  
Patty: None.

Piper smiles.

Piper: So I came in your early stages of your life, didn't I?  
Patty: Well it's not that you can't find out about that. If you return on your time, ask me about my freakin' days, and you' ll find out.  
Piper: - avoidings Patty's eye contact - Yeah mom, let's focus on my problem.  
Patty: Right. Isn't it great to be able to freeze things? Do you have control over your power?  
Piper: I used to. But after my new power came into my life, timing seems to be a little confused!  
Patty: New power?  
Piper: Yeah mom, I can... blow things up.  
Patty: Well that's a cool power!  
Piper: But not a strong one, according to Phoebe's premonition.  
Patty: Piper, call yourself lucky. You inherited a very defensive power. At least you can hit the demons too. If you wanna blow up a demon, you can do it with a spell or a potion.  
Piper: Then why get a power like this? If it's not a strong power, why get the burden of such a dangerous power?  
Patty: You are Charmed Piper. And you have to know that there is a reason for everything. So there is a reason that you took your new power.  
Piper: I suppose so...  
Patty: But never forget that your original way to fight is to freeze. Freeze demons, freeze warlocks, freeze people. Time is your area, Piper.  
Piper: Kitchen too.  
Patty: I think that's the reason you were sent here, Piper. You got a new power but you forgot your old one, which is the most important in the Charmed family. What you do with your second, can easily be done with a spell.  
Piper: I see...

Piper is about to say something, when a time gate opens again, sucking her in!

Piper: Mom!  
Patty: Oh!  
Piper: - getting sucked in the vortex - I love you mom! I love you so much!  
Patty: Me too honey, me too!

The time gate closes, leaving a highly touched Patty, who places her hand on her chest, trying to realize what exactly happened.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Phoebe has a heat discussion with the old woman.

Phoebe: So you are Penny's sister? Penny's Halliwell?  
Patricia: Exactly. And you, obviously, are my grandaughter.  
Phoebe: Do you believe me?  
Patricia: Unless the premonition I sam now is false, I believe you.  
Phoebe: Good. Then you have to know that we share the same warren gift too...  
Patricia: Really? You are so lucky, my dear!  
PHoebe: Lucky? About what? My sisters have way stronger powers, Patricia.  
Patricia: You have sisters too?  
Phoebe: Yes, i do!  
Patricia: Then they must be very jealous of you, don't they?  
Phoebe: Excuse me! They can seriously kick demon asses, what can I do, premonition them to death?  
Patricia: Oou... Now I begin to understand why you were sent back here...  
Phoebe: Look Patricia. Demons are hard to fight them with premonitions. I had to develop other skills, so I started martial arts and skills. So I started levitating, kicking the demons. It's much more effective.  
Patricia: Are you sure about this?  
Phoebe: What do you mean?  
Patricia: To be able to receive this power and accept it's true gift, you have to be a free spirit Phoebe. A carefree personality.  
Phoebe: Well then, I definitely am one of these personalities!  
Patricia: Do you know that our power is only be given at three witches, me, you, and our ancestor, Briana?  
Phoebe: Yeah I met her right before you.  
Patricia: Well it's because we have other ways to fight the demons, my dear. We have a miraculous ability to spell them to death.  
Phoebe: Yeah... we kinda have that, don't we?  
Patricia: My daughter, we are the ones who get proactive. We use the information of the premonitions in our advantage. This is your ultimate way to fight demons when you are with your sisters, understand me now?  
Phoebe: - nodding - I kinda do, actually.  
Patricia: So about the premonition you told me, all of you made wrong moves. Re organize your fighting skills, and you'll sure win this demon.  
Phoebe: - holding Patricia's hands - I like you, you know. I wish you were alive in my time.  
Patricia: Easy with the information. But anyway, i know that I'll die soon. I have cancer.  
Phoebe: - getting sad - I'm so sorry... really I...  
Patricia: Forget it. I got to see a warren witch that we share powers, this is the most happy day, or at least, one of the most lucky days, in my life.

Phoebe smiles. She is about to hug her, but like the others experienced, she is pushed in a just opened time gate.

Phoebe: -shouting - I'll miss you!  
Patricia: You can always summon me, for guidance!  
Phoebe: THANK YOU!

The time gate closes, after it sucked Phoebe. Patricia touches the place where Phoebe sat, getting a premonition. She opens her eyes, smiling.

Patricia: What a great power...

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. The girls travel in the time vortex, each of them alone. In the blink of an eye, all of them meet again!

Phoebe: Hey, why did you leave me alone? I'll punish you!  
Piper: Phoebe, this is no time for jokes! We are falling!  
Prue: At least we are together, again!  
Phoebe: To soon to tell, sis!

The girls are pushed to the one side of the vortex, where one time gate opens! They all fall out of the vortex, entering the gate! Prue, Piper and Phoebe find themselves in the attic, where Aviva has orange eyes and enters the attic too!

(We see the scene from the episode The Fourth Sister, where the girls fight Aviva)

Phoebe: Aviva!  
Aviva: Hello Phoebe, how is the arm?  
Phoebe: You are not Aviva...!  
Aviva: You are not kidding!

Aviva throws a small fireball at the Piper and Phoebe, but Prue pushes them out of it's way. A circle box starts burning.

Aviva: Phoebe, help me! - Kali: Never mind! -

Kali throws another fireball at the girls and both of them fall down.

Aviva: My powers are greater than yours Prue, it's only of matter of time!  
Phoebe: Time, Piper, that's it, freeze her!  
Piper: Aviva doesn't freeze!  
Phoebe: Yeah, but Kali will!

Aviva is about to attack!

Aviva: NO!

Piper freezes her, and Aviva's body falls in the ground, reavilling Kali's true form!

Piper: Prue, the mirror, get her to the mirror!  
Prue squirts her eyes and sends Aviva flying in the mirror.

Aviva: - from inside the mirror - NOOOOOOOOOO!

Phoebe grabs a wand and breaks the mirror!

Kali: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The mirror breaks up, and Kali is vanquished, screaming...

Prue, Piper and Phoebe from 2001 realize that their older selfs can't see them, or realize them.

Prue: What's going on guys? I remember this one!  
Piper: Yeah me too!  
Phoebe: Oh my god, look my hair, it's so bad!

Prue and Piper look at their baby sister, wondering...

Phoebe: What? It is!

The past Phoebe gets up, saying;

P. Phoebe: I'll go get some water. You two wake her up!

She is about to leave the attic, but she stops an the door. She turns her head around, looking at the place where the girls from 2001 stand. Although she can't see them, she feels them. She feels something is there.

P. Prue: Phoebe, what's going on?  
P. Phoebe: Did we get her?  
P. Piper: Of course we did! Now go get some water!

Phoebe lets go of the feeling and leaves the attic.

Phoebe: See? I sensed us!  
Piper: Congratulations...  
Prue: Well what are we doing here? If they can't see us, then what's the point?  
Piper: But whe can see them. Maybe that's the case.  
Phoebe: I think...

Phoebe is about to finish the sentence, but the time gate opens again, sucking them for one more time!

---

The girls travel again in the vortex. Before they realize what's going on, another time gate opens, and they get in, again.

(We see a scene from the episode Which Prue is it, anyway?, when Prue, Piper and Phoebe face the demon at the end)

Phoebe: Maybe we should try and bring Gabriel and his sword even closer...  
Prue: - Hugging PHoebe - A Phoebs, you are so smart!

When Prue touches PHoebe, she gets into a premonition, seeing Gabriel attacking Prue!

Phoebe: Aaaa, speaking of getting closer, I think Gabriel is on his way here!

---

Piper: Ooooo, I still remember the lack of hot water that day Prue!  
Phoebe: Yeah, and the parody with the colors. Like a zoo, you know, color coding...  
---

Prue, Piper and Phoebe close all the lights of the house. Piper and Phoebe are hiding behind the sofa, and Prue wears her sun glasses. She nervously walks here and there, when a flash bomb breaks the window and smokes covers the room! Gabriels flies in, breaking more glasses.

Gabriel: Clever witch!

Prue runs in the living room, and Gabriel carefully follows her, when he sees the doll Phoebe uses for her martial skills! He throws his sword at it, thinking it's Prue! Piper gets up, and freezes him!

Piper: Hey check out, G.I.Joe!

Phoebe kicks Gabriel and sends him back on the clock, and Gabriel unfreezes and falls down breaking it! Prue gets the sword, and points it to him.

Phoebe: Oh!  
Piper: It worked!  
Gabriel: My weapon!  
Prue: It's all yours!

Prue TK sends the sword to him, stabbing him and killing him!

Gabriel: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Piper: Peace at last!  
Prue: - to Phoebe - Well too bad you didn't knock him back at the statue...  
Phoebe: Oou...

The doorbell rings.

Prue: That's his army... Kidding, kidding...

The past girls head to the main entrance.

Prue: Well Piper, you never lost you humor, didn't you?  
Piper: Vanquishing a warlock that creates fights all the time, makes peace! It's so logical.

Phoebe pulls a face and look at Piper.

Phoebe: Mmmmmm...  
Piper: What?  
Phoebe: I never realized that besides Barbie you used to play with soldiers too... like G.I.Joe!  
Piper: Well since Prue stole it from me, I changed my tastes! That way she wouldn't steal again!  
Prue: I didn't steal it! You gave it to me!

Piper is about to answer her, but the time gate opens again, and it sucks them, again!

---  
We realize that the girls are thrown again into another phase of their charmed life.

(We see a scene from the episode She's a man baby, a man!)

Phoebe: She's here, the shakibas, she's in the house.

Crushing sounds can be heard. The girls head to the bathroom only to see the broken window.

Piper: Prue, Prue, where did she go?

We see the evil woman thingy on manny.

Shakibas: I watched your tape, over and over again... the things you said I ... you can't resist me!

Piper: We have to find Prue, Phoebe, or she is dead.  
Phoebe: - with closed eyes - I'm connected again. I'm seeing Prue, she' s alive!  
Piper: Ok, where is she?  
Phoebe: The same place the other victims were but I don't know where that is... God... I'm gonna watch her kill Prue and there is nothing I can do about it!  
Piper: Wait, listen to me, I have an idea! If you are connected to the Shakibas then the Shakibas is connected to you, right?  
Phoebe: What are you talking about?  
Piper: You have to reverse the psychic connection.. You have to use your power to project back to the Shakibas to help Prue resist her! What is the shakibas saying?

Shakibas: Tell me you want me!  
Manny: I want you!

Phoebe: She wants Prue to want her!  
Piper: Ok talk through the shakibas, tell Prue that she doesn't want her, she'll never want her, tell her!

Shakibas: Tell me you need me!  
Manny: I need you!

Piper: Talk to Prue like she is right in front of you Phoebe, tell her that she is not a man, she is a woman!  
Shakibas: Tell me...  
Phoebe: - through Shakibas -You are not a man, you are a woman!  
Manny: I'm a woman!  
Shakibas: WHAT?

Phoebe: - through Shakibas - You can resist Prue! Only a man is powerless against me!  
Manny: I can resist you... In fact, I'm rejecting you!  
Shakibas: What? YOU CAN'T RESIST ME!I'M INRESISTABLE!  
Manny: Not to me you are not!

The Shakibas tries to attack Prue with her tongue, but Prue throws her away and she is send flyihg in the wardrobe, in fire! The shakibas flames to death. and so do her eggs!

The girls watch the scene. They see past Phoebe and Piper relaxing.

Prue: Oh please...  
Phoebe: Prue did I ever tell you how beautiful man you were?  
Piper: Phoebe, stop! this is not funny - holding her laughs -  
Phoebe: Really? Then why are you ready to burst into laughs?

Piper slaps Phoebe'a arms, but Prue gives a look at them.

Prue: Ah guys, I already got over that. You can laugh as you want.

Piper just smiles but Phoebe laughs out loudly.

Prue: Well at least we know how important you are to the family Phoebs... I would be dead if you didn 't have the gift you have...  
Piper: Yeah Phoebs, that's your way to fight! Clearly...  
Phoebe: Well...

She doesn't have the time to finish, they get sucked, again.

---

This time the girls travel a little more.

Piper: Where are we going?  
Phoebe: Who cares? It's fun to see ourselves kicking buds!

The girls enter a time gate, again. They find themselves in the manor. But the manor is a little bit different. The girls look around.

Piper: Ok, which time are we now? Should we expect to see our little us, again?

Just after Piper says this, the girls hear footsteps coming from upstairs. The camera shows in slow motion Prue's, Piper's and Phoebe's face turning around, amazed with what they see! We first see the legs of three beautiful, sexy and demon kicking asses women... the camera moves up only to see Prue, Piper and Phoebe with a sexy determined look in their faces coming donw the stairs! Prue is blonde, Piper is really sweet, and Phoebe is like a mature punk!

Prue: Ah guys, what's going on?  
Piper: Who are those?  
Phoebe: I think they are... us! Don't you remember Prue, you were blonde in the future!  
Prue: On no no no no no no no no no no no! That can't be!

The sexy girls come down the stairs, and stand in front of our girls.

Prue: Who are you?  
F. Prue: - with a very sexy voice - Take a wild guess!  
Prue: Excuse me...?  
Piper: Are you... we?  
Phoebe: From the future?????  
F(uture) Piper: Exactly!  
F.Phoebe: We've been waiting for you.  
Phoebe: How do you figure?  
F.Phoebe: Well because we were standing there eight years ago, looking at our future selfs...  
Piper: Excuse me?  
F.Piper: Don't try to understand it. You are here for a reason, and this reason is to see a battle. A HUGE battle.

F.Piper looks at F.Prue, asking her:

F.Piper: Is my make up alright?F.Prue: It's perfect!  
F.Piper: Nice... I just hope it doesn't ruin with all the battle and the vanquish...  
F.Phoebe: - with closes eyes - They are coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SEE THEEEEEEEM!

About twenty demons appear behind the future girls, angry and ready to fight, with fireballs in their hands!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe yell together: BEHIND YOU!

The future girls turn around, very calm and smiling, saying together: Well what took you so long?

The demons are about to throm the fireballs, but F.Piper extends her hands, triple freezing the whole manor! Everything stops! F.Prue looks at her proud:

F.Prue: Hey sis, I'm so proud of you.  
F.Piper: Thank you! Now it's your turn, sisters!

F.Prue points with her hands the demons... LIke when she threw Piper and Phoebe away, in the episode on season 3, when she turned evil... But this time, something different happens... A mad telekinetic wind appears and dematerializes the demon, vanquishing them in a blink of an eye! Then F.Phoebe shoots with her hands, sending electricity to some demons, killing them in the spot! Two demons remain, and F.Piper blows them up!

The future girls turn and see our girls again, telling them:

F.Prue: See?  
F.Pipe: Do you realize now?  
F.Phoebe: This is what you have forgotten!

The Present triad is about to talk, but the time gate opens again, sucking them in!

F.Prue: Do you remember next, sis?  
F.Piper: Of course I do, sis.  
F.Phoebe: Oh oh, they were perfect... We WERE perfect...

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Halliwell Manor. Present time. Leo is there, with Patrick. He walks nervously and impatiently.

Patrick: Leo, you have got to relax, ok?  
Leo: Relax? You should have told them about the time travel thing, before they start travelling! Do you have any idea what kind of damage can be caused?  
Patrick: They are the Charmed Ones Leo. Trust them.  
Leo: I do trust them, Patrick. That's not what I'm worried about. The sisters won't have powers in this time travel, how are they going to defend theirselves?  
Patrick: But that's the whole point of this, Leo. To see their ancestors, who only had one warren power, which would never advance like theirs, how they used to fight. If they had their powers, how the hell would they take their lesson?  
Leo: ... Language...  
Parick: Oh come on this will stay just between us, ok?  
Leo: - with a look in his face - As always... I remember when you used to be late at our meetings.

Patrick is about to answer, when a vortex appears, throwing the girls in the living room! The girls stand up, relieved.

Piper: At last, it's over!  
Phoebe: Well I didn't want it to be over! I am so beautiful in the future! We should stay longer there...  
Prue: Not only we were beautiful, but we were a hell more powerful than now.  
Piper: Well it sounds logical, after seven years...  
Leo: Guys, are you OK?  
Piper: HONEYYYYY! We are fine!

Piper kisses Leo, who smiles also relieved.

Phoebe: Mmmmm, what happened to your grudge, Piper?  
Piper: Well it doesn't matter anymore. I think mister Leo here will know what will happen if the does that again. Right, mister Orbie?  
Leo: Of course.

Leo smiles and kisses Piper, again.

Patrick: So is everything ok? Did you learned anything useful?  
Prue: A lot of things, actually. We learned that we forgot our heritage, our tradition.  
Piper: Our legacy.  
Phoebe: But we have to regain it before it is too late.  
Patrick: This evening would be late, Phoebe. That's why they decided to send you back so fast. You had to take your lesson.  
Prue: They?  
Leo: The Elders.  
Prue: Of course.  
Piper: So what do we do now?  
Phoebe: We are going to kick Monan's ass, that's what we are going to do. But this time we won't fail.  
Piper: How do you know?  
Prue: I think i know how. Am I right, Phoebs?

Phoebe looks at her older sister, smiling silly.

Phoebe: Mmmmmmm... We are starting to communicate a little more lately, don't you think?

Everybody laughs.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Monan is out of the Halliwell Manor, determined to get in and finish his job with Joseph. His eyes get instantly snake form but they return back to normal.

--- 

Inside the manor, the girls are preparing for the battle. Piper has just finished another bunch of the new potion, Phoebe has just finished writing a spell and Prue creates a bastille with the dinner table.

Prue: Done here.  
Piper: - Coming from the kitchen and holding a vial with the new potion - Yeah here too.  
Phoebe: Just let me add one other w...

Phoebe is about to finish her sentence, but she gets sucked into another Full premonition. She sees Monan entering the manor by breaking the windows in the living room, while together he throws snakes at Piper who doesn't have the time to react and gets bitten by them! Phoebe gets out of the Full premonition, anxious!

Phoebe: Ok Piper, turn around to the view of this window - pointing the window she saw in the premonition - A demon is going to burst in ten seconds...  
Prue: Great job, Phoebs! Piper, get ready!

Piper gets a fighting stance, ready to shoot with her hands. Out of nowhere, the window breaks and the demon comes in screaming and furious! Piper doesn't lose her patience, and very calmly freezes him, in the mid air! Prue throws TK Monan to the opposite wall, making him paralyze in pain.

Prue: PIPER, FREEZE HIM AGAIN!

Piper freezes monan, again.

Prue: It's time, girls! Piper throw the potion!

Piper throws the potion at Monan, and a circle of fire appears around him, choking him, but not able by its self to kill Monan.

Phoebe: OK, time to recite my spell!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe catch hands. Prue is at left of the screen, Piper is the middle, and Phoebe in the right. With her left hand she holds the paper with the spell, and the three of them recite:  
' we wish to make this fire stronger, to make thy demon feel it longer, so take him and send him to hell, vanquish this evil now and well!'

The demons starts screaming. His eyes widen open as the fire of the potion gets way stronger and surrounds him. His skin catches fire and smokes rise from his body. The demon's mouth starts melting and his snake eyes fall in the ground. the surrounding fire closes and the demon explodes, leaving a dark mark.

Piper: Well done!  
Phoebe: I knew it was going to leave a mark... I told you we should have drag him outside, in the yard.

Prue and Piper look at her.

Prue: How can you be so cute all the time?  
Phoebe: It's a gift. So is my power.

Prue smiles stroking Phoebe's hair. 

Leo, Patrick, Marina and Joseph enter the living room.

Leo: Did you vanquish the demon?  
Piper: What did you expect?  
Patrick: Congratulations...  
Phoebe: Oh just another day on work, Patrick.  
Joseph: So how exactly did you vanquish him?  
Prue: Well, Monan couldn't be an upper level demon, he doesn't have the powers to be one. So whether he would be a middle level demon, or a higher level.  
Phoebe: So I wrote a spell to make the power of the potion ten times stronger...  
Prue: So we threw the potion at him, said the spell, and POOF! the demon is gone!  
Phoebe: Too bad this doesn't work on upper level demons.  
Piper: Unfortunately, we need a piece of flesh for this.  
Phoebe: You know, ever since Barbie was taken away from you...

Prue and Piper laugh, and the other follow them too.

Marina: I'm so glad this is over. Now it's safe to say that we can relax.  
Piper: Don't say that. Everytime someone says that...  
Phoebe: Oh Piper, come on, stop.  
Prue: She's got a point Phoebs. With evil, you can never relax.  
Phoebe: At least for today?  
Prue: Ok, today, we can go out for a great lunch.

Prue smiles, and now Phoebe is the one that strokes her hair.

Piper: Shouldn't I cook something?  
Prue: NO sis, we need to get out of the house. I think we' ve had enough today.  
Piper: - smiling - Ok.

End of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Police station. Cortez is there checking the file of the Halliwells. Darryl is watching him guardedly. Darryl checks his cell phone, seeing that Phoebe has sent him a message.

Message on the cell phone: Darryl we are out. We used magic to do so. Play along. They probably won't remember about us. Thanks for everything, Phoebs.

Darryl smiles ligthly, watching Cortez. He puts the cellphone is his pocket, and he goes near Cortez.

Darryl: Hey, how is it going?  
Cortez: Hey Morris. It was a long day.  
Darryl: What about the doctor's case? Did you find anything? Any suspect?  
Cortez: Unfortunately, not. It seems this is going to be another unsolved case.  
Darryl: I hope not, pal. We must find the killer. We own this to his family.  
Cortez: Then enforce the search more, Morris.  
Darryl: What about the Halliwells?  
Cortez: What about them? Thank god they are not dead too!

Cortez hits lightly Darryl's arm, and he leaves the office. Darryl starts smiling, and he puts the file case in his desk. He leaves the office too. But then, out of nowhere, another officer appears. He is dark haired, around 30 yearls old. He looks suspiciously to check if Darryl really left the ofiice. After checking this, he opens the desk and takes the envelope. He hides it in his bag and he leaves the office.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. The girls, Leo, Marina and Joseph are sitting in a table in a great restaraunt. All of them are eating. Phoebe makes a toast, raising the glass:

Phoebe: To the Charmed Ones, who kicked asses again!  
Piper: To us!  
Prue: And to Joseph, the new witch on the block!

Joseph drinks some wine, and then says really touched:

Joseph: Thank you guys. You saved my life. I own you everything.  
Phoebe: Mmmmmmmmmm...  
Piper: What?  
Phoebe: - squirting her eyes - Everything?  
Prue: Ok Phoebs, enough with your humor!  
Phoebe: Shoush! Otherwise I'm gonna turn into a dog again!  
Prue: - smiling - If this helps me find a nice guy like the one I found then, do it!

Everybody laughs.

Phoebe: Excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom.  
Prue, Piper: Don't forget the seat toilet!  
Phoebe: Yeah, yeah...

--- 

Phoebe enters the bathroom and looks herself in the mirror. She lowers her head, and her eyes get wet.

PHoebe: Cole, I wish you were here...

Phoebe closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opens the water and washes her face. She closes her eyes, closes the water and sees again the mirror. She opens her eyes, but besides her reflection in the mirror, she can see another reflection, of a person that she would die to see. Cole! He was standing there, besides her. Phoebe tells to herself:

Phoebe: Please let it be true... Please be there when I turn around...

Phoebe makes an 180 turn, only to see Cole's face, being breath to breath.

Phoebe: Cole! Baby!  
Cole: Hey...

Phoebe grabs Cole's neck and kisses him passionately. Cole grabs her from her waist, tightly. They both stay like that for a while. Phoebe decides to break the kiss. Both of them horny, Phoebe's lipstick out:

Phoebe: Where the hell have you been?

Phoebe starts crying, placing her face in Cole's chest.

Cole: I'm sorry Phoebe. But The Source kept sending bounty hunters against me... It took me all this time to fend them off and be sure that if I see you, you won't be in danger.  
Phoebe: Ok. I'm so glad you are safe, baby.  
Cole: But this won't last for long. I will have to get in hide, again.  
Phoebe: No... I won't stand this... Not again...  
Cole: Phoebe...  
Phoebe: No Cole listen to me. We found a way to protect the house. we found a potion that destroy middle level demons, the higher ones too. Please don't leave me, not again. My heart is breaking, please, don't...  
Cole: But... - Phoebe's face turns desperate - Ok then, I won't.  
Phoebe: Thank you.  
Cole: But you'll promise me something.  
Phoebe: Anything. Just tell me, baby.  
Cole: We are gonna practise every day. Every single day. The Ultimate battle between you, your sisters and The Source is approaching. You must be ready.  
Phoebe: Ok babe, I promise.  
Cole: Oh, and something else...  
Phoebe: What?  
Cole: You are going to enforce the search for the spell that kills The Source. Ok?  
Phoebe: Ok. Now, shall we go inside?  
Cole: I'm not invited...  
Phoebe: Well now you are! Plus, there is a empty sit out there. For you.  
Cole: Let's go then. Ah, but first, throw some water in your face, and put some lipstick on. Otherwise, your sisters will think that we did... you know... something else in here...  
Phoebe: - wiping her tears away and laughing simultaneously - Ok baby.

--- 

We see the rest of the company having a great time. Piper turns her head around, only to see Phoebe glowing, and coming in with Cole. Piper smiles, realizing how happy her baby sister must be right now. So does Prue, and Leo.

end of scene.

END OF EPISODE. 


	5. Writer

19 September 2007

Writer's note: I wanna apologize my readers for taking so long to update the 4th episode. I'm in exam period and there is no enough time to make the episodes as I would like them to be. The usual period for uploading an episode is 15 days, and hopefully it will be rule from now on.

Season 4 is going to have 22-23 episodes, like a regular charmed season. And, hopefully, I'm going to continue this at least for three seasons(season six).

Great help would be if you you keep posting reviews and tell me what exactly you want to see. I like writing, but I also like writing stories that will be enjoyed.

If you wanna learn more go check my profile and my special sites dedicated to my two fanfictions. (The second is still under construction).

Thank you so much.

-  
-  
-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Charmed. Nor the characters created by the whole team of the show on the tv. Just the ones I created in my mind.


	6. PowerCharmed Girls, vol 1

PowerCharmed Girls, volume 1

Written by ChrisHalliwell

Released at 30/09/07

Cast

Prue Halliwell Shannen Doherty

Piper Halliwell Holy Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell Alyssa Milano

Leo Wyatt Brian Krause

Cole Turner Julian McMahon 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Phoebe is sleeping very calmly in her bed, turned on the left side on her bed. Her leg is out of the sheets, but the rest body is covered. First we see only her, but then a muschled hand bends over her, hugging her. The camera moves a little bit further, and now we see COle too. Apparently, the too of them had spent a great hot night!

--- 

Piper is sleeping in Leo arm's under the warm sheets. She is so calm and peaceful, and so is Leo.

--- 

Prue is the only one who sleeps alone. But she is not calm. She is very nervous and the sweat runs over her hole body. It's obvious that she has some nightmares... She wakes up bad and loudly! She decides it's time to throw some water in her face, and she leaves for the bathroom she and Phoebe share, after they decided to give Piper and Leo their own bathroom. Prue leaves her room and heads for the bathroom. She opes the door only to see Cole naked ready to take a shower!

Prue: Cole, oh my god!  
Cole: Prue, ah, what are you doing here? So early?  
Prue: - turning around closing her eyes - What am I doing here? It's my house, Cole. I wanted to use the bathroom. Are you gonna blame me for this?  
Cole: - getting in the bathtub and closing the curtain - No Prue, relax. I just didn't expect you to get up so early, that's all.

We can hear the water start running.

Prue: I didn't sleep well; Anyway, ah, I'll just use the sink to throw some water.  
COle: Fine by me.  
Prue: Don't change into Balthazor when I turn my back at you, ok?  
COle: - pause for a minute - Very funny.  
Prue: - throwing water in her face - No the funny is that Phoebe brought you here without even asking us. We are going to have a sister council about this you know.  
Cole: - complaining - You didn't have a problem with Leo coming here.  
Prue - laughing and wiping her face with a towel - Cole, please. First of all, Leo is an angel. He protects us. Second, it's not like he is accidentically going to turn into a demon! But you know what, you weren't there to see how hard it was for us to accept him in the house and be fine and all. I can't stand thinking that you are going to live here too.  
Cole: You should start thiniking about this.  
Prue: Really? I think I will kick you out the house when the first demon of The Source will attack. I'll have a good exucse, won't I?  
Cole: - putting his face out from the curtain - Has anybody attacked?  
Prue: No, not yet, anyway. Look, right now, I have to get ready for job. We'll talk about this later.  
COle: Fine.  
Prue: Bye.

Prue closes the door and gets to her room, passing Phoebe's room. She thinks of waking her sister up and having a little chat with her, but she doesn't want to wake her up. She changes her mind and enters her room.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Two demons(clearly lower from what we can see), are hidind behind a trash-can. They are obviously waiting for someone. They are both holding athames.

Demon1: Are you sure they will come?  
Demon2: 100. They were discussing this. This is the spot.  
Demo1: The spot?

Demon2 shows a closed garage. It's door is tightly sealed. The alley is pretty quiet and very solitary. The quiet is disturbed by a loud noise, clearly by a motorcycle. The motorcycle spins around raising a cloud of dust that covers our eyes too. We see two pairs of legs, one wearing heavy boots and the other simple woman shoes. The motorcycle spins a llitle bit more and it stops. The one with the simple shoes gets of the motorcycle. The camera moves up and we see that she is wearing a casual woman dress. She is also wearing a helmet. The other one gets off too, the one with the heavy army boots. This one is dressed with army clothes. The helmet is put out too, only to see that... she is a woman! A strong one, with dark brown hair, tall and mature. She is about 27 years old. The other one puts her helmet out too. She is much younger than the other, with short black hair, but very cute.

Demon2: Like I told you, they came.  
Demon1: Now what?  
Demon2: Watch me.

Demon2 gets up, staring directly at the girls, who watch him too.

Demon2: Goodmorning ladies.  
Young One: Who are you?  
Demon2: What took you so long?  
Old One: What are you talking about?  
Demon2: You were late five minutes. I can't wait that long to kill you!

Just after that, demon2 throws the athame to the old one! The old one raises her hand with the flat of her left hand pointing at demon2. A see-through yellow beam emerges from her hand, a cylindrical one, but it's diameter is small enough, from the centre of the flat. The beam breaks the knife and hits demon2. Demon2 becomes yellow enough and he explodes! Demon1 gets angry.

Demon1: You'll pay for this!

He throws the athame to the young one, but she does something different: making her hand a fistful, she raises her fingers away in fronf of her, and she creates a see - through white bubble(kind like Wyatt in the series), but it doesn't circle her, just the area in front of her. The athame goes into the bubble, hanging half in the air and half in the bubble. The young one makes again her hand a fistful, resulting in the bubble's disappearing and the athame droping. Demon1 freezes after realizig that in front of him stand two powerful women. The old one doesn't waste time and throws another beam to him, making him yellow and driving him into a mad explosion!

Old One: How did they find out where our hideout is?  
Young One: Who knows... Maybe they have been spying on us. Evil does that, you know.  
Old One: Still I'll feel better if we magically cloac our lab. Next time we might not be visited by such weak enemies.  
Young One: Ok baby.

The young one grabs the old one from her neck and gives her a passionate kiss in the lips. The old one gives it back. They both smile, and the old one pushes a button in her belt, and the huge garage door opens, but making minimum noice. The girls take the motorcycle in, and close again the door.

end of scene.

OPENING CREDITS.

We see shots of the beautiful city. The sun is glistering in the wonderful calm sea, and the bridge is full of cars, probably citizens who are trying to catch up with their every day routines. 415 magazine. Some beautiful young models are being photographed by some , probably professional, stuff of the magazine. The music is pop and makes you wanna dance. Prue enters the big hall pushing the door wide open. Prue is about to enter her office, when her boss, Mr Corso, calls her in his office.

Mr Corso: Prue, good morning!  
Prue: Goodmorning, Mr Corso.  
Mr Corso: Come in to my office, please. I want to talk with you.

Prue, without having the slightest idea why her boss would call her in his office, turns around and enters.

Mr Corso: Close the door. And please, take a sit.

Prue does so.

Prue: So, Mr Corso, you wanted me?  
Mr Corso: As a matter of fact, yes Prue. I have a special assignment for you.  
Prue: Oh, but I have to work with some other fotos, Mr Corso. You need them for the next issue.  
Mr Corso: I already asked Gregory to do that.  
Prue: Ok then. I'm all ears.  
Mr Corso: I want you to photograph, and why not, interview, this one.

Mr Corso hands Prue an older photograph of a very handsome man, around 35.

Prue: Who is he? What's his name?  
Mr Corso: William. William Brauns. He is a very strange man, but very clever too. I think you too are going to match.  
Prue: Excuse me?  
Mr Corso: In the photoshoot, I mean.

Prue nods.

Prue: Ok, where will the photo shoot take place? Is he coming here, or.  
Mr Corso: This is his adress.

Mr Corso gives Prue a piece of paper. Clearly an adress is written in it.

Mr Corso: They say he is full of strange fancies.  
Prue: - ignoring this - When do you need the photos?  
Mr Corso: In one week, for the next issue.  
Prue: Ok Mr Corso. You'll have your photos when you need them.  
Mr Corso: Yeah that's what I like with you, Prue. Always in time.

Prue smiles, and leaves the office. She closes the door, thinking how much time is going to take her to reach the photo shoot place.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is in the kitchen eating some cereal and milk. Cole comes in, wearing Leo's clothes.  
Phoebe: Good morning, honey.  
Cole: Good morning, baby.

Phoebe gives Cole a light kiss in the lips.

Cole: Cereal for me?  
Phoebe: Oh yeah sure, just take a bowl and a spoon. Milk is right here - she says shaking the bottle of milk in front of her - .

Cole puts some cereal in a ball and pours milk in it.

Phoebe: Have you ever eaten cereal before?  
Cole: No, i don't think so.  
Phoebe: Time for you to try, baby.

Phoebe puts the spoon in her bowl, and takes some cereal with chocolate pieces and milk.

Phoebe: Open your mouth, mister.  
Cole: - opening his mouth - Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Phoebe puts the spoon in his open mouth, and Cole takes the bite, closing his mouth. Out of nowhere, Piper, in her pyjamas, enters the kitchen and sees the scene. She panics and freezes the room. We see a shot of Cole with a spooned mouth.

Piper: PHOEBE! What, what's going on in here?  
Phoebe: Piper, why did you freeze him?  
Piper: Excuse me, I'm the one doing the questions here! What is he doing here?  
Phoebe: What do you mean by that?  
Piper: Phoebe, what is he doing here? Oh my god, is these Leo's clothes he is wearing?  
Phoebe: Yeah, well, his are right now in loundry.  
Piper: - with an annoyed face - I don't believe this!  
Phoebe: You don't believe what?  
Piper: PHOEBE! We agreed that you wouldn't bring him here, in the manor, till we vanquish The Source! What if a demon attacks, one of His demons? What are we going to do then?  
Phoebe: Oh don't worry. He already faced the bounty hunters He sent. It's safe now.  
Piper: Phoebe, this was the first bunch. What happens when He starts sending the second one?  
Phoebe: Well, then we'll face them. We have the power of three here, you know. Oh, and please, start carrying the METAL NECKLASE in your purse on a daily basis from now on.  
Piper: - looking at her sister frustrated and disappointed - How can you be so selfish, Phoebs? We protect the innocents, we don't go looking for trouble other than ours!  
Phoebe: Sorry, but Cole is MY problem, sis.  
Piper: Yours, not ours! How can you be so immature? Does Prue know about this?  
Phoebe: Probably not, because if she knew, all hell breaks would have loosen by now. World war 3!  
Piper: Prue might not be required to happen this. Maybe an upper level demon sent by The Source attacks us here, in the manor. Then we'll see what happens Phoebe.  
Phoebe: 'The power of three will set us free' incantation will set us free Piper.  
Piper: Riiiiiiiight, and what if we are not the three of us together, Phoebs? What do you suggest, sleep in the same room?

Phoebe lowers her head, showing how annoyed she is. Piper realizes that, and changes the tone of her voice.

Piper: Phoebe, listen to me, I understand. I know what you are going through. I went through so much with Leo. But going against us right now, disobeying our advices, can lead us to a rivalry.  
Phoebe: Piper, go get yourself ready. Then I have a gift for you.

Phoebe shows Piper a piece of paper.

Piper: - with curiosity - What's this?  
Phoebe: After. Go now.  
Piper: Ok, I'll go. Just tell him to leave, ok? Please, I'm begging you. I don't want Prue to see him here. He may find himself flying in the air.  
Phoebe: He would leave anyway, Piper. He just stayed for a night. Now, go.  
Piper: No, first I'll get some coffee.

Cole unfreezes with a spoon in his mouth, half hanging in the air. He sees Piper walking besides him. He gets surprised and the throws the spoon on the table.

Cole: Piper, what are you doing here? How did you get here?  
Piper: - ignoring him - Good morning to you too, Cole. Had a nice night?

Phoebe and Cole look each other awkwardly. Piper puts some coffee in a cup and leaves the kitchen, saying:

Piper: Hope a demon won't attack Cole, Phoebe is alone without the power of three here...

Piper leaves the kitchen and Phoebe gives her a look, thinking ' Oh you are such a bitch'. Cole squirts his eyes and turns to Phoebe:

Cole: I was frozen, weren't I?  
Phoebe: A little bit.  
Cole: You didn't tell them about my coming here, didn't you?  
Phoebe: - trying to hide her guilt - No, of course not!  
Cole: You are lying. I don't like when you are lying to me.  
Phoebe: Cole.  
Cole: Prue and I had an unlucky meeting in the bathroom this morning.  
Phoebe: Oh... Oh No.  
Cole: She didn't tell you anything?  
Phoebe: No, she didn't. Maybe she was in hurry to get to job.  
Cole: Phoebe, we had a nice night, a nice morning and a nice breakfast. Now, it's time for me to leave.  
Phoebe: No, you are not going anywhere.  
Cole: But The Source.  
Phoebe: Screw The Source. If he comes here, I'll spell him away.  
Cole: Phoebe!  
Phoebe: EAT!

Phoebe orders him and Cole returns in his bowl, eating.

--- 

Prue closes the car door with her right hand, holding with her right shoulder all the equipment she needs. In her left hand she is checking a piece of paper, the one that Mr Corso gave to her with William Braun's address.

Prue: - talking to herself - Which is the right one? - she says checking some studios which are positioned the one next to the other, very close. - Number 13, ah? - her eyes catch a small studio with number 13 written on the door. - That's it.

Prue sets herself on the way to the studio. She is about to knock the door with her hand, but the door wide opens! A young handsome man, around 20, bursts out of the studio clearly very irritated and not paying attention that someone might be in front of him. He pushes Prue aside, hitting her.

Prue: - hurting - Ouo, watch out, young man! - Prue loses her balance and falls down, but lucky for her she pushes the bag with all the equipment aside, and they don't damage. Prue, clearly angry, gets up and shouts at him - Hey, who the hell do you think you are? At least you can do is apologize!

The young man turns around, with red eyes, crying, and obviously ashamed for what happened.

Y(oung) M(an) : I'm sorry , Miss. I... I am not exactly in a talking mood right now.  
Prue: Well you should have looked when you opened the door. You could have killed me, you know.  
Y.M: You are right. I'm really sorry.  
Prue: Whatever.

Prue turns around and enters the studio.

Prue: Today kids need behavior classes!

A voice is coming behind her, a woman voice. : Don't mind him. He just god fired and he is a little of.

Prue turns around to see a middle aged woman smiling at her. She offers her hand and they shake.

Prue: - clearly annoyed - Yeah we all have problems but we don't go around hitting people!

The woman smiles at her.

Prue: - realizing - Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Prue, Prue Halliwell, from 415. Mr Brauns is waiting for me. We have a photo shoot.  
Woman: Of course. Can I see you ID please?

Prue searches her bag and shows her her ID from 415.

Woman: Alright then, come with me.

Prue follows her but she can't stand not to ask.

Prue: Why did you fire him?  
Woman: It's a long story, Ms Halliwell.  
Prue: Can you give me the resume?  
Woman: Well the young man you saw is Alex, Alex Brauns. He is the bosses' brother.  
Prue: - widening her eyes - And he fired his own brother?  
Woman: Mr Braun is a very strange man, Ms Halliwell. You'll find out by yourself. Please be patient with him. He is not a bad man, not at all.  
Prue: I would never judge someone based on his relationship with his siblings. I have two sisters too, and we don't get always get along. This tells nothing to me.  
Woman: Glad to hear.

Prue and the woman reach a door. The woman hits lightly the door.

Woman: Mr Braun, are you in there? Ms Halliwell is here, the photographer from 415.  
Mr Braun: Tell her to come in.

The woman opens the door, escorting Prue inside. After that, she leaves the room, closing the door.

Prue: Good morning, Mr Brauns.  
Mr Brauns: Let's just cut to the chase, ok?

Prue nods and he gets up, sitting in a chair. Behind the chair is put a nice picture, probably playing the role of the nice font for his pictures. Prue opens her bag and prepares the camera.

Prue: - telling in her mind - At least he is co operative.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. P3. Piper is sitting in front of her laptop, writing, in the bar tender place. Leo orbs in.

Piper: Hey honey, how are you?  
Leo: I'm fine, Piper. But I'm concerned too.  
Piper: What's going on?  
Leo: The Elders are sensing great demonic activity in San Fransisco.

Piper raises her head and stares at Leo.

Piper: The Source?  
Leo: They are not sure. But something big is going on. Which probably means more problems for the Charmed Ones.  
Piper: Yeah, like we don't have enough of our own.

Piper lowers her head and worried continues her work with her laptop. Leo detects that Piper is not well.

Leo: Honey, what's going on?  
Piper: You didn't see him, didn't you?  
Leo: See who?  
Piper: Cole!  
Leo: Cole? What's wrong with him? And where could I have seen him?  
Piper: At the manor, this morning.  
Leo: Oh my.

Leo understands.

Piper: Ou yeah. Phoebe brought him in the house and they spent the night together. - She pauses for a minute - I mean, what the hell was she thinking, Leo? At least she could do is tell us!  
Leo: Well maybe she knew that you would be negative with her idea, so.  
Piper: Don't defend her, ok?  
Leo: I'm not!  
Piper: I mean it's another thing to eat all together in a restaurant, it's totally another thing to bring him in the manor and spend the night! We were lucky that these bounty hunters didn't burst in the middle of the night!  
Leo: Piper, I'm with you with this. But also know how it feels to be drug away from the one you love so much - he says, gently stroking her arms. -  
Piper: - calmer - Yeah I know this, but our love situation never put my sisters in danger, Leo. Ok, maybe just a little. But not from Evil. Don't compare us with them Leo. You are an angel, for crying out loud! It's not like you are going to turn into a demon and rape me with your claws!  
Leo: - laughing - So what are you going to do?  
Piper: I didn't have enough time to have a little chat with her in the morning. She knew I would get pissed of, so she gave me this, thinking that she could buy me or something! - Piper hands over to Leo a piece of paper -  
Leo: What's this?  
Piper: Spells. Vanquishing spells. In case a demon attacks in here, and I'm alone.  
Leo: Well that's a good thing. If she.  
Piper: Don't fall in her trap! She just wants to take me to her side. Besides, I have this. - Piper opens her bag and shows Leo a smaller baggie. Inside the baggie lie nine potions - Our new potion, Leo. I'm totally covered with lower and middle level demons.  
Leo: what about warlocks and the other demons? And the other evil beings? I think you should place this in your pocket, honey.  
Piper: - annoyed - Fine! Anyway, I just hope Prue won't find out. If I can talk some sense to her, maybe it will end with no grudges.  
Leo: Good luck. - Leo bends over the bar and kisses his wife - I have to go, Piper. The Elders have a council and they need all the whitelighters. Did you call the doctor about the test results?  
Piper: Oh, not yet honey. I have so many things in my mind. You go, and we'll meet at the manor in the evening ok?

Leo nods and orbs out.

Piper: - to herself - I need a bar tender. Let's put an advertisement about this on the net.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is sitting drinking coffee. She is checking a newspaper, probably looking for a job.

Phoebe: - To herself - Damn it. If this keeps going on I'm gonna stay jobless.

She starts leafing through the newspaper, but then frustrated, violently closes it and shuts it down. She ducks her head, grabbing her forehead with her hands and her eyes travel to the table.

Phoebe:- To herself - Piper... I must cal...

She doesn't have time to finish her sentence, when Cole shimmers in. He realizes that Phoebe is upset and gets in question mode.

Cole: Phoebe, what's going on? Are you ok?  
Phoebe: No, I'm not!  
Cole: - worried - What happened? Did any demon attack??? While I was missing?  
Phoebe: - looking at Cole - Ah no baby. More likely inner demons.  
Cole: Meaning?  
Phoebe: Meaning that finding a job probably requires the power of three! The worst demon I've ever faced.  
Cole: - understanding - Relax baby. It's still very early for dissappointments.  
Phoebe: Cole, listen to me. I'm not the baby I used to be, ok? If I'm going to have a normal life, or at least as normal as possible, I must be able to feed and clothe myself. I'm tired depending on my sisters. Or, at least, taking their money.  
Cole: Yeah but P3 is part yours Phoebe. And Prue's. You are entitled part of the incoming.  
Phoebe: Doesn't mean I should relay on this. P3 is Piper's job, Cole. Not mine.

Phoebe breaths a sigh and hugs Cole.

Phoebe: At least I have you. I swear to you, Cole, if you weren't here, I.  
Cole: Me? Is my presence helping you to lead a normal life?  
Phoebe: What do you mean? Why shouldn't you?  
Cole: Phoebe, I'm half demon. I'm wanted by the Source Of All Evil. Bounty hunters are after me. How can this be normal?

Phoebe pulls a face.

Phoebe: Well.  
Cole: Especially with what I just found out.  
Phoebe: What? - worried - What happened?  
Cole: Phoebe, Good is not the only one who fights with Evil. Evil is too. A war is taking place these days in the underworld.  
Phoebe: War?  
Cole: The Source hasn't been able to kill the Charmed Ones. A lot of factions and demonic leaders are challenging him.  
Phoebe: This is good, isn't it?  
Cole: No Phoebe, it's not. The only way for The Source to prove himself towards all these challenges is to kill you, the Charmed Ones.  
Phoebe: - realizing - Oh.  
Cole: So he is not going to stop coming against you. That's why he wants, he needs your powers! To consolidate himself as the ruler of the underworld.  
Phoebe: That's why he tried to turn me evil, ha?  
Cole: Exactly. Think. Having a Charmed One on his side, that sure is consolidating his rule!  
Phoebe: But he failed.  
Cole: He'll try again, Phoebe. And most important, for me, anyway. He won't stop coming against me. He needs me dead. For the same reasons.  
Phoebe: - scared and hugging - No we are not going to let anything happen to you, baby. Despite our everyday grudges, even Prue would be ok to defend you. After everything you've done for us. For me.  
Cole: The Charmed Ones on my side? I feel a lot safer.

Phoebe smiles at him.

Cole: But right now, you might not be safe.  
Phoebe: Meaning?  
Cole: I just found out that The Source already sent a second bunch of bounty hunters against me. And this time, more powerful. Average and Middle level demons, I think.  
Phoebe: Oh no.  
Cole: Oh yes. The first bunch consisted of lower level demons, easy to fend off. But this second bunch it's way more powerful.  
Phoebe: Crap.  
Cole: That's why I decided to go in hide mode again, Phoebe. I know you are not going to like it...

Phoebe doesn't respond.

Phoebe: Hiding? It this your answer to his challenge?  
Cole: Phoebe, they are countless. I am one. I must face them with strategy. Shimmering from plane to plane is a sure way to confuse them. And not put you in danger. They can attack right now, as we speaking.

Phoebe remains speechless. Cole realizing that this doesn't like to Phoebe, turns his head around.

Cole: Look Phoebe.  
Phoebe: I say, this time, we go after them.  
Cole: What?  
Phoebe: we will use this challenge to teach Him a lesson.

Cole nods.

Cole: Phoebe this is my problem, not y... - Phoebe is not letting him to finish -  
Phoebe: Isn't it ours too? He is coming after us too, Cole. So attacking him back is a sure way to make him retreat.  
Cole: Can't say it doesn't sounds good. But you are going to need your sisters for this Phoebe. The power of three.  
Phoebe: I'm sure I can make them see things my way.

Cole smiles.

Cole: I know you can. That's why I fell in love with you, Phoebs. That's what you made to me too.  
Phoebe: Ok, listen to me. You go find out everything you can about this second bunch, so we can search for tips and vanquishes in the BOS. If we are going to do this, we are going to be armed.

After saying this, Phoebe takes the cooking pot from the sink and we realize that she is about to make a potion.

Cole: - questioning - What are you doing?  
Phoebe: I'm going to make another bunch of our new potion.  
Cole: I thought you have enough stored... 50 vials, I assume?  
Phoebe: Nothing is enough when it comes going against The Source baby.

Phoebe starts throwing ingredients in the pot. Cole is watching her, admiring her.

Cole: I love you.  
Phoebe: Me too.

They hug and kiss.

Phoebe: Ok baby, you have to go. Go find out what you can. We'll meet here in 2 hours. Ok?  
Cole: Ok.  
Phoebe: Take care.

Cole shimmers out. Phoebe drinks some water, trying to calm. She then returns to the pot, continuing with the potion.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change OF scene. The camera leads to shots of the alley we saw just before the opening credits. Behind the closed garage door strange sounds can be heard. Smoke is rising.

--- 

The two women are training. Each of them is holding a sword. They are all sweat and short of breath. The old one makes a quick move and kicks the young one to the ground. The young one is about to land hard but the old one grabs her hand and she balances in the air.

Young One: Fi, I told you, don't be so hard on me! I haven't even mastered the basics moves.  
Fi: Tonya, it's not my fault if you didn't practice enough.  
Tonya: Yeah excuse me that I have to follow school too.  
Fi: There is enough time for everything. You are just stubborn.  
Tonya: Ok. I had enough for one day.

Tonya, the young one, throws away the sword and wipes away the sweat from her forehead with her wrist. Fi, the older one, begrudges.

Fi: We haven't finished yet. - she says with almost anger -  
Tonya: Well maybe next time, when you'll show me more respect, we'll finish the session.  
Fi: TONYA! Get back here this instant!  
Tonya:- ignoring her - I have to study.  
Fi: And what about our destiny, Tonya? What about YOUR destiny? Is school more important than that?

Tonya stops and turns around. She stares at Fi.

Tonya: I haven't forgotten it, Fi. But this doesn't mean it's going to be over in one single day!

Fi approaches her, calmly.

Fi: Baby, I'm sorry. It's just, you know, with demons paying visits all the time.  
Tonya: I know Fi. But taking this out on me is not an answer.  
Fi: You are right. I'm sorry. - staring with a sweet way in her eyes - Forgive me?

Tonya hugs Fi, answering positive.

Fi: I don't want anything to happen to you, baby.  
Tonya: Well. It's just... I can't handle all this right now like you can, Fi. I just found out so many things about me, my future, my powers, my destiny.  
Fi: You just have to take it easy.  
Tonya: Care to tell my parents that I like women?  
Fi: Human - demons, ha?  
Tonya: I don't think that they are ever going to accept it, Fi. And that was sickens me the most.  
Fi: I know, Tonya. I'm ten years older than you, I've been through tougher situations.  
Tonya: Maybe I should a spell on them?  
Fi: That's a pretty good idea, you know...

Suddenly the phone rings.

Fi: I'll take it.

Fi enters an office, with glass walls. She can be seen by us and from Tonya, as she is speaking on the phone. Suddenly, her eyes wide open, she gets in alarm state and makes Tonya feel uneasy. Fi closes the phone and exits the room, looking at Tonya.

Tonya: What's going on?  
Fi: Demons.

Tonya begrudges.

Fi: We have work to do.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Prue is finished with her photo shoot and packs her stuff. Brauns sits again in his big chair, like we first saw him. He looks Prue and at some level we can obviously see that he admires her. Prue looks at him for a moment, realizing what we have already realized. She awkwardly lowers her head and puts her bag over her shoulder. She turns at Brauns with a typical smile:

Prue: Mr Brauns, thank you. You've been very co operative.

She extends her hands wanting to shake with his, and so does he. They shake hands but when Prue tries to pull it back, he won't let her. He keeps holding her hand and looks at her with the same look.

Mr Braun: Ms Halliwell, I'm very impressed. You are a professional.  
Prue: Ah, thank you. Thank you very much Mr Brauns.  
Mr Brauns: William, please.  
Prue: - realizing the obviously he is hitting on her - Ok, Williams. I appreciate your coplimment, but, can I get my hand back?  
William: But I like your hand.

Prue smiles awkwardly.

William: I am moving way too fast?  
Prue: Like the flash man,you know the one who could run with the speed of light.  
William: Ok, let's speed down. Can I get your phone, so we can talk, you know, later?  
Prue: - thinking for a minute - Mr Brauns.  
William: William!  
Prue: Yes, William. Look, I'm really flattered by your move. Really, I am. But right now... things go on in my life. Crazy things. I don't want... I mean I can't put myself through this.  
William: - letting her hand go off - Ok then. I'm really sorry. - he says showing clearly how annoyed he is -  
Prue: William, I... - she reconsiders - Ok. - She takes a pen from the office and writes down her phone number on a piece of paper - Call me, whenever you want.

William smiles again, taking the paper.

William: You are free to go - he says, ordering .  
Prue: - not quiet understanding his mood - Ok, bye, Mr... ah, William.

William just takes his paper and wide opens in front of his face, so Prue can't see his face anymore.

Prue: - thinking - I don't believe this... JERK!

Prue doesn't even say goodbye, grabs violently her bag and leaves the office. William lowers the paper and watches the door, where Prue just left. He thinks for a minute, and then he returns to his newspaper.

End Of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Phoebe is finished bottling the potion in about 30 vials. She puts 10 potions in every little baggie(hers and Prue's) the girls decided to carry from now on.

Phoebe: - To herself - Prue didn't take her baggie. I must have a talk with her.

Piper enters the manor from the back door.

Piper: Hey Phoebs, how are you doing?

Piper stands besides Phoebe to see the dirty now pot. Phoebe pinches Piper's cheek.

Phoebe: Hi sis. I'm cooking more potion.  
Piper: Save it. I'm with Prue on the whole Cole thingy.  
Phoebe: Well you must hear some news.  
Piper: What news?  
Phoebe: Cole told me that The Source is sending him a new bunch of demons, way stronger.  
Piper: Oh, how nice! - irronically -  
Phoebe: Piper we must help him. We must help him kill those demons.  
Piper: Not trying to be selfish Phoebe. But why do we have to? Besides the fact that his is your boyfriend.  
Phoebe: We are being very defensive with The Source, Piper. It's time we go kill some demons of His. Time to become more offensive.  
Piper: But Phoebe, most of the demons we vanquish are his minions.  
Phoebe: Oh no Piper, not all demons are loyal to him. The opposite, I would say.  
Piper: Ok, whatever. Look. If we are going against these demons we must know who they are, how much they are, what powers they have, and how we can vanquish them. I sense that the power of three is required here Phoebe, and I don't think that Prue will play along.  
Phoebe: Well I think she will If I tell her that this way we give The Source a lesson. It will help her relax, you know. Do you know how much it's been since the last time she's had sex?  
Piper: PHOEBE!  
Phoebe: - laughing - Ok, just kidding, ok? Oh, by the way, congratulations for taking the baggie with you.  
Piper: What?  
Phoebe: The baggie! With the potion!  
Piper: Oouh.  
Phoebe: Give it to me. I must put in there 10 more vials.  
Piper: Phoebs, are you on a role or something?  
Phoebe: There is a war going on Piper. We must be armed.  
Piper: Whatever. Look, I promise I won't tell Prue that you brought Cole yesterday in the manor and had breakfast here. But you have to promise me that he won't come here again.  
Phoebe: Well...

Cole shimmers in.

Piper: Phoebe!  
Phoebe: Relax Piper. Prue already knows about his coming here. - looking at Cole - What did you find?  
Piper: Excuse me, she knows? And how come and you are still alive?

Phoebe nods with a stupid face.

Cole: I found out a lot Phoebe. The Source doesn't just want to kill me, he wants to make me be afraid of living!  
Phoebe: Ok, I'm going to bring the BOS(Book Of Shadows). Piper you.  
Piper: Phoebe, can I talk with you a minute? - looking at a curious Cole - Alone! - widening her eyes -  
Phoebe: There is nothing to talk about Piper. There are demons on the loose.

Phoebe is leaving the kitchen and a clearly annoyed Piper follows her. Cole starts following Piper. The camera is moving behind the walls and we see Phoebe determined to go to the attic and get the BOS. An unstable camera moves and an almost running Piper is after her.

Piper: Wait a minute, you missy! We must have a council about this! We are not going after demons, not without the three of us being ok with that!

The camera moves unstable again to Phoebe, who ignores Piper.

Piper: Phoebe stop! - Piper is shaking her hands with a temper, obviously, but her not completely under control explosion power gets out of control, blowing up the vase in the little table in front of the stairs! -

Phoebe turns around, scared.

Phoebe: Are you going to kill me Piper?  
Piper: - regretting - I'm sorry ok? My power is not under control and you are not helping!  
Cole: Guys I need to tell you something.  
Phoebe: I don't get it Piper. If a darklighter would go against Leo, wouldn't you be willing to kill him? I wouldn't have the doubts you have!  
Piper: You know what, this is not the same!  
Phoebe: Really? How is not exactly the same?  
Piper: Because Leo is an angel for crying out loud! He protects us! Phoebe: Well Cole's human form is an angel too Piper!  
Piper: Stop kidding yourself, Phoebe! Leo is not accidentically going to turn into a demon and slash us! And, you know what, stop turning this around me!

Cole nods with Piper's sentence. But he continues.

Cole: GUYS!

Phoebe: You know what Piper? I won't continue this conversation. You all see Cole as a demon and you forget all the good he's done for us. I can't stand this! You are selfish!  
Piper: We ah... we are selfish? Are you kidding me?  
Cole: Would you just listen to me for a second?  
Piper: You stop! - Piper extends her hands freezing him! -  
Phoebe: I thought your powers are not under control! You could have blown him up! How dare you?  
Piper: He wouldn't blow Phoebe, he is upper level! I can't even blow up the middle ones!  
Phoebe is about to answer, when three demons shimmer in, behind Piper!

Phoebe: Piper, behind you!  
Piper: You know what, this is not going to work!

One demon create a blue evergyball and is about to shoot at them, but Phoebe runs and pushes Piper in the ground! The demon besides him throws an energyball at the frozen Cole, who unfreezes in pain and wounded, he is getting thrown at the stairs, hitting on the wall!

Phoebe: - screaming - COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!

Piper sees the demons.

Piper: You weren't trying to distract, ha?

Phoebe is staring at her, furious! Piper gets up, staring at the demons!

Piper: Hello! How are you doing?  
Demon: We are here for him! If you don't stop us, we may spare your lives!  
Piper: Probably you don't know who are you talking to!  
Phoebe: Have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?

The demons look each other in fear!

Piper: - realizing their fear - Oh yeah! - she extends her hands freezing them! - Now they have!

Phoebe runs at the injured Cole, trying to wake him up.

Phoebe: Cole come on, baby wake up!

Piper stands in front of the stairs, worried.

Piper: Is he ok?

Phoebe hits Cole's cheek, and he nods.

Phoebe: He is alive, thank god!  
Piper: You can't kill a demon like him with just a energyball, Phoebe.

What Piper doesn't realize is that one of the demons behind her is beginning to unfreeze, fighting through it's freeze. Phoebe realizes that and warns Piper.

Phoebe: Piper, he is unfreezing!

Piper turns around only to see the demon coming against her! She is desperately trying to freeze him, but she doesn't get the chance. The demons hits her hard and she goes flying on the wall next to the stairs, landing hopefully for her, on the couch! Phoebe watches that and angrily shouts at him.

Phoebe: You bastard!

She levitates in the air, forming a kick and going straight to the demon. The demon doesn't have the time to react and Phoebe hits him hard in the chest, making him fall on the other two frozen demons, unfreezing them and go straight all together in the ground!

Phoebe: Oh oh, they unfroze! Piper, get up! Get up!

Piper starts nodding with a face in pain. Phoebe turns around to see the demon who hit still in the ground, and the other two waking up.

Phoebe: What I'm going to do about you, ha?

Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates. The demons start walking towards her. Phoebe opens her eyes, desperate.

Phoebe: I can't do it! Ok, am, the power of one, must have some fun, the power of one must have some fun!

Phoebe keeps chanting and the demons are getting zapped by a tiny thunder and retreat.

Phoebe: Ouaou, it works!

Phoebe levitates in the air and double kicks the demons, sending them down, again. Piper gets up and sees the mess.

Piper: Phoebe, no!

Piper freezes the demons again! Phoebe grabs the opportunity and runs in the kitchen.

Piper: - breathing hard - Where are you going?

After two seconds, she enters the room again with two baggies, handing one to Piper.

Phoebe: These should be our second bra!  
Piper: But first this!

Piper extends her hands and blows up one the two just hit demons. Molecules(and not fire) start speeding up and he explodes!(like the banshee).

Phoebe: Great job, sis!  
Piper: Here comes another!

Piper blows up the other one too, and he explodes the same way.

Phoebe: I love you Piper.  
Piper: You didn't love me a second before they burst in, didn't you?

The other demon unfreezes too, and shouts at them.

Demon: You witches! You are going to die!  
Piper: Not today.

Piper tries to blow him up too, but all we see is some molecules spinning around in his chest and a wound appears. The demon retreats in pain.

Piper: Ooouh, he is not lower, he is not lower!  
Phoebe: I can see that Piper!

Phoebe throws a vial at the demon, and he explodes in firerly pain! As he blows up Prue enters the manor and sees him exploding in fire.

Prue lets the bag fall out of her shoulder, staring at her sisters.

Prue: What's going on here?

End Of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. Cole is lying still unconschious in the couch. Leo is trying to heal him, and he does partly. His wound isn't so big, but his half demonic self is still injured.

Phoebe is right besides Leo, hell worried. Prue and Piper are standing opposite them, in the other half living room. They sit in the couches and clearly are waiting for Phoebe.

Phoebe: Leo, is he going to be ok?  
Leo: I healed his human half, like the last time. It's not a bad wound Phoebe. He will just feel off for a while.  
Phoebe: It's my fault. He tried to warn me and Piper that they would be coming.  
Leo: I thought your sisters knew that something like that may happen, Phoebe. That's the reason they.  
Phoebe: Save the speech Leo. I already have two sisters ready to cut my head, I don't need my whitelighter too.  
Leo: - widening his eyes with an almost funny face - Fine.  
Phoebe: Why is he not waking up?  
Leo: He is in shock, Phoebe.

Phoebe is about to answer him, but she observes Prue and Piper waiting for her. Phoebe senses that they are ready to launch a full attack at her, and she pulls a defensive childy funny face.

Prue: Phoebe.  
Piper: Prue, look. It was just an accident. Cole tried to warn us and we would be ready, but.  
Phoebe: Pearl harbor between us was unleashed. I.  
Prue: Phoebe, why did you disobey us? Why did you bring him in here? I think we agreed.  
Phoebe: - interrupting Prue violently - I never agreed, Prue. You kicked Cole out of here, remember?  
Piper: No Phoebe, he was about to kick himself out of the manor alone. He knew that demons would come against him. He knew it. And he wanted to protect you. We could have lost our lives today, Phoebe.  
Prue: These demons should never have attacked us here in the manor, Phoebe!

Prue gets up and she looks threatening at her younger sister.

Prue: What were you thinking? And, alright, it's fair enough for you not to care for yourself and hung out with a demon and his ex-buddies who come against him, but how the hell do you dare and be so selfish that you don't care about us, your sisters, who risked our lives and saved you, uh?  
Piper: Prue relax.  
Prue: Who the hell do you think you are? Ha?

Prue's anger motivates her power and a chair is going flying in the wall, crashing.

Piper: Prue! You are overreacting!

Phoebe retreats, scared of her big sister might do.

Prue: I warned you Phoebe. I told you that if Cole would be around here, our lives might be in risk. You didn't respect that!  
Phoebe: I stayed away from him 3 weeks, Prue. He faced all these demons by himself. I love him, I should be there for him, but I did what you asked.  
Prue: Oh really? I can see!  
Phoebe: You obviously didn't realize that I couldn't sleep well all these days, didn't you? Have you been caring for anybody than yourself lately?  
Piper: Phoebe, that's not fair!  
Prue: How dare you? I risked my live and faced the Angel Of Death to save you. YOU!  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you enjoyed the moment when you stabbed me, ha?

Prue squirts her eyes and is about to launch another word attack, but Piper interrupts her.

Piper: Ok, wait a minute. Phoebe did a mistake, ok? She won't do again.  
Prue: - looking at Piper, ready to get angry with her too - What are you talking about? Don't you see her attitude? I think she wants us to apologize to her!  
Piper: Prue, Phoebe was about to ask help. From us. To face the new demonic wave that The Source sent for Cole.  
Phoebe: Yeah, i assumed, that, I don't know, back in my mind I thought that you would enjoyed to kill some demons of His. After everything he's done against us!  
Prue: Oh no no. This is not where this is coming from. This is just an excuse! All you care about is your little Cole!  
Phoebe: I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU? I STAYED DOWN THERE TO SAVE YOU, PRUE! TO SAVE PIPER!  
Prue: Yeah and i suppose you signed our possible death warrant when you brought Cole here! Thanks sis!  
Phoebe: Well you're welcome!  
Prue: Ok, everything is going to be ok.

Prue turns around and Phoebe relaxes. Piper is between them.

Prue: Ok, if Cole leaves now and drag all of his demonic buddies away, everything is going to be ok.  
Piper: - turning at Prue - Yes, YES!, and I'll cook a nice dinner and all 4 of us will enjoy it!  
Phoebe: Don't you mean 5?  
Piper: - instantly turns at Phoebe - PHOEBE!  
Phoebe: I'm not going to leave him, Piper. Especially now that he is wounded! If they find him they'll kill him!  
Prue: Ok, ok. You love Cole, not Balthazor. We'll make this potion again to strip him of his demonic powers, and make him human.  
Phoebe: No, Prue. I was thinking I would make some adjustments so he won't lose his powers.  
Prue: This could take for ever. And plus, these powers are demonic! He will always be in a demonic radar!  
Phoebe: So what do you suggest Prue?  
Prue: I have no new ideas, Phoebs! My original ones are representative! He goes away! He stays away from us till we vanquish The Source! I know it hurts, I know you hurt, but.  
Phoebe: Forget it Prue. I'm not leaving him. Not now!  
Prue: Then I'll move him out of the manor. Maybe this will teach him a lesson, not to step a foot on my manor, again!  
Phoebe: - pointing her finger at Prue - DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT PRUE! I'm warning you! THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO!  
Piper: Ok, that's enough!  
Prue: Couldn't agree more.

Prue turns around TK opens the exit door. Leo is standing next to Piper biting his lips.

Leo: What's going on here?  
Piper: - whispering - World war 3!

Prue stares at Phoebe, who is standing next to Cole, who just woke up.

Prue: Choose. Or he goes, or you go.  
Piper: Prue?  
Prue: So what's gonna be?

Phoebe thinks for a moment. She makes her heart a stone, but she doesn't show it. She just helps Cole get up.

Cole: What's going on here, Phoebe?  
Phoebe: I'll explain you later.

Prue is staring angry at Cole. And then Phoebe. Phoebe doesn't respond. She just walks holding Cole's arm and they exit the manor. Piper becomes really worried.

Piper: Phoebe...

Prue extends her hand, stopping her.

Prue: No. She made her choice.  
Piper: Prue, you can't just let her go.  
Prue: And I can't let your and my life get in danger again. She chose Cole over her sisters. And I thought she was beginning to mature.  
Piper: She in love Prue.  
Leo: You guys, you can't let that happen.  
Piper: What do you mean?  
Leo: You have no idea what I was told up there. The Charmed Ones are needed to stop a great warlock and his faction.

Prue turns around, worried.

Piper: The Charmed Ones? Look at us Leo. We are barely in the position to act such right now!  
Leo: Well this warlock kills innocents, Piper. We can't let him of the hook!  
Prue: Then we'll go after him, alone.  
Leo: No Prue, not without the power of three.  
Prue: We don't have a choice Leo.  
Leo: You can call her.  
Prue: Like hell. She must bite her pride and come back.  
Piper: Prue, we must leave our grudges behind. Innocent lives are in stake here.  
Prue: No, first we check the BOS. To see if the power of three is actually required for this.  
Leo: Prue, even if the power of three may not be needed now, but what about the next demon attacks?

Prue doesn't respond, she just lowers her eyes and turns around, heading to the attic.

End Of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Prue enters the attic. She is obviously furious and trying to control her temper. Piper follows her, with Leo. Prue stands over the BOS and opens it.

Prue: Ok Leo. What's this warlock name? We have to take care these demonic buddies, I've got a lot of work to do with the photos.  
Piper: What photos?  
Prue: From my new photo shoot. Leo, the name!  
Leo: Constantin. His name is Constantin.

Prue starts searching the Book.

Leo: Piper, can I talk to you?  
Piper: Sure.  
Leo: In private.

Prue looks at Leo strangely, squirting her eyes.

Piper: - realizing that it has something to do with Phoebe - Ok, let's go to our room, I'll show you the new clothes I've just bought.

Piper holds Leo's arm and they head to their room. After they are gone, Prue finds the page about the warlock. She reads it:

WARLOCK CONSTANTIN:

A great warlock, known from the age of 1800. He has a lot of powers, but his main ability is in spells. He is a great magician and owns his witchcraft. A lot of beings are afraid of him, mainly because one of his technique is to bind his victims' life with his, slowly draining their souls, and eventually killing them. Nobody knows how many powers he possess.

Potion to unbind a victim's soul: (follows a potion description.  
Spell to kill Constantin: The lives you bind, will be free, the pain you'll find , will be like a tree, the branches will break your entire body, you will disappear as a flaming sandy!.Prue: Great. It doesn't require the power of three. PIPER! PIPEEEEEEEEEEEER!

--- 

Leo and Piper are in their bedroom, having a heat discussion.

Leo: Piper, this is wrong! You have to go get Phoebe!  
Piper: Leo, look. I almost die down there a while ago. If Phoebe had listened to us, maybe even Prue would be ok to go after Cole's demons. How do you expect me to keep defending her against Prue? Damn it, Prue is right!  
Leo: I am not saying that you guys are not right Piper. All I'm saying is that you should put your grudges apart and vanquish this demon! Then you can work on your issues!  
Piper: Leo, we always fought, but this is different. Logic and reason go out of the window when love gets in the way, remember? I kind of understand Phoebe, but her decision to leave...

Leo hears a call from the Elders. He looks at the ceiling.

Piper: They are calling you?  
Leo: Yeah, they say it's serious.  
Piper: Then go.  
Leo: Please don't do anything without the power of three, Piper. You will be extremely vulnerable. Just don't leave the manor till I come back. Ok?

Piper doesn't respond to Leo's ok.

Piper: Hurry back.

Leo looks worried at Piper, and he orbs out. Two seconds later, Piper hears Prue calling for her. She exits her room closing the door and heading to the attic.

Piper: - entering the attic - What's wrong, Prue?  
Prue: I found the warlock in the BOS. And guess what, it doesn't require the power of three!  
Piper: Is this our lucky day or not?

Piper stands besides Prue and also checks the BOS.

Piper: So only a warren witch is enough to kill this warlock?  
Prue: It seems so.  
Piper: Yeah, but this chapter is written one century ago. - we see her finger pointing at the bottom of the page, where we can see a date written - . Who knows how many powers he has collected till today.  
Prue: He may have, he may haven't. Nevertheless, the spell will work.  
Piper: Yeah but the two of us may not be powerful enough.

Prue remain speechless, just staring at Piper.

Piper: Maybe we should call Phoebe.

Piper is about to leave the attic and go get the phone, but Prue TK closes the door.

Prue: Don't you dare Piper.  
Piper: Prue, this isn't about us, ok? This is about innocent lives!  
Prue: Ok, if the two us won't be powerful enough to kill him, we'll be powerful enough to wound him. And save the innocents. Meanwhile, Phoebe may re consider better her decision.  
Piper: I don't get it Prue. You are both so rigid... You should try and settle this.  
Prue: And how are going to accomplish something like this, Piper? What do you suggest? Let her bring Cole here?  
Piper: No, but if you agreed to go after his demons, then I assume Phoebe would have no problem letting him go.  
Prue: - shaking her head - Maybe you are right... But now, innocents are in stake. First them, then Cole's demons.

Piper smiles.

Prue: But if she doesn't change her mind about bringing Cole here, I'll be rigid again. Got it?  
Piper: Ok. So.  
Prue: So we go after the warlock now.

Leo orbs in.

Piper: Leo!  
Leo: Guys, you have no idea what I found out. Constantin made another move: He sent some demons in San Fransisco to kidnap more innocents.  
Piper: Oh no.  
Prue: Where can we find him, Leo?  
Leo: The Elders sensed great demonic activity in the south woods, Prue.  
Piper: The South woods?  
Prue: Yeah they lay in the south part of San Fransisco's woods. Ah, ok, we have to go.  
Leo: What? Without Phoebe? Prue, you can't.  
Prue: Leo, we have to save everyone who happens to be in the south woods at this moment, ok? We have the potion, we'll take our MAGICAL OBJECTS together, if something goes wrong, we'll fix it!  
Piper: Yes Leo, I agree. We don't have the power of three, so this is an extra - ordinary situation.

Leo doesn't speak.

Piper: Oh come on honey, everything is going to be ok!  
Leo: Why don't try call Phoebe?  
Prue: Ok Leo, even if we do try to call her, I suppose her cell phone will be turned off. This is how she deals, she leaves without a trace.  
Leo: I can try sense her, and bring her here.  
Prue: There is no time Leo. We are going! If you do find her, and even if you do convice her to come along, plus by the way, good luck with it, bring her to us. Ok?

Prue and Piper take their little baggies with the new potion inside. Prue also takes two athames, one for each of them.

Piper: Wish us good luck honey. - leaving the attic - Who'll drive, Prue?  
Prue: I will. You go get the keys.

Leo orbs out, really worried.

end of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Phoebe and Cole are in the mausoleum. Cole is dizzy and breathes hard. Phoebe is not in her greater mood too.

Cole: Phoebe - coughs two times - You should... go to your sisters. They need you.  
Phoebe: The hell I'm going to leave you here alone Cole. If a demon shows up, you are over.  
Cole: - getting up with difficulty and standing on the stone table - I can take care of myself Phoebe. I'll shimmer from plane to plane. I'll avoid them.  
Phoebe: Cole, you don't seem to get this. I'm not leaving you again. If my sister can't accept that, then bad for them.  
Cole: Baby - hugging her - you don't have to prove anything to me. Just give me the potions, and if you add my demonic powers to these, I'll be just fine.  
Phoebe: This is not just you, Cole. My sister have to understand that you are part of my life now. That you are my second family, like Leo is Piper's.

Cole smiles full in satisfaction.

Cole: You have no idea how happy you make me baby.  
Phoebe: - looking at his eyes and touching his lips - So if we are to hide ourselves from the demons, maybe we should shimmer together, you know, to other planes?  
Cole: But if we do that you will not be able to contact with anybody in this plane. What if your sisters need you?  
Phoebe: I thought of that, if they cast the sister to sister spell, they'll bring me to them.  
Cole: Do they know this?  
Phoebe: Probably.  
Cole: Still I'm not so sure about this, Phoebe.  
Phoebe: I am. Let's shimmer.

Suddenly two demons shimmer in. Cole sees them and shimmers out, with Phoebe. He shimmers in behind the demons, holding Phoebe. Phoebe realizes what's going on, and throws two potions at them. The demons explode in pain.

Cole: We have to go. More will come.  
Phoebe: So now they can track you in the cemetery ground too?

Cole realizes that more demons are about to appear, and shimmers out with Phoebe.

End Of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Prue and Piper, holding hands, are walking in the south woods. It's almost dark.

Piper: Ok, any ideas?  
Prue: Logically we must find the innocents around here.  
Piper: I don't see anything Prue. It's gonna get dark soon.

Prue hears something and stops walking. Piper stops too.

Piper: What?  
Prue: Did you hear that?  
Piper: Hear what.

Some leafs can be heard. Someone is obviously moving. Prue realizes this and gets in fighting stance, raising her arm.

Prue: Ok, who is it? Come out!

Nobody responds. The sound becomes more clear. Out of nowhere, a little boy appears jumping in the middle of the scene!

Piper: Prue!  
Prue: Oh my god!  
Boy: Help me, please!

Once again, out of nowhere, a demons flashes in!

Demon: You little rat!

The demon realizes that Prue and Piper are there. He smiles evil at them.

Demon: More prays!  
Prue: Think again!

Prue waves her hand and the demon goes flying on the opposite tree! Piper is about to blow him up, but Prue stops her.

Prue: No! Don't try to blow him up! Maybe he can show us where to find the exact spot!

Piper freezes him. The demon freezes, as he is about to get up.

Boy: I can tell you!  
Piper: - talking very sweet - Ok honey, can you please tell us, what you and the other people were doing there?  
Boy: Well my family and some friend families are believers. We believe in magic, and we wanted to make a little gathering, when five demons appeared and start hunting us.  
Prue: So where are the others?  
Boy: I don't know! - scared and crying - My parents and my sister run to other side, hunted by the demons! Please help me!  
Piper: Ok, but you have to lead us there, ok?

Piper turns around and extends her hand, blowing up the demon(like banshee, not fire).

Prue: Farewell, demon! Hey sis, I'm so proud of you! - she says smiling -  
Piper: Pleaaaaaaase, he was just a minion! Come on, we've got to hurry!

Prue and Piper hold each other's hand, and start running behind the little boy. As they go closer to the spot the gathering was taking place, voices can be heard. Women crying and people fighting! Prue holds the little boy, saying very sweet:

Prue: You stay here, we are going take over from now on, ok?  
Boy: Ok - he says scared, hiding behind a boulder -.

Prue and Piper run in the scene, only to find two dead women, and 4 demons fighting with simple people. One of them is about to stab a man, but Prue waves her hand running and the demon goes flying in the lake, which lies besides the spot! The other demons turn around to see Prue and Piper. All of them are holding athames in their hands. The athames have a strange symbol in the handgrips, a C symbol.

Prue: Ok, one down! Piper freeze the demons!

Piper extends her hands and she selectivecally freezes the demons!! A woman starts screaming, obviously looking for someone!

Woman: Michael, Michael, were are you? MICHAEL!  
Piper: Excuse me, is Michael your little boy son by the way?  
Woman: Yes, he is!  
Prue: He is safe, don't worry.

Piper retreats the area from the point they previously entranced, and calls for Michael. Michael appears out of the dark and goes straight to his mommy!

Michael: MOM!  
Woman: BABY!

The two of them hug. Prue and Piper smile with satisfaction. Prue breaks the nice sweet scene.

Prue: Ok, but you have to leave here, now! The demons will unfreeze in any time!

The woman looks at the two dead women, crying.

Woman: Jessica, Sylvia... Oh my god.  
Piper: - holding her tears - Ok, you have to go! Reach the entrance, and wait for us there.  
Woman: Thank you. Thank you for saving us.  
Prue: Not yet. We still have the demons to handle.

The group leaves.

Piper: Ok, now what?  
Prue: You blew up the the last one. Try again!

Piper shoots a demon, and he blows up, like the previous one. she is about to blow the other, when the demons unfreeze! Piper shoots but the demons ducks, avoiding her power! A piece of a tree is blown up.

Piper: Crap!  
Demon: Witches!  
Prue: Yeah you got that right! The Charmed Ones for your information!

The demon throws the athame to Piper and she panics, ducking! Prue gets really angry and TK throws all the demons away! One of the demons shimmers out in the air, but the other two fall hard in the ground!

Prue: Piper, blow them up!

But Prue doesn't lose time. She TK throws one of the fallen athames to a demon, making him explode in fire! Piper outstreches her hands and the other blows up too!

Prue: Where is the other one?  
Piper: I don't know. Where is it?  
Prue: Oh no, the innocents!  
Piper: Prue, we don't have time! If it shimmers there, he'll kill them!  
Prue: Oh no, he won't!

Prue gets in trance, projecting.

--- 

The people are gathered in the entrance of the woods. The demon shimmers in, angry. One of the mans of the group realizes it and picks a wooden stick ready to fight!

Demon: You think you stand a chance against me?

Prue projects in, behind the demon.

Prue: Hey!

The demon turns around, only to see Prue standing there! He throws the athame to her, but Prue projects out and the knife stucks in a tree. Prue projects in again, behind him, and she round kicks him. The demon falls down in pain. Prue projects again out, and then again in next to the knife, grabbing it. Before the demon even realizes it, she throws the knife to it's heart and it screams to death! A satisfied Prue smiles and projects out.

--- 

Prue returns to her original body, and she opens her eyes, only to see Piper throwing a potion to the demon she previously threw in the lake, wounding him badly!

Prue: Piper!  
Piper: Prue, the demon can swim! And the potion won't work!  
Prue: Well maybe it is more powerful than the typical middle level demon! Ok, let me take care of this!

Prue TK throws one of the dropped athames to the demon, stabbing it! The demon screams in more pain that it already is, but it is not vanquished.

Prue: Oh...

Piper keeps blowing him up. Every blow consults in molecules spinning and more wounds appearing in the demon's body. Piper stops, tired of using her power, and the demon stands still there, wounded, but not dead, smiling evil!

Demon: You can't kill me! You don't have the power!  
Prue: Ok, we need a spell!

Piper looks at Prue, thinking the same thing that probably Prue thinks too. If Phoebe was there, she would have taken care of this. But Prue doesn't show it.

Prue: - ordering - Ok, Piper, freeze it!

Piper does so.

Prue: - after getting one of the demon's athame - Ok, let's get the hell out of here!

Prue and Piper hold hands and run in the dark, probably heading to the woods entrance..

End OF scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. Prue and Piper enter the manor.

Prue: Ok, maybe we should call for Leo.  
Piper: LEO!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: How did it go guys?  
Prue: Well when we got there the demons had already killed two women. But we saved the other innocents.  
Piper: And we vanquished all the demons, but we couldn't get one. We even used our new potion, but nothing.  
Prue: Well yeah maybe it is a higher level demon, like Monan.  
Leo: Exactly. So you need the power of three to vanquish it, right? With the same spell you used last time?

Piper looks Leo awkwardly.

Prue: Perhaps. But we hurt it pretty badly.  
Leo: But you didn't vanquish it.  
Prue: we did the best we could Leo. We saved all these innocents.

Prue gives a strange look at Leo, and leaves the room.

Leo: Prue.  
Piper: Let her be, Leo. She'll come around, I know.  
Leo: No Piper. You still have work to do. The Elders found out where the warlock hides, with his entire faction.  
Piper: Faction? So what we must go against an army? And why does the BOS won't mention anything about faction?  
Leo: Piper, relax. Constantin is the one who is powerful, the other are just.  
Piper: Minions. Yeah, we faced them in the woods.  
Leo: The demon you couldn't kill was probably one of his lieutenants. Probably higher level demons.  
Piper: That explains why the potion didn't work.  
Leo: Piper, you need your sister for this. You need Phoebe for this.  
Piper: Ok, Leo, what do you want me to do? You wanna cast the sister to sister spell, get myself to Phoebe and force her to come back?

Leo gives Piper a condescending look.

Piper: Are you kidding me?  
Leo: Piper, you need the power of three for this.  
Piper: But the BOS.  
Leo: The BOS doesn't even include the fact that Constantin created his own faction, Piper.

Piper doesn't respond. She just lowers her head, beaten by Leo's sentence.

Piper: Leo, I'm tired. We faced a group of demons, so let me rest for a while. We'll see what we are going to do, tomorrow.  
Leo: Piper innocents might be in danger.  
Piper: Ok, and the sister - witches who save the world need to rest.

Piper takes her stuff(purse etc) and leaves Leo alone. Leo closes his eyes and focuses. Seconds later he opens his eyes, worried.

Leo: Where is she? Why I can't sense her?

Leo tries again. Nothing.

Leo: Oh no.

Leo orbs out.

End of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change Of scene. We can see a room with a big royal chair in the middle of it. Two women, probably servants, prepare a big dinner. The gates wide open and a demon(probably Constantin), who wears a royal dress and has a crown in his head, enters the room, furious! Two demons follow him(probably his lieutenants), clearly terrified. Constantin sits in the chair. He is so furious that when one of the servants tries to offer him a drink, he pushes madly away the cup! The servant retreats scared.

Constantin: WITCHES? YOU LOST THEM FROM WITCHES?

The demons lower their heads, kneeling in front of him. They are clearly afraid to talk.

Lieutenant 1: They were not ordinary witches, my lord.  
Lieutenant 2: They were powerful.

Constantin: Really? Listen to me, morons! I have no fear of witches! Do you know how many I've killed by now? DO YOU?

The gates open again, and another servant enters. He kneels in front of Constantin, besides the scared lieutenants.

Servant: May I speak, my lord?  
Constantin: - trying to calm down - What's wrong?  
Servant: Aterax is back. He survived the attack of the witches.

Constantin: - getting and standing up - Where is he? Bring him in!  
Servant: He is pretty wounded, my lord. He can't move!  
Constantin: What kind of witches could cause a hit like this?  
Servant: I asked him, my lord. And he told me that the witches claimed to be.  
Constantin: Who?  
Servant: The Charmed Ones!

The lieutenants turn around in fear, looking at the servant. Constantin gazes at the space, realizing that he has powerful enemies coming for him.

Constantin: - trying to hide that for the first time he got scared of witches - The Charmed Ones???

End Of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene. The sun has already risen in San Fransisco. The Halliwell manor is more silent that it should be. Prue is in the basement, working with her photos. Piper comes in.

Piper: Good morning sis.  
Prue: - very calm and smiling - Hey sis.  
Piper: - looking at some photos Prue had already finished - Who is this guy?  
Prue: Well he is a... Never mind. My boss told me to take some photos of him.  
Piper: He looks strange.  
Prue: He is!  
Piper: Ah, Prue.  
Prue: Don't even start, Piper.  
Piper: No, no, I was just about to tell you that, you know, if you wanna take breakfast with me...

Prue turns around her head, smiling.

Prue: Thank you, Piper. I already took.  
Piper: Ok then. Coffee?

Prue shows her a cup already fill with coffee.

Prue: Thank you, I already have.

Prue returns to her work. Piper bites her lips and leaves the basement.

--- 

The door of attic opens and Piper enters. She stands over the BOS and opens it, looking at the page with the sister-to-sister spell.

Piper: Let's hope this will end with a good way.

Piper closes her eyes and concentrates. She takes a long breath and chants:

'Power of the sisters rise, course unseen across the skies, take me to the one who is to me near, take me to my sister dear'

Piper awaits for a result but nothing. She chants again, but, for one more time, nothing. Piper begins to panic, and calls for Leo!

Piper: LEO!LEO!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: Piper,wh.  
Piper: Leo, I cast the sister to sister spell, and it didn't work! What's going on? Is Phoebe ok? Where is she?  
Leo: Relax honey. Calm down!

Leo hugs Piper, trying to calm her down.

Leo: Piper, Phoebe is out of my radar too.  
Piper: What?  
Leo: But she is not dead! The Elders would have sensed her death.  
Piper: Then what's going on?  
Leo: Apparently Phoebe is alive, but she is on the run. She travels from plane to plane.  
Piper: What? Why... why would she do something like that?  
Leo: They don't know, but my guess is that she is traveling with Cole. Trying to avoid bounty hunters, you know.  
Piper: - relaxing - But are you sure she is alive?  
Leo: 100 sure. Relax honey.  
Piper: How I am supposed to relax when my baby sister is wandering god knows where with a half demon?  
Leo: Come on Piper. Cole would never hurt Phoebe.  
Piper: No but the demons which Cole has in his tails can!  
Leo: Unfortunately you have bigger problems Piper. The Elders found out one of Constantin's hideouts.  
Piper: One? Why he has a lot? Other than his main one?  
Leo: Probably. And he has gathered a lot of innocents there. You must go save them!  
Piper: Of course we will, but... Without the power of three, how are we going to fend them off all the strong demons?  
Leo: Even if yesterday you didn't want to call Phoebe, now you can't. Piper the Elders are very disappointed.  
Piper: Really? Do the Elders have siblings?  
Leo: Well.  
Piper: Then tell them not to talk!  
Leo: Piper!

Piper is turning around and exits the attic, saying:

Piper: I'm gonna fill in Prue. You orb us there, ok?  
Leo: - worried - Fine...

--- 

Piper starts walking down the stairs to the basement. Prue surprises her coming in furious!

Piper: What's going on Prue?  
Prue: One of my photos is a little off! Damn it! And I wanted it to be perfect!  
Piper: Well you can take one good photo of the demons we are going to kill in a while! I'll freeze them for you, after they say: Say Cheese, Say Cheese! - Piper moves her face around with a very funny way, insulting Prue's hard laugh -  
Prue: - laughing - What are you talking about?  
Piper: Demons! Leo said that the Elders spotted one of Constantin's hide outs!  
Prue: What? When did he tell you?  
Piper: A while ago. That's why I came back here, despite your morning rejection.  
Prue: Are you so upset that I rejected your morning call for breakfast and coffee? Now I begin to realize why you are the official heart of the family.

Piper laughs cute. Prue closes the door of the dark room.

Prue: Alright. We have to go.  
Piper: I also must tell you that Phoebe is in trouble.

Prue stops her movement and turns around, really calm.

Prue: What kind of trouble?  
Piper: Leo can't reach her. And I used the sister to sister spell to go get her, but it didn't work.  
Prue: - disappointed - Damn it Phoebe.  
Piper: But she is alive, thank god.  
Prue: - holding her agony - How do you know?  
Piper: Because Leo said that the Elders would have sensed it. So Leo assumed that she is traveling from plane to plane, with Cole, trying to avoid bounty hunters.  
Prue: - holding her twisted emotions for love, hate, disappointment and anger for Phoebe - Well this is a burgan she chose to carry.  
Piper: Prue, I'm not saying that she has right. Or that I'm defending her. But I can also understand her. She in love, remember one year ago when the Elders took Leo away from me?  
Prue: It's not the same, Piper!  
Piper: Yeah, I know, but still, the emotions are the same... And the hurt feelings...

Prue lowers her eyes.

Prue: I was really hard on her, wasn't I?

Piper puts her arm around Prue's neck.

Piper: Come on Prue, you were thinking about me, about you. About our safety. You have always protected us. So yesterday you acted such. Just a little... overdose.

Prue smiles lightly, as they walk up the stair reaching the kitchen.

Prue: One thing I don't understand, why didn't the alarm went off when the demons shimmered in yesterday?  
Piper: Am - biting her lips - Phoebe took them off, so Cole could shimmer in too.

Prue becomes angry again, breaking her hug with Piper.

Prue: You know what? I don't regret for yesterday.  
Piper: Prue.  
Prue: NO PIPER! NO! She way crossed the line! She could have met him at P3! But she chose to put all of us in danger just for her sake. And for Cole's. I can't accept that, I'm sorry...

She says leaving the kitchen, heading for her room.

Piper: Where are you going?  
Prue: To get ready!  
Piper: But we need the power of three!  
Prue: - yelling from inside - Like hell! Leo! Where are you?

--- 

Leo: - orbing in Prue's room - Hey Prue, you called?  
Prue: Yes. Look, I want a favor.  
Leo: What?  
Prue: I want you to put the enchanted crystals around the house, and cage the house.  
Leo: Why don't you do it?  
Prue: Because me and Piper are going to fend off the warlock.  
Leo: Prue.  
Prue: Leo, don't even bother to start.

Leo remains silent, and he agrees.

Leo: Although I'm totally against you going for him without the power of three, it's your call.  
Prue: Exactly. Piper said you'll orb us there?  
Leo: That was the plan, but the Elders won't allow me.  
Prue: What?  
Leo: They said that both you and Phoebe crossed the line yesterday. So, temporary, you lose your whitelighter.  
Prue: I don't believe this. How dare they?  
Leo: Prue, you.  
Prue: Tell us where the hide out is. I cannot let more innocent people die in the hands of this warlock!

Leo hesitates, but he yields in reason.

Leo: This is gonna bite me in the ass hard time.  
End of scene.  
-  
-  
-  
Change of scene.

Prue and Piper are outside of San Fransisco, in their car. They are heading to the hideout. Piper drives and Prue is lost in her thoughts. Piper decides to break the cold moment and talk to Prue.

Piper: So do we have a plan?  
Prue: The plan is to save the innocents, vanquishing as more demons we can and fending off the strong demons.  
Piper: What if they are too much or more powerful?  
Prue: Then you put the METAL NECKLASE on, and freeze the whole scene. I'm sure everybody will freeze. Then we go from there.  
Piper: Sounds like a good plan.  
Prue: More like our only option.

Piper pauses for a moment, but she decides to continue.

Piper: Prue, we haven't faced an enemy like him before. Or at least, not under these circumstances. So, if anything goes wrong.  
Prue: Nothing is going to go wrong, Piper!  
Piper: If, god's willing, something goes wrong, I want you to know that I love you. And I have no hard feelings for you for being so hard on Phoebe.

Piper grasps Prue's left hand with her right one.

Prue: Piper, don't be ridiculous.  
Piper: No Prue. We fought over the years but this is slightly different.

Prue doesn't respond.

Piper: I want you to know that both you and Phoebe are both my sisters, I love you and If I get hurt, I want you two to get along.  
Prue: - begrudging - Piper stop it already!  
Piper: I'm not going to, Prue. We haven't realized yet that everytime we sally forth a battle like this, we may not live to see another day.

Prue remains silent, looking Piper with the edge of her eye.

Piper: So if something happens to me, promise me that you are going to settle with Phoebe.  
Prue: - whispering - That's ridiculous.  
Piper: Prue, please, I'm asking you a favor! Promise me!

Prue turns her head around, watching the red golden gate bridge, with hundreds of cars on it. The sea is very calm and the sun is still rising. Prue remembers all the times she and Phoebe fought over the years, she can hear voices of their fights, and then out of nowhere Piper mediated and they figured always a way around.

Prue: - weeping away a tear from her cheek and talking with a frog-in-the-throat - Ok Piper. I promise.

Prue squeezes her hands with Piper's.

Prue: But hopefully nothing will happen to us.  
Piper: - smiling - Hopefully...

---

Prue and Piper reach the spot, and they get out of the car. They start looking around to see if anybody is there. Piper's eyes catch a hole in a wall, and tells Prue.

Piper: Prue, look over there!  
Prue: - turning around to see - What is this? A hole in the middle of nowhere?  
Piper: This is very strange, demonically strange, I guess.  
Prue: Only one way to find out.

Prue grasps Piper's hand and they start heading to the hole, only to see smokes rising from inside. Prue gets a bad feeling about this, and she raises her hand besides her neck, ready to fend off any attack. Piper raises her hand, also in alarm state. Both Prue and Piper have a little baggie hunging around their necks. The girls reach the entrance of the strange hole. Prue tries to see inside, but the smoke blocks her sight.

Piper: How do we know that this is not just a trap?  
Prue: We don't.

Piper thinks that Phoebe would answer that question, if she was there, with them. Her premonition power is the key to these situations. Prue stares at Piper, thinking exactly the same thing, and realizing that she and Piper share the same thoughts.

Prue: So we'll take our chances. You wait here, I go in, and if everything is ok, I'll call you, ok?  
Piper: Like hell, Prue. We are going in together!  
Prue: NO! I won't let you get hurt!  
Piper: Ok, then project inside. Even if something is wrong, you won't get hurt.  
Prue: - pinching Piper's right cheek - Smart girl!

Piper pulls a funny - typical middle sibling - face(not as baby as Phoebe's).

Piper: You are wasting time, sis!

Prue smiles and gets in trance mode, projecting.

--- 

Prue projects in, next to Piper and the original Prue. She smiles at them, and enters the hole. The 'astral' Prue( well it's not exactly the astral, it's just another part of herself, I'll call it secondary from now on) steps a foot in the hole, only to realize that the hole is actually a magical gate for a well cloacked fortress. In front of the gates are standing five guards, but clearly in the fortress are way more. The fortress is gray, built the old fashioned way. It's like a king is living there, with his army, in the old fashioned way. One of the guards realizes secondary Prue and he shoots at her;

Guard 1: Who are you? What are you doing here?  
Sec. Prue: Trying to save some innocents, asshole!

The guards realize that the woman standing in front of them is an enemy, and raise their hands, shooting green energyballs! Prue projects out, returning to her original body, and the green energyballs hit the wall besides the hole.

--- 

Prue returns to her original body. She opens her eyes only to see a questioning Piper.

Piper: So what did you see?  
Prue: Demons! Guards! A fortress is hidden in there! This hole is just the entrance. He has the fortress hidden very well, I might add!  
Piper: Ok then, here we go.  
Prue: Ready to freeze them?  
Piper: Like I've never been in my entire life!

Prue and Piper enter the hole. Out of nowhere five green energyballs come straight to them! Piper panics and raises her hands, blowing up three of the incoming energyballs! Prue realizes that Piper lost control over her powers again, and lacking time to raise her hand, she squirts her eyes and she sends the two left evergyballs back to the guards! The guards duck avoiding the incoming green energyballs, which hit the wall, cracking a part of it!

Prue: I thought you said you were ready to freeze!  
Piper: - panicky - Ok, fight now, bitch later!  
Prue: You still need to practice your powers, don't you?  
Piper: Ok, right now I kind of understand why Phoebe left the manor yesterday!

Prue looks angry at Piper, thinking what the hell she is thinking, and channels her anger to the guards, which at the moment wake up. She TK throws away all five of them to the walls of the fortress. The guards hit hard on the walls, and one of them faints. Prue takes out her knife from her little baggie, talking to Piper silmutaneously;

Prue: If you think you can get up and fight, do it now!

Prue levitates the athame in the air and TK throws it to one of the guard. The knife stabs him in his chest. Fire starts rising from the wound, which cover his entire body. The guard flames to death. Piper outstreches her arms and she blows up another one(not fire, like the banshee effect, this is the rule from now on with Piper's second power). Prue realizes that the guards are the typical lower level demons. She throws the athame to another one, consulting the same fiery explosion! One awake guard is left. It realizes that it has two powerful enemies and decides to give it all. It creates two green big evergyballs in both of it's hand, and sends them straight to the girls! Prue is about to send them back, but Piper freezes them in the mid air! Prue turns around to her sister, smiling;

Prue: Nicely done, Piper!

The guard wide opens his eyes in fear, sensing his death. Piper blows it up!

Prue: Hey, you caught me off guard!  
Piper: Ha, for crying out loud, I'll leave you this one! - pointing to the fainted demon -  
Prue: Oh come on sis, this is way too easy. I'll leave it to you - she says TK bringing her precious athame in her hand - . Iou, it stinks demon!  
Piper: - blowing up the fainted demon - Well I would tell you to sue it, for not wearing his cologne, but you can't have a judge without a accused now can you!  
Prue: Ok, time to enter the fortress! I suppose the innocents will be kept somewhere in there!

Prue TK sends the two big frozen green energyballs straight to the gate, but it just cracks! Piper tries to blow it up, but she just creates holes in this big gigantic fat gate!

Prue: Ok, ah, remember the spell we used in the future to burst in jail and get Phoebe out?  
Piper: No.  
Prue: Damn it. What do we do now?

Piper looks at Prue, taking out the METAL NECKLASE from her little baggie!

Piper: I think it's time, Prue.

Prue looks at her worried, knowing the effect of the METAL NECKLASE after it's huge energy boost. But she knows that there is no other way.

Prue: Ok, do you best sis! - she says smiling, wanted to encourage her younger sister -

Piper wears the METAL NEKCLASE. A huge blue aura surrounds her, and her eyes become determined. In the backround, we can hear the song --- Smack my bitch, by Prodigy. ---

Piper: - to herself - Now or never!

Prue stands besides Piper. Piper extends her arms ands gives a big blow at the gigantic gate, creating a huge crack. Piper tries again, only to see the gate shaking, ready to fall. Piper gives a third blow, and the huge gigantic gate blows up! Pieces of the stoned gate fly in the air(to inner direction) and hit guards who run to see what's happening! The gate collapses and kills about 20 guards, making them one with the ground! Smokes rise in the air, but both Prue and Piper enter the foreyard of the main building of the fortress! More guard are coming for them, throwing green energyballs! Piper freezes the whole scene! The camera shows about thirty guards in running state, throwing green energyballs!

Prue: Ok sis, let's get them now!

The girls are about to finish the job, but something strange happen. A dark ominous voice is coming from the inner palace. The voice is surrounded by echo, and clearly it' chanting something in latin. In the blink of an eye, the whole scene unfreezes! Piper realizes it and freezes it again! The voice chants again, and the scene unfreezes again! Piper panics and freezes again the scene!

Prue: Ok, what's going on?  
Piper: Someone is messing with my freeze!  
Prue: Then we'll fight them without the freeze on!

The scene unfreezes again! Prue is raising her arms TK throwing away all the incoming en ergyballs. Piper keeps blowing up more guards. The show goes on for a while, and the foreyard almost empties. Only 3 guardians are left, and about 27 guardians have being vanquished. Prue lowers her hands trying to relax. but what she doesn't see(but we can see) is that the METAL NECKLASE glows for a while, losing it's previous shine, and Piper faints, falling first in her knees, and then laying down completely. Prue turns around to talk to Piper, and realizes that the effect of the METAL NEKCLASE has passed.

Prue: Oh no!

Prue turns around and sees the 3 left guardians, still standing there.

Prue: You 3 still alive?

Prue throws the athame to one, flaming him to death. One of them sends a green energyball straight to Prue and she deflects it, sending it back! The demon flames in death too. The third one, realizing that it is impossible to win, shimmers out, leaving Prue alone. Prue bends over Piper and takes off the METAL NECKLASE.

Prue: You are going to be ok sweety. Nothing is gonna happen to you. - She puts the METAL NECKLASE in Piper's little baggie - Maybe we should go back in the car, and come back for a second round.

Suddenly the gate of the inner palace opens, and Constantin enters! Besides him follow about 5 lieutenants(among them is the one that the girls wound badly the previous night).

Constantin: So you are the legendary Charmed Ones? I thought that they were three of you.  
Prue: - irronically - The one is temporarily suspended. Do you have any problem with that?  
Constantin: No, not at all.  
Prue: Constantin, I assume?  
Constantin: Yes, and you?  
Prue: Prue. Prue Halliwell. Not nice to meet you!

Prue raises her arm ready to use her powers, but Constantin interrupts her;

Constantin: - laughing - Come on, Prue. What can you do? Without the other charmed ones you are technically powerless.  
Prue: Care to taste that theory?

Prue eyes glow in anger and determination. Constantin sees that and instantly becomes scared of Prue.

Prue: Where are the innocent people you have kidnapped? ANSWER ME!  
COnstantin: - laughing evil - Come and get them, WITCH!

Constantin glows and shimmers out with his own special way, but he can clearly be heard saying; GET HER! His lieutenants start creating green energyballs in their hands. Prue is about to use her telekinesis, but something odd happens. She feels her body shaking, ready to explode, like a huge energy wane cutting her balance, wanting to come out but still not mature enough to express itself. The enemies observe this and the familiar to us lieutenants, Atexar, tells to the others;

Atexar: This is going to be easier than I imagined.

Prue trembles more and tries to balance her body, while the lieutenants aim at her. Prue completely loses control over her body and falls in the ground. After his order, the 4 lieutenants shoot their energyballs straight to Prue. The energyballs travel straight to her. The demons think that they have already gotten her, but, out of nowhere, two yellow (and familiar to us) beams hit the energyballs, making them dissappear in the mid air! The demons turn their heads around, only to see two women, Fi and Tonya, standing there, with their backs sticked to each other's.

Atexar: Who are you?

(A nice pop music can be heard.) Fi makes a step ahead;

Fi: Enchanted by the new era, Fi, the eldest member of the Les Girls, acting with grace!

Tonya makes a step ahead too, next to Fi;

Tonya: Likewise, Tonya, the youngest member of the Les Girls!

Prue manages to raise her head and sees Fi and Tonya, defending her! Tonya bends next to Prue.

Tonya: Are you ok?  
Prue: - breathing hard and not completely understand what's going on - I am not... not so sure. Who are you?  
Tonya: We are the Les Girls, that's all you need to know. Now run, get out of here!  
Prue: What the hell are you talking about? Do you have any idea who are you talking to?

Tonya looks at her with surprise. Atexar breaks the ice ordering the demons to attack Fi and Tonya. The demons create energyballs and attack the Les Girls! Fi makes a back flip avoiding them, and Tonya creates her bubble defending herself, but the force of the incoming energyballs throws her back! Aterax laughs very evil, coming closer to Prue. He summons one big athame, and tells to himself;

Aterax: Leave to me to kill the Charmed One!

He raises his sword, and as he about to chop Prue's head, something amazing happens; Prue raises her arms, dead mad and angry, and instead of using her regular telekinesis, she throws a mad telekinetic wind from her hand, hitting Aterax so hard and wounding him badly in the chest! Aterax travels in the air and goes through the wall! Aterax falls down, badly injured! Prue shouts angry, sensing the whole world spinning around her head! She turns and shoots another one telekinetic wind towards the two demons who fight with Tonya, vanquishing them in the spot! Prue screams, angrier than ever, and shoos another one telekinetic wind to the other two demons! One of them realizes the great force coming and shimmers out, but the other one doesn't have time to react and it dematerializes! Prue screams ever more, but after shooting these telekinetic winds, Prue feels so lethargic and one step before fainting! She falls in the ground, next to Piper.

Prue: Piper...

Prue finds the strength to move her arm and grasps Piper's hand. Tears start streaming down her face. Prue feels the whole world very dark, as she faints...

Fi and Tonya stand over them, not knowing what to do, but out of nowhere, the remaining demon shimmers in grabbing Piper! Instantly the demon shimmers out with Piper, before Fi and Tonya find time to react!'

Fi: Oh no.  
Tonya: What do we do now?  
Fi: We have to get her out of here.

Fi and Tonya start carrying Prue, putting her arms around their necks. Prue is still alive, but is she going to be ok after the shock her body went through?

End Of Episode.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Spells And All 1

Charmed The Fight Continues Episode 4.06 Spells And All...

Written by ChrisHalliwell

Release date 15/10/07

Part 1

Halliwell Manor. Prue is laying unconscious in the couch, in the living room. Her head is turned next to her right shoulder. It seems that she is pretty shaken and that her body struggles to return to it's healthy state. Suddenly Prue opens her eyes, jumping literally out of the couch and shouting:

Prue: PIPER! Where is Piper?

A man's voice can be heard saying: She is being captured by Constantin.

Prue turns around only to see Leo, with red eyes - clearly having being crying a lot - ,with sadness and agony written in all over his face.

Prue: - with a frog in her throat - What? How did that happen? I was over her the whole time!

Leo: -sobbing - I don't know how, Prue.

Prue: Then how did you find me? Who brought me here?

Leo keeps crying. Prue grabs his head and forces him look at her. She stares in his eyes intensively.

Prue: THIS IS NO TIME TO LOSE IT, LEO! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!

Leo lowers his head, hurt even more. Prue softens, realizing that Leo loves Piper so much, it's only natural to behave like that. She decides to go easier on him.

Prue: - softer - Ok Leo, please tell me, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was Constantin telling his demons to kill me. And then...

Prue tries to remember but she doesn▓t succeed . She turns around thinking even harder, but still nothing. Leo decides to break the ice.

Leo: I was not supposed to come here. The Elders wouldn't allow me. But I kept thinking that without the power of three you would be extremely vulnerable. So I tried to orb to you, and I found myself here, seeing you alone, in the couch. Piper was not here. And I found this note on the table next to you.

Leo shows Prue the note. Prue examines it with curiosity.

NOTE:

We brought you here. Your friend is being kept by the warlock. You have to go save her. If you need any help, just call us at this number (a number follows).

The Les Girls

Prue: The Les Girls? Who are those?

Suddenly, Prue remembers what happened outside the fortress. Her eyes wide open as we see her thinking the moments after Piper fainted. She remembers herself losing her balance. She remembers how these strange women appeared and then extending her arms and throwing these mad telekinetic winds. She can feel all the emotions of anger and hate against the demons. Prue lets the note falls from her hands, watching at the inner part of them. Then she makes them a fistful, realizing that her powers are beginning to advance. She remains silent. A calmer Leo realizes Prue's state and becomes worried.

Leo: What's wrong Prue? Is everything ok?

Prue: We need to talk Leo. Things... happened.

Leo stares at Prue, who is still trying to realize what happened.

End of Scene.

-

-

-

Change of Scene. The camera shows Piper, still fainted, on a miserable bed. We can see that she is locked in an old room, full of dust. Moments after, Piper starts nodding. She places her left arm on her head, clearly showing that it aches. She opens her eyes, realizing that something is not right. She realizes that she is trapped in the room we just saw. She gets in trance trying to realize what happened. And then she remembers the huge fight she and Prue gave a while ago.

Piper: Prue, oh my god, Prue, where are you?

Piper starts panicking.

Piper: Prue???????????

She heads to the door. She tries to open it but it is locked. Piper takes a deep breath, and tries to blow up the door. Energy appears in the door, concentrating quickly in the middle of it. A small energy beam emerges from there and travels straight to Piper. Piper panics and quickly raises her arms, freezing(not willingly) the incoming evergy. We see the frozen evergybeam in the mid air. Piper gets out of the way, waiting for the beam to unfreeze.

--- 

Two guards are standing outside the locked room. One of them realizes that the prisoner inside woke up, and it orders the other one:

Guard1: Go tell Master that the sacrifise woke up. I'm going to prepare the ceremony.

Guard2 nods and abandons it▓s position.

--- 

Guard2 enters the big room we saw in the previous episode. Constantin is sitting in his royal chair, lost in his thoughts. Guard2 kneels in front of him.

Guard2: Master, the witch woke up.

Constantin returns to reality waving his face, understanding what the guard just told him. He smiles evil. He gets up and makes his way for a little crypt which lies in the right corner of the big room. With a wave of his hand, he opens the crypt. Guard2 follows him. Inside the crypt lies a golden orthogonal box. He forces the box wide open with a wave of his hand. Inside the box lies a silver foil, well preserved. Constantin picks it up and makes a dancing move around himself. Then he moves the foil straight to the guard willing to cut it's head, but his stops right in time. Guard2 is shaking in fear, and Constantin lowers the foil.

Constantin: Oh don't worry, you are a demon. You don't have a soul!

Constantin leaves the crypt and heads to the room where Piper is held prisoner. As soon as guard1 realizes him, it bends in front of him.

Constantin: Get up. - Guard1 wakes up - Open the door.

Guard1 opens the door. The frozes evergy beam unfreezes going straight to the opposite wall! Piper bends and tries to cover herself! Constantin enters the room, holding the foil in his left hand. Piper sees him and tries to hold her panic attack.

Piper: - calmer as possible - Who are you?

Constantin: I got to meet your partner a while ago. She gave us a hard time, you know.

Piper: Partner, you mean Prue?

Constantin: I believe that is her name... YES!

Piper: - really worried - where is my sister you evil son of a bitch?

Constantin: SISTER????? THAT'S NEW!

Piper squirts her eyes and focus all her panic into her second power. She tries to blow up Constantin, but apart from some spinning molecules from the edges of his body and him closing his eyes with an evil smile, nothing happens. Piper gets in trance.

Constantin: I'm too strong for you, witch!

Piper: - looking at the guard - But he is not!

Piper raises her hands and as she is about to shoot the guard, Constantin chants : Exeat!(let him leave), waving his hand towards Piper. An unseen force makes Piper go back in the bed, hitting hard on the wall the bed is cornered to! Piper paralyzes and tears start running from her eyes. Constantin walks over her, raising the foil.

Constantin: - Smiling evil and placing the edge of the foil on her neck, cutting a little piece and blood streaming out - manus celer Dei("the swift hand of God"), missit me Dominus("the Lord has sent me"),modus tollens("method of removing"), YOUR SOUUUUUUUUUUUUL!

Piper screams louder and louder when her life essence leaves her physical body and goes straight into the foil. This lasts for 3 seconds. Piper's body stands there, without a soul, without breath. Constantin raises his foil with pleasure.

Constantin: You are mine, witch! - He smiles really evil -

-

-

-

OPENING CREDITS.

-

-

-

Halliwell Manor. Attic. Prue is standing over the BOS and keeps flipping the pages trying to reach the one about Constantin, obviously. In her face is clearly written agony and fear. Remembering from the previous episode that the page about this warlock in at the last pages, Prue moves her fingers and a bunch of pages move faster. Prue finds the page, placing her hands on the BOS and keeping it open.

Prue: There must be something here. There must be a way to bring him here.

Leo orbs in. He seems to be more calmer and more determined.

Prue: So, what did the Elders say?

Leo: Although they really think that both you and Phoebe crossed the line, they told me to keep helping you. They sense that The Charmed trio is in a great danger.

Prue: Of course it is, Leo! Piper is imprisoned by a warlock and Phoebe by an upper level demon!

Leo: Well Phoebe is not, exactly.

Prue: Oh yeah, she is. Emotionally. He is the reason she is wandering around the demonic world and putting her life in danger all the time, Leo. Remember what happened a month ago?

Leo: Of course I remember, Prue.

Prue: Then stop defending Cole. And help me sort this out! So, what about my powers?

Leo: Ahm┘ Your powers are advancing Prue. It▓s very simple.

Prue: Advancing? - Then she remembers herself in the attic 7 years later. √

Leo: It seems logical. I mean, if you can move things with your brain and part of your brain, then why not molecules one by one?

Prue: Creating big TK winds. TK kick ass winds. √ Prue feels really strong, really confident -

Leo: Exactly. Although...

Prue: Although what?

Leo: They think that you developed it too soon.

Prue: - Prue starts wondering √ Too soon?

Leo: Yeah. I mean, all of your powers are growing, but it takes time. Look how much time took Piper to develop her second power. Three years after she discovered her first one, when the spell your Grams cast fainted away by Phoebe▓s call.

Prue: Is this normal? Am I in danger?

Leo: No, it▓s just┘ Your energy level as a witch is not high enough to maintain that kind of power for so long. So, that▓s probably the reason you fainted after using it only three times.

Prue: I was just trying to protect Piper and all the innocents┘ - she says lowering her head and showing how much worried she is about Piper √

Leo: Probably this inner desire of yours made it appear sooner.

Prue: Ok Leo, enough for me. We have to go and get Piper out of there.

Leo: But how, Prue? You can▓t do this by yourself, alone. You have to call Phoebe. The power of two warren witches may be strong enough to save her.

Prue: It wasn▓t enough the last time┘

Leo: Because you experienced a big shock, Prue. You would never allow a demon to kidnap Piper, I strongly believe that.

Prue: So┘

Leo: So, do what Piper did. Cast the sister to sister spell.

Prue: What if the spell doesn▓t work? Piper tried it in the morning, it didn▓t have any effect!

Leo: Use your brain projections abilities. Adjust the spell to project you into the plane Phoebe is. You should be able to find her.

Prue: And then we go after him, again. But what if we are not strong enough?

Prue looks hell worried at Leo, shaking her head with disappointment that they let things go so far between her and Phoebe. Leo doesn▓t respond. Prue breaks the ice.

Prue: Well we have to settle things betweens us. We see what we are going to do with this later.

Leo: Ok, I▓m gonna orb again up there, see if they found anything else.

Prue: Thank you Leo, for everything. Hey wait Leo, ask them about these Les Girls too. Who are they, are they with us or with the bad guys?

Leo: I▓m on to it.

Leo orbs out, leaving Prue over the BOS. Prue thinks for a second, and she decides to act quickly. She decides to call them. But first, she tries to modify the sister to sister spell.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Mausoleum. We can see that it is empty. A fainted voice can be heard talking with Cole, and out of nowhere, Phoebe and Cole appear shimmering in. They are holding each other very tight, almost hugging. Phoebe breaks the hug and stands next to the big stone table, tired.

Cole: Baby, are you ok?

Phoebe: I▓m tired honey. Dodging all these bounty hunters┘ And I▓m out of potions! We have to go back to the manor, cook more.

Cole: Do you really think that this is a good idea? Your sisters┘

Phoebe: Well my sisters cannot deny me the entrance. I grew up in there too. You▓ll just stay outside, in the park. I don▓t wanna provoke them.

Cole: Can you just buy the same stuff again and go cook them somewhere else?

Phoebe: Cole! Please! I have a pride as a witch! I won▓t dodge my witch skills into less comfortable conditions┘ - she says moving herself with a cute baby way √ Plus, I don▓t have money┘

Cole: Great. This is just getting better and better.

Phoebe: Ok, let▓s shimmer to the manor now.

Cole grabs phoebe from her waist. He is about to shimmer but Phoebe stops him.

Phoebe: Wait!

Cole: What?

Phoebe: My sisters probably will have set the crystals around again. And if we shimmer in like this, the alarm is going to alert them and they will bust in and maybe hurt us too!

Cole: Oh┘

Phoebe: So you shimmer us outside the manor. I▓ll be the one entering.

Cole: Ok baby. Let▓s go.

Just after Cole said that, 4 bounty hunters shimmer in! Cole sees them and warns Phoebe, who turns around only to see them forming blue energyballs in their hands!

Phoebe: OK, SHIMMER OUT!

Phoebe and Cole shimmer out. The demons stay there, trying to sense them, to find where they shimmered to. Cole and Phoebe shimmer behind them, and we see Phoebe holding a pipe in her hands.

Before the demons even realize her, Phoebe stands on the edge of the pipe and levitates herself towards the demons(kinda like Xena style) and she kicks all of them in a row of a circle! The demons retreat down. Cole throws two energyballs and two of them explode! Phoebe picks up the pipe and butches the third one. It retreats in pain and screams loud enough till it explodes. The last demon gets up dizzy, but Phoebe makes a super kick and sends it back in the ground again! Cole forms an energyball and throws it to it, but it just hurts it.

Cole: Oh I guess this one is stronger that the others!

Phoebe: Doesn▓t mean we should let it live!

Phoebe grabs the pipe again and tries to hit the demon, but it ducks, avoiding her attack! It creates an athame and attacks Phoebe, but Phoebe uses her defense skills and starts fighting the demon. Cole makes the final move, taking advantage of the time Phoebe provided him and forms a huge energyball!

Cole: Phoebe, get down!

Phoebe immediately ducks and Cole throws the energyball to the demon, which screams and flames to death!

Cole stands for a while, taking a deep breath and trying to come around after this dangerous fight. Phoebe still holds on. She realizes Cole▓s condition and travels to him, hugging him.

Phoebe: Baby, are you ok?

Cole: Yeah, it▓s just, I▓m tired of all this, damn it!

Phoebe: Yeah these sons of a bitch won▓t give up, ha? I wonder how many of them have to die since they realize that they can▓t beat us?

Cole: Don▓t say that. Never say that. Every time someone says that┘

Phoebe: Oh come on. Let▓s shimmer to the manor.

Cole grabs Phoebe and he is about to shimmer, but he starts trembling.

Phoebe: Cole, what▓s wrong with you? COLE!

Cole doesn▓t respond. The only answer Phoebe gets is him fainting and falling on the ground.

Phoebe: Cole, oh my god!

Phoebe ducks next to him, hugging him and not letting his head touch the ground.

Phoebe: - trying to hold her tears √ We can▓t keep doing this┘ - She closes her eyes concentrating┘ - Outside of time, outside of space, make us unseen, in this here place!

As soon as Phoebe finishes the chant, she places Cole gently down on the floor. Then she lies besides him, hugging him tight, and falling into sleep too. A nice effect appears down from their hugging legs and travels all the way till it covers their entire bodies. Phoebe and Cole are now invisible, the enemies cannot spot them! Tired from their constant fight with the bounty hunters, both of them travel to the dreamland.

Suddenly, Prue projects in!

Prue: - looking around √ Phoebe, where are you?

What Prue doesn▓t realize is that five feet away from her, her sister and her demonic boyfriend who got her in so troubles lie on the floor, sleeping. Prue enforces the search with her eyes, but of course she doesn▓t see them. Disappointed, she projects out.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Halliwell Manor. Prue returns in her original body, which lies on the couch in the attic. She opens her eyes, and gets up, frustrated.

Prue: Phoebeeee, where are you???????? Great, now I▓m two sisters down.

Prue reaches again the BOS trying to find another way to search for Phoebe, when the doorbell rings! Prue reacts and after placing her baggie around her neck, she starts descending the stairs.

--- 

Prue opens the main door of the manor only to find Fi and Tonya standing there, with a neutral look written in their eyes.

Prue: You came. Am, hi. Please come in.

Fi hesitates but Tonya enters the manor.

Tonya: Wow, great place you▓ve got here!

Prue: - smiling √ You like it?

Fi: Let▓s just get over this, shall we?

Fi enters too, showing how uncomfortable she feels about the whole meeting. Prue realizes that, and she tries to comfort her.

Prue: There is no need to worry. I▓m not going to hurt you.

Fi: - laughing √ You▓ve got that backwards.

Prue: Ok, if we are going to learn each other, can we do it at least sitting comfortable?

Fi: - hesitating for 2 seconds √ Fine. But one strange move, and we▓ll attack.

Prue: You▓ve got that backwards! √ She says closing the door √

Prue escorts them in the living room, and offers them a sit. Fi and Tonya sit in the big couch, and Prue sits opposite them, looking both of them. She decides to break the ice.

Prue: Who are you??????

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Constantin is sitting in his throne, looking with pride at his foil. He swirls it around in the air and slashes the wind, creating a typical slash sound. For a moment, in the one surface of the foil innocents can be seen, (their twisted heads actually) screaming and seeking their freedom out of the foil, but they can▓t. They are trapped. The foil glows a little and the voices disappear. Constantin speaks to himself.

Constantin: You never stop trying, don▓t you? But even if you do get out┘

The gates open and one soldier enters. It kneels in front of Constantin.

Soldier: May I speak my lord?

Constantin: Yes.

Soldier: The witches managed a great hit. The hideout doesn▓t have more than 10 guards as we speak.

Constantin: - laughing √ It doesn▓t matter. What I got in here is not compared to the loss of a simple hideout.

Soldier: I▓m glad for this, my lord. But it would be better for you to shield yourself in one of your other two hideouts in San Francisco.

Constantin: No. We▓ll stay here.

Soldier: But┘ why? The other witch will be coming back for you, and the other two too. You won▓t want to face them alone.

Constantin: Yes the witch will be coming back to save her partner witch. But I just found out that they are not just partner witches, they are sisters.

Soldier: Sisters?

Constantin: Yes, sisters! So her judgement will be turned cloudy when I tell that her sister is technically almost dead. She▓ll try to get revenge, and this is when I▓ll use my magic on her too┘ Two charmed ones in my foil┘

Soldier: Are you sure, my liege?

Constantin: Dead sure. Then, I▓ll go find out he third, and capture her too. So, after I capture their souls, and drain them completely, I▓ll get their powers too. Then, I will be unstoppable! And my master will be coming back. He will come back to assert its rights┘ As it should be!

Soldier: I really hope everything goes by your plan, my liege┘

Constantin: - focusing instantly his head on the soldier √ Of course it will! √ he pauses for a second √ Now go, go bring some guards from the other hideout. NOW!

The soldier shimmers out, leaving Constantin thinking, plotting┘

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Prue, Fi and Tonya are talking in the living room. The conversation is heat and Prue asks questions.

Prue: You just found out that you are witches?

Tonya: Yes, I just found out. It▓s only one month. But Fi┘

Fi: Let▓s just say I know what I am for a while now. What about you?

Prue: Me┘ Ah, my sisters and I, we have special gifts. We are charmed. We are the Charmed Ones.

Tonya: Your sisters?

Prue: Yeah, the woman this warlock captured is my sister.

Tonya: Oh my god┘

Prue: That▓s why I called you. I need your help to save her.

Fi: Ha!

Prue: I mean you are technically strong witches with powers, right? Strong ones?

Tonya: Mine is still dwarfed. Fi has her power for a while now.

Fi: Too much info, Tonya!

Prue: You don▓t have to hide anything, or worry that I▓ll hurt you. We are good witches, we protect innocents.

Fi: But we just punish the guilty.

Prue: What?

Tonya: Fi┘

Fi: Look, we▓ll come with you because we still have to finish this warlock. We▓ve been assigned to stop him. Our informer told us that he is a minion for a great Evil, a great Evil we are destined to vanquish.

Prue: A great Evil? Do you mean The Source?

Tonya: The Source? You mean┘ The Source Of All Evil?

Prue: Yes. We are on a war with Him.

Fi: We don▓t know what this evil is. We just know that we have to find it and make it vanish. That way we will be able to fulfill our destiny.

Prue: Same story, only different, ha? √ she pauses for second- So this is how you knew where this warlock was?

Fi: Our informer told us.

Prue: Do you know how to vanquish Him?

Fi: We have our way to do that.

Prue: Right, so┘ I▓ll go looking for my sister and you two go get Him.

Tonya: - smiling √ Ok. Shall we go?

Prue: Wait, first I have to tell my whitelighter about this.

Fi: Your what?

Prue: My guardian angel. √ She looks at the ceiling √ LEO!

Leo orbs in. He sees Prue talking with the two women.

Leo: - surprised √ Who are they?

Prue: Ah Leo, these are the Les Girls. I called them and we are all in the same team now. We are going to save Piper together.

Fi: No, we are just going to vanquish the warlock.

Tonya: - ignoring Fi - Prue, we have to get going┘ Three hours passed since Piper has been kidnapped. If we keep postponing our appointment with the warlock, it may be too late.

Prue: Yes, Tonya, you are right┘ We have to get going┘ Go wait outside. I▓ll grab my car keys and┘

Fi: No, you re coming with us. We have our special way to travel around.

Leo: Prue, I have to talk to you. √ whispering in her eyes √ The Elders said that the Les Girls are witches that just rised┘ and they don▓t trust them. They say they are unconscionable. Like hitwomen, only for the good side.

Prue: - whispering to him √ Ok Leo, but right now, I don▓t have a choice. I need them to go save Piper. Even if that means using them. We▓ll see what we are going to do with them later.

Leo stops for a minute, and as usually, agrees with Prue.

Leo: Ok go. Remember, if something seems off, just call me, ok?

Prue: Ok. √ turning to Fi and Tonya √ Ok, we have to┘

Fi: It▓s not polite to whisper in front of people.

Fi gives them an angry look.

Fi: Have you been burying us maybe?

Prue: Why would we?

Tonya: Fi, please!

Fi: - hesitating for a moment but returning to her original idea √ Ok then, let▓s go get him.

Fi grabs Tonya▓s hand very passionate causing Prue▓s and Leo▓s attention.

Prue: Wow.

Leo: Wow!

Prue: I wonder what kind of relationship they┘ share.

Leo: We said later, ok?

Prue: Ok! Let me take my baggie! Let▓s go!

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. We can see a very dark room. In the right side of it we can see a big locked chained door. On the other side we can see a big hole on the wall, covered by even more dark, likely pitch dark. Nothing can be seen through the hole, too. The whole scenery makes us feel uneasy, as we realize that something is wrong with it. Moments after, we can hear someone obviously unlocking the chains and the door opens letting a beam of light surpass the pitch dark showering the room. The door wide opens with an eerie noise making us creeping out of fear. In the ground of the showered space of the room, we can see a shadow of a human forming. The camera moves and we see Constantin! He enters the room, and with a wave of his hands, the door closes again. Constantin kneels in front of the pitch √ dark hole, lowering also his head.

Constantin: My lord, be seen!

An ominous effect makes us bristle and the noise of the appearance of an unknown to us evil in the pitch dark hole makes us wanna close our eyes out of fear!

T(hrough) H(ole): Did you ask for me, servant?

Constantin: My lord, I come bearing good news.

T.H: Unless you are here to tell me that you found a way to release me from this prison, don▓t bother me!

Constantin: I didn▓t have the power to do so before my lord. But now, I might have!

T.H: What happened? What kind of power?

Constantin: - raising the foil out of it▓s case √ In here lies the soul of┘

T.H: Of what? TELL ME!

Constantin: Of a Charmed One!

The voice through the hole remains silent. After 5 seconds of silence, it speaks again:

T.H: Of a charmed one?????????

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. A big army car, shaped like tank but not really one, is running really fast. The camera moves straight forward to the driver, Fi. Tonya is sitting besides her, and Prue on the back sits. Fi speeds up raising dust.

Prue: Ok Fi, please slow down.

Fi doesn▓t respond.

Prue: You are going to kill us before we ever reach the hidden fortress!

Fi ignores her.

Prue: I don▓t believe this┘ We said we are going to be partners and you don▓t give a damn about what I▓m saying.

Tonya decides to intervene.

Tonya: Prue, we must hurry. We can▓t let this warlock escape.

Prue: Excuse me hello, I have my sister there! It▓s personal for me! But first we must arrive there without killing ourselves!

Tonya: Relax. This car is nothing like the ones you know.

Prue: Ha?

Tonya: It can do miracles in case of an accident! It has saved our buts and especially Fi▓s countless times!

Prue: Really? I wonder, how long have you been acting as witches?

Fi: We don▓t have to answer this.

Prue: Ok miss Fi, what▓s wrong with you? Why such a negative behavior? Why are you so negative towards me?

Fi: Let▓s just say I▓ve seen a lot in my live of work, and this made me not to trust people. Plus, we don▓t share visions.

Prue: Ok but I▓m a Charmed One. I protect the innocents, don▓t you think that at least you can trust me? I▓ve risked my lives a lot of times to save other people.

Fi: That says nothing to me. Only that you are fool!

Tonya: Fi! Please!

Prue: - annoying √ Fool? Protecting the innocents is our job as witches, Fi!

Fi: Maybe yours, we are not into that crap.

Prue: - feeling uneasy √ So what are you, some kind of demonic hitman for the good side? √ thinking, oh crap I shouldn▓t say this √

Fi: Something like this.

Prue: Then why did you save me?

Fi: Because if Constantin got you too, he would steal your soul too. And if he used both yours and your sister▓s soul, he would be almost invisible.

Prue: Soul? What┘ So you just kept a warlock from becoming stronger?

Fi: Preciacelly.

Prue: You scare me.

Fi: And so should I. You have no idea what us Les Girls are capable of.

Prue: Well, then you have no idea what us Halliwell sisters are capable of too!

Tonya: - awkwardly √ Ok, we need a time out here, don▓t we?

Prue: What about you Tonya? Do you share the same ideas as your partner?

Tonya: No offense, but that▓s my problem Prue. We know that you are good and we would never do anything to hurt you┘

Prue: Fine.

Prue stops and looks out of the window. She feels her bag vibrated only to realize that her cell phone is ringing. She opens her baggie and checks it.

Prue: - seeing a number she doesn▓t recognize - Who is it?

Prue answers the call.

Prue: Hello?

Voice: Hello Ms Halliwell.

Prue: Who is it?

Voice: I thought I made quite an impression on you Prue. How come and you don▓t recognize my voice?

Prue: -thinking √ Brauns! Mr Brauns┘

Brauns: Yeah that▓s right. But please William. How are you Prue?

Prue: Why, do you care?

Brauns: Don▓t be so hard on me Prue.

Prue: I▓m not, you were!

Tonya turns around only to see Prue a little mad. She smiles stupid and turns in front again.

Prue: Excuse me William, but someone should teach you manors!

Brauns: I▓m a strange man Prue. I▓ve got a lot of secrets haunting me.

Prue: - rolling her eyes √ Don▓t even let me get started.

Brauns: So, you forgive me?

Prue: I▓ll think about it.

Brauns: Fine. So when are we going to see a new horror movie? I like horror movies.

Prue: Sorry, but I hate them.

Brauns: Sad to hear.

Prue: Ok William. Thank you so much for your offer. I▓m flattered, but right now I▓m unavailable. When I take care some loose ends, I▓ll call you back.

Brauns: I▓ll be waiting.

Prue: - relieved √ Ok. Bye.

Brauns: Bye Prue.

Prue turns off her cell phone. She begrudges and thinks loud.

Prue: MEN!

Tonya turns around seeing her and laughing.

Tonya: What happened?

Prue: Oh forget it. Some men are so pigs.

Tonya is about to answer, but Fi breaks the conversation.

Fi: Here we are!

The car stops sharp making Prue bouncing in the car almost hitting her head. Thank got she had her sit belt on.

Prue: Take it easy, will you?

Fi doesn▓t respond. She just opens the car door wide open and exits. So does Tonya. Prue unties her belt and exits too. A second after Prue closed the door, Fi presses a button on her belt, and a strange sound can be heard from the the car.

Fi: Locked!

Tonya: Ok, now what?

Fi: He will probably be ready for us.

Prue: I can project inside, see if he has set a trap.

Fi thinks, and answers.

Fi: Ok then, go.

Tonya: What if you get hurt?

Prue: Don▓t worry, my secondary self it▓s just part of my brain, not the real me.

Prue gets in trance, projecting.

--- 

Prue projects in the front yard. The scene hasn▓t changed a lot. She walks down all the way to the front door so she may enter the inner fortress. The moment Prue reaches the gate, she realizes that it is half opened. She pushes it wide open, only to see an empty hall.

Prue: - thinking - Something is definitely wrong┘

Prue keeps walking down the hall. The decoration reminds you of the musketeer age. Strangely, some hanging in the air torches still flame, making Prue wonder who kept them on so long, since the fortress seems to have been abandoned for a while. Prue keeps walking when a strange fog appears rising from the ground. Prue▓s sight becomes less and less clear. She is about to make another move, when a man▓s voice starts talking, making an echo all down the hall.

Voice: Ah, Ms Halliwell, you are back!

Prue: Who are you? √ pausing for three seconds √ Oh, let me guess, Constantin?

Constantin: Oh, oh, the little witch figured this out! Give the girl a prize!

Prue: Why don▓t just show yourself so we can finish this off?

Constantin: Are you kidding me? Do you actually expect me to believe that you came all the way here without a plan?

Prue projects out, leaving Constantin speaking. She returns at her original body, only to see Tonya standing next to her and Fi examining the area. The moment Fi realizes Prue returned, she becomes alarmed.

Fi: So, what happened?

Prue: He▓s in there, but my guess is that he has set a trap. For all of us.

Fi: Oh I think we can handle it. Ready Tonya?

Tonya: As ready as I▓m gonna be!

Prue: Ok. So you go after him and I▓ll go get Piper.

Tonya: But how do you know where she is?

Prue: I▓ll try to project myself not to where, but to who. It▓s something I▓ve never done before. I hope it works.

Tonya: And what if it doesn▓t?

Prue: Then you just hurt Constantin and I▓ll come in there and give him a special after school lesson.

Fi: - ironically - Yeah┘

Prue grabs that vibe and stares her almost angry. She knows that when this it all over, she will give that bitch Fi a huge lesson.

Fi and Tonya enter the hole, and Prue lowers her head, concentrating. She obviously tries to project. (A mysterious sound effect √ music can be heard in the background, like we heard when she projected herself in episode Awakened to the BOS). The more she tries the more she is lowering her head. Finally, Prue manages to get in trance, and projects. We can hear the typical sound when Prue uses her second power.

--- 

Prue projects in the room where Piper is being kept imprisoned.

Prue: - astonished √ Wow, I did it┘ Piper √ she starts scanning the room √ Piper, where are you?

Prue▓s eyes catch a pair of legs, sticked out of a blanket ,of someone lying on the bed. Prue starts feeling useasy and worry starts building on her face. Although she does know who this person is, she hopes deep in her heart that she is wrong. Prue takes a deep breath and decides to pull the blanket and find out who lies hidden under it. She does it, only to find Piper. Piper▓s lifeless body actually. The only thing we can see before the camera fades out is Prue▓s emotionless face┘

--- 

Fi and Tonya enter the big hall just like secondary Prue did before.

Fi: I don▓t like this silence. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

Tonya: Fi, I don▓t believe you say this. What did you expect, a hall full of guards and demons?

Fi: No Tonya, you don▓t understand. This silence is pretty much the silence that surrounds a big battlefield before the battle┘

Fi is about to continue, when an evil voice with unknown extraction starts threatening them.

Voice: Do you really think that you can fight me?

Fi gets in trance and grabs Tonya▓s hand, as if she wants to protect her.

Tonya: What▓ going on?

Fi: Shhhh!

The voice continues.

Voice: Don▓t you think it would be better to just leave before you get yourselves hurt?

Fi: - angrily √ If you think you can challenge us, then show yourself!

Voice: I prefer to follow safer tactics┘ Sorry to disappoint you┘

Fi: So are you actually telling that you don▓t have the guts to come face us, ha?

Voice: Not in an open attack, no┘ But I have other ways to force you out of my fortress.

Fi: Look, before we vanquish you, we need to make you some questions first.

Voice: Oh, please, this is so after school special..

Fi: Do you work for the Cursed One?

The voice remains silent.

Fi: Answer me, damn it! I wanna know if my information is legitimate! I wanna know if we actually have to go against you!

Voice: - with a nasty way √ Mmmmm, so you are not the typical good witches who just go after evil?

Fi: We have a higher cause. We are the Les Girls!

Voice: Well you can be the Hooker girls too, I don▓t care!

Tonya: - with a tone of ironic humor - Wow, don▓t be rude!

Voice: It was very interesting meeting you, but it▓s time to stop playing. √ pausing for a minute √ ATTACK THEM!

After these two last words, Fi and Tonya go in alarm state. 20 guards shimmer in with green formed energyballs in their hands.

Voice: GET THEM!

Fi: - trying to hide a panic from her voice √ Ok, Tonya, run! I▓ll face them!

Tonya: No way I▓ll leave you here alone, missy! We▓ll face them together!

The guards throw the energyballs. Tonya creates her bubble in front of her and Fi. Ten green evergyballs hit the bubble, making Tonya and Fi(who still hold hands) to retreat back almost sliding on the floor! Fi raises the flat of her right hand and starts shooting the guards. The guards start shimmering, avoiding Fi▓s incoming beams. Some of them get hit by the beams and get vanquished leaving ashes in the spot where they previously stood. Some guards shimmer behind Fi and Tonya, and unfortunately for them they don▓t realize it. The guards smile evil creating their typical energyballs in their fists. Agony starts building inside us as we realize what is going to happen. The guards outstretch backwards their arms ready to throw their evil balls, but something interrupts them. We can hear the typical sound of Prue▓s telekinetic abilities! One by one the guards start flying in the air hitting the walls behind them! Prue enters the hall, with a wet face and angrier that she▓s ever been in her entire life┘

Prue: - screaming louder than ever - Constantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Her screams actually scare the guards which start retreating.

Prue: YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?

Sorrow and desperation starts painting on Tonya▓s face, seeing Prue that angry. Piper must be dead. Fi grabs the same vibe and lowers her head disappointed. The voice starts talking, again.

Voice: Aaaahh, Ms Halliwell. How are you?

Prue: - crying √ You bastard! What have you done to my sister?

Voice: What do you think? √ little after saying that, Constantin appears in the room with his own special way √

Prue stares at him with hate written in her face. The guards stop throwing energyballs and Fi & Tonya look at him too.

Constantin: - talking at Prue √ You haven▓t answered my question!

Prue: BASTARD! THIS IS NOT THE END! I CAN, I WILL BRING HER BACK! And then we will vanquish you together!

Constantin: Interesting plan. Care to tell me on how are you planning to accomplish it?

Prue: I▓ll bring her soul back! And I have the way to do that!

Fi: Excuse me?

Tonya: Ha?

Constantin: Unfortunately for you, I have her soul!

Prue: What? √ Prue▓s heart is surrounded by hope, knowing that If Constantin has Piper▓s soul, the Angel Of Death would be never be able to collect it √

Constantin: You want your sister back? You have to get this! √ Constantin raises his foil, as we see the twisted and distorted faces of the people whom souls are trapped in it! For a second, Piper can be seen too, screaming for help!

Prue: NO! PIPER!

Constantin: I▓m waiting for you! √ casting his eyes at a door at the end of the hall and disappearing in his own way! √

Prue: Wait! Coward!

Prue tries to dash for the door, but 5 guards appear in front of her!

Fi: You can▓t do this by yourself! You take care of them, we▓ll go after him!

Prue: Are you insane? I▓m going in, to save my sister!

Tonya: But it▓s a trap!

Prue: I don▓t care!

Prue after saying this, Prue waves her arm and the five demons find themselves traveling back on the floor. They are about to get up, but Prue starts chanting:

Prue: Your hands are filthy, your breaths are dirty, follow my deepest desire, get lost yourselves in a shower of fire!

Flames surround the demons as they fade out screaming.

Prue: - to herself √ Thanks grams!

But before she finds to relax, others shimmer in too!

Prue: How many are you there? Don▓t you know that you will die?

Guard: We won▓t let you enter without a fight!

Fi: And we won▓t let you spend anymore of our time!

Fi looks Tonya and she agrees. Both of them hold hands again, and start chanting:

Fi&Tonya: Hear our call, we are the Girls Les, give these demons all, a hard time mess!

The demonic guards are bracing their heads which get engulfed by flames. Smokes start rising from every inch of their lower level demonic existence as they explode in oblivion. Fi and Tonya look each other pleased. Tonya turns around searching for Prue, but she can▓t spot her.

--- 

Prue opens TK the door making it crash hitting the wall behind it. She enters the room being more determined that she▓s ever been in her entire life. Strangely, she realizes that the room is almost empty, except for a mirror which stands in the middle of it. It▓s very big and kinda scares you, because the created reflection it▓s a little photoshoped. Prue decides to make a step further in the room, but then she thinks that since it▓s more likely a trap, she should send her secondary self there. She gets in trance, projects and her secondary self appears in front of her real self. She carefully starts to walk down all the way to the mirror, trying to sense if someone will attempt an attack on her. She reaches the mirror and sees her reflection in it. Secondary Prue remains still while she is gazing in the mirror. Her face warms up and the inner child she successfully hides inside her surfaces. The camera starts spinning around her, trying to tell us that something is going on and that Prue has already fallen in Constantin▓ trap┘ But what is this that she sees in the mirror that makes her fall in this trap? What makes Prue▓s heart flerrish in this tough situation?

Constantin appears with his own way behind her. He raises his foil staring at Prue with an evil smile written all over his face. We know his next move. Constantin moves the foil with a quick move slashing the air and cutting Prue▓s secondary self! But since secondary Prue is just a fantastic version of Prue, this just helps sec. Prue escape the trap and wake from this trance situation, projecting out. Constantin realizes this and makes an 180 turn, only to see Prue waving her arm and sending him back in the mirror, really mad! Constantin lands on the mirror very hard but it doesn▓t break, as the foil flies away from his hand. He lands on the floor hitting for one more time hard!

Prue: This is how you trap people? By paralyzing them with their dreams?

Before Constantin gets the chance to answer, Prue moves the foil in her hand and tries to find a way to release the souls! Constantin smiles really evil.

Constantin: You really think that it would be so easy to undo my magic?

Prue then remembers that in order to free the souls you have to use a special potion from the BOS.

Prue: What makes you think that I don▓t have the way to do so?

Constantin: If you had you would already have released them! So please, give me my foil back!

Prue: You really think that you are very scary, isn▓t it?

Prue waves her hand and pushes the mirror onto the wall, trying to break it!

Constantin: NO!

Cnstantin waves his hands and chanting: PROTECTUM! The mirror disappears through a quickly formed vortex, getting out of harm▓s way.

Prue: NO! YOU BASTARD!

Prue is about to wave her hand for one more time, but Constantin chants: EXEAT! And an unseen force sends Prue back on the crashed door! Prue hits hard, almost breaking something! Constantin walks carefully over her, and Prue projects again, behind him.

Sec. Prue: Hey!

Constantin turns around only to see sec. Prue kicking him hard in his chest. He feels the sharp pain of Prue▓s skilled kicks right on his lugs(do demons have lugs? Lol┘ anyway┘) and he retreats. Prue ducks and rounds kicks his legs, making fall down on the ground. She projects out and returns to her original body, which still hurts.

Prue: Ok, it▓s now or never! √ taking a deep breath √ Power of the warren witches rise, course unseen across the skies, take me to our legend dear, take me to the BOS d┘

Prue is about to finish her spell, but a huge energy wave appears, surrounding the room! Prue doesn▓t exactly realize what is happening, except that her spell doesn▓t work. Something is bothering it. She, the wounded Constantin and everything else in the room, disappear with a huge special effect(like when the cleaners vanished everything in season 6, in the episode with the dragon), and reappear in the dark room we previously saw Constantin talking with this strange evil. Prue remains in trance, not realizing exactly what happened. Constantin opens his eyes, sweating and hurting!

Constantin: MASTEEEEEEEER! HELP MEEEEEEEE!

Prue: Master? What the hell is going on here?

The hole fills with a more pitch dark that already is in the room, and the strange being we previously saw appears again!

T(hrough) H(ole): - with a very fainted way √ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa┘

Prue: What▓s going on here? Who are you?

T.H: - with it▓s own creepy way √ Someone who will use your soul to free itself from this prison!

Prue: Excuse me?

Before Prue even find time to react, a small cylindrical vortex appears in the air, sendind a pitch dark beam towards her! Prue tries to raise her hand and defend herself. But she doesn▓t catch up┘ The beam hits her covering with pitch dark! Prue tries to free herself, but vain! The pitch dark covers her entire body, making her eyes shake, and leading her to a huge faint! The beam disappears.

T.H: Now servant, do your magic. Get the power!

Constantin is able to stand on his feet again. He picks up the foil, and raises it in the air. The foil slashes the air as it moves towards Prue. And that▓s the last thing we see before the scene fades out.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Fi and Tonya run into the room Prue and Constantin previously fight. They start scanning the room, and they find nothing else than the smacked door. Tonya▓s eyes are filled with fear. She can▓t help making awful suggestion. Unlike Tonya, Fi is filled with anger. Tonya senses her partner▓s anger and breaks the silence.

Tonya: What▓s wrong Fi? Are you alright?

Fi: No I▓m not!

Tonya: Yeah I▓m worried too┘ Who knows what happened in here┘ Prue may be dead!

Fi: Oh I think that what she gets for disobeying us.

Tonya: What?

Fi: She went after him alone! If we all sticked together as we had agreed, this wouldn▓t have happened.

Tonya: Come on, Fi, don▓t be so tough. It is her sister in there trapped. It▓s personal.

Fi: And now I assume is herself too, isn▓t she?

Tonya: Fi┘

Fi: Listen to me Tonya. And this is a promise we are going to make to each other.

Tonya: What are talking about?

Fi: If any of us finds her troubled in a situation like this, we won't show mercy. Eliminating evil is our first priority.

Tonya: Fi, please, you are scarying me!

Fi: JUST LISTEN TO ME! AND WRITE SOME NOTES ON THAT LITTLE NOTEPAD OF YOURS! THIS IS THE REASON GREAT FIGHTERS LOSE ON THE BATTLES! BECAUSE THEY LEAVE THEIR EMOTIONS TAKE OVER THEIR JUDGEMENT!

Tonya: That▓s ridiculous, Fi!

Fi: Don▓t you ever change your battle tactics when my life is in danger, do you hear me?

Tonya doesn▓t speak. She looks scared her partner.

Fi: I won▓t even. Because eliminating evil is our first priority.

Tonya: - deciding to speak √ Yes but in order to do that and fulfill our destiny, we must keep ourselves alive! Not sacrificing each other! Plus, we need to find the┘

Fi: Listen to me. The loss of a battle is not more important than the loss the war. Even if that means the death of one of us!

Tonya: Ok, you great ideologist, all I know is that If any of us die, then bye bye destiny! Please, Fi, you hear ridiculous!

Fi: This is who I am. And you know it.

Tonya dives her eyes into Fi▓s, knowing that this is the hard reality. Her lover is unconscious.

Tonya: I promise to you. Although, I do hope it won▓t be necessary to keep it.

Fi: Fine. I promise too.

Tonya: Please, FI. You▓ve promised the first day we look at each other┘

Fi doesn▓t respond. She just lowers her head, checking her vibrated belt.

Fi; - emotionless √ Let▓s go back. Our informer has news to break.

Tonya: But┘ what about┘

Fi; We can▓t do anything. She should be more careful.

Tonya begrudges. But at the end. As usually, she abandons her ideas and obeys Fi. They both turn around and leave the hidden fortress.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Cut to the dark room. We see Prue▓s lifeless body. Besides her, Constantin is holding his foil, with outstretched his right arm. The edge of the foil is touching the emptiness of the pitch dark hole. Constantin is chanting something in latin. He keeps chanting as the foil glows and all the trapped souls abandon the foil getting sucked into the hole. The wave of the transfer makes Constantin tremble but the stays put, holding the foil tight. The dark pitch hole starts shining. We realize that something is trying to resurrect from inside. The new energy tries to leave the hole but it is unable to break the shield that holds it back. It retreats back, sending the souls back into the foil, and gives an angry answer!

T. H: It▓s not enough! I was almost free! But it▓s not enough!

Constantin lowers his head scared. He decides to speak.

Constantin: But then┘ If the warren magic isn▓t strong enough, then what?

T. H: It is! But the hole warren magic! All of these witches! Which means┘

Constantin: We need the third one, too.

The ominous voice groans.

T. H: Servant, this time I was about to enter this world again. You did a great job, but it▓s not enough. You have to go get the soul of the third charmed one TOO!

Constantin: But┘ She will be prepared┘ this one almost beat me┘

T.H: I will assist you , servant. But you have to find a way to lure her into this fortress. This is the only place I can expand my magic for moments.

Constantin: - scared √ As you wish, my lord. √ he bends in front of the void √

T.H: Lure the witch here, trap her soul, and release me from this enternal prison! Then, we shall rule together!

This is the last thing the voice lets out, after it fades into the dark pitch. Constantin leaves the room, skeptical and plotting.

End of scene.

-

-

- 


	8. Spells and All 2

Change of scene. The night has already taken over San Francisco's sky. The moon is all round and full of this nostalgic deep yellow light. The clouds are half covering it and create a frightening atmosphere. Mausoleum. We see the empty lair where Cole and Phoebe keep playing hide out with The Source's bounty hunters. Out of nowhere, Phoebe's and Cole's legs appear hugging, lying down on the floor. The nice appearing effect moves all over their bodies, and we can see them lying down on the floor, hugging tight, sleeping. Seconds lather, Phoebe opens her eyes. Her eyes stick into the man she loves the most, Cole Turner, a half human half demon, who came into her life a year ago and made the Halliwell's lives upside down. Phoebe just yesterday left her sisters and the legendary manor and she started wandering around avoiding middle and lower level demonic bounty hunters. Hours ago, both of them tired and injured couldn't hold on more, and they fell in the ground, exhausted. Phoebe casted a spell and she cloaked themselves from the bounty hunters, but since she woke up, the spell wore off. Phoebe strokes Cole's face and wakes him up too.

Phoebe: Come on, baby. Wake up.

Cole: - nodding – mmmmm…

Phoebe: What time is it? – Phoebe is checking her watch – It's nine? Oh my god, Cole, we overslept!

Cole: Baby, we slept? But… how… the demons…

Phoebe: Oh don't worry I cast a spell to cloak us. But since we woke up it played off.

Cole: Ok, so we have to get moving. The demons will sense us, again.

Phoebe: Ok, I really need to go to the manor. Get some new potions, get some new clothes and…

Cole: - interrupting her - And what?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Cole: Phoebe this is madness. We can't keep doing this!

Phoebe: THIS?

Cole: Phoebe, this is endless! The source will never stop coming after me!

Phoebe: And I can't live without you, Cole! So don't say it, I don't wanna hear it!

Cole: Playtime is over, Phoebe. We all know that we love each other, but this is not enough, not for us.

Phoebe: - pausing for a moment – I can't believe you are actually saying this! Cole ,I…

Cole: Phoebe, you a charmed one. This is not your destiny. Like it was not your destiny to turn evil one month ago.

Phoebe: Actually if we played along we would be together. Sometimes I think that, you know,…

Cole: No Phoebe. You can live a normal life.

Phoebe: Oh really?

Cole: As normal as possible. Your destiny is to protect the innocents, not playing hide and seek with a half demon!

Phoebe: Cole, I LOVE YOU! STOP IT!

Cole: The Source is scared of you, that's why He hasn't attempted an open attack since the last time. Which mean that you and your sisters can fend him off. And by leaving the manor, you left them without the power of three. They might be in danger as we are speaking.

Phoebe: I know, but…

Cole: You have to go back, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No way I'm leaving you alone.

Cole: No, Phoebe, I can handle them. I can hide easily, shimmering around from plane to plane.

Phoebe: So this the kind of life you want?

Cole: It this?

Phoebe doesn't respond, she just turns her head away.

Cole: I didn't even have a life before Phoebe. I was just a demonic soldier, nothing else. But you can have a chance to live as before. Before you met me.

Phoebe: How Cole? Breaking up with you?

Cole: You have to choose Phoebe. A safe life with your sisters or me and the demons of The Source?

Phoebe: I want you and my sisters! I want all of you! I have room in my heart for all of you!

Cole: Oh really, for The Source too?

Phoebe: - turning around – Cole…

Cole: No Phoebe. Right now we have to go wash ourselves.

Phoebe: - stopping – Ok, let's shimmer to the manor then.

Cole: No, not the manor. Let's go to a cheap motel. I have a feeling that your sisters will not let you just come back in.

Phoebe: Like hell. This is my manor too. They can't deny me the entrance, like I said you before.

Cole: But they can make you head ache. Especially Prue. So we go by my plan. We stay in a motel and then we see.

Phoebe: Ok babe, let's go.

Cole and a worried Phoebe hug, Cole closes his eyes and they shimmer out.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Cut to the Halliwell Manor. Living room. Leo is there, focusing, trying to concentrate. He is very calm and peaceful. Suddenly he opens his eyes, hell worried.

Leo: Oh no. Oh my god. Prue…

He looks around, searching.

Leo: I must call these Les Girls, see what happened.

He is about to make a call, but then he sees through the window, besides the curtain, through the small uncovered gap. He sees Cole standing there. Leo realizes that Cole is there for a reason. He travels to the door and walks down the front stairs, standing next to Cole.

Leo: Cole, what are you doing here? Are you crazy?

Cole: Hardly.

Leo: Why didn't you just shimmer in?

Cole: Because of the crystal circle. I don't wanna Prue and Piper use their powers on me, I am already hurt.

Leo: Then you are lucky. Because Prue and Piper are not here. They are missing.

Cole: What? Do you mean? Are they ok?

Leo: I wish I knew.

Cole: Leo, what's going on?

Leo: A strong warlock appeared in San Francisco. Prue and Piper decided to go after him, alone.

Cole: Oh no.

Leo: Prue managed to get herself out of his hidden fortress the first time.

Cole: The first time?

Leo: Yeah. Some coven of two witches, the Les Girls got her out of there after her powers wend mad, but the warlock took Piper.

Cole: Oh my, Leo. I'm so sorry. I…

Leo: Stop the excuses Cole. Nothing of this would have happened, if the girls stayed together and had the power of three.

Cole doesn't respond.

Leo: So Prue decided to go save Piper alone, after she unsuccessfully searched for Phoebe.

Cole: And?

Leo: She is not back. Not yet. And I can't sense her.

Cole: - faintly – No…

Leo: Cole, you really have to bring Phoebe here. She is the only one who can save her sisters. She is our last chance.

Cole: - begrudging loudly – Don't you think I want too? Damn it! She won't listen to me, Leo! And these bounty hunters are after us the whole time. I really have to move to New York if I wanna start my life again. Oh my, I need to get a shrink too and…

Leo: Cole, get it together! Go bring Phoebe and I'll orb to the Elders, inform them about the whole situation. Maybe they will be able to help us one way or another.

Cole: Ok Leo. You go. I'll bring Phoebe here.

Leo: Where is Phoebe now?

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. People are gathered outside the motel, drinking and having fun. Phoebe is taking a nice hot bath in her mini apartment. The bath curtain is blocking us from seeing more. She is stroking her neck, as the relaxing hot water is streaming all over her body. What Phoebe doesn't realize it that besides the running water, an amount of water, is strangely airing in the air, forming a small cloud above her head. Faintly, two eyes can be seen in the cloud too. The mean and evil look written on this set of eyes makes us shiver. The water – cloud is about to attack – and Phoebe still unaware of the little Satan she has over her head – when Cole shimmers in. The little water – cloud realizes that and drops, splashing Phoebe's head violently. Phoebe aching looks at the ceiling!

Phoebe: What the f...

Cole: - interrupting her, before she finishes her immoral sentence – Phoebe, are you here?

Phoebe sets her head outside the curtain.

Phoebe: Hey baby, welcome back!

Cole: We need to talk Phoebe. Finish your bath and come inside. This is serious.

Phoebe: What's wrong baby?

Cole: It's about your sisters.

Phoebe: - worried – What about my sisters? Are they ok?

Cole: They are missing.

Phoebe stands there, with her head outstretched outside the curtain, with water running all over it, emotionless, speechless.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. Attic. Phoebe and Cole are there, waiting for Leo. Phoebe is checking the BOS. She has reached the Constantin Page and is scanning it.

Phoebe: Oh, according to the BOS this should just be an easy enemy. What the hell happened Cole?

Cole: I wish I knew.

Phoebe: How Piper and Especially Prue were beaten by this thingy? We have faced worst enemies before!

Cole: Well…

Leo orbs in.

Phoebe: Leo!!!!!!!!! Finally, you came back!

Leo: You've got that backwards, don't you think?

Phoebe: - pulling a face – Oh…

Leo: - looking at Cole for a second – Wait, how can you be in here? The crystals…

Phoebe: Oh I… put them away… - Leo begrudges – Well it's the only way he can come in, Leo! And we need him, don't we?

Cole: Guys this is not time to argue… If you want me to leave…

Leo: No, it's fine. Phoebe is right. We might need you.

Phoebe: - staring at Leo and widening her eyes– THANK YOU! So, what do we do? How can I save my sisters?

Leo: You are lucky your sisters can be saved. The Elders sense that they are still alive. But…

Phoebe: - starting to get worried – But… what?

Leo: They are trapped. They haven't moved on, that's for sure, they would sense it.

Phoebe: So I have to untrap them? Or maybe… - Phoebe looks again the page, at the chapter which talks about Constantin and his ability to trap souls – Oh no…

Leo: - Looking too – I thought so…

Phoebe: So I need to make this potion, and release them?

Cole: Probably.

Phoebe: But how? I mean even if I do cook this potion, how do I use it? Where? On who?

Leo: - skeptical – Perhaps these Les Girls can help.

Phoebe: Who? The Les what? – Cole questions too -

Leo: Stay here. Cook the potion. I'll try contact with them.

Phoebe: But uh… Leo!... Wait!

Leo orbs out.

Phoebe: - pulling a face again – Well, it's time for me to exercise my cooking skills! – She gets up, hitting Cole on his arm – You are welcome to watch if you want, babe!

Cole smiles and follows Phoebe in the kitchen. Phoebe wears a chef dress.

Phoebe: All hail the new queen of the chefs. Freebie! – thinking for a moment – Oh no, that's Piper's thing…

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Cut to the familiar laboratory, where we saw Fi and Tonya practicing. Both of them sit in big comfortable chairs. Nobody is talking. Tonya decides to break the silence.

Tonya: What we did was not right. We should have stayed there and keep searching for her.

Fi: We didn't have a choice Tonya.

Tonya: Didn't we?

Fi: Listen to me Tonya. We don't go around helping people. We are not that kind of witches. We have only one goal. To stop the Cursed One.

Tonya: - begrudging - Yes, but we have powers Fi! Great power means great responsibility.

Fi: That's not for me... for us if that matters... We must keep ourselves alive, we must strengthen more. We must be prepared for our big fight.

Tonya gets up, really nervous.

Tonya: YOU KNOW WHAT, IM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS!

Fi: - holding her temper – Keep it down, will ya?

Tonya: You keep hitting this on me, ever since, oh I don't know, ever since we first met!

Fi: Keep hitting to you what?

Tonya: About our destiny. Our big fight. I'm so fed up with this crap!

Fi: - getting angry – How dare you call our destiny crap?

Tonya: Who ordered us to have a destiny?

Fi: Our book! Our legacy!

Tonya: So I am supposed to believe the words of a stupid book?

Fi: - getting up really angry – Did you forget already? That book has proven itself to us! It showed us its power, by giving us our powers! And saving your life!

Tonya turns her head around.

Fi: You are still so immature. So young. I can't believe you are supposed to be a member of the Les Girls.

Tonya: Well I'm a lesbian, if that matters. So this is a good sign that I'm the right person for the job.

Fi: So, if you think that you are tired of what we do here, then why don't you just quit?

Tonya: What?

Fi lowers her head, hurt.

Fi: I didn't come till here just to hear your bubbling. I f you want to go save Prue, then you are free to go. I'll make sure to save the world... by myself!

Tonya: Oh yeah, the great Fi! Without you...

She is about to finish her sentence. But Fi interrupts her, walking besides her and hitting sharply her left arm. Tonya makes some steps back, hurt.

Tonya: Fi?

Fi: It's over. You are free to go.

This is the last thing Fi says to Tonya, before she violently shuts the door behind her. Tonya remains speechless, not knowing what to do.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change of Scene. Cut to the Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is standing in front of a boiling cooking pot. She keeps adding ingredients. Cole is watching, admiring her. Phoebe periodically checks the BOS which lies open in the table opposite her, next to the windows.

Cole: Baby, do you need any help?

Phoebe: Cole, please, I think I can handle a lousy potion.

Cole: Just asked...

Phoebe: What worries me the most is how am I supposed to use this potion. And how can I defeat the warlock. I'm not the strongest warren witch you know...

Cole: Don't say that Phoebe. That's ridiculous. Remember what you learned during your journey in the past and the future? You are special in your own way.

Phoebe: - pausing for a moment – Yeah you are right. Maybe I should write down some spells. It will help when this soul - eating face makes his move, claiming my soul too!

Cole: Soul - eating face????

Phoebe doesn't respond. She is just gazing at the floor. Cole feels that Phoebe is lost.

Cole: Phoebe, Phoebe! Are you okay?

Phoebe doesn't respond.

Cole: Phoebe, what's wrong?

Phoebe: - breaking the silence – Oh my god. How I didn't think it before?

Cole: Think what?

Phoebe: I'll use the spell from the BOS to triple my power. To triple myself. That way I may be able to defeat him!

Cole: Are you sure this is going to work?

Phoebe: Well I need the power of three to defeat him right? I have the power the one, so, by tripling my powers...

Cole: You have the power of three!

Phoebe: Exactly!

The potion makes a poof! Setting more steam free.

Phoebe: OU! Well done!

Phoebe turns the heat off, and places the pot next to the sink.

Phoebe: Ok. All we need now is to wait it cool down a little. Then I'll fill some vials.

Cole: - smiling – Hey, I'm so proud of you babe.

Phoebe: I thought you were proud earlier, when we fought these bounty hunters!

Cole: Ok, now I'm even prouder.

Phoebe: - with a sexy nasty way, and hugging Cole – Haha...

They keep hugging for 3 seconds. Cole feels Phoebe's passion and relaxes in her arms. Phoebe places a kiss in his neck and breaks the hug.

Phoebe: Ok, let's go in the living room. So I can cast the spell.

Cole: So then there will be three of you, ha? - Cole licks his lips very nasty and raises his eyebrows -

Phoebe: - realizing what Cole has in his mind and, annoyed with a good way, hits his arm lightly – You!

Cole: - regretting and smiling – Ok, ok, I'M SORRY!

Phoebe: Don't make me ground you mister. We need to save my sisters now. So let's grab the BOS and go to the living room.

Cole: - ironically- You want me to grab the BOS?

Phoebe: Yeah give it a shot! What could happen, it will just fly away.

Cole: - hesitating – Hm... Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yeah go ahead!

Cole decides to grab the BOS, but at the same time Leo orbs in, and sees Cole.

Leo: - worried – What are you doing? Are you crazy?

Cole: - surprised and backing off – Leo!

Leo: Phoebe, what is he doing?

Phoebe: Oh don't worry Leo, I told him to grab the BOS.

Leo: - annoyed - Evil can't touch that Book, Phoebe. - He moves over the BOS and grabs it, then turns to Phoebe holding it. Cole senses that Leo is annoyed and retreats besides Phoebe – So, did you finish the potion?

Phoebe: Yeap, it's right there. It needs to cool down a little, though.

Leo: - moving over the pot – Great...

Phoebe: - sensing that Leo is nervous and has a bit of a temper – Leo, what's going on? Are you ok?

Leo: No, I'm not!

Phoebe: Why, did something happen to my sisters?

Leo: Besides from already has happened???

Phoebe: Ok Leo, please calm down.

Leo: Don't tell me to calm down Phoebe. This all happened because you left the manor and the power of three! And you left because...

Phoebe: - understanding what Leo is about to say, interrupts him – Stop it Leo! I didn't just leave the manor! They kicked me out! Prue kicked me out!

Leo: For good reasons!

Cole: Ok, what's done, is done. Can we focus on saving Prue and Piper now?

Leo: You stay out of this, please!

Phoebe: Leo!

Leo: No Phoebe, it's my job to protect you and guide you. And I failed. I remember last year when you hided from everyone that you kept him alive. And now this. And all these are because I'm too light on you girls.

Phoebe: Leo, look. I appreciate the fact that you care so much about us Halliwell sisters. But this is not the time for this discussion. Cole is right. We need to focus on saving my sisters now.

Leo: - beaten – Ok. We'll settle this later.

Phoebe: So, did you find these Les Girls?

Leo: No, our connections couldn't reach them.

Phoebe: But how did you find them before?

Leo: They left us a paper with a phone number. Prue called them.

Phoebe: Ok, let's call them again!

Leo: Prue took the paper with her.

Phoebe: - ironically – Of course! The mighty Prue! Ok, the redial button will do.

Leo: I think she called them from her cell phone.

Phoebe: Are you kidding me?

Cole: Phoebe, just cast a spell to bring her cell phone here and...

Phoebe: No, I won't. I am not in a mood to listen to her speeches later about what's mine and what's yours!

Cole: Yeah but this...

Phoebe: Forget it Cole, we'll stick to my plan. We don't need the Les Girls. I can do by myself.

Leo: What plan?

Phoebe: Come with us. Bring the BOS with you.

Phoebe exits the kitchen and travels to the living room. She takes some candles from a drawer and makes a circle. Leo and Cole follow her.

Leo: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: We need the power of three to defeat this warlock, right?

Leo: So?

Phoebe: Since I don't have the power of three, I will cast the spell to triple myself. Then I will have the power of three with me. Three warren witches. I will vanquish him with the spell, and then use the potion to free my sisters.

Cole: Sounds like a good plan.

Leo: No, Phoebe this is all wrong. No!

Phoebe: Well do you have a better idea? I can't go alone after him.

Leo: Phoebe the power of three is not this. No three of one of you. It's about the three of you.

Phoebe: But Leo, I need the power of three warren witches of my line. And since Prue and Piper are unavailable right now, this is a perfect substitute!

Leo: No Phoebe, the power of three is about the three elements of magic working as one. Phases of the moon, timing, feeling. The strongest witch powers of your generation. This is how you guys tap into the power of three every time. Each one of you is blessed with one element. Tripling yourself will just triple your element; it won't bring you the power of three.

Phoebe: Oh crap...

Cole: I thought it wouldn't be that easy...

Phoebe: Yeap, me too. But it doesn't matter. Let's do it.

Leo: Phoebe, no.

Phoebe: Ok Leo, I may won't be able to vanquish him, but three of me will be strong enough to wound him and set my sisters free. Then we will have the power of three. And we will be able to vanquish him.

Cole remains silent, but mentally agrees with Phoebe. Leo thinks for a moment.

Leo: I still don't believe that the clone idea is good. It wasn't when Gabriel wanted to kill Prue; it wasn't when Prue and Piper were trying to save you from the Source's claws...

Phoebe: Ok. Do you have a better idea?

Leo: No.

Phoebe: Then, let me cast the spell.

Cole lowers his eyes. Leo agrees.

Leo: Ok. Do it.

Phoebe takes a deep breath. She lights the candles and sits on her knees. She hold both her hands tight, and begins the chant:

_Take my powers blessed it be, multiply their strength by three..._

Phoebe is about to finish the chant, but she gets sucked in one of her now full premonition!

**Phoebe's full premonition:**

Constantin's hideout. Phoebe appears entering the hole which leads to the hidden fortress. Out of nowhere, two more Phoebes enter the hole. The three of them stand looking amazed the fortress. Without the three of them realizing it, Constantin appears with his own way behind them, holding his foil and smiling evil. He approaches them and raises his foil, stabbing one of them. The stabbed Phoebe screams, resulting the other's two 180 return. The middle Phoebe levitates in the air and kicks Constantin at his chest. Constantin retreats back. The stabbed Phoebe holds herself, when the third Phoebe casts s spell:

Power of one, three of me, hit this warlock, with a blessed beam!

The three Phoebes outstretch their hands and throw an energy beam to Constantin. The energy beam travels to Constantin, but he raises his hand and returns back the beam, chanting: REPELLUM!

The beam returns and hits the Phoebe that made the chant really hard, sending her flying back. Constantin chants again: ENERGY!

This time, a beam from the flat of his left hand travels to the wounded Phoebe and sends her back too. The remaining Phoebe tries to kick him, levitating. Constantin chants again REPELLUM! And Phoebe is repelled by an invisible force, landing hard on the ground. Constantin then chants pleased: REVERSUM! The spell Phoebe casted fades away, leaving the real one and making the clones disappear. We see that the real Phoebe is the one that casted the spell, and lies now unconscious. Constantin stands over her with his foil.

**End of full premonition.**

Phoebe comes out of her full premonition, breathing hard. Fear is written all over her face. Cole receives Phoebe's emotional vibes, realizing that something is really wrong.

Cole: Phoebe, what's wrong?

Phoebe: - shaking her head with an almost funny way – I'm screwed... So totally screwed...

Leo: Why? What did you see?

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene.

Change of scene. The camera shows the big lair with Constantin's throne. Suddenly the gates open and Constantin enters. He holds the foil with his left hand and impatiently heads for his throne. With a quick 180 turn move he sits on it. Seconds later, a guard shimmers in.

Guard: My lord, she's here. The creature that you summoned.

Constantin: Great! Great! Tell her to come in!

The guard shimmers out. Seconds later, it shimmers in again. With a strange fancy way, a mysterious creature wearing a robe covering her entire body and all her face appears in too. The only thing we can see of this creature is some blonde hair raising from the robe and hanging around the darkness of her neck and her wooden stuff. The stuff has a strange symbol in the centre. Constantin abandons his throne.

Constantin: Long time no see, Suz…

Creature: - showing how impatient she is – let's skip this, shall we? You know I'm hell busy. Our master ordered me to do the most difficult of all…- it pauses for a minute – So tell me, why did you call me?

Constantin: I need your help. I know that you have a gift of sensing things.

Creature: And?

Constantin: I need you to find for me a strong witch.

Creature: A witch?

Constantin: Yes, one of the mightiest, one of the charmed ones!

Creature: - surprised and scared at the same time – The Charmed Ones?

Constantin: Guess what, I have two of them in my foil!

Creature: You have improved since the last time I remember.

Constantin: Whatever it takes to bring Him back.

Creature: Yes, yes! And when I finish my task too, we will be more powerful than The Source. So tell me, what can I do for you?

Constantin smiles evil, looking at the mysterious – female - creature.

End of scene

-

-

-

Change of scene. Halliwell manor. The annoying silence is interrupted by the familiar winging of the BOS pages in the attic. Phoebe is anxiously searching the Book. Cole is opposite her, trying to remain as calmer as possible. But Phoebe doesn't share the same temper.

Phoebe: I don't believe it! – She closes the BOS slamming it – I can't find anything else in here!

Cole: Phoebe let me go after him. I'll take the potion with me. I'll set your sisters free.

Phoebe: NO! – She pauses for a second – This is my responsibility, not yours! I am a witch, and I will find a way to defeat him!

Cole: And I can't stand the idea of losing you Phoebe.

Phoebe: Cole, please. I have so many worries right now, I can't stand yours nagging too!

Cole: It's not nagging Phoebe! If the power of three will be broken, it will be my fault.

Phoebe: - staring him – What?????????????

Cole: I'm the one who dragged you into all this mess. I shouldn't come back to you!

Phoebe: Cole, stop it!

Cole: No, it's the truth. And you know it. If you and your sisters had stayed together, you could have defeated this warlock very easily!

Phoebe: No Cole! My sisters had to understand that…

Cole: - Not letting her finish – That what? That a half demon is part of your .life? Someone who does want to be with you, but he is not willing to sacrifice his powers?

Phoebe: Cole…

Cole: I love you Phoebe, and that's the only thing that keeps me from driving myself insane. But have you ever thought that our relationship lacks of a bright future?

Phoebe: What? What are you saying Cole?

Cole: A witch and a demon?

Phoebe: A half demon!

Cole: A half demon who won't find the courage to give up his demonic powers… - he makes an 180 turn and lowers his head –

Phoebe: We will figure a way to make you human and keep your powers! – Desperate – Oh my god, I can't handle this, too!

Cole: You saw how Leo reacted with the idea of me touching the Book.

Leo: That's because he doesn't know you like I do!

Cole: Or he knows me better than you do.

Phoebe turns her head around.

Phoebe: I can't handle this. – She walks over the BOS - I have to write down some spells. Offensive and defensive too. I'll kick Constantin's ass before he even finds the time to react.

Cole: And what about the souls? How are you going to release them?

Phoebe: I don't know. By watching and acting, I guess.

Cole: Ok. You know better, after all.

Phoebe is about to answer when Leo orbs in.

Phoebe: Leo!

Leo: Hey.

Phoebe: So did you learn anything?

Leo: No, The Elders couldn't track these Les Girls.

Phoebe: Damned it…

Leo: Phoebe, don't lose it now. You are the only one who can save the day.

Phoebe: Oh really??? And how am I supposed to accomplish it? According to my full premonition, Constantic kicks my ass, pretty bad! I made my best move and He still beats me!

Leo: Did you?

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Leo: Think Phoebe. Think what you learned during your trip in time.

Phoebe: How is this supposed to help me?

Leo: Maybe because you are trying to fight the warlock all the wrong way…

Cole nods.

Cole: I agree Phoebe. Kicking and screaming is nice, but you are a witch, a charmed one.

Phoebe: So what? What are you both trying to tell me?

Phoebe stares both Leo and Cole questioning.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Cut to Costantin's hidden fortress. It is almost noon and the atmosphere is quit chilly. The disturbing silence is interrupted by the noise of some footsteps. We can see the cute shoes and then – with the camera running fast – Tonya's entire body. She cautiously enters through the hole and observes the area.

---

Moments later, a car is parking outside the fortress. Phoebe exits the car, trying to be as calmer as possible. She takes a deep breath and after pausing for a second, she enters the hole too.

---

Constantin is meditating. Sensing that someone is in the fortress, He opens his eyes smiling.

Constantin: Master, the time is over.

He moves and makes a dance move with his foil, talking to Himself.

Constantin: Seems I didn't need You after all…

Seconds after saying this, he disappears with His own special way.

---

Phoebe enters the yard. She puts her bag down and puts some candles out, placing them in a circle around her. Then she lights them up. Phoebe starts chanting.

---

Constantin appears in the yard with His own special way. He sees Phoebe sitting in her circle of candles. He smiles evil, waving His foil impatiently. Despite the fact that Phoebe knows that He is nearing her, she doesn't react, she just keeps going on with her chant. Constantin is about to raise his foil, when Phoebe cuts her finger with a knife, letting blood flying out!

Phoebe: Warren witches, stay strong with me, fight this evil, be a guardian angel along me, warren witches, I summon you, warren witches, fight this evil through!!!!!!!!

Before even Constantin realizes what happened, Phoebe's blood is taking action. From every drop of it, souls start pumping out. The red see- through souls fly in the air surrounding Constantin. The warlock loses it and drops his foil. The souls attack Constantin trapping in a visible energy circle!

Constantin: NO!

Phoebe: What, you think I would come unprepared?

Constantin: Master, HELP ME!

Phoebe: Ha, master? What master???

Of course Phoebe doesn't waste time. She dashes for the foil! Constantin makes an attempt, fighting through the shower of the souls, to stop her, but he fails, when the souls keep him in a non fighting stance. Phoebe picks up the foil and returns to her circle of candles. Constantin is unable to attack her.

Phoebe: Ok, it's now or never! – she starts chanting in front of some ceremonial tools, letting some of her blood run on them – _Power of the sisters rise, course unseen across the skies, bring to me_

_the ones who are to me near, bring to me back my sisters dear!_

---

Cut to the dungeon, where we see Piper's lifeless body. Some yellow lights appear and she disappears.

---

Cut to the dark room, where Prue's lifeless body is laying on the floor. In the blink of an eye, through a shower of yellow starlights, Prue's body disappears too.

---

Phoebe has just finished her chant, and seconds later, Prue's and Piper's body appear in front of her, through the familiar shower of lights.

Phoebe: - realizing that her sisters are not actually in their bodies – Oh my god… Piper….? Prue...

Constantin screams when he realizes that Phoebe has just summoned her sisters! He is trying to throw a beam to Phoebe, but a soul hits His hand away, hurting Him even more!

Phoebe: What do I do now, what do I do now??? Am Leoooooooooooo! LEOOOOOOOOOOO!

Leo orbs in, and watches the scene.

Leo: Oh my…

Phoebe: Leo, what to we do now? The souls are not going to keep him forever distracted!

Leo bends in front of Prue and Piper, outstretching his arms. His healing power is triggered, and this sensitive yellow light appears. Phoebe smiles desperately hoping that this will bring her sisters back. Seconds later, despite Leo's try, nothing happens. Phoebe loses it.

Phoebe: Leo, what's going on? Why isn't it working?

Leo: It works, their physical wounds are cured, I healed them.

Phoebe: Then what?

Leo: Their souls are not in their bodies Phoebe, they are trapped in the foil. You have got to set them free!

Phoebe: - Phoebe grabs the foil - But how do we know that their souls will return to their bodies after I set them free?

Leo: We don't.

Phoebe: Ok Leo, I can't risk it, I can't risk killing my own sisters!

Constantin spells away some souls.

Leo: There is no other choice Phoebe. You have to stay calm and retain your faith that your sisters will fight back in their bodies!

Phoebe: No Leo, I won't! – Holding with agony the foil – There must be another way! I can't stand losing anyone of my sisters! I can't! – Phoebe starts crying –

Leo: Phoebe, the is no other way!

Phoebe: NO!

Constantin fights away even more souls.

Leo: Phoebe, if you won't do this, you will lose too!

Phoebe sees that Constantin is almost beating the warren souls.

Phoebe: Oh god… Sisses, forgive me…

Phoebe takes out the potion, and after hesitating for a second, she throws it on the foil! Hundred of souls are setting themselves free from the foil, flying in the air. The foil is shaking pretty hard, and when all the souls are gone, it breaks into small pieces.

Constantin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Constantin throws away the last souls, and remains actless, filled with fear.

Constantin: You stupid witch, what did you do???

Phoebe: - ignoring him – Leo, where are my sisters? WHERE ARE THEY?

Leo is desperately trying to heal them for one last time. Constantin creates a huge beam, trying obviously to get Phoebe. Leo finishes the healing, and like a miracle, Prue and Piper open their eyes!

Piper: Leo? Where… where are we?

Prue: Aaaa…

Phoebe: Oh my god, Piper! - Phoebe hugs Piper crying – I'm so happy you are ok, sis!

Prue: What happened?

Phoebe breaks the hug with Piper and hugs Prue too. Prue smiles, so does Phoebe.

Phoebe: We will never separate again, never!

Leo sees the scene and smiles. He raises his eyes only to see only to see Constantin throwing a huge beam to the girls!

Leo: Guys! Watch out!

Prue turns around only to see the beam running to her. She quickly raiser her arm and TK defends herself, sending the beam back to the warlock! The beam hits Constantin and he bounces back.

Piper: Ok, now what do we do?

Phoebe: I have the vanquishing spell right here!

Prue: Great, let's…

Prue doesn't find time to finish her sentence. The room is covered again with this miserable dark. Prue senses that this mysterious evil is about to strike again.

Prue: No! We have to hurry!

Piper: What's this?

Phoebe: Is this His Master?

Piper: His what?

Phoebe: He mentioned something about a master when I cast the first spell on Him.

Prue: He is just a servant of a greater evil. I faced It before. It's pretty powerful.

Piper: - panicky – Ok, so what do we do now? Run?

Prue: Like hell, now we have the power of three!

Leo: She's right, now you can vanquish this warlock!

The room is beginning to fill with the familiar pitch dark. Constantin is trying to overcome the shock, and gets up, angrier than ever!

Constantin: You are gonna pay for what you've done!

Phoebe: Ok, I have an idea, grab my hands!

Piper: What idea???

Phoebe: Just take my hand!

Prue and Piper grab Phoebe's hands. Phoebe is in the middle of the screen.

Phoebe: CHANT WITH ME!

Prue, Piper, Phoebe: _Power of the warren witches, set us free, fight this evil, destroy this being! _

The girls keep chanting, and the souls are getting an energy boost! They start to fend off the dark that is filling the room. Constantin realizes this with terror and decides to attempt a last attack on the girls!

Constantin: You will die!

Prue: Oh no, after you!

Before the warlock finds time to attack the girls, Prue waves her arm, sending him back! Constantin lands hard on the ground!

Prue: Ok Piper, now!

Piper panicky outstretches her arms, freezing Him! This only slows his down, but long enough for Phoebe to drag her sisters into the chanting!

Prue, Piper, Phoebe: The lives you bind, will be free, the pain you'll find, will be like a tree, the branches will break your entire body, you will disappear as a flaming sandy!

The girls keep chanting as the warlock is covered by fire! He screams trying to set Himself free, but the fire is crawling around him, like the branches of a tree!

Constantin: MASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

This is the last thing the warlock breaths out, before the fire turns his body into a bunch of asses! The souls are still fighting off the strange dark, but after the warlock is defeated, the dark retreats making the warren souls enlighten the whole room! Faintly, among the souls, we can see Grams and Mom, two of the most fighting souls, embrace their beautiful daughters. Prue, Piper and Phoebe allow themselves to relax, as their entire ancestor family is protecting them.

Phoebe: Like an old good family reunion!

---

Without even realizing, the sisters are being watched. Her head, painted with a beautiful smile, can be seen, peeking from a wall on the other side of the fortress. Tonya is relieved when she sees what happened and turns away, abandoning the area.

Not as excited as Tonya, the dark figure whom help Constantin seeked out, is watching the scene too. Like before, we can't see her face, only some blood hair hanging around her hair. She let's some words come out:

Dark Figure: So leave it to us to bring you down. You are going to pay.

Right after finishing her sentence, she turns around too, and starts walking. Out of nowhere she outstretches her arm letting something fall down, and after a poof and some smoke rising, she disappears.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Halliwell Manor. It's early morning and Prue is already woken up, working in her dark room. The camera shows the door that leads to the basement, and one second later, Phoebe appears. She is wearing her pajamas and seems a little stressed.

Phoebe: - to herself – Should I grab some coffee first?

Phoebe is making a maneuver but hesitates, returning to her first position.

Phoebe: Ok, let's get this over with.

Phoebe starts descending the stairs. She turns around only to see the door of the dark room closed. She approaches and lightly hits two times.

Phoebe: Hello, is anyone there?

Prue: Yeah, come in!

Phoebe opens the door and makes a step in the dark room.

Phoebe: Good morning.

Prue turns around and sees Phoebe. Lowering her eyes, she swings her head back and continues with her work.

Phoebe: - sensing the negative vibe – Ah, good morning?

Prue: - keeping her eyes on her photos – Morning.

Phoebe: Ah… did you have breakfast?

Prue – pointing with her finger a cup of coffee – That will do for me.

Phoebe: Oh… Ok… Do you want eat something, you know, talk…

Prue: Not right now, I'm busy. I have to finish here with the photos. Despite the fact that I hate this face – the camera shows William – the job is the job.

Phoebe: Ok then. – Phoebe holds for a while, but Prue is acting like she is not even there - . // - whispering – Ok… - she turns around and exits the dark room, making her way to the kitchen - .

The same time Piper enters the kitchen from the back door, holding some pottery tools.

Phoebe: Oh my god Piper!

Piper: Good morning!

Phoebe: Please don't tell me that you woke up so early to do pottery?

Piper: Well, you know how much it relaxes me. Yesterday we almost die, now we have to be the next day calm witches and continue on with our lives.

Phoebe: I thought you would be tired.

Piper: I was so tense, that I couldn't sleep. I can still feel the foil cutting my flesh and… - Piper is shaking her head awkwardly and panicky -

Phoebe: Shhh…

Phoebe grabs Piper's arm and they hug.

Phoebe: Come here baby.

They keep their hug for three seconds.

Piper: Thank you for saving my butt.

Phoebe: Oh come on, it was the least I could do, after I left you without the power of three.

Piper: - breaking the hug and wiping away a little tear drop – Where is Prue?

Phoebe: Am… She is in the dark room, working with her photos. I tried to talk to her but…

Piper: She will come around. Don't push her.

Phoebe: But…

Piper: Yeah, I know that last night we agreed that we would talk first thing at the morning but…

Phoebe: She's angry.

Piper: Phoebe, I won't judge you. But you have to admit that leaving us without the power of three for Cole…

Phoebe: I know Piper, I know. It was wrong. But, you know, my heart hurts every time I have to stay away from him…

Piper: I understand this too. That's why, like we said the last time, you can hung out at P3. But not here.

Phoebe: Ok.

Piper: And not putting out the crystals, ok?

Phoebe: - with a stupid smile – Ok!

Piper: Ookkkkk… So where is Cole now?

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Dark Alley. Smokes are rising. Out of nowhere, Cole shimmers in, holding an energyball.

Cole: Come out come out, where ever you are!

Cole cautiously walks down the alley, waiting for the bounty hunter to attack.

Cole: Come on, damn it, I'm on a date!

Suddenly a demon shimmers behind him, sending a mad energy wind and hitting him straight at his back. Cole flies away and hits hard on the wall, falling down unconscious. The demon approaches him. He stands in front of him, and to our surprise, he won't create another of his deadly beams to eliminate him.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Cut to Fi's and Tonya's laboratory. Fi is wearing sport clothes, and exercises boxing. A door opens and Tonya enters, holding two cups of coffee. She places them on the table. Fi sees that and pauses for a second, then, emotionless, without even looking at Tonya, continues her practice.

Tonya: - taking the courage to speak – Good morning Fi.

Fi doesn't respond.

Tonya: Fi, please, we need to talk.

Fi: - turning violently around and staring her- There is nothing to talk about. Everything we had to say we said them last night.

Tonya: Fi, please…

Fi: Please? Please?????

Tonya: I couldn't just leave them there alone, Fi! After all, I didn't have to intervene; the youngest one saved the day!

Fi: It doesn't matter Tonya! You called our book trash! You called our legacy...

Tonya: - interrupting her – Ok, stop it! I was out of line yesterday. Sometimes…

Fi: Sometimes what?

Tonya: Sometimes you scare me, Fi! I'm not the kind of person you are. I can't be so hard with the others!

Fi: Well maybe you haven't seen how the others will react, when they find out that you are a homosexual woman!

Tonya: Is this the source of your pain? The fact that…

Fi: - turning around – Whatever. I guess we are still the Les Girls. We have an obligation.

Tonya: - frustrated and hurt – Yeah I guess so…

Tonya holds her tears and turns around, exiting the room, while Fi continues her practice emotionless.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Halliwell manor. Phoebe is finished making herself up in front of the mirror. Her blond hair is washing her shoulder and her sexy lips are covered by red lipstick. A little flower diving through her hair is giving her a Mexican air (the clothes too). Phoebe is about to leave the manor when Prue comes in.

Prue: Oh, hey…

Phoebe: Hey Prue! Am… I've got a date, so…

Prue: So, so we'll talk later, ok. Ok.

Phoebe: Bye!

Phoebe exits the manor leaving a highly concerned Prue staring at the door.

Prue: Here we go again…

Prue gazes at the floor when Piper enters the room in front of the main door.

Piper: Heya, Prue! Good morning!

Prue: - turning around smiling – Hey sis…

Piper: - grabbing Prue's vibe – Oh ok, what's wrong now? Is everything ok?

Prue: Yeah, it's just, you know, Phoebe left again. She has a date with… Cole.

Piper: Prue, you can't deny her that. You can't make her stop loving him.

Prue: I know. But at the same time I can't protect her from getting hurt. And that's what bugs me the most… Anyway, I have to go to 415 to give the photos.

Piper: Ou, of that dumbass Brauns?

Prue: Yeah!

Prue takes her stuff and exits the manor. Piper makes her way to the kitchen when Leo orbs in front of her. Piper panics and raises her arms trying to protect herself, aiming at Leo, and Leo explodes!

Piper: Oh my god, what, what, what happened??? LEO! – Piper keeps checking the room, desperately hoping she did not vanquish the love of her life – Oh my god, what did I do? LEO!

Seconds later, Leo orbs behind her, smiling.

Leo: You think you can get rid of me so easy?

Piper: - turning around scared and surprised – Oh thank god, you are ok! – She hugs him –

Leo: Even if I was not already dead, I'm an upper level whitelighter, it would take more that that to violently divorce me!

Piper: AAAAAAH, SHOUSH! – They keep hugging – So what did the Elders say?

Leo: Nothing new. They are very disappointed Piper.

Piper: At least we can survive under the same roof, again. That's one step forward.

Leo: Yeah, at least the power of three is back. Kicking and screaming.

Piper smiles and hugs him again, lost in her thoughts.

End Of Episode.


	9. Evil Leaders' Choice Award

Charmed The Fight Continues Episode 4.07 Evil Leader's Choice Award

Written by ChrisHaliwell

Release date 20 April 2008

Starring

The usual. Ok guys this is a pretty big episode, so if I have mistakes try to forgive me. I am expecting reviews, see if you like the twist in the plot.

Piper's clothes can not be seen, since she threw a pack of flour on to them. Actually she did not throw it, she was just trying to freeze something that fell from her hand, and, as usually happens to her the last few months, after she got her new power, she triggered it and everything became a mess.

Piper: AAAAAAAAAAh, daaaamn iiiiiiiiiittttttttt! - With a complaining face -

Prue enters the kitchen, prepared for a date with a guy, and sees the mess. She can't stop herself from laughing.

Piper: Do you think this is funny?

Prue: Well, yeah!

Piper: Prue if this keeps going like this, I'm gonna need to close myself in the basement for ever! What if I accidentically blow up a human, an innocent?

Prue: I don't think that the Powers To Be will ever allow it sweetie. There is a limit between I can't control my new power and I kill people.

Piper: At least I can't blow you guys up! Or Leo! That's relieving, trust me...

Prue: Yes, but you can make lower lever evil go to hell and never come back. I'm so proud of you - smiling - .

Piper: Yeah, I guess after three years of fighting evil, worms like guards and homeless demons became so first season.

Prue: I guess so. But remember our lesson through the time Piper. We are the charmed ones, we were blessed with one gift and that's how we are supposed to fight evil.

Piper: What's this supposed to mean?

Prue: Well besides the fact that Phoebe got the lesson... Yeah, I don't know what else it could mean.

Piper: Maybe we moved away from our tradition, a lot. You know, by kicking and screaming. Remember last year on the court room?

Prue: Ouh! Sure I remember! Luckily you did not have your second power back then, who knows how many innocents people, possessed by evil guardians, you would have blown up!

Piper: It would not work Prue! The freeze wouldn't work!

Prue is about to answer when her cell phone rings. She checks it only to see that her date has been cancelled.

Prue: WHAT? ARE U KIDDING ME?

Piper: What happened??

Prue: That guy, Joseph, he cancelled our date! The last minute!

Piper: Well maybe something happened to him.

Prue: Piper, I have, I mean, I need to get out of the manor. I need to have some fun!

Piper: Ok honey, just give me some time to clean myself up and we'll go together to P3. Rihanna is playing tonight!

Prue: Oh, Oh, please don't stop the music, muuusic, muuuusic... - she starts shaking her body -

Piper: - laughing - You really need to get out of the house.

Prue lowers her head, with a dumb hurt face.

--

Phoebe and Cole are walking down the street holding and bracing each other.

Phoebe: I'm so glad Piper let us hung out at P3 baby! Rihanna is playing tonight! She is soooo perfect!

Cole won't respond. Phoebe catches the vibe and questions.

Phoebe: What's wrong baby? Is everything ok?

Cole: What? Oh nothing, I'm just... You know... I'm lost in my thoughts...

Phoebe: Yeah I noticed it. You do that a lot the last few days, aren't you... So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?

Cole: Oh nothing it's wrong Phoebe... I'm just, you know, tired.

Phoebe: Tired? Ok then, do you wanna go home and take a nap?

Cole: Not tired like this. I'm tired of The Source hunting me down.

Phoebe lowers her head, sad.

Phoebe: I know babe, but what can we do?

Cole: Phoebe, I want you to know that whatever happens in the next 24 hours, Cole will always love you and will always look after you.

Phoebe stops immediately.

Phoebe: OK, hold on, what was that?

Cole: I can't tell you Phoebe. But I can ensure you that I will never stop watching after you.

Phoebe: - hell worried - What's that supposed to mean?? Cole, you are scaring me!

Cole hugs Phoebe and kisses her.

Cole: Don't be my little girl. You know how much I love you and I would never allow anything bad happen to you. But all this madness has to end.

Phoebe is about to respond, but screams come from the other side of the street, interrupting her!

Phoebe: What's going on??

Cole: It's coming from over there!

Phoebe and Cole catch hands and start running down the street. They enter the alley only to see a young woman terrified screaming in front of a demon. The demon is wearing a dark blue robe and its head is shaped like an octopus. The demon is raising its right arm and throws a beam of water straight to the woman's mouth, chocking her!

Phoebe: HEY! STOP IT!

Cole: - almost realizing something about the demon - Phoebe, no, wait!

The demon turns its head around only to see Phoebe coming against it, levitating in the air and forming a kick! It doesn't find time to react, and Phoebe kicks its face hard! The demon flies away and lands on some garbage! Phoebe lands and turns to the scared woman, who can breathe and still cries!

Phoebe: It's ok sweetie, run! Go!

The young woman, without even having realized what exactly happened, gets up and runs far away! Phoebe looks at her relieved, but the sound of the demon waking up makes her perform an instant 180 turn and take a fighting stance!

Phoebe: OK mister octopus, I hate fish and I've never eaten one, but if it's necessary, I'll get you!

The demon raises his arm and throws a beam of water at Phoebe! Phoebe hovers in the air, avoiding the incoming beam! Then, in the middle air, she forms again a kick and travels straight to the demon. The demon reacts and jumps out of Phoebe's incoming kick. Phoebe lands in the garbage!

Phoebe: CRAP! YEAK!

Cole decides to help her and creates an energy ball. He shimmers behind the demon and is about to throw it, when something interrupts him! A mad wind is drugging him back.

Cole: NO! NOT NOW! LET ME HELP HER!

But Cole's wishes are not granted. A wind vortex appears and swallows him! The demon, hearing Cole shouting, turns only to see the vortex closing. Like us, it doesn't know what's happening. But it doesn't seem to care. It turns around determined to face Phoebe and eliminate her. It creates again its deadly water beam!

Phoebe sees the demon ready to attack her, and decides to spell him away!

Phoebe: Oh crap... Am, am... Ok! The power of the warren one, must have some fun! The power of the warren one, must have some fun!

The demon starts shaking and a little thunder zaps it, forcing it to explode and disappear splashing the entire area!

Phoebe: - relieved - Ouh, thank god, it worked!

Phoebe gets up and suddenly realizes what we have realized.

Phoebe: Cole, where are you?? C...

A voice comes behind her.

Voice: I'm here Phoebe.

Phoebe turns and sees Cole there, very calm. She hugs him.

Phoebe: - breaking the hug - Ok, what the hell happened? What was that?

Cole won't respond. He just stares at Phoebe, who just realizes that Charmed duties have surfaced again.

-

-

OPENING CREDITS.

-

-

Opening scene. We can see the usual shots of later afternoon San Francisco's bridge. And the usual hundred of cars. Cut to the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe enters the manor, alone. She places her stuff on the drawer next to the door, and takes out her jacket.

Phoebe: Hey, is anybody here??

No respond.

Phoebe: Ok.

Phoebe walks down the front hallway and reaches the stairs. She then remembers that Prue had a date with a guy and Piper had to go at P3. She decides not to spoil their night and do the searching alone.

Phoebe: Riiiiiight... So, I'll spend the night alone. Some pop corn will do. But first the Book Of Shadows.

She is about to ascend the stairs, but she changes her mind.

Phoebe: No, pop corn first!

Phoebe makes a funny face and makes her way to the kitchen.

--

Cut to P3. The club is full of people willing to hear the new gossip of town, Rihanna. Her hits are making them wild dance! Her band is playing on the scene, but she hasn't showed yet. Piper is making some drinks and Prue enjoys the party.

Prue: - who is sitting right opposite Piper - So, did anybody responded to your advertisement?

Piper: I had a few messages but nothing good.

Prue: Maybe you are too picky?

Piper: I want good recommendations; I also want a good background. The last time I hired a random waiter, he had a crash on me and he didn't have the kind to keep it for himself! So, maybe a female would be better!

Prue: Yeaaaah... Remember Ambi?

Piper: - with a stupid face - Yeeeeeeah, at least she didn't hit on me...

Prue: And how do you know that you won't hire a lesbian?

Prue shakes her head with a funny way, and Piper rolls her eyes teased.

--

Phoebe enters the attic and heads over the BOS. She opens it and starts searching for the demon she encountered half hour ago.

Phoebe: Wait, how do I know that this thing is for sure a demon?

Phoebe changes chapter and enters the one with the title: Evil Creatures.

Phoebe: Ok, one chapter by time.

She keeps searching till she reaches a page with an octopus.

Phoebe: Ooook, what's this? - She reads a tiny chapter - Water creatures that cannot survive without being underwater - she immediately stops - Well for sure that's not the being I faced. - She keeps searching the BOS, going to the chapter Evil Powers - Let's see, what can we find about water beams or something similar in here! - Phoebe reaches the page about beams, and we can see the image on the BOS fire beams, water beams, thunder beams, leaf beams. She is about to touch and read the part about the water beams but the familiar sound of the microwave-well-done pop corn interrupts her - Well, time for a break!

Phoebe exits the attic. The camera moves straight to the BOS and shows the page with the beams, focusing on the water beam.

--

Cut to P3. Piper is unpacking some equipment. Prue is dancing with a cute guy. Piper is carrying some boxes full of straws, trying to move them in the basement. Without noticing it, she steps on a liquid (probably a drink fell down :P) and she's slipping backwards! Piper panics outstretching her arms and in the mid air, without even wanting it, her second power is triggered! Piper blows up a dome lamp! The dome lamp blows away as the box falls on Piper's head, hitting her hard! But that's not the worst. The dome lamp breaks and falls on some young kids who at the time were dancing carefree! The lamp hits a young boy hard on the head and it falls down unconscious! The others kids start screaming and calling for help, but the music is too loud. Piper moves away the box and the straws, only to see what happened...

Piper: Oh my god... PRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

--

Phoebe is eating some pop corn, sitting in a couch in the living room. She decides to turn on the TV, before her breaks ends and returns to the BOS. She keeps zapping, pausing at a channel which shows a soap opera. Phoebe pauses having some pop corn around her mouth. The TV is showing a scene where two lovers are finally back again, after an evil woman tried to divorce them!

Phoebe: - with a sad and almost sobbing face - Cole...

Phoebe sighs a breath and eats a bunch of pop corns with a really funny face. She keeps that face and turns off the TV.

Phoebe: Why did I ever want a break?

Phoebe places the bowl with the pop corn on the table and gets up.

Phoebe: Beams, beams...

--

An ambulance is parked out of P3. People are exiting the club scared and without having enjoyed Rihanna. Some bearers are carrying the kid on a litter. The kid is covered in blood and unconscious. Piper presses a baggie of ice to her forehead. Prue is right besides her, trying to calm her down.

Piper: - panicky and whispering - I don't believe this is happening, Prue!

Prue: Ok, what exactly happened?

Piper: I slipped on some liquid and flew in the air, the box came right up on my face and the dome lamp was blown by my wonderful power!

Prue: Piper, these stuff happen only on TV.

Piper: Apparently we became TV stars too! - watching a cop coming to them - Oh no, no no no no no no no no no no, I hate cops!

Prue: Piper, calm down. It was an accident.

Piper: - very panicky and almost sarcastic - So what I am supposed to testify, clever you? Sorry Mr Policeman, but I accidentically blew away the dome lamp and it accidentically fell on the poor kid's head??

Prue: Piper, don't lose it. Just claim it was an accident that it just fell.

Piper: Well in that case, the club is screw...

The policeman interrupts her.

P(olice)m(an): Excuse, are you Ms Halliwell? Ms Pip...

Prue: Piper Halliwell, yes, that would be her!

Pm: And you are?

Prue: I'm her sister.

Pm: Good. Ms Halliwell, can I make you some questions please?

Piper: - panicky - Sure, of course!

Pm: Some witnesses said that at the same time the dome lamp mysteriously broke and fell on that kid, you slipped and a box fell on your head. Is that true?

Piper: Well, as you can see - showing the baggie with the ice - it's true.

Pm: Do you think there is any connection between these two accidents?

Piper: Conne.. Co, co... co... connection?? What kind of connection?

Pm: - Realizing that Piper is terrified - Is everything ok? Please calm down.

Piper can't handle the whole situation and Prue decides to intervene.

Prue: Ok, Mr Policeman, you can clearly see that my sister is still shocked from the hit on her head. She needs some time to calm down. If that would be easy, she can testify tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

Pm: Ok I understand this. But you have to understand that a young kid is seriously injured and if we find out that your club does not keep up the proper maintenance, you are going to face a lot of problems.

Prue: We understand it.

The policeman draws away with a suspicious look. Piper is trying to breath. Prue places her arm around her shoulder. She hugs her and her right cheek is glued to Piper's left one.

Prue: Come on kiddo, let's go home. We need to relax and make up a good excuse.

Piper: Wait, I need to lock up first.

Prue: Ok, you go wait me at the car, I'll do it.

Piper turns around breathing out hard and ready to burst into tears. Prue feels her inner guardian rise again. As she has always done, she is going to protect Piper whatever.

End Of Scene

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Halliwell Manor. Attic.

Phoebe is sleeping on the couch with a cute funny face. The BOS is on her, covering her belly!

--

Prue and Piper enter the manor.

Piper: - placing her stuff in the usual spot, besides the door - Are you sure you locked everything?

Prue: Piper, I'm sure! You made that question 4 times in ten minutes. Please come down!

Piper: How can I come down, Prue? A young kid may die, and I will responsible! I should be able to control my power by now! Like you can control your bodykinesis, and Phoebe her levitation! - Frustrated - What the hell is happening to me, damn it!

Prue: - clearly annoyed by Piper's behaviour - Ok Piper - shouting - STOP IT! THIS IS NOT HELPING YOU!

Piper: - starting crying - I'm sorry Prue, I'm just... I'm... I'm so scared..

Prue regrets for shouting at her younger sister, and hugs her. Piper's tears are falling like waterfall from her eyes. Prue strokes Piper's hair.

Prue: - breaking the hug - Listen, you go get some sleep, and I will try to figure a way around this, ok?

Piper: - wiping the tears away - I don't think I will be able to sleep Prue.

Prue: Ok, then, maybe you should call Leo. I know he told you he would be very busy, but you need your husband Piper.

Piper: - sobbing - No, I can't do this. He is trying to find out where the hidden fortress where Constantin used to hide went, after we defeated Him. And all the other demons that lived inside it.

Prue: Well it sure takes a hell of a magic to be able to remove the fortress from there... I still feel chilly when I think about this dark power.

Piper: So, you see? I can't distract him.

Prue: Piper...

Piper: No, I can handle it. I'm a big girl.

Prue: Ok, so, how about getting some sleep?

Piper: Yeah, I may do that. Although, I have to say, Charmed duties would be the best at the moment. It would sure make me forget.

Prue: So, you want us to go out for demon chasing, with our baggies, our knifes blessed by the power of the Book Of Shadows and our magical objects?

Piper: I guess not. So, I'm going upstairs. See you in the morning. - She starts ascending the stairs -

Prue: LOVE U!

Piper: Love you too!

Prue takes a deep breath and breaths out a sigh. She rubs her forehead and enters the living room. She takes a seat and puts her brain to work.

--

Piper reaches the second floor. She heads for her room but she is curiously checking the hall all the way to the attic. The lights are on.

Piper: who...

Piper enters the attic only to see Phoebe sleeping on the couch, almost hugging the BOS. Phoebe slightly snores and has a really funny face.

Piper: - with a consenting look - A Phoebe...

Piper stands over the couch and removes the BOS carefully, trying not to wake Phoebe up. Piper is almost done slipping the BOS through Phoebe's hug, when Phoebe wakes up! She wide opens her eyes, almost scared as the only fact she has is that someone/something is trying to steal the BOS! In the blink of an eye, she outstretches her arms and violently grabs Piper's neck, almost choking her! Piper panics and abandons the BOS, trying to free herself from Phoebe's violent grab!

Piper: - trying to breathe - Phoebe, what are you doing? Let go!

Phoebe: - one second later, relaxing, realizing that she almost chocked her sister, and still holding Piper's neck - Oh my god Piper, it's you! Oh, I'm so sorry!

Piper: - looking at Phoebe's hands in a panicky way - Ok, can you let go now? I want to breathe!

Phoebe: - releasing Piper's neck - Oh, sure, of course, certainly!

Piper: - coughing - Phoebs, what's wrong with you? Did you try the power socket or something? Why are you so tense? And really, what were you doing with the Book so late? Weren't you supposed to join us at the club? With Cole?

Phoebe: - snoring - Sorry Piper, that's what happens when the demons ask for a vanquish.

Piper: What? What happened? Did anybody attack? - Scared - The Source??

Phoebe: On no honey, relax. It was just a random demon, or at least, that's my prior guess. As for Cole, he's been very curious the whole last week. And today, he acted very strange. It's like he abandoned me after the demon attacked, saying he had to take a nap!

Piper: Well at least he didn't blow you up...

Phoebe: Meaning?

Piper: I almost kill a kid today, at P3.

Phoebe: WHAT?? What happened? Did you blow it up??

Piper: No no, I blew away the dome lamp and it fell right on his head!

Phoebe: Oh my god, Piper...

Piper: It's ok kiddo. I wished for some charmed duties so I could take my mind off. So, let's look for the demon, shall we?

Phoebe: - squirting her eyes with curiosity - You? Looking for charmed duties? Mmmm...

Piper: - with a panicky smile - What??

Phoebe: Who are you and what have you done to my sister?

Piper: Ahhhhh Phoebs! Come on. Let's look for the demon.

Phoebe: Wait, what about the kid at the club? What are we going to do?

Piper: Prue is on to it. We may have to call a lawyer, too.

Phoebe: Oh my god... At least we can afford one. That's good. Shouldn't we call Leo to heal him?

Piper: If we do so, then what the doctors are going to say?

Phoebe: Unexplained treatment? Stuff like those happen you know...

Piper: Anyway, we will see. As long as we find a good reason to excuse why the dome lamp broke and fell, that would be enough.

Phoebe: - realizing that Piper is trying to hide her panic, and that she has been crying, horribly worrying for the future of P3, tries now to distract her - Ok, so let's search for the demon!

Piper places the BOS on the podium, and Phoebe stands besides her, putting her arm around Piper's neck.

Phoebe: - with a funny way - So, which demon is going to feel your spinning molecules force this time??

Piper smiles lightly, hitting Phoebe with her ancon.

--

Prue is thinking hard. She is trying to find a way to excuse why the dome lamp broke and fell down.

Prue: - to herself - Piper is 100 with maintenance. So...

She thinks even more.

Prue: I have to observe the area.

Prue gets in trance and projects.

--

Prue projects in the P3. Everything is really dark. She turns on the lights and reaches the spot, where the accident took place. She raises her head and looks at the ceiling. Suddenly her eyes glow, as we realize that she figured out a way to explain all this.

--

Cut to the Attic. Piper and Phoebe are searching for the demon Phoebe encountered.

Piper: Ok Phoebe, how did this evil thing looked like?

Phoebe: I told you, it wore a dark blue robe, and had a head like an octopus.

Piper: One for sure; this creature doesn't exist in here.

Phoebe: And that's what worries me, Piper. Because I may blew it with my tiny spell, but I don't think it's vanquished.

Piper: How do you figure?

Phoebe Well, right after this, Cole said he had to go. So I kinda escorted him to the exit of the alley. I returned, and the area was no longer splashed!

Piper: Splashed?

Phoebe: Well yeah after it exploded, it threw away to all directions a lot of water. And that wasn't there when I looked again.

Piper: Which means...?

Phoebe: That it reconstituted! That's what it means!

Piper: Well if the BOS won't mention anything about that thing, it means that probably I'm supposed to blow it up.

Phoebe: I don't think that's the answer Piper...

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: Because from what we've seen till now, your power completely works on lower level evil. It makes our lives easier because after three years of fight that kind of evil became kids play, even for me! But trust me, that thing was not lower level! Definitely!

Piper: That's what Prue said, too.

Phoebe: So, judging from her ideas it's two against one sis.

Piper: Whatever. - She closes the BOS -

Phoebe: One power of three spell will solve this problem.

Piper: But even if do figure a way to write down the proper spell, how are we going to find this creature, again?

Phoebe: Well I will use my premonition power. I sure hope it will work and give us all the info to find it.

Piper: - thinking for a minute - Wait, I have a better idea!

Piper is heading for the attic door.

Piper: Follow me.

Phoebe: Okay!

--

Secondary Prue is still checking the spot where the accident took place. It seems like she has organised a whole plan. Suddenly, she can hear two voices calling for her!

Voices: Prue!? Prueeeeeeeeeeee??

Secondary Prue closes her eyes and projects out.

--

Prue opens her eyes, only to see Piper and Phoebe standing over her.

Prue: What's going on guys? I was trying to figure a way around all this!

Phoebe: Nice to see you too, Prue.

Prue: - ironically - Stop it...

Piper: OOOOOOkay, do I have to separate you two now? Or maybe, again?

Prue: I won't answer to that. I'll just tell you that I figured out a good excuse, about what happened.

Piper: Really?? - With a hope rising in her heart -

Phoebe: Guys! That's good, but let's not forget about that creature, ok?

Prue: - looking at Phoebe surprised - What creature?

Phoebe: Excuse me; you are actually referring to me?

Piper: - hitting Phoebe lightly on her left arm - Come on!

Prue: Did anybody attack?

Phoebe: Well it didn't exactly attack. I faced it in an alley, randomly stabling upon it!

Prue: And?

Phoebe: Well I cast it away with a spell, but I don't think it's actually vanquished.

Prue: Are you sure?

Piper: Yeah Prue she explained to me. And I am with her, since, oook, one minute ago.

Prue: So, what to we do? Is there a spell or a potion to vanquish it?

Phoebe: No, we couldn't even find this creature in the BOS.

Prue: - worried - What? Oh no, that's not good.

Piper: So Phoebe thinks that maybe a power of three spell would take care of our new buddy.

Prue: Ok, so how do we find it?

Phoebe: Well that's where you come in.

Prue: Me? How?

Piper: Remember what you told me? About something you did last week? You tried and it worked, Prue. You projected not to where, but to who. To... my body.

Prue: So?

Phoebe: So you can try it again! You can try and project to that thing!

Prue: Phoebe, I only did once, because I was desperate to find Piper. Come on. I also threw telekinetic mad winds from my hands. Doesn't mean I can do it again!

Phoebe: This is not the same, Prue! It's kind of logical for you to project to Who, and not only to Where. Your powers are growing.

Prue: So what? My telekinesis is growing too.

Piper: Okay, we need a time out, don't we? - Everybody stops - Ok, Prue, give it a shot. And if it won't work, we'll just orb Leo to check with the Elders. They have great sensing powers and they may be able to find out where this creature stays.

Phoebe: Well I sure hope it won't kill anybody before we do it.

Prue: Ok, let's do it. - Pausing for a moment - Where is Cole? Why didn't you join us at the club?

Phoebe: - with a funny face - And I was wondering when were you going to ask about him.

Piper: He took off, Prue.

Prue: - surprised with a good way - Really?

Phoebe: Just what you wanted, ha?

Prue: Well, believe it or not, you are my baby sister, and I love you. I want the best for you.

Phoebe: Is this the part where I'm supposed to fall at your hug and thank for trying to kick Cole out of my life?

Piper: OOOOOk, can we talk about this later? Charmed duties, girls!

Prue: Alright, let's do it.

Prue closes her eyes, concentrating.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. The camera shows a dark room. It has lot of ceremonial tools. The room is decorated in ancient style. Prue projects in!

Sec. Prue: Wow, it worked!

Sec. Prue looks around to figure out where exactly she projected to, but, in the blink of an eye, that evil creature appears right in front of her, staring at her with a threatening look.

Sec.Prue: Ok, so you are that evil buddy, aren't you?

The creature opens his octopus mouth with intension to attack Sec. Prue. Sec. Prue takes a fighting stance.

Sec.Prue: Come on, you evil octopus-burger, bring it on!

Instead of attacking, the evil creature raises its arm through the dark blue robe and throws a beam of water at Sec. Prue! Sec. Prue ducks and dodges the attack. Then she stands up, determined. She squirts her eyes trying to use telekinesis, but it won't work.

Sec. Prue: Damn it!

Sec. Prue squirts her eyes, trying again. But she can't channel her power!

--

Cut to the manor. Piper and Phoebe are standing over a silent Prue. Suddenly, Prue, with closed eyes in trance mode, reacts badly. She is shaking her head, anxiously. (At the same time, she is trying to use telekinesis, like we imagine, but Piper and Phoebe don't know it).

Piper: What's wrong? Is she ok?

Phoebe: How am I supposed to know? Prue??

--

The evil creature throws another beam, but Prue projects out, leaving the beam just to fly in the air! The creature remains in trance. Sec. Prue projects in again, behind it. She is really pissed.

Sec. Prue: I'm bored of you!

The creature turns around, only to see Sec. Prue grabbing a ceremonial tool and bringing it right on its head! The creature just retreats, making some steps back! Sec. Prue raises her leg and kicks it right on it's belly, making it bring out a horrible pain sound! Then she punches it twice, and it falls down.

Sec. Prue: Ok, time to find out where exactly you live!

Sec. Prue turns around and seeks the place, trying to find an exit. But she realizes that the dark room doesn't have an exit, at all!

Sec. Prue: Ok, something is definitely wrong here!

Sec. Prue turns around and starts an interesting conversation with the creature.

Sec. Prue: Ok Mr octopus, can you please tell me how the hell did you get in here? And where exactly are we?

The creature won't answer to her. It just concentrates to a chant.

Sec. Prue: Oh no no, what are you doing? HEY!

The creature finishes its chant. One second later, other two figures enter the dark room, through a nice water effect, like they are materializing in front of us!

Sec. Prue: On no. You summoned your buddies?

Sec. Prue sees that one of the entering figures is actually a human! And to our surprise, she is the woman the defeated octopus attacked in the alley. But of course she doesn't know this!

Sec. Prue: Crap.

The incoming buddies walk towards her, but she projects out, leaving them wondering where she went.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Prue returns to her original body. She opens her eyes, breathing hard.

Piper: Hey sis, are you ok??

Phoebe: Yeah, what happened? You seemed a little stressed.

Piper: Did the creature hurt you?

Prue: Oh no, I kicked its butts.

Phoebe: Then?

Prue: Then it summoned its buddies, so I kind of projected out!

Phoebe: Buddies? What, wait, it has buddies too?

Piper: Crap. I knew it.

Phoebe: - with a funny surprising way - How did you know it?

Piper: Well...

Prue: Girls, these creatures can take human forms too. One of them watered in with the shape of a human blonde woman!

Phoebe: - suspicious - Wait, human blonde woman?? Can you describe her to me?

Prue: Well, she was about 1,60 cm tall and wore a black t shirt. Oh I think and blue jeans!

Phoebe: Oh my...

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Remember what I told you? When I and Cole first encountered it, it attacked at this woman! I kicked it and she run away.

Prue: - understanding - What?? Why would it attack its buddy?

Piper: Yeah, maybe we are not talking about the same woman here, Phoebe. Prue, can you describe her better or something?

Prue: Well...

Phoebe won't allow her finish her sentence. She just grabs Prue's hand and closes her eyes, concentrating. Two seconds, she gets a full premonition (we only see her reaction).

Phoebe: - opening - No Piper, we are definitely talking about the same woman!!

End of scene

-

-

-

Change Of scene. The girls enter again the attic, heading to the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Ok, something is definitely wrong here.

Piper: I still don't understand why attack its own buddy.

Phoebe: Maybe they were trying to lure me or something?

Prue: Why try and lure you? If they wanted you they would attack you when you would be alone. Not escorting an upper level demon slash half human.

Phoebe: Can't miss any chance, ha? Do you have to bad mouth Cole every time?

Piper: OOOOOK! Back to the creature, shall we? Well, Prue, Phoebe did not find it in the BOS.

Prue: Maybe none of our ancestors faced a creature like this before.

Piper: I hate when we reach this conclusion!

Phoebe: Well, there is one safe way to face monsters like these. One power of three spell.

Prue: You got that right. But still, I say we should check more the BOS. Phoebe, you said there was nothing in here?

Phoebe: Well, not exactly nothing... I found about octopus, about beams... But everything by itself. Couldn't find about a creature that combines these abilities!

Piper: I have a baaaaaaaaaaaaaad feeling about this!

Prue: Ok, Phoebe, you write one power of three spell.

Phoebe: Based on what?

Prue: Based on our ancestors, of course. Every time we face an unknown evil, I suppose it's the best tactic.

Piper: But the question still remains. How are we going to use the spell without the creatures?

Nobody talks. All of them are troubled. Phoebe decides to break the silence.

Phoebe: I have to go to my room, and take my new pokemon pen.

Piper: - questioning - POKEMON PEN??

Prue smiles.

Phoebe: Yeap, squirtle rocks, honey!

--

Phoebe enters her room searching for her pokemon pen, but she won't find time to look for it. A sharp light blinds her (and us, it's the only thing we can see on the screen) forcing her to close her eyes! The strange white light showers the room, and after it loses some of its glory, it changes into light blue. Phoebe manages to open her eyes, only to realize that she is in the bottom of an ocean. She is not exactly in the water, but around her thousands of water beams are travelling furiously. But they won't hurt her, it's like she is not even there physically, just in spirit form. Sparkling yellow tiny star lights appear in front of her. Phoebe is stunned; she can't find the courage to even react. Behind the lights a strange figure can be seen too, but Phoebe can't realize what exactly it is. Phoebe, stunned, hurt with emotions and strange feelings of an unexpected happiness, outstretches her arms, aiming to reach the incoming lights. As the lights and the figure come closer to her, she can clearly realize that the figure is a man. A man reminding a pirate! Phoebe is almost there and tries to touch the figure, but it won't let her. The light becomes sharp white again, forcing Phoebe for one more time to close her eyes and return to reality! Phoebe is pushed back, but not before the mysterious figure throws the starlight package into her arms, forcing her to embrace it! The sharp light disappears and Phoebe makes some steps backwards, opening her eyes again. Phoebe is overwhelmed.

--

Prue and Piper were checking the BOS when they heard a strange noise coming from Phoebe's bedroom. Piper panicky stares at the attic door, then at Prue (only with her eyes, without moving her head, with her own funny special way :P), then again at the attic door, and both her and Prue dash for Phoebe's room, holding hands!

--

Prue and Piper enter Phoebe's room ready to fight, only to see Phoebe lying on the floor, unconscious, and no demon attacking. Piper questions the situation.

Piper: What's going on? What happened? Why did she faint?

Prue: - bending over Phoebe - Help me take her to the bed, we'll find the why later!

Piper: Ok, ok!

Prue and Piper place Phoebe on her bed. Prue is searching for her pulse.

Prue: She is ok.

Piper: Are you sure? She fainted Prue!

Prue: Well...

Prue turns around, only to see a strange globe placed on Phoebe's bedside table. Surprise starts colouring her face.

Piper: - realizing - What??

Prue: Check over there!

Piper: Check what?? - Piper turns around and sees the globe too - Oh my...

Prue: Ring any bells, sis?

Piper: I suppose you are thinking the same thing I am thinking too, aren't you?

Prue: Why I'm wondering...

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Prue and Piper are over her, that's the only thing she realizes after she opened her eyes. Phoebe nods, with a kiddo hurt way.

Piper: Welcome back, kiddo.

Phoebe: What happened?

Prue: Well I think you became Ms Pirate 2001 sweetie.

Phoebe: - with a funny questioning way - What?

Piper: You tell us.

Phoebe: Well I entered the room searching for my pokemon pen, when a sharp light hit me! I couldn't move! Then I found myself at the bottoms of the oceans, and then a strange pirate figure handed me over something...

Piper: Maybe this globe?

Piper makes some steps backwards, allowing Phoebe to observe the globe.

Phoebe: - surprised - Ouh, what is thaaaaaat?

Piper: I don't know.

Prue: I think I know.

Piper, Phoebe: - both staring at her questioning - What??

Prue: - grabbing Phoebe's hand - Come with me sweetie. Let's go over the BOS.

Piper follows them too, but then she stops.

Piper: You too go ahead.

Phoebe: what? Why? Where are you going?

Piper: I'm gonna lock my self in the basement, again.

Prue: Why?

Piper: Because my powers are out of control. And judging from what happened, new demonic issues will rise, soon! So I have to exercise even more!

Prue: But...

Piper: You are gonna break the news later. Now, go!

Prue: - as she about to start walking, turns at Phoebe, with ultimate purpose to make fun with her - So you did all that?

Phoebe: - scratching her head with a funny way and squirting her lips with an even more funny way - Yeah, strange, ha?

Piper: - begrudging with a funny way, putting her tongue out on the left side of the mouth and make this strange little move with her eyes - I've had it with you too!

All of them exit Phoebe's bedroom, and Piper leaves them heading for the staircase. Prue and Phoebe head to the attic, but Phoebe stops.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: I have to pee. Brb.

Prue: Ok, I'll be in the attic.

Phoebe closes the bathroom door, and Prue ascends the stairs, entering the attic. She heads for the BOS, when something interrupts her! The BOS opens by itself!! The pages keep swirling away, till they stop at a page. Prue, having being used to the BOS little tricks, stands over it, only to see the Chapter: The Five Legendary Evil Leaders.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Underworld. We hear the usual screams and the familiar disturbing sounds. Cut to The Source's lair. The oracle shines in. One second later, The Source flames in too. The echo of The Source's flame make The Oracle lower her head in front of Him.

The Oracle: My liege...

The Source: You asked me, Oracle?

The Oracle: Yes, I have.

The Source: What's wrong? I'm busy, you know that! The alternate dreamland is not finished yet. We can't capture the middle Charmed One, not yet!

The Oracle: It's not about the Charmed Ones, my liege.

The Source: Then why do you bother me? Nothing is more important than the Charmed Ones!

The Oracle: Not even your enemies?

The Source remains silent in The Oracle's last phrase.

The Source: What about them? They have been banished, all of them, for eternity!

The Oracle: Yes, but my sphere warned me that something huge is taking place, my liege!

The Source: - furious - MEANING?

The Oracle: Meaning that the events on the last two months, the intervene of the MAGICAL OBJECTS and the constant time loops with Tempus, changed things.

The Source: No, that can't be... The fight is over, Oracle! I am the ultimate leader! I won this position!

The Oracle: Yes, you are. But the other will be released from their banishment, sooner or later!

The Source: That cannot be true! - Almost scared - It can't!

The Oracle: Yes, it can! As I see, your first and worst enemy is already released... Not in full power... Not just yet anyway.

The Source: You mean that... Neptunas is out there? FREE?

The Oracle: - hesitating - Yes...

The Source screams louder and louder and rising flames surround the dungeon!

The Source: So what do I do? I can't fight Him! I can fight all the other, but not Him!

The Oracle: You must release the only demon that can challenge Him! The only demon that can't be vanquished with simple means!

The Source: What exactly are you implying, Oracle?

The Oracle: You must set free the only demon that wasn't born in your Prophecy, and its roots are just evil.

The Source: - thinking - No, you can't possibly mean... No, this is madness!

The Oracle: I know, but it is the only way you have to fend Him Off! It is the only way you can focus on the charmed Ones and claiming their powers! After you own them, you will be powerful enough to fight Him by Yourself!

The Source: I hope that you better be right, Oracle...

The Oracle: I am always loyal to you, my liege. That's why I asked for you, before it's too late.

The Source: Ok then, you know what you have to do. We shall do the releasing ceremony without losing time! Call for a dark priest! Immediately!

The Oracle: Yes, my liege... - lowering her head again -

The Source flames out, and The Oracle's face is really troubled.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Phoebe enters the attic only to see Prue focused on the BOS, reading, almost scared.

Phoebe: Oh, what is this vibe that I get?

Prue: Well come see yourself.

Phoebe is walking over the BOS and reads the title.

Phoebe: The Five Legendary Evil Leaders? What, are you kidding me?

Prue: You want an answer to this now?

Phoebe: Prue, what this page has to do with the demon we are searching for?

Prue: Well you have to ask the BOS itself. I found the pages spinning, it lead me to this page by itself!

Phoebe: Oh, - staring upwards - GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMS, IS EVERYTHING OK UP THEREEEEEEEEEEEE?

Prue: You really believe she hears you?

Phoebe: Why not? If her spirit keeps flipping the pages of the BOS, why not hear me?

Prue: I don't think that Grams led us to this.

Phoebe: Then who else?

Prue: It doesn't matter. All that matters is that the BOS want us to learn about these... demons.

Phoebe: Oh no honey, there are not JUST demons, there are the manifestations of evil in the four basic elements of magic: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.

Prue: This is so after school special...

Phoebe: I am great student, you know.

Prue: Since when? Ever since you decided to quit shoplifting?

Phoebe: - ironically - Well no, ever since you decided to quit having sex!

Prue is about to answer, when Leo orbs in.

Leo: Hey guys.

Phoebe: Heya Leo!

Leo senses the tense.

Leo: Is everything ok?

Phoebe: Oh come on. You know how much we love each other, why do you bother asking?

Prue: - ignoring her - Leo, we have serious Charmed problems.

Leo: I know, the Elders told me.

Prue: Wait, the Elders know about the demon that attacked Phoebe?

Phoebe: - questioning with a funny way - Yeah, do they know??

Leo: - surprised - No, they don't know anything about that demon. But they do know that something big is going on the evil side. Huge. Something that is going to affect you, big time.

Prue: Meaning?

Leo: It seems that you guys are not the only problem The Source has to face. Other evil leaders are rising too.

Phoebe makes a funny move with her eyes, finishing it towards the BOS.

Phoebe: So the Elders made the BOS reach this page? - She says turning the podiumu around so that Leo can see the page too -

Leo: Probably.

Prue: Ok Leo, so what are they are trying to tell us?

Leo: That The Source is not the only mortal enemy you have. Others exist too...

Phoebe: Oh great, just great! This just keeps getting better and better! The last thing we need now is more enemies, Leo!

Leo: I know Phoebe. But The Elders believe that the interference of the MAGICAL OBJECTS had a huge impact on the universe.

Prue: Piper becoming a demon killing machine...

Phoebe: You stopping death...

Prue: And you travelling in time...

Phoebe, Leo (together): What??

Prue: Yeah Leo, Phoebe just got her first MAGICAL OBJECT. It lies on her bedside table, go check it.

Leo surprised turns around and exits the attic.

Phoebe: What the hell is going on today? Magic has pms??

Prue ignores Phoebe and starts reading the page.

Page in the Book Of Shadows:

**The Five Legendary Evil Leaders**

Evil exists from the beginning of the time. It helps people realize the difference between good and evil and keeps the balance from good overwhelming. But eons ago, it decided to express itself more clearly and pollute the world, instead of just helping people realize the nature of good. It started growing and growing... Wars happened, epidemics killed thousands of innocent people, till it obtained a final form; basing itself on the elements of the nature, it decided to create soldiers of evil, with powers, forms and weaknesses. At the beginning these tribes were small and did not have much power. Since good was very strong, they had to move to the Underworld in order to survive. There, they developed their own communities and societies. Each tribe decided to have a general leader, A Legendary Evil Leader. But then the tribes starting fighting and trying to conquer one another forgetting the fact that they all came from the one evil pre-existed on the upper world. Big fights took place, intrigues and back stabbings, till one of them, The Legendary Evil Leader Of Fire, won all the others. He announced Himself The Source Of All Evil and took over the whole underworld, sending all the others away to exile. What is the most strange is that he managed to win over The Legendary Evil Leader Of Water, who was hell more powerful than Him, plus the fact that Water rules over Fire. It is said that The Source, using spies - chameleon demons, caught Him off guard and locked him in an eternal time loop. Ever since, Iphaistos, otherwise The Legendary Evil Leader Of Fire or commonly known as The Source, tried many times to conquer our world, but the presence of good always stopped Him. Nobody knows the time His final strike will occur. The sure is that not all demons answer to Him, and others decided to hide on the upper world. Legend says that His days will end when three legendary sisters knows as The Charmed Ones will put and end at His empire.

Prue: Typical...

Phoebe: Oh Prue, wait, this is way too much for one day.

Prue: I know.

Phoebe: Evil exists out there, we face it every day. But manifistating itself too? Using the elements of nature?

Prue: I read on another chapter that metal, the fifth one, comes from the union of all these four.

Phoebe: Spiritual Nexus style?

Prue: No. It's the ultimate power.

Phoebe: Hopefully they did not unite. They would be unbeatable!

Prue: Maybe very strong, but not unbeatable. Because good side also has great power, maybe greater. All the powers, even ours, are based on these elements.

Phoebe: So our powers are manifestation of Water, Earth, Fire and Air?

Prue: Preciacelly. Maybe this will help us understand even more how Melinda Warren developed our powers.

Phoebe: How did we go from this tiny octopus demon to The Five Legendary Evil Leaders? Can you remind me?

Prue: Well Phoebe maybe these two are not irrelevant.

Phoebe: What, you think they may be connected? Maybe it's just a coincidence...

Prue: Come on Phoebs, 3,5 years now we know that nothing is coincidence in our lives.

Phoebe: Well... - snoring - Whatever it is. I have to go and get some sleep. Since we can't find the demon for now, we can continue the research tomorrow.

Prue: How can you sleep after the knowledge we gained? Aren't you overwhelmed?

Phoebe is about to answer, when Leo enters the attic holding the strange globe.

Leo: Phoebe, oh my god, this is indeed a MAGICAL OBJECT.

Prue: I knew it!

Phoebe: Ok Leo, that's good. But now I have to go and get some sleep. I'm exhausted. You and Prue keep researching. I will assist you tomorrow. - She says exiting the attic -

Prue is about to answer, when a strange boom noise comes from downstairs. Leo turns around worried.

Leo: What's going on?

Prue: I think I know what.

Right after saying this, Prue head to the attic, exiting.

Prue: - to Leo - Follow me; let's go see your wife.

Leo won't react to Prue's phrase, he just follows her.

--

Piper stares panicky, with outstretched her arms, the broken from her second power christmas box. Prue and Leo enter the attic.

Leo: - worried - Honey, are you ok? What's wrong?

Piper: NO, I'm not! My powers are out of control and I almost killed a kid today! I'm not even close to OK!

Leo: What??

Prue: Yeah Leo, Piper accidentically blew away a dome lamp and it fell on the head of a poor kid, at the club.

Leo: Piper...

Piper: - holding her tears - I know, it's all my fault, but I didn't want to hurt anybody baby! It's just, the bargain of my new power is huge! I can't gain control over it! I just can't!

Prue: Piper, a new power is always something tough. But you have to develop mechanisms and finally control it.

Leo: Come on, honey, let's go upstairs and get some sleep. You continue practicing tomorrow.

Prue: Wait Leo, what about the fortress, what did you find out?

Leo: Well the innocents that Constantin kept prisoners and you released them after you vanquished Him, don't remember a thing. Memory dust worked on them.

Prue: Hopefully. And the fortress?

Leo: We couldn't spot it. It's like it stopped existing, along with all the others.

Prue: But how is this possible?

Leo: I don't know, we are still searching for it.

Piper: Ok, Leo, enough with this. You need to orb to the hospital and heal that poor kid.

Leo: I'll go check with the Elders first honey. They have to let me heal it.

Piper: Ok then, just orb up, ask them, orb down, go heal it, come back home, and take a nice sleep!

Prue: Wow, word water fall, aren't you?

Piper: I just need to know that this kid's life is not in danger. That's all. I can't handle any more issues now. Phoebe's demon, my new power, P3...

Prue: - ducking her head, almost talking to herself - Just wait...

Piper: What, what was that??

Leo: - trying to distract her - Nothing honey, nothing. Let's go upstairs.

Piper and Leo exit the room, leaving Prue thinking, wondering...

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Good Morning San Francisco! That's what the TV program shouted as Piper was drinking her morning tea, in the kitchen. She is wearing her pyjamas and tries to relax. It doesn't seem that she slept so well. Phoebe enters the kitchen, in her pyjamas too.

Phoebe: Morning sis.

Piper: Morning.

Phoebe: Please don't tell me that you spent all the night here Piper. Please tell me you actually slept a couple of hours.

Piper: Of course not. I did sleep. Although I can't wait for the police to call so I may testify for yesterday. And Prue hasn't yet shared her ideas.

Phoebe: Did she wake up?

Piper: Why do you even ask? Don't you know she is the one who always wakes up first and goes to bed last?

Phoebe: - with a funny face - Please don't tell me she was checking the crystal cage again.

Prue enters the kitchen, snoring.

Prue: Talking about me I assume?

Phoebe: Ha, you betrayed yourself!

Prue: Excuse me, is it bad that I am always looking after our safety?

Piper: Ok, forget it. Now can you please tell me what am I supposed to testify today? The cops are going to call in any minute.

Prue: That the electricity company is responsible.

Piper, Phoebe: What??

Prue: Remember when they were saying in the news that they made some critical mistakes in the upgrade of the area where P3 lies?

Piper: Yeah...

Prue: Well you will claim that it probably overcharged and that lead in the little explosion which made the dome lamp blow away.

Piper: - relaxing - Ok, ok. That actually sounds great.

Phoebe: - moving her finger with a funny way - That's why you are the oldest sister, you are always thinking!

Prue: - drinking a sip of coffee - Yeah, about the crystals too.

Phoebe: Ok, so what about my demon thingy?

Prue: Well I can just project at these creatures, but it won't help. Even if I rhyme a spell, I will just hurt them. The power of three is probably required.

Piper: So what, we are just gonna let them go?

Prue: Oh, I don't think they will let us go so easy Piper.

Piper: Meaning?

Prue: Don't you think that it's a big coincidence that they appeared the day Phoebe received her MAGICAL OBJECT?

Phoebe: What, you think they are connected?

Prue: Yes, I think they are after your M.O Phoebs.

Phoebe: But even they do steal it, how can they use it? I mean am the successor of the sea globe, aren't I?

Prue: Well that's sure is a mystery. Maybe they are just trying to weaken us.

Phoebe: So you think they are working for The Source?

Prue: Probably.

Piper: Ok, hey, guys! Back to my problem! What about the kid? I called at the hospital and they said it's still in danger.

Phoebe: Maybe we should send Leo to heal him.

Prue: By the way, where is Leo?

Piper is about to respond, when the phone rings. Piper immediately picks it up.

Piper: - panicky - Halliwell Manor, hello? Yeah, you are talking to Piper Halliwell. At 10:00 am? Ok, I will be there!

Piper panicky shuts the phone down.

Piper: It was the cops...

Phoebe: Obviously...

Phoebe exits the kitchen.

Prue: So where are you going?

Phoebe: I'm going try and summon Cole, maybe he knows about these creatures.

Prue: What? NO! Not in the manor! Just meet him outside!

Phoebe: - annoyed - Yeah, ok... - she says leaving the kitchen -

Piper: - getting up - I have to get ready.

Prue: So where is Leo?

Piper: He is checking with The Elders about the kid.

Prue: Ok, I have to go to work too.

Piper: I'll call you after this is all over.

Prue: And then we can focus on Phoebe's creatures.

--

Phoebe is exiting the manor, without having told Prue and Piper. She crosses the street and hides behind some trees. Then she picks a piece of paper from her pocket.

Phoebe: Magic forces, black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be her near, bring me the demon Balthazor here!

Phoebe awaits for Cole to appears, but nothing happens.

Phoebe: - worried - What??

Phoebe tries the spell again, but it won't work.

Phoebe: Oh my god, what's going on?

Phoebe runs to the manor, but then she sees Piper exiting it, heading for the police station. Piper understands that Phoebe is not ok.

Piper: Phoebs, what's going on, what are you doing out here?

Phoebe: I tried to summon Cole, but it didn't work Piper!

Piper: Ha? How can this be possible? Maybe he is travelling from plane to plane to avoid bounty hunters? That's what you were doing, correct?

Phoebe: I can't stand not knowing about him. I just - tearing - I just can't.

Piper: Come on Phoebeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Don't do this to yourself! Cole even managed to defeat us, you think that lousy bounty hunters will get him?

Phoebe: Well what if The Source sent more powerful demons after him?

Piper: - not knowing what to answer - I don't know. All I'm saying is that you can't keep doing this. This had to end.

Phoebe: - with a strange determined look - You are right...

Piper: - catching the vibe, but not reacting - Just call him. Or try the spell again. If he won't appear after I am over with the police, we will search for him together. OK?

Phoebe: Ok honey - she says hugging her - . Good luck! - Piper downscends the front stairs - Did you practice in front of the mirror??

Piper: - shouting - Shoush!

Phoebe turns around, only to see Prue exiting the manor this time, holding bags with equipment.

Prue: What's going on? Are you okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, sure, no problem!

Prue: Ok, just keep looking for the creature and write a vanquishing spell. In case it attacks again.

Phoebe: Sure!

Prue: And no Cole in here!

Phoebe: Yeah...

Prue enter her car and leaves.

Phoebe: Cole, where are you??

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Underworld. Cut to the FORBIDDEN DUNGEONS. We see the entrance, where the gate which separates the entire underworld from this doomed place is, firmly shut. Suddenly the door open, and The Source appears! Behind him stands The Oracle, alongside with a priest, who holds the grimuar. All of them enter the forbidden area. The echo of the doomed creatures and the chilly atmosphere scares the priest, but he follows. After them, 5 bodyguards follow. All of them walk down the main corridor, trying to avoid, even The Source, even a tiny glimpse through the rails of the next standing cells. Suddenly The Source quits his way, next to a rock, which has spinning molecules all over it. The rock has a subscription: Zankou! The Source stands in front of the rock for three seconds, without reacting.

Dark Priest: Are you sure about his, my lord?

The Source: NO. But let's get his over with.

Dark Priest: - opening the grimuar to find the proper incantation, but then hesitating again - My liege, how do you know that this mad demon won't go against you? You will have a powerful enemy wandering out there!

The Oracle: Stop questioning his decisions, servant! Release him, NOW!

The Source: Even if he does come against me, I can handle him, lock him back in this eternal prison, again. But right now, I need him.

Dark Priest: As you wish, my lord.

The priest closes his eyes and places his hand on the rock. As he is chanting with up growing tense, the spinning molecules stop their mad movement and hit him, throwing him on the opposite wall! Emotions of fear are born on The Oracle's doomed existence, as she retreats, standing next to The Source. The molecules are collecting, shaping the form of a demon, whom back we can see, ducking. The demon turns around and we see the familiar to us Zankou!

The Source: Welcome back, Zankou!

Zankou: You! You... set me free?

The Source: We are both evil. We have common goals.

Zankou: Oh no, we don't. I remember I was trying to get the throne of the Underworld, and they YOU zapped me, put me in this eternal prison. You BASTARD!

Zankou, really pissed off, raises his arm and throws a trigonical black force towards The Source. The Source immediately raises his arm and creates a force field consisted of fire. The force field cancels the incoming force.

The Source: Don't forget that I am still stronger than you, Zankou! I've always been!

Zankou: They why did you release me? You decided to vanquish me for good?

The Source: - making some steps forward - No. I need you!

Zankou: - questioning - You... need me?

The Source: I need you to fend off Neptunas!

Zankou: - with fear written in his face - What?? How the hell did he...

The Source: A lot of things happened while you were in prison, Zankou. I've being trying for years now to destroy the Charmed Ones, but I haven't done it yet...

Zankou: - sarcastically laughing - So you decided to call for my help? Hahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The Source: - ignoring him - Preciacelly.

Zankou: And why should I help you, after you've done this to me?

The Source: Because if you don't, I am going to put you in this prison, AGAIN!

Zankou remains still, staring with hate at The Source. He knows that he means 100 everything he just said.

The Source: Obey me, and you will gain your freedom. But, betray me, and with the power I have collected all these years you have been locked in here, I will defeat you!

Zankou: Fine. So, what do you want from me?

The Source stares Zankou deep in his eyes. The Oracle smiles, sensing that Zankou will act according to her master's desires.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Cut to the strange room where Secondary Prue fought with the creature. Kneeling in front off an aqua dark symbol, all of them are chanting. It's like they are calling someone. They keep chanting till they sense someone coming. Through a huge water effect, a huge (kind Like The Source, but huger) demon waters in! The creatures retreat in fear. We can only see the back of this huge demon, who wears a dark blue robe.

Huge Demon: Have you summoned for me, servants?

The impact of His voice scares us too!

The one creature, the one with the human form, decides to speak.

Creature 1: My lord, we are forever your servants!

H.D: That's why you called me?

Cr.1: NO, of course not! We used our sensing powers, the ones you blessed us with, and we figured out that the Sea Globe has appeared!

The Huge Demon remains silent.

H.D: Are you sure about this?

Cr.1: Yes, my lord. It seems that the youngest Charmed One is mature enough. And it seems that she received it!

H.D: You did a great job, servants. Spying on her for so long...

Cr.1: So, you want us to get it? And bring it to you?

H.D: - groaning - Even if you do so, I won't be able to use it by myself. The Charmed One is the successor. She is the only one who can use it.

Cr.1: Then what's the point of stealing it? It will be useless!

H.D: Because I just found out that nobody else knew before.

The creature stares scared at its master, listening to Him very carefully.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Downtown. The city is alive! People running to catch a bus, people who do their shopping... 415 magazine. Prue is in her office. Besides the dark room she has at the manor, she can also do some photo stuff there, too. Her office is small but comfortable enough.

Prue: - to herself - Well, I wanted to change careers, right?

Prue is hanging some photos on a hanging rope, after she dove them in this little pool of water. Prue is trying to concentrate, but her cell phone ringing won't allow her.

Prue: Who might that be?

She checks her cell phone only to see the incoming contact. Brauns! Prue violently pushes the tiny red button, meaning: rejection!

Prue: That guy doesn't know how to quit ha?

Mr Corso enters Prue's office.

Mr corso: Good morning Prue!

Prue: Mr Corso, good morning to you too!

Mr Corso: So how do you think of your new office?

Prue: Well, to be honest, I expected it to be a little wider.

Mr Corso: You are new here, Prue. If you prove that you deserve to move on and take a better office, you'll take it.

Prue: Right...

Mr Corso turns around to exit the tiny office, but he stops instantly, turning around again.

Mr Corso: By the way, good job with Mr Brauns, Prue.

Prue: Oh really? I hope you enjoy the photos, because I did not enjoy talking with that... man!

Mr Corso: - smiling - I told you that he is a strange man. No one else in here would accept to shoot him.

Prue: - surprised - What?? So you decided to send me, the newbie, ha? That was very cruel of you, Mr Corso.

Mr Corso: I know, but trust me, you proved that you have guts and you deserve a place in here.

Prue: - relieved - Thank god! At least something good came out of it!

Mr Corso: I'll leave you end your task. We'll talk later.

Mr Corso exits the office, leaving Prue feeling uneasy in her tiny office.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Piper is at the police station. She's taken a sit and waits for the inspector to call her in. Morris enters and takes a sit besides her.

Darryl: Are you ok Piper?

Piper: Am I ok? Darryl, you know, - whispering - magic is behind this.

Darryl: I knew it. And that's why I wanted to take the case, so I can help clean out. But captain is very suspicious of me, that I may cover you. He wouldn't let me.

Piper: It's ok Darryl. You are very sweet, thank you. But we have sort of figured this out. Prue, actually.

Darryl: Oh my god, I am so glad to hear this Piper!

Piper: What worries me the most is that kid. We may send Leo to heal him.

Darryl: - is about to answer, but the captain, looking suspicious at him, calls him at this office - Yeah captain I am right there! - To Piper - Just be careful, ok?

Piper: OK, go.

Darryl turns for the captain's office, when the familiar from yesterday policeman appears behind her!

Pm: Good morning, Ms Halliwell.

Piper: - trying to hide her panic - Good morning inspector!

Pm: So, let's get over with it, shall we?

Piper's heart starts filling with fear and doubt that the policeman won't bide her story. She takes a deep breath, and enters the room where the policeman went. The door closes firmly, and Piper panicky takes a sit.

Pm: So, where do we stand?

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Phoebe is in the conservatory, writing a spell on a piece of paper.

Phoebe: Ok, maybe this will work!

She takes a deep breath and starts chanting: Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he here or be he there, take me to demon Balthazor where!

Phoebe closes her eyes with a funny face, waiting for the spell to work. Nothing.

Phoebe: - scared - Oh my, what the hell is going on? Where are you Cole?

She gets up, not knowing what to do. She decides to ask for Prue's help.

Phoebe: - picking up the phone - Ok, I need your help!

--

Cut to Prue's office. She is writing something, when the cell phone rings. She checks only to see the Manor's number.

Prue: -answering - Hello?

Phoebe: Hey Prue, it's me.

Prue: What's wrong? Did the demon attack, again??

Phoebe: Oh no, nothing like that. It's just...

Prue: What?

Phoebe: Cole, I can't find him.

Prue: Oh...

Phoebe: Prue, I know you don't want me with him, but that does not mean that I don't love him and care for him.

Prue: Phoebe...

Phoebe: And before you answer me, please let me finish!

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: I tried to summon him, he wouldn't come, I tried to spell myself to him, it didn't' work too!

Prue: - starting to worry - Oh no, that's no good.

Phoebe: Prue, please, I need your help.

Prue: Ok, so what to you want from me?

Phoebe: I want you to project to Cole Prue!

Prue: Oh no, wait a minute...

Phoebe: Come on, you can do it! Now you can project to whoever you want to, not just to where!

Prue: Phoebe, stop! What makes you think that my powers will help you? When spells don't work?

Phoebe: Come on Prue, just try it. Please, I am very worried.

Prue: No Phoebe.

Phoebe: Whaaat?

Prue: You listened to me. NO. You know that I don't approve your - let's say so - relationship with him. And you want me to bring him to you?

Phoebe: How can you be so heartless?

Prue: Well ever since demons start messing directly with our personal life!

Phoebe: So you won't help me?

Prue: No. Sorry, I have to work.

Prue puts away the phone.

--

Phoebe is frustrated. She shuts the phone violently!

Phoebe: Fine then, ms Know All. I'll find another way!

Phoebe is about to exit the conservatory, when the phone rings, again. Phoebe answers.

Phoebe: Hello?

Voice: Good morning, Ms Phoebe Halliwell?

Phoebe: Yes, that would be me!

Voice: I'm calling you from Ms Anderson office. She wants to come for a full interview.

Phoebe: What, are you kidding me??

Voice: No Ms Halliwell, I'm not.

Phoebe: Ok then, ok! Am, when??

Voice: Well today, at 5:00 pm. Is it fine?

Phoebe: - not being able to hide her happy feelings about it - It's perfect!

Voice: So you when you are here come to me. I'll give you directions.

Phoebe: Thank you, thank you very much!

Voice: You're welcome. Good morning Ms Halliwell.

Phoebe: You too!

Phoebe turns the phone off. She embraces the phone and looks away with a funny face, smiling.

Phoebe: - to herself - Here comes Ms Phoebe Halliwell, the new careerist in the city!

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Piper exits the police station, totally freaked out. She stands for a minute, taking a deep breath, trying to sort out her panic. She had been testifying for one hour in there. And fortunately for her, the inspector found her explanation pretty good. Now all she has to do is go at P3 and re arrange Rihanna for tonight! She decides to take the bus, when her cell phone rings. She checks it: Home.

Piper: Yeah hello!

Phoebe: Hey sis it's me!

Piper: Oh Phoebe, you are happy! Did you find Cole?

Phoebe: No, I didn't.

Piper: Oouh...

Phoebe: But I think I found a job!

Piper: Wow, really?

Phoebe: Yeah Piper. I've scheduled for an interview this evening!

Piper: I'm so happy for you sis.

Phoebe: What about the case? Did everything go by the plan?

Piper: Fortunately, yes for me. No for the electricity company.

Phoebe: Oh come on, these rude men need a lesson for stealing our money!

Piper: Yeah, you are probably right. I'm on my way to home. I'm so happy sis. I'll help search for Cole.

Phoebe: - frustrated - Hurry!

Piper turns off the phone, and she decides to take a taxi.

Piper: - raising her arm panicky in front of an incoming taxi - Hey hey!

Driver: - coming closer to her and opening the window - Where to, Mam?

Piper: Prescott Street!

Driver: Come in!

End Of scene

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Underworld. We see The Source's familiar lair. And of course, we can hear the doomed screams. The Source comes in flaming, so does The Oracle glowing.

The Source: I hope we made the right thing.

The Oracle: My liege, Zankou is afraid of you. He will obey to you.

The Source: Still better safe than sorry. Check in with your globe, see what the future holds for me.

The Oracle does so. She kneels in front of her globe, and her eyes glow yellow. She stares directly into the globe. The Source waits anxiously. The Oracle remains silent. Suddenly, she pulls back in fear! Terror is painting in her face. Her eyes glow out from yellow and she takes a deep breath, looking away from the globe!

The Source: - worried - What? What did you see?? TELL ME!

The Oracle turns around, staring at The Source.

The Oracle: I saw your dying!

The Source remains still, not knowing how to react at these news.

--

The Source: Are you sure that's what you saw?

The Oracle: Yes, my liege. Neptunas was murdering you!

The Source: That can't be true! Not after everything I've been through organizing the underworld!

The Oracle: That's what I saw, my liege.

The Source: - turning around with an uneasy silence - So what exactly did you see?

The Oracle: I saw you two fighting. But strangely, you did not wear these clothes, my liege.

The Source: What?

The Oracle: Yes, and your face was not covered!

The Source: That cannot be! I would never take off these clothes! They protect me!

The Oracle: But that's what I saw!

The Source: Wait a minute... So how exactly did you see me?

The Oracle: You were wearing a red flaming mandle, my liege.

The Source remains still, lost in His thoughts. Almost realizing something.

The Oracle: Are you ok, my liege?

The Source: And how was Neptunas?

The Oracle: Same like you, but he wore an ocean blue mandle.

The Source groans!

The Oracle: What is it?

The Source: You did not see the future, you saw the past, Oracle!

The Oracle: What, but...

The Source: The final fight between me and Him. That's what you saw.

The Oracle: But back then, you defeated Him. How is this possible?

The Source: Unless he found a way to change the past.

The Oracle: No...

The Source: He doesn't have that kind of power. I don't either. Which means he must use a higher power!

The Oracle: But what?

The Source remains still. The Oracle decides to check again her globe. Her eyes become yellow, again. She keeps looking, when she sees something that makes her jump out!

The Source: What? What did you see?

The Oracle: I think I know how Neptunas is going to try and change the past, my liege!

The Source: HOW, TELL ME!

The Oracle: Using something that the youngest Charmed One received! Her MAGICAL OBJECT!

The Source: What? What do The Charmed Ones have to do with this??

The Oracle: That's why he surfaced. He probably saw Phoebe receiving her first MAGICAL OBJECT. He is here to claim it and change the past! To go back at the time, when you cheatily won over Him!

The Source: But if Phoebe is the successor of this MAGICAL OBJECT, how is He going to use it? She is the only one who can tap into its power.

The Oracle: Maybe he found a window, a way to use it.

The Source: Which means that we have to claim it first. And use it in our favour!

The Oracle: So...

The Source flames out, leaving the Oracle wondering.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Cut to the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is the living room, checking her MAGICAL OBJECT. The sea globe sparkles with light blue star lights. Piper comes in.

Piper: I'm home!

Phoebe: Hey Piper! I'm in the living room!

Piper enters the living room and observes the MAGICAL OBJECT too.

Piper: Ouh, this thing has great power Phoebe.

Phoebe: For one more time, passive! It's not like I can be a killing machine like you or stop death, like Prue can.

Piper: Yeah, I know, I have the coolest one.

Phoebe: Are you sure about that? Can you blow up the Angel Of Death?

Piper: Ouh... forget it! Did you find Cole?

Phoebe: Unfortunately... not.

Piper: Did you try scrying?

Phoebe: Piper, I'm 3,5 years old witch! Don't you think I've already thought of scrying??

Piper: Well...

Phoebe: Forget it. You should know, I wrote another spell. This time it will bring us to the evil creature. So we may vanquish it.

Piper: - with a funny way - Oh great. Did you remember to write one vanquishing spell too?

Phoebe: I'm still working on that one.

Piper: Wait, don't we need something from the creature to use a summoning spell?

Phoebe: Yes, we do. - She says shaking a bottle of water in her hands -

Piper: Water?

Phoebe: Well these creatures are clearly water based. It should be enough!

Piper: Ok, so we need Prue too. We need the Power Of Three. Call her and tell her to come home.

Phoebe: No, you call her.

Piper: NO, you! I have to go to bathroom.

Phoebe: Then call her later.

Piper: - suspicious - What's going on? Is everything ok between you two?

Phoebe: She refused to help me, as simple as that. I'm not in a mood to talk to her again.

Piper: Oooooook. Then I will call her.

Phoebe: Amen!

Piper leaves the room and heads to the bathroom. Phoebe decides to finish the vanquishing spell, and she grabs her pokemon pen. Without expecting it, she gets sucked into one of her full premonitions! She sees the creatures attacking Prue. Prue tries to fight them with her powers, but three to one, she is lost! Phoebe gets out of her full premonition, breathing hard!

Phoebe: Oh no...

--

Phoebe runs the stairs up, almost screaming.

Phoebe: PIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! PIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Piper: - exiting the bathroom - What, what's going on?

Phoebe: I had a premonition! Prue is in trouble!

Piper: - panicky - Trouble? What kind of trouble?

Phoebe: I saw the creatures attacking her!

Piper: What? No!

Phoebe: We have to call her! Tell her to stay at work and wait for us there!

Piper won't even answer. She just rushes for the phone.

--

Prue is working with some photos in her tiny office. The cell phone starts lighting in and out, but she can't hear a thing. She's put in silence mode!

--

Piper hangs on the phone impatiently, Phoebe is right behind her shoulder waiting too.

Phoebe: What's wrong? Why is she not answering?

Piper: I don't know. But we have to go and find her! - Shutting the phone off -

Phoebe: Maybe cast the sister to sister spell?

Piper: No, she may already has left the office and she could be in public. We will expose ourselves!

Phoebe: Ok, so what do we do?

Piper: Do you know where the premonition took place?

Phoebe: NO! It was in an alley, but you know, San Francisco has dozen of them!

Piper: Oh no, this can't be happening!

Phoebe: - she is about to speak, but then she gets sucked in one of her premonition, again! - Oh my...

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I just got another premonition! I saw the street the premonition took place!

Piper: Ok, let's go!

--

Piper and Phoebe get in the car. Each one of them has the typical - for season 4 - little baggie hanging from their necks. Piper starts the car engine, and they maniacally take off! Cutting to the manor, one of the creatures appear in the open, the one with the human form, looking at the leaving car. Then she turns to the manor, and enters it. The creature stands in the centre hallway, checking the manor. Then it heads to the living room and observes the Sea Globe placed on the table. Its eyes wide open, knowing that its goal is almost accomplished. It gets closer to the Sea Globe and tries to catch it, but the Sea Globe pulls away. The creature tries again, causing the Sea Globe to pull away again. The creature realizes that the Sea Globe won't let it take it. It waters out, heading back, probably, to its master.

--

Piper and Phoebe enter the alley Phoebe saw in her full premonition, only to see it crowded!

Piper: Phoebe, are you sure this is the right alley?

Phoebe: Positive Piper. And the premonition will take place here, in exactly two minutes!

Piper: But... That can't be right.

Phoebe is about to answer, when she gets sucked in one of her full premonitions, again! Without even touching anything! She sees the creature in the manor, trying to steal her MAGICAL OBJECT!

Piper: - realizing that Phoebe just got a premonition - Phoebe, is this what I think it is?

Phoebe: Yes!

Piper: Wait, now you can get premonition without even touching a thing?

Phoebe: I don't know... Ha... Piper, I saw this female creature at the manor, trying to steal my MAGICAL OBJECT!

Piper: What? But... What about the premonition of the creatures attacking Prue here? Where did this come from?

Phoebe: I don't know... We have to hurry back to the manor, now!

Piper: Ok, let's go!

Piper and Phoebe hold hands, heading to the car.

--

Prue, clearly exhausted and tired from work, ascends the stairs in front of the manor. She enters, placing her stuff next to the door. She enters the living room, seeing the Sea Globe on the table.

Prue: Oh Phoebe, how can you even let it here?

Prue takes it and heads to the attic. She enters the attic, placing the Sea Globe on a table. Without even realizing it, Zankou flames behind her! Prue turns around only to see him!

Prue: - surprised - Who are you?

Zankou: Starting today, your worst nightmare!

Zankou raises both his arms sending a trigonical black force to Prue! Prue outstretches her right arm, TK sending the force back! Zankou flies away on the floor, staring really evil at Prue! The black force breaks the window and flies away!

Prue: Ok, I get it, you are a demon!

Zankou: Oh, I'm something worst than that! Now, if you wanna live, hand me over this! - Getting up and showing the Sea Globe -

Prue: Oh no, you are not!

Zankou dashes to Prue, creating a black trigonical energy ball on his left hand! Prue waves her arm, really angry, sending Zankou back on a table, crashing it!

Prue: You obviously have no idea who lives here, isn't it?

Zankou: - ironically - Oh I know, the great Charmed Ones? Ou, I'm scared!

Prue: You should be!

Prue is about to wave her arm again, but Zankou flames out! Prue grabs the Sea Globe, trying to protect it. Zankou flames behind her, grabbing her neck! Prue lets the Sea Globe fall from her hands. It travels right to the floor, but using her eyes, Prue moves it on violently on the table!

Zankou: Thank you saving it! Now, it's time to die!

Zankou pushes her neck, but Prue resists!

--

Piper and Phoebe enter the manor and Phoebe dashes to the living room, only to see the Sea Globe missing!

Phoebe: Oh no, we are too late!

Piper: What? - Seeing the empty table - NO!

Phoebe is about to answer, but a crashing sound, coming from upstairs, interrupts her!

Piper: - panicky - What's going on?

Phoebe: It's coming from the attic, let's go!

Piper and Phoebe hold hands and run to the attic.

--

Zankou Pushes Prue's neck, and Prue seems like she is losing the battle! Piper and Phoebe enter the attic, only to see the scene.

Piper: Prue, no!

Piper panicky outstretches her left arm(with her right hand she is holding Phoebe) and gives a blow at Zankou, consulting some spinning molecules at his left arm which return to his body again, making him retreat and leaving Prue falling on the floor fainting, but alive! Before Prue, lying on the floor, fainted, she saw that her sisters are left alone facing Zankou!

Prue: - fainting - No...

Zankou shakes his arm, hurting.

Zankou: - starring sarcastically at Piper - Is that the best you got?

Phoebe: - Looking scared at Zankou with an almost funny way- Piper, show him the best you got!

Piper shoots with her left hand at Zankou again, hitting him at his belly, causing the same reaction! Zankou makes some steps back, hurting.

Zankou: That's enough. Playtime is over kids!

Phoebe: - scared - Piper! Try again!

The camera focuses on the fainted Prue. She won't react, but she realizes what's going on. Like a miracle, Secondary Prue appears in, next to her!

Zankou: - looking surprised at Sec. Prue - What? What's this?

Phoebe: Prue, oh my god!

Zankou does not lose time. He creates his characteristic trigonical black energy ball, (from now on, I'll call it Black Triangle), and throws it towards Sec. Prue! Sec. Prue projects out, leaving the Black Triangle crashing the wall!

Phoebe: Prue, where are you??

Piper: There is a chance we can defeat him, with the power of three! We must recite the power of three spell!

Zankou turns around and shoots at Piper. Piper panicky outstretches her arms and freezes the Black Triangle in front of her! Phoebe dashes for Zankou, levitating in the air and forming an around herself kick! Zankou won't find time to react, and hit by Phoebe, he flies away back to the floor!

Phoebe lands besides Prue, trying to wake her up!

Phoebe: Prue, come on, get up!

Out of nowhere, Sec. Prue projects in, again!

Sec. Prue: Phoebe, I can't, my body can't react, it's pretty shaken!

Piper: - running to the girls - But your Sec. self can! It's part of you!

The girls turn around only to see Zankou dashing for them, pretty angry!

Phoebe: PIPER!

Piper panicky takes a deep breath and shooting with both of her arms, sends a huge blow towards Zankou, making him almost fly in the air! Zankou is sent back but he lands on his feet!

Zankou: Damned little witch!

Sec. Prue projects out, and appears behind Zankou. She kicks him hard on his back, making him fly to the other side! Before Zankou lands, Phoebe levitates in the air and kicks him in his face! Zankou lands pretty hard on the floor! Instantly, he forms a black triangle aiming at Phoebe!

Piper: - real panicky - Phoebe no! - She outstretches her arms blowing up the Black Triangle in Zankou's hand! -

Zankou screams in pain, seeing him arm is pretty wounded. Sec. Prue appears next to Piper, and Phoebe runs to them. All of them hold hands.

Phoebe: It was a bad idea coming against the Charmed Ones!

The girls are about to invoke the familiar protective incantation, but Zankou flames out just in time!

The girls are pretty shaken, and Sec. Prue projects out. Piper and Phoebe turn around only to see she is gone.

Piper: Ok, who the hell was that??

The Black Triangle left in the air unfreezes, travelling straight to the opposite wall, crashing it!

Phoebe: - with a surprising funny way - Like I said, magic has pms today…

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Cut to the dark room, where the creatures stay.

H.D: What do you mean you couldn't take it?

Creature: I tried to get a hold on it, but it pulled away every time I tried, master.

H.D: That doesn't make any sense…

Creature: Maybe it did not let me, because I am evil?

H.D: No, the MAGICAL OBJECTS are neutral. That's not the reason!

Creature: Then…

H.D: - pausing for three seconds, thinking – Maybe you are too weak. Only a high level magical being can get a hold on it.

Creature: Oh…

H.D: Which means I have to go and claim it!

Creature: No, my liege, The Charmed Ones are very powerful! And right now, you are very weak! They may defeat you!

H.D: This is a risk I have to take servant! If I wanna go back and restore what's mine, I have to!

The Creature remains silent, obeying at its master's desires.

H.D: Of course, you will be the distraction.

The Huge Demon waters out.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Prue is lying unconscious on a sofa in the attic. Piper and Phoebe are over her, hell worried.

Piper: LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Phoebe: Honey, do you have to yell so much? Won't he listen to your call anyway?

Leo orbs in, only to see the mess in the attic and Prue unconscious on the sofa.

Leo: Oh my god, Piper, Phoebe, what happened?

Piper: Well same only different.

Phoebe: A demon attacked us. He was pretty powerful. We could barely fend him off.

Piper: Yeah thank god Secondary Prue woke up and assisted in the power of three.

Leo: Ok, just let me heal her.

Phoebe moves aside, and Leo stands over Prue, healing her. The healing is done but Prue won't wake up.

Piper: What's going on? Why is she not waking up?

Leo: She is pretty shaken Piper. Give her some time.

Phoebe: Ok, I'll check the BOS for that demon, before he comes back. I don't think that the power of two will be enough even to send him away.

Piper: The good is that we wounded him pretty bad.

Phoebe: - opening the BOS and searching - Well yeah, you blew up his own power in his hands Piper! That was awesome!

Piper: I still don't understand why he attacked us.

Leo: Maybe The Source sent him against you guys.

Piper: - frustrated – Crap…

Phoebe: Actually that sounds pretty logical. He has a couple months now that he did not make another move. And probably he is afraid of coming against us in an open attack.

Piper: That does not mean that I have to like it!

Leo: Hey honey relax. How did it go with the cop?

Piper: Actually, thank god, that worked out well. He bided my story.

Leo: I'm so happy for you honey – he says stroking her hair –

Piper: Did you remember to heal the kid?

Leo: Well I orbed to the hospital today, but I heard the doctors saying it's stabilized and will be better in a couple of days. So… I kind of let it go.

Piper: Still, we have to keep a close eye on the kid. Make sure it will leave the hospital fine.

Leo: Promise. – He says gently catching Piper's neck and kissing her with a passionate lip kiss –

Phoebe watches them, and her feelings are messed up. One side of her is so happy seeing her sister so happy with her husband. But another side of her wants to burst into tears that she can't be with Cole, the way Piper is with Leo. Of course she knows what Piper and Leo went through in order to reach that kind of happiness, but that does not make any easier for her. She decides not to show these emotions to the happy couple, and surprisingly happy, she yells at them:

Phoebe: Guys, I need to use the bathroom! You just… You know… You just keep searching the BOS… Wake up Prue too…

She says exiting the attic and starting crying, but not showing Leo and Piper that.

Piper: Ok… Leo wake her up – she says standing over the BOS –

Leo turns around and tries to wake Prue up.

--

Phoebe locks the bathroom door, bursting into tears. Her screams are silent but make us understand how much she hurts. Her baby face is colouring red and the tears won't stop.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Underworld. Zankou tries to heal his wound. One of his infamous abilities is the one of self healing. So after Piper exploded that Black Triangle in his own hand, he had to reconstitute. The Source flames in!

The Source: So?

Zankou: I tried to steal the Sea Globe, but I stubbed upon all three of them.

The Source: What? But I was told that the others two will be missing! The Oracle said so!

Zankou: Well yeah they were missing, at the beginning. But then they decided to join the party!

The Source: So…

Zankou: So? I'm lucky I got out of there alive. They are pretty powerful, especially the eldest one. I mean, one moment she was knocked down and then she suddenly – poof! – appears again!

The Source: Well yeah… She has the great gift of bodykinesis… that's the reason I want their powers! That's the reason I'm building this dreamland – he says turning around –

Zankou: Dreamland?

The Source: An alternative reality. Based on their weaknesses as human beings. It will be the only way to defeat them and finally obtain their powers!

Zankou: How long is this fight going on?

The Source: 3 years, given or taken.

Zankou: 3 years??

The Source: Yeah, they even defeated Tempus!

Zankou: An upper level demon. They managed to vanquish an upper level demon?

The Source: They didn't exactly vanquish Him. But they did hurt him pretty badly.

Zankou: They have great active powers. It will be almost impossible to pass through them.

The Source: But the real power is the Halliwell Book Of Shadows. Their active powers work completely on lower level evil. The key to fending me off is this cursed book!

Zankou: So, should I try to steal the Book next time?

The Source: Been there, done that!

Zankou: Meaning?

The Source: Meaning that evil can't touch this book! It's protected by good magic and this whole cursed family!

Zankou: Iphaistos, th…

The Source: - furious – DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN LIKE THAT! FOR YOU AND FOR ALL THE OTHERS I'M THE SOURCE!

Zankou: Ok… Source. As you can see, common means aren't enough for these witches.

The Source: And?

Zankou: If we two join forces and launch a full time attack, we may take them down.

The Source: No! We won't!

Zankou: Then what is left to do?

The Source: Nothing Is left for you to do! You are not going to go against the Charmed Ones again. You were released for one reason and only that reason. So, go find Neptunas as still as he is weak and kill Him!

Zankou: What about the Sea Globe?

The Source: If they were able to fend you off, Neptunas will be far a game for them. And that includes all his dirty little rats.

Zankou understands. He stands in front of The Source, looking him deep in His covered face. Then he forms an evil smile on His face, and flames out. The Source thinks for a moment, and flames out too.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Leo stands besides her, trying to wake her up. Piper is over the BOS, searching. That's what Prue sees the moment she opens her eyes, waking up!

Prue: Piper! Phoebe!

Piper: Prue, welcome back!

Prue: Are you ok? Where is Phoebe?

Piper: We are both fine, don't worry.

Prue: And the demon?

Piper: Well we kicked his sorry ass.

Prue: - remembering what she did in her Sec. form – Yeah, yeah, but we did not have time to hit him our charmed incantation.

Piper: Next time sis – she says smiling –

Prue: Ok, so where is Phoebe?

Leo: Oh, she said she had to use the bathroom.

Prue gets up, rubbing her head.

Leo: Are you sure you are okay?

Prue: Mentally, yes. Physically, not quite sure. – Turning around and embracing herself – Guys, once again, I have a really bad feeling about this. Something tells me that these creatures and this demon are pones. Pones in the hands of evil, that tries to steal our MAGICAL OBJECTS or destroy us, I don't know. All I know is that we have to stand up to them and make them understand that coming against us is a terrible mistake.

Piper: So, what do you have in your mind?

Prue: A little demon hunting, that's what I have in my mind. Go after these creatures and after this demon too. Show them that coming up against us was a bad idea. I'm so tired every time we try to move on with our lives demons messing up with it!

Piper: Prue, I don't think we will ever be able to get rid of this… curse.

Prue: We will for now if we vanquish their sorry ass! So, first the creatures, then this demon. Did you find anything in the BOS about Him?

Piper: Actually, yes.

Prue and Piper stand in front of the BOS, reading a page with the title: Zankou. Prue decides to read out loud.

Chapter in the Book Of Shadows

**Zankou**

A powerful highest level demon, created by the darkness of pure evil. He used to be the left hand of Iphaistos – the demon that took over the underworld and became its ruler – but after trying to steal the throne for Himself, The Source Of All Evil locked Him in the Forbidden Dungeons. Zankou and Balthazor were allies in a lot of fights, serving The Source Himself. He used to be a standing member of The Brotherhood of the Thorn too.

His active abilities are quite scary; flaming, creating Black Triangles, self healing, great sensing powers, molecule bombs.

Although no Warren witch faced him, I obtained all this information though my premonition power.

Another vision showed me that our descendants will face that scary evil. No know way to vanquish Him.

Written by Beatris Warren.

Piper: Oh great, the last line just made my day.

Prue: I don't believe this. No known way to vanquish Him? For one more time, we are hanging in the emptiness.

Piper: Well we can write our own spells. Based on the power of three.

Prue: It's not the same Piper. The spells in the BOS are used and checked that they work. Our own have no guarantee.

Leo: You have a point. But there is no other choice here Prue. These evil things won't stop coming for the Sea Globe. It seems that changing the past is a tremendous power, something everybody wish he had.

Piper: I just don't believe that Phoebe is destined to use that kind of power. It's not like she has a hell of active powers, you know.

Prue: Nope, this is where you are wrong. Phoebe's powers are hot. Hot as hell!

Piper: Excuse me?

Prue: We learned so much about a lot of evil beings the last few days, time to learn about our powers too. How Melinda Warren created them.

Leo: Wow, You really are on a role, aren't you?

Prue: I also find this hidden chapter in the BOS.

Piper: Hidden? What do you mean hidden?

Prue TK moves some pages of the BOS, reaching a page which is almost empty. Two words are written in the centre: Warren Powers. Prue touches the words for a while, and they shine! Out of nowhere, this page and the next one are filled with juicy details!

**Hid****den Page in the Book Of Shadows**

When I decided to embrace my magic and develop active powers so I may defend myself, I didn't know what to do. I felt the magic flow in me, and its need to express itself, but I wouldn't know how to release it. Then I started reading books about the magical world and the elements which is consisted of.

Water, Earth, Fire and Air are the 4 basic elements. Human soul, the spirit, is the fifth basic element which the first four use to express themselves. Without soul, these 4 elements and the magic based on them are useless.

So I chose to create three powers based on the first three elements. I couldn't master the element air, for some reason. I think a higher power wouldn't allow me to do so.

My dear daughters, you know my basic three powers are: Telekinesis, Freeze, and Premonition.

Telekinesis: this power is based on the phases of the moon, which is based on the element of the Water. Like water, which moves everywhere with no hesitation, so the one who has telekinesis can move everything around him/herself.

Freeze: this power is based on timing, which is based on the element of Earth. The one who possess this power can really stop the movement in a limited area around him. Actually, you can ground everybody on earth and not let them escape.

Premonitions: this power is based on feeling, which is based on the element of Fire. The one who possess this power must be a free spirit and very open minded. Images of the future will help him/her face demons more effectivecally.

That's how I created my active powers, my beautiful daughters. A premonition of mine showed me that the arrival of three powerful witches of my line, the legendary Charmed Ones, will embrace these powers and develop them in a level no other warren witch will have done before. I faintly saw other powers, but all of them are extension of their element.

I created these powers because I knew that, for every demon or demonic attack, their combination would be enough to become victorious. Use there powers wisely, my daughters, and learn to fight with your own special way.

Written by Melinda Warren

Piper: Oh my, too much info for one day!

Prue: So, you were saying about Phoebe? Her power is based on the element of fire. Hot!

Leo: Exactly. That's why she was able to shoot fire in her past life. But because she screwed up she down leveled only to feeling. To premonitions.

Piper: Well me, I still have the same power.

Leo: It's a great manifestation.

Prue: And me? How was I able to shoot ice from my mouth?

Leo: Because ice is water in other form, Prue.

Prue: Oh…

Leo: See? Your past lives actually were one step before in evolution. And here comes the next generation. You. The fulfillment of Melinda's prophecy.

Piper: I think I need an aspirin…

Prue: Why?

Piper: Too much info! That's why! I feel like I am in 3d grade and tomorrow I have a test!

Prue: - laughing – Oh no, don't bring me back that Piper…

Piper: Question 1: who is Melinda Warren? Question 2: which element has every charmed sister? Question 3 –

Prue: - interrupting her – Ok, go take an aspirin! I will try to write a spell to transport us to these creatures. Then you will put the freeze on and we will see where to go on.

Piper: Oh, Phoebe already did that! And the vanquishing one too!

Prue: Really? Great! Am, where is Phoebe?

Piper: - exiting the attic – In the bathroom!

--

Piper walks down the hall only to see Phoebe exiting the bathroom with red eyes.

Piper: Phoebs, are you ok?

Phoebe: Piper, oh my god! You scared me!

Piper: Scared you? Now you are scaring me. Have you been crying?

Phoebe: No, don't be ridiculous!

Piper: Phoebe, don't lie to me. Your eyes are like volcanoes which just exploded. What is the matter?

Phoebe: Cole is the matter! I can't keep doing this! I can't stay away from him!

Piper: oh…

Phoebe: Sorry Piper. But I already took my decision. I'm moving out of the manor.

Piper: WHAT?

Phoebe: I'm gonna live with Cole, give it a shot at real life.

Piper: Phoebe, back at the old again?

Phoebe: Well try living away from Leo a couple of weeks and then come answer me again!

Piper is beaten from Phoebe's last sentence.

Phoebe: Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I will start searching for a place to stay.

Piper: Phoebe, you can't leave us without the power of three!

Phoebe: I won't leave you. If something happens, Cole will just shimmer me in here. It's not like he is forbidden to shimmer me around, like Leo is only allowed to orb you!

Piper: So? Will this change the fact that bounty hunters will keep coming against him?

Phoebe: No, but at least we will face them together. And I will cast spells to cloak ourselves. We will be together Piper!

Piper: Does Prue know? About your decision, I mean.

Phoebe: No, but I'm going to tell her right now!

Piper: No wait! If you do this she will become furious.

Phoebe: I can't help her with that.

Piper: At least wait until we are done with these demons. We don't need these kind of distractions at the 11th hour.

Phoebe: Fine. I respect that.

Piper: Now I need 2 aspirins.

Phoebe: Ha?

Piper: Look, bring the spells you said you wrote about these creatures. The summoning and the vanquishing. So we may finish the job with them. Then we will see about Zankou.

Phoebe: Zankou?

Phoebe: Yeah, the last one who came in the party. – She says heading with a terrible headache to the stairs –

Phoebe: Oh…

--

Phoebe enters the attic with the spells. Prue and Leo are over the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Hey Phoebs.

Phoebe: Hey… Prue.

Prue: So, do you have the spells?

Phoebe: Yeah, they are right here.

Phoebe hands over the spells to Prue, and she checks them.

Prue: Ok, nice summoning spell, takes ourselves to them. But don't we need something of them so it may work?

Phoebe: Yeap, we need. A bottle of water will do.

Leo: Sounds good, since there creatures are made out of water.

Phoebe: I based the vanquishing spell on our ancestors, like you suggested.

Prue: - smiling – Great work Phoebs.

Phoebe: Yeah, great work. Great from you too, that you wouldn't help me find Cole.

Leo: Cole is missing?

Prue: Now it's not the time Phoebe.

Phoebe: I know. Right now it's not the time for a lot of things. After we are done with this, we have a lot of things to discuss.

Leo catches the vibe, seeing Prue looking Phoebe suspicious and squirting her eyes at the same time.

Leo: Ok guys. Prepare the ceremony.

Phoebe: Oh, I'll do it! – She says taking some Wicca stuff and placing them inside a circle of candles –

Prue: - holding the same look on her face – Yeah…

Piper enters the attic too.

Phoebe: - preparing the ceremony – So did you take these 2 aspirins?

Leo: Two?

Piper: - smiling panicky and looking at Phoebe widening her eyes – Haha, just forget it.

Prue: Ok girls, let's cast the spell.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe hold hands around the ceremonial tools. Leo places the bottle of water in the Wicca pot.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe: _The creatures we seek to find out, consisted of water inside out, take us to thee; we summon ourselves there to be!_

Yellow lights surround the girls and they disappear.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Cut to the strange room where we see the creatures and the Huge Demon. The moment the familiar yellow lights appear, showing that someone is coming, the Huge Demon waters out, leaving the creatures alone, obviously to distract the girls! The lights disappear and there is Prue, Piper and Phoebe! The creature with the human form makes a step forward, looking really evil at them.

H(uman)L(ooking)C(reature): Well well, we were told that you would drop by!

Phoebe: I don't believe that I actually fought to save your ass! I should have left you drown from your own buddy!

The human looking creature laughs hard.

H.L.C: You think that a creature made by water can be… drowned?

Piper: It this a ritorical question?

H.L.C: Actually, no. It has an answer. It can't! NOW!

Out of nowhere, the octopus looking creatures rush on the girls from behind them. One of them hits Phoebe very hard, making her fly in the air and land hard on the floor. The other hits Prue, who flies away and hits her head hard on a chair! Piper panics and outstretches her arms, putting the freeze on! This only causes the creatures to just slow down.

Piper: - panicky – Oh oh, Prue, Prue! Get up! Phoebe!

The human looking creature unfreezes first, and creates a water ball in its hand. It aims at Piper, but she panicky outstretches her arms towards it, blowing it up! This causes the creature to shake and tons of water splashing the entire area, to all directions! An amount of the incoming water hits Piper, sending her back! Prue gets up, hurting. She sees Piper falling down, and the other two creatures unfreezing! Both of them create with a water effect an athame in their hands! The one turns to the fallen Phoebe, who starts to shake after the fall, and the other moves towards her.

Prue: Phoebe, no!

Prue waves her left arm sending the creature that is about to stab Phoebe backwards! The other one, angry, throws the athame to Prue, but she TK deflects it back! The athame goes straight to the creature's chest, stabbing it! But this only causes a small water pool in the creature's chest, with some water running out. The creature takes out the athame, looking at Prue threatening with his evil octopus eyes.

--

Leo is anxiously waiting in the attic for the girls to come back. Without even realizing, the Huge Demon waters in behind him! Leo turns around only to see Him standing behind him! He is about to orb out, but the Huge Demon sends a huge water wave, hitting him really hard and making him go through the wall, falling literally out of the manor! Leo crashes on the ground, fainted!

H.D: Whitelighters now appear to witches? That's new!

He turns around only to see the Sea Globe on the table. He groans with pleasure.

--

Prue is face to face with the creature. She realizes that it's the one she faced before!

Prue: Does it still hurt? You know, the hit with the candle?

The creature screams angry and attacks Prue with the athame! Prue waves her arm sending back. At the same time, Phoebe gets up too, seeing the fight. Piper is still down, trying to come around. The second creature throws the athame straight to Phoebe, but she hovers in the air, avoiding it! Then she forms a kick, and travels straight to the demon, hitting it really hard! Both of them fall down, and start fighting! The creature manages to out win Phoebe with one dirty hit, and creates another athame ready to stab her! Piper sees this, and panicky outstretches her arms freezing it! Phoebe kicks the athame out its hand, and then levitating in the air, kicks it back! The creature Piper previously blew up starts to reconstitute, as water moves on the floor, concentrating in one spot!

Piper: Oh no, it's taking its form, again!

Prue: Ok, let's recite the spell, as they are still down!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe hold hands and start chanting: _Warren witches we summon thee, fight these evil beings, make their existence a lie, fry them to forever night!_

Flames start engulfing the creatures. But can water defeat fire? The creatures scream for a while, but other than some smokes appearing on their bodies, nothing else happens!

Piper: Oh oh!

Prue: Phoebe…

Phoebe: What? I wrote the spell based on the warren witches, like you suggested!

Piper: But fire won't hurt these creatures!

Prue: Ok, so how to defeat water?

Phoebe: With ice – she says as her eyes glow –

Piper: Ice?

Phoebe won't find time to react. The creatures hold hands, obviously trying to multiply their power. The left and the right one, outstretch their right and left arm towards the girls, while the middle chants something in Latin!

Prue: Oh no, what are they doing?

Phoebe: Piper, freeze them!

Piper tries to freeze them, but nothing works!

Phoebe: Oh no.

Prue squirts her eyes towards the creatures, and nothing happens to.

Prue: Crap.

Piper: Ok, think of a spell, hurry!

Phoebe: Oh, it's easy to say!

Prue: Do it! I'll try to break their circle!

Prue gets in trance mode, projecting behind the creatures. She tries to kick the middle creature, the one with the human form, but her leg is just travelling through the creature's body, splashing some water out! Piper tries to use her powers too, but they won't work.

Piper: Phoebe, how about that spell?

Phoebe: Piper, don't push me! That way I won't be able to think of one!

Sec. Prue projects out, returning in her original body.

Prue: We have to break their circle, otherwise we are lost!

Piper: Power of three spell?

Phoebe: Clever you!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe hold hands and invoke the protecting incantation: _the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free…_

The incantation causes a huge explosion, making the creatures separate!

H.L.C: Damn you!

Piper: Phoebe, the spell!

Phoebe: Ok, I think I thought of one! Hold my hands!

The girls hold Phoebe's hands, tapping into the infamous power of three.

Phoebe: _Power of ice, cold of winter, lead these creatures to demise, paying for being so sinner!_

The creatures try to move, but they can't. Their water bodies start freezing.

H.L.C: No!

Their water bodies turn into ice. And there we have three ice statues. Prue angrily moves one away, shattering it! Piper blows up another one, making it disappear. Phoebe walks by the last creature and looks it with a funny way.

Phoebe: Mmmm… Iaaaaaaaaa! – She yells kicking the ice statue and shattering it too, like she shattered Leo in season 3 when she and Piper became evil, in the episode Bride and Gloom –

Piper is looking funny at Phoebe.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Sinner?

Phoebe: Well it worked, didn't it?

End of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Cut to the Halliwell attic. Yellow lights appear and there is Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe won't even realize the hole on the attic wall, through which Leo was pushed.

Phoebe: Oh this spell that transfers us to the BOS is pretty useful, ha girls? – Neither Prue nor Piper answer – Girls?

Phoebe turns around only to see the scene.

Phoebe: What happened in here?

Prue: - having a bad feeling - Where is the Sea Globe?

Piper: Where is Leo??

Piper runs over the hole, and looks down, only to see Leo lying on the ground, unconscious!

Piper: On no, Leo! LEO!

Piper turns around and dashes for the back yard. Prue and Phoebe look at the hole too.

Prue: Oh my…

Phoebe: What the hell happened here?

Both of them turn around and follow Piper, running.

--

Piper stands over Leo, trying to wake him up.

Piper: Leo, baby, come on, wake up!

Leo won't react.

Piper: - crying – Come on baby, don't do this to me!

Phoebe: Do what Piper? He is already dead, it's not like he can die again.

Prue: - scolding her – Phoebe!

Phoebe: Well it doesn't seem that this was a dark lighter's attack, so don't worry. He will wake up.

Prue: Yeah, she is right Piper. Let's take him inside.

The girls grab Leo and place him in a couch in the living room.

Piper: Who would attack Leo?

Prue: Someone who would want to steal the Sea Globe, obviously.

Piper, Phoebe: - together- WHAT?

Prue: It's missing. And I'm thinking that the creatures were just a distraction. Someone came in here and stole your MAGICAL OBJECT, Phoebs.

Phoebe: Crap!

Piper: But what does Leo has to do with it?

Prue: Well it seems that he was in the wrong place, the wrong time.

Piper: But pushing him through the wall? That's vicious!

Prue is about to answer, when the phone rings. She picks it up.

Prue: Halliwell manor, hello? Who is it?

Voice: You've been avoiding me all this time, haven't you?

Prue: - thinking – _Brauns. _

William: Don't you answer to your cell phone?

Prue: I answer only when I want.

William: So, you don't want to answer to me?

Prue: Exactly! You figured it!

William: But why? Why won't you give me a chance Prue? To prove to you that I am a good man.

Prue: - laughing ironically – Ha that was a joke!

William: We are not very different, you know. We are alike in many things...

Phoebe sees Prue talking on the phone.

Phoebe: Who is it?

Prue: - covering it so William won't listen to her – William Brauns.

Phoebe: - teasing her with a funny way - Ouhhhhhh…

Prue – sarcastically – Stop it!

William: Prue, are you there?

Prue: Yes, I'm here.

William: Please, give me a chance. Only one.

Prue: To prove what? That you are a good man? Someone really needs to teach you manners, Brauns!

William: I'm a capitalist Prue. So are you. I'm very selfish some times.

Prue: I'm nothing like you.

William: Really? Are you sure about that?

Leo starts nodding, waking up. Prue sees that.

Prue: William, I have to hang you up to you.

William: Please, not yet.

Prue: I'm busy.

William: You are always busy!

Prue: Ha, I'm a capitalist, remember?

William: Are you free tonight?

Prue: William?

William: Please tell me!

Prue: I don't know yet. Things go on. I'll call you if I can. Bye.

William: Prue…?

But she won't even answer to him. She just pushes the button, cancelling the connection.

Piper: - over Leo – Baby, are you ok?

Leo: Wow, my heads huuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!

Phoebe: So what happened? Who attacked you?

Leo: I don't know. It was a huge demon. I didn't even find time to react and orb – ouch – and it send me a huge wave of water towards me. That's the last thing I remember.

Prue: Obviously, it was trying to steal Phoebe's MAGICAL OBJECT, and it succeeded.

Leo: What?

Piper: The Sea Globe is gone Leo.

Leo: No, no!

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm pissed too. I just received it, and they came stealing for it? That's so unfair!

All of them stare at Phoebe's humour.

Phoebe: - with a funny way – Whaaaaaaat?

Leo: We really need to get it back. Who knows what kind of damage that demon can inflict with that kind of power.

Prue: But how can we find it Leo?

Leo: Well a MAGICAL OBJECT belongs to its successor. They are connected, somehow.

Piper: Strange, but earlier today, Phoebe got a bunch of premonitions. In one she saw Prue being attacked by these creatures, in another she saw creatures trying to steal it…What's going on with your powers, Phoebe? And without even touching anything?

Phoebe: Someone must be messing around with my premonitions. That's the only explanation!

Piper: So we are on our way to face the creatures, and some other demon comes in and steals it?

Prue: Seems like a master plan to me.

Leo: I must go check with The Elders. See if they know a way to bring the Sea Globe back.

Phoebe: Yes, and as we will be waiting for you, we have a little sister talk to do.

Piper stares at Phoebe panicky. Prue too, with curiosity.

Prue: What sister talk?

Leo: I'm out.

Leo orbs out.

Prue: Phoebe what's going on?

Phoebe: I made a decision Prue.

Piper: Phoebe…

Piper: What? The creatures are gone! It's time she finds out.

Prue: Find out what?

Phoebe: I'm moving out Prue. I'm going to live with Cole, on our own place.

The camera focuses on Prue's face, which is ready to explode out of anger.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene.

Prue: Phoebe, what the hell are you talking about?

Piper Ok, Prue, listen. Phoebe can't bring Cole here. But she really wants to be with him.

Phoebe: So I will give it a shot. Try to live together.

Prue: You are serious, right?

Piper: Prue…

Prue: No, wait. Phoebe, what part of we are the Charmed Ones don't you get? Ha? More than ever, right now we have to stay together! The Source, Zankou, this strange demon, everybody is on to us and you are thinking of moving out with Cole?

Phoebe: Well I thought it before this happens!

Prue: I just can't believe that the only one who you are thinking about is your self! What about us Phoebe? What about our need to stay next to each other and protect ourselves?

Phoebe: Well you can still have me, Prue! Cole will just shimmer me here if something happens!

Piper: Well, she has a point Prue. Cole can shimmer whoever he wants, it's not like he is forbidden like Leo is from The Elders.

Prue: I don't believe it. Now you are with her??

Piper: Well Prue, I kind of understand what she is going through. – She says hugging her – I went the same things through, remember?

Prue: Piper, this is not about Phoebe and Cole! I don't care if they love each other or they want kids together, if that matters!

Phoebe: Wow, slow down!

Prue: It's about us! It's about our trio! We live here because here we are the strongest! On the spiritual Nexus, with our Book Of Shadows. We can't separate, at least not until we eliminate the great threats!

Phoebe: But you can still have me! I'll just be a shimmer away!

Prue: NO PHOEBE! If you want me to approve your decision, I won't. I'm so tired of you and your immaturity. I've spent part of my life raising you, protecting you. And now you are willing to give up on me to live with your demon boyfriend?

Phoebe: - she catches Prue's hands – I'm not giving up on you! I just, I want to live with the man I love Prue! As simple as that! We can find an apartment around here; I'll be only 5 minutes away!

Prue: - starting to cry, making Piper wonder with her reaction – So it's true. I sacrificed my teenage years; I sacrificed my love with Andy so we can be together and safe in the manor. Even Piper realized that living in the manor is the right thing to do. And here you come, the spoiled kid in the Halliwell family, and you want to break this rule?

Phoebe: NO Prue wait! We never said that you can't be with Andy!

Prue: But I let him die because of you! And you won't even let Cole for us. Despite the fact that powerful unknown evil pays a visit every couple of hours. This is so not fair.

Piper: - beaten by Prue's sentence – Phoebe, I think…

Phoebe: No, don't bother. I know you are right. I just… I just… I'm sorry. – She says hugging Prue, who still cries – breaking the hug – I want you to know that I will never give up on you. I never forget what you've done for both of us. I'm sorry if I upset you.

Prue: It doesn't matter Phoebe. You couldn't hurt me more that you already have. You know what? Just go live with Cole. Piper and I will handle it.

Piper and Phoebe won't find time to react, and Prue turns around, heading to her room. Before she starts ascending the stairs, she says one last thing.

Prue: I just wish one day you won't regret for doing this. And you won't find yourself in the painful position to lose one of us.

Phoebe: Prueeeeeeee?? What…

Piper won't ever talk to Phoebe. She just walks to Prue. But at the middle of her way she stops, and then she turns, staring Phoebe in the eyes.

Piper: It seems that you got what you wanted. I really hope you are happy with your decision. – She says turning around again –

Phoebe: Piper, wait! What about my MAGICAL OBJECT?

Piper: - turning around again – Well we'll wait for Leo and then we see what we do. You, I suppose, you start packing.

She says heading for the stairs. Phoebe lowers her head, thinking Prue's emotion confession.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Underworld. The Source is over The Oracle, whom eyes are glowing seeing into her globe. The Oracle comes out, smiling.

The Source: What did you see oracle? What is Neptunas next move?

The Oracle: I couldn't see something for him, my liege.

The Source: Then why are you smiling? He is my main concern at the moment!

The Oracle: What about the Charmed Ones?

The Source: The Charmed Ones? Did you see anything about the witches?

The Oracle: I'm not quite sure. But I did see a spiritual crack on their relationship…

The Source: Meaning?

The Oracle: I'm not sure, but their bond seems to be weakened. It has something to do with the youngest one, Phoebe. It his is true, you might be able to trap them easier next time.

The Source: - groaning with pleasure – And I think I know exactly how to do it…

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Leo orbs in Prue's room, only to see her sobbing and Piper sitting next to her.

Leo: Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting a sister moment or something? I could just come back…

Piper: No no Leo, it's ok. Stay.

Leo: Ookkkkk… So what happened?

Piper: Phoebe is moving out.

Leo: WHAT?

Piper: We can't keep her here without her will. If that's what she wants to do, she is free to do it.

Prue: Yeah Piper, but if I did what I wanted when grams pushed me to protect you, you may not be alive now!

Piper: That's your prerogative, Prue. You are fine with your self.

Prue: Am I? I've lost almost everything to protect you. And look how she is paying me back. But I can't keep treating her like a little child. If she won't understand by herself, then the game is lost.

Leo: You guys you cannot let this happen. You have to stop her.

Piper: Have you been listening her, Leo? We are over trying to convince her immature brat ass. Not anymore.

Prue: - looking questioning at Piper – Piper, are you ok?

Piper: No, but it doesn't matter. Leo, what did you find out about the Sea Globe? Can we get back one way or another?

Leo: Like I told earlier, the successor and the MAGICAL OBJECT are connected. Phoebe can call for it, mentally.

Piper: Ok, so go tell her to do so. The more this demon has it, the more damage it can be doing.

Leo turns around, but then, talks again to the girls.

Leo: Aren't you coming?

Prue: - the face on her look speaks for her –

Piper: No, she doesn't need us for this.

Leo: - sighing a breath – Ok…

Leo exits Prue's room. Piper grabs Prue's hand, stroking it. Then she loses herself into her big sister hug.

Piper: I love you. And I thank for everything you've done for me.

Prue: I know Piper. You are not the one who is hurting me.

--

Phoebe is out of the manor, standing at the same spot she hid in the morning, trying to summon Cole. She is about to cast the same spell, when Cole shimmers behind her!

Cole: Phoebe…

Phoebe; - turning around surprised – Cole, oh my god!

Cole: Hey.

Phoebe hugs him tight. Cole won't respond at the same level.

Phoebe: What's wrong? Why didn't you come at the morning, when I summoned you?

Cole: Morning? Oh, I had to take care some issues.

Phoebe: Well the strange is that I even cast a spell to bring myself to you, and still, it didn't work!

Cole: - trying to hide his surprise – Really?

Phoebe: Never mind, forget it. How are you? Did demons come after you?

Cole: It's ok… - trying to avoid the explanation about the work he had to do – Phoebe, we need to talk.

Phoebe: Yeah, we need! Cole, my sisters gave up! They told me to do whatever I want! So we can move in together!

Cole: About that… Phoebe…

Phoebe: What?

Cole: That's won't be necessary.

Phoebe: What are you talking about babe?

Cole: Phoebe, we are breaking up.

Phoebe: WHAT?

Cole: You may convinced your sisters, but that does not mean you convinced me that this decision is right.

Phoebe: COLE, ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME?

Cole: What you just heard. We can't have any kind of normal relationship like this.

Phoebe: So what you are breaking up with me just to keep me safe?

Cole: Maybe. Maybe I just think that our relationship has no future.

Phoebe: I don't believe it… Cole, are you serious? Cole, I love you! I am thinking about you all day! You can't do this to me, to us!

Cole: I think I've hurt you enough.

Phoebe: And you think that with this decision you are taking away the pain? You are just adding more! – She says crying –

Cole: Phoebe… That does not mean that I don't love you.

Phoebe: And you found the right words to express your feelings, right? Phoebe, I'm… I'm breaking up with you! Oh my god, I think I'm gonna vomit.

Cole: Just until you take out The Source. Then we can give it a shot.

Phoebe: And I was thinking that my sisters were the only that was keeping us apart. Well, it seems I'm the only one loving here.

Cole: - grabbing violently Phoebe, almost scaring her – Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?? I love you, more than you can ever imagine!

Phoebe: Then stay with me! We can make it work!

Cole: Not until you vanquish The Source.

Phoebe: Cole…

Cole: Till then, you are ready to live your life as you want.

This is the last thing Cole says, shimmering out, leaving Phoebe speechless, crying.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Leo is in the living room, searching for Phoebe.

Leo: Phoebe, were are you?

Leo hears the front door closing. He heads for the door, only to see Phoebe crying.

Leo: Phoebe, are you ok?

Phoebe: I'm not sure. Sorry, I need some privacy.

Leo: No Phoebe, you have got to take the Sea Globe back. You can't let this demon hold it any more. It can cause serious damage.

Phoebe: - breathing out hard – So, what do you want me to do?

Leo: I need you to focus. Focus on the Sea Globe. And summon it here. You are connected to it Phoebe. All of you are, with your own objects.

Phoebe: Right… Ok, so I'm so pissed off right now, I need something to burst out.

Leo won't respond. Phoebe shuts her eyes close, concentrating. She follows Leo's advice, focusing her mind to the Sea Globe.

--

Cut to an unknown altar. We see the Huge Demon chanting in front of the Sea Globe. Suddenly, the globe shines and it disappears.

H.D: NO!!

--

Cut to Phoebe and Leo. Phoebe seems really pissed off, and like magic, the Sea Globe appears in front of them!

Leo: Oh my god, Phoebe, you've done it!

Phoebe won't react, she just turns around.

Leo: Wait Phoebe. I just talked to your sisters. You know about Cole… Is there anything that might change your mind?

Phoebe: Oh you don't have to worry about that Leo. I'm not going anywhere. Me and Cole, we just broke up.

Leo: What? What the…

Phoebe won't even listen to him. She just turns around, heading to her room. Piper exits Prue's room, only to see Phoebe entering hers.

Piper: Hey Phoebs…

Phoebe: So don't worry, you got what you wanted.

Piper- surprised – What?

Phoebe: Cole and I just broke up. You don't have to worry about me moving out.

She says slamming the door shut in front of Piper. Piper is about to open the door again, when Leo comes in the scene, holding the phone.

Leo: It's for Prue.

Piper: What… well… Ok, hand it to me.

Piper enters Prue's bedroom, again.

Piper: Hey.

Prue: - calmer – Hey.

Piper: A call for you.

Prue: I can't talk right now Piper.

Piper: - talking to the phone – I'm sorry, but my sister is not feeling so well. Can you please call later? What? It's an emergency?

Prue: - taking the phone from Piper – Ok, who is it?

Prue listens to the voice, opening her mouth with surprise.

Prue: What? This isn't a joke, right?

Piper: - whispering – What's going on?

Prue: Ok, I'll be right there as soon as possible. – She says turning the phone off –

Piper: Ok, what was that?

Prue: William's youngest brother… he… he commit suicide!

Piper: What??

Prue: Yeah they gave a huge brotherly fight and he left the home. They found him later at his apartment, dead.

Piper: Oh my god, that's awful. Why would he do something like that?

Prue: I don't know. All I know is that William needs me. I may not like him, but he needs me.

Piper: Ok… Do you want me to come with you?

Prue: No, you stay here and help Phoebe with her moving out.

Piper: Actually, that's not going to happen.

Prue: What?

Piper: She just told me that they broke up.

Prue: Are you kidding me? What happened?

Piper: I wish I knew.

Prue: Anyway, I have to leave.

Piper: Ok, I'll leave you get ready – she says exiting the room –

Piper is thinking of talking to Phoebe, but she hesitates.

Piper: - To herself - What the hell happened?

Piper, with a terrible, heads to her room.

Piper: I need some sleep.

She enters her room only to see Leo, sitting on their bed, holding the Sea Globe.

Piper: Oh my god, Leo, you got it back?

Leo: Actually I didn't. Phoebe did.

Piper: Ok.

Leo: You tired?

Piper: It's been a very long day baby. Too much happened, too much.

Leo: Ok, forget about them. Let's talk about us.

Piper: Us? What do you mean?

Leo: Ah… having seeex?

Piper: Baby, I told you, I'm tired.

Leo: And how are going to make our little girl?

Piper: How do you even think of her, Leo? With everything that goes on in our lives, bringing a baby to life…

Leo: That did not stop us in the future baby.

Piper: And look where it got us. I don't know…

Leo: You and your sisters are powerful, Piper. You won't let anything bad happen to her. I trust you.

Piper: - smiling at him – You just made my mood, you know that?

Leo: So are you with me on making a baby?

Piper: Whateveeeeeeeeeer…

She says as Leo hugs her and they kiss.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Unknown place. The Huge Demon is really angry, trying to reconstitute. But sad for it, Zankou won't let it be.

Zankou: You won't escape me, Neptunas! I will get you! You have no place to hideeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Neptunas is running in the darkness, scared.

End of episode.


	10. The Grudge

Charmed The Fight Continues episode 4.08 The Grudge

Written by Chris Halliwell

OK, I know a lot of people did not like the Cole twist. But I think that Phoebe is still too young to settle in a serious relationship. No, Cole won't be returning for a while. I still hope you enjoy the episodes, though.

Oh and sorry it took me so long. i got lost due to personal reasons. =)

Prue and Piper are taking their breakfast in the kitchen. Piper is still in her pajamas but Prue is ready to leave for work.

Piper: So, how is William?

Prue: He just lost his brother, how do you expect him to be?

Piper: I just can't believe that a young kid committed suicide, only because his eldest brother was pushing him so much.

Prue: There is a fine line between love and hate, sis.

Piper: Well, as much as I hate what I'm about to say, I don't feel sorry for William.

Prue: Piper, OK, he is a little jerk, he is being haunted by secrets, but, you know what? All these days I've being watching a side of his, one so soft, so sensitive.

Piper: Well he sure is better than Cole!

Prue: Well this is one man I don't understand. He has his girl right where he wants, and then he decides to give up on her?

Piper: I actually care about Phoebe Prue. The last two weeks she's been a wreck. She missed that job interview, which was a sure job for her, she won't eat, she won't go out. She just stays locked in her room.

Prue: Eventually this would happen Piper. Sooner or later.

Piper: I know, but you have to admit, Cole did have a good influence on her.

Prue: What worries me the most is what he is going to do now that he has no root to good. Phoebe was the only reason he started working for our side…

Piper: So what, you think he will become full time Balthazor again???

Prue: - finishing her meal and getting up – I don't know, but I do know that even if he does become the old bad bad Balthazor, we sure have our way to vanquish him.

Piper won't answer to Prue's hard sentence. She finishes her meal too, and places the plates next to the sink.

Prue: - exiting the kitchen – And please remind Phoebe to bless the crystals again. Last time she forgot to do it and the demons popped in the house like that!

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Cut outside of a creepy house. Three girls are outside. They haven't entered its yard yet. From what they are wearing, we can clearly realize that they are high school girls.

Helena: Come on, you chicken! This is the place we were telling you about! If you really want to join our sisterhood, you have to enter!

Mary: I'm scared! I've heard so many things about this house!

Luisa: Really? Like what?

Mary: I heard that it is haunted! That's what I've heard!

Helena: Oh come on, Mary! Magic and ghosts are for kids.

Luisa: So, are you going to enter or you will make us feel sorry that we even considered of giving you a place in our sisterhood?

Mary hesitates, but then she decides to go ahead and get in. Helena and Luisa share a look that says it all. They are obviously planning a big surprise for Mary.

---

Mary opens the door and enters the creepy house. It is strange how every inch of the house is colored in gray scale. An eerie silence emanates, hitting us right to our bones. Mary enters the kitchen and sees the plates messed up. It's like nobody ate in that kitchen for years! She then continues in the living room. The couches are messed up and the place is like it's hit by a bomb. Then she returns and ascends the stairs(which lie right in front of the main exit door). She decides to walk in the first room. It's pretty obvious that is a kid's room. The same gray disaster occurs in there too. Mary moves to the other room too. This is clearly a couple bedroom. It would be boring to say the same description on this room too… Mary decides to exit the creepy house since she's done with what her friends asked her to do. Suddenly strange cries can be heard. Mary turns around pretty scared!

Mary: Who is there? Hello?

The cries keep increasing. It's like we are hearing a zombie. Mary is terrified.

Mary: OK girls, stop it! It's not funny!

Mary exits the bedroom. Without even realizing, Luisa exits the bathroom and grabs her neck! Mary screams to death, as Luisa and Helena burst into laughs.

Mary: - turning around and crying – You are sick, you know that?

Luisa: - laughing – Oh come on Mary! The expression on your face was hilarious! – talking to Helena – I told you we should have brought the camera with us!

Helena: Well there is always a next time! We will bring Mary here! It will be freaking awesome!

Mary: You guys stop it! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

She says as she turns around and heads at the exit. Suddenly, another cry sound can be heard. Mary turns around, again, really pissed off, and talks to the girls.

Mary: I TOLD YOU THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WILL YOU STOP FOR PETE'S SAKE?

Luisa and Helena stare each other, really scared.

Mary: What's wrong, can ate your tongue?

Luisa: We… We didn't do that…

Mary: - sarcastically – Right, sure!

Helena: No Mary really! Someone else is in the house too!

Mary: OK, maybe a straw cat. Now, can we leave?

The girls start walking when they hear the same cat cry again, this time more intense. All of them freeze out of fear. Mary decides not to interrupt her traveling for the exit, and ignore all this bad experience, since she's not yet convinced that Luisa and Helena are not behind this cry again. She tries to open the exit door, but half way the door is violently pushed back, firmly shutting!

Mary: - panicked – OK, what's going on?

Luisa and Helena are upstairs watching terrified the scene. Mary turns to them, asking them angry.

Mary: What is this house? Why did you bring me here?

Instead of an answer, another disturbing sound make the girls literally jump out of fear! A sound of a broken neck trying to breathe, a never ending one!

Luisa: My god, Helena! What is this place?

Helena: I don't know, I just read on this newspaper that someone tried to burn it and that it was abandoned! Truly, I know nothing more!

The creepy neck sound increases, as Mary clearly realizes that it is coming from the kitchen. Ignoring the other two, she decides to find out what causes that sound. She carefully walks for the kitchen.

Luisa: Mary, what are you doing? Stop!

Helena: Let's get the hell out of here!

But Mary won't listen. She enters the kitchen, violently pushing the door back! Her heart is surpassed by a wave of agony as she is about to find out what causes the sound! The door open only to see the kitchen like she previously saw it.

Mary: Is this part of the joke, girls?

Nobody answers.

Mary: Girls?

Mary exits the kitchen only to see the main door wide open. It was pretty obvious that Luisa and Helena left the house. Mary decides to leave it too, when she senses something behind her. Something is clearly touching her. Mary is breathing hard. It's the only thing we can hear. Her eyes are as much turned – to the corner - as they can be. She turns her head to that corner, as she can clearly realize the neck sound right behind her. She opens her mouth screaming as loud as she can ever scream, The only thing that is written on her face is pure terror. Her screams are interrupted, as she is trying to breathe through them. Mary screams louder and louder… cut to the opening credits

-

-

-

OPENING CREDITS

-

-

-

Cut to Halliwell Manor. Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe is front of the table mirror. She brushes her hair. Her eyes are red. It's pretty clear that she has been crying. She keeps that for five seconds, as the camera moves closer to her. She decides to put the brush away. Phoebe exits her room and heads for the kitchen, only to find Piper along the way.

Piper: Hey Phoebs, good morning.

Phoebe: - without emotion – Morning.

Piper: - realizing – Are you OK?

Phoebe won't respond.

Piper: Phoebe, I know how much it hurts. But…

Phoebe: But what? Are you going to tell me that this is for the best?

Piper: Well… Well yeah it may be! Now we are sure that you are safe from these demonic bounty hunters!

Phoebe: - shaking her head with disappointment – It's really sad Piper…

Piper: Sad?

Phoebe: Because that what I was saying to you, when Leo was taken away by The Elders. When me and Prue were worried about what they would do to him for breaking so many rules. One of them is orbing us here and there. The other is for your falling for each other.

Piper opens her mouth to answer, but the only she can do is squirt her lips. Phoebe looks at her with a disappointed way and continues her way for the kitchen. Piper stays there, beaten up by Phoebe.

---

Prue enters her tiny office, placing her purse and her coat away. She picks up the phone and calls William.

William: Hello?

Prue: Hey William, it's me, Prue.

William: Oh Prue… Good morning.

Prue: Good morning. How are you?

William: Well, how do you expect me to be?

Prue: William, it's been two weeks now. Don't beat up yourself.

William: Nothing can stop me from feeling responsible Prue.

Prue: Well all siblings have grudges. Do you want to begin confessions?

William: But none of your sisters attempted suicide.

Prue: Well maybe because deep down they are strong humans. Alex wasn't that strong. And…

William: Prue, I knew that he wasn't strong enough. But I kept pushing him.

Prue: Pushing is sometimes required when you need to make a human mature. You have NO idea how much my grams was pushing me when I was younger. To protect my sisters and all.

William: - trying to hide his cries – OK Prue, thanks for calling. I really appreciate it.

Prue: You need to stop beating yourself. Alex wouldn't want you to continue your life so miserable.

William: Oh trust me, if I could hear his thoughts right now… Thank god I can't!

Prue: William…

William: I am responsible Prue. And as long as I feel that way, I won't be able to move on with my life.

Prue: But…

William: Thank you for calling…

He says interrupting the connection. Prue stands there, still holding the phone.

Prue: So you can't hear the thoughts of your dead brother, ha? Well, you are wrong!

---

Phoebe puts some cereal in a bowl. Then she takes some milk from the fridge to complete her breakfast. It's not like she has the required appetite, but she has to eat something. It's not healthy not to have breakfast. She takes some bites. Then, she decides it's time to exit the house and keep on with her life. She lost that job interview last time, and it was a perfect post for her. But she won't quit. She is too young to be so frustrated. She has all the life in front of her. A tone of pride is written on her face, as she abandons the chair and moves to her room, again. But this time to get ready for a job search!

End Of scene

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Luisa and Helena are having some coffee in a modern cafeteria.

Luisa: Oh my god Helena… What were these voices?

Helena: I don't know Luisa. Do you think there was anybody else in the house?

Luisa: I don't know. But it scared the hell out of me.

Helena: We shouldn't let Mary there alone.

Luisa: But we told her to stay away from the kitchen and she wouldn't listen. It's not our fault!

Helena: Still, she was so scared, I thought she would have a heart attack.

Luisa: And you are suggesting?

Helena: We go back and see if she is OK.

Luisa: No way I'm going back there! And plus, do you really think she would had stayed in that house more that one minute after we left?

Helena: Yeah, you are probably right.

Luisa: Our punishment will be her not talking to us again.

Helena: Oh, Im so saaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Louisa and Helena burst into laughs without even realizing that a creepy mysterious figure is watching them from a dark corner of the cafeteria.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. P3. Piper is placing some bottles in order. Leo enters the club from the door. Piper sees him and smiles.

Piper: Hey youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – she says hugging him and giving a cute kiss –

Leo: - smiling - Good morning.

Piper: - catching a strange vibe – Oh, another mission from your bosses?

Leo: No, not at all. It's Phoebe I am worrying about.

Piper: She will get over it…

Leo: Piper, something is definitely wrong here. Cole loves Phoebe; Like I love you; he would never give up on her.

Piper: Well it seems that he didn't love her so much, at least not that much as we used to think. And really, why does it bother you so much? Isn't this what we always wanted? Phoebe free from demonic love triangles???

Leo: But not with that cost honey. Phoebe is devastated; I seriously believe it will influence her in more that one ways.

Piper: I tried to talk to her in the morning. She wasn't exactly receptive for an open conversation!

Leo: The Elders have psychic powers Piper, you know that. And they sense that Phoebe is in trouble.

Piper: The super kicking witch has nothing to fear!

Leo: And plus she missed that job interview…

Piper: Don't worry; She started the search again.

Leo: Really? Ever since?

Piper: Ever since this morning! OK, can we at least talk for something else other than Phoebe and Cole?

Leo: How about designing an exit as a normal couple?

Piper: Do you seriously believe that we are going to achieve the normality condition? Before the next demon or warlock or evil doom existence hits on us?

Leo: It's worth a try. So, today at 8:00 pm?

Piper: Ok, so, where?

Leo: It's a surprise! I' ll tell you later!

Piper: Ok…

Leo kisses Piper and he orbs out.

Piper: At least he did not orb in the middle of the kiss…

Right after finishing this sentence some guy enters the P3. He walks to Piper. Piper turns around only to see him standing in front of her.

Piper: Excuse me, but we are closed.

Guy: I am here for your on line advertisement. You are seeking for a bar tender, is that right?

Piper: Oh, yes, sure, of course!

---

Phoebe is holding a newspaper checking the advertisement section. She is walking down a street reading.

Phoebe: - to herself – a lady baby sitting for an old woman? Hm, have nothing to lose… - she says trying to find the proper building. Phoebe walks a little more only to find herself standing in front of the creepy house the three school girls were!

Phoebe: Wow, what is this house?

Phoebe checks it a little more and decides to abandon its creepy sight. But then she sees something odd and creepy moving in the house, through one broken window!

Phoebe: Ok, what was that???

Phoebe decides to take a closer look. She touches the garden door determined to open it, when she gets sucked in one of her Full Premonitions! She sees three school girls in front of the house, entering it! Then she sees the girls screaming and Mary's face, written all over it horror! Phoebe gets out of the full premonition!

Phoebe: On no. – pausing for a second – What happened in here?

Phoebe decides to enter the house and explore it! She walks till she reaches the house door. She touches the doorknob to open the door, but then she gets sucked in another premonition! She sees the same premonition she saw at the episode is there a woogy in the house, when grams warned her, not to go down in the basement! Phoebe gets out of the full premonition and makes some steps back.

Phoebe: - to herself – Grams…

She immediately stares again at the broken window, only to see again a strange movement, without exactly realizing what is moving! Phoebe makes even more steps back.

Phoebe: Crap.

That's the last thing she says exiting the garden door running.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Cut to a high school class. A professor is giving a maths class. Louisa and Helena sit next to each other. Mary is front of them, scared, terrified and lost in her thoughts. Louisa and Helena look at each other wondering how Mary would feel for them. Mary seems to be in her world, having lost any sort of contact with all the other class. The teacher won't even realize that Mary is not with him.

Louisa: - whispering to Helena – Hey, why is she like that?

Helena: - answering with the same tone – I don't know. We go talk to her later.

---

Phoebe enters the Halliwell manor.

Phoebe: Pipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer??????? Is anybody here?

She won't get any response.

Phoebe: Ok… - she grabs the phone and dials the P3 number –

Piper: Hello?

Phoebe: Piper, it's me.

Piper: Oh Phoebs, hey…

Phoebe: We have problems.

Piper: What problems?

Phoebe: Charmed ones??

Piper: What? What happened?

Phoebe: I am not quite sure. But you need to get here, now!

Piper: Phoebe, I can't leave now, I'm interviewing a guy! Why don't you call Prue?

Phoebe: - she won't answer – Ok, I will check the BOS by myself. Bye.

Piper: Ph – she won't finish her sentence –

Phoebe ends the conversation, heading for the attic.

---

Mary is putting some books in her school cabinet, holding the same face she had in the class. Louisa and Helena are walking towards her, obviously trying to joke with her again.

Louisa: Hey Mary, how are you?

Mary won't respond.

Louisa: Oh, now you won't even talk to us?

Mary slowly turns her head towards Louisa's and looks deep into her eyes. Mary's eyes are filled with terror. Her face is gill. Her lips are trembling, like she is trying to hold her tears.

Mary: - silently – Why… why?

Louisa won't understand; she just looks at her realizing that something is wrong with her.

Mary: I told you why…

Helena: Why what?

Mary: - screaming loud – Why did you take me in this house? WHYYYYYYYY??????

Helena: - surprised from Mary's reaction – Hey come down!

Mary: She is gonna come after you too… You will not escape!

Louisa: Who is gonna come after us? Are you ok? What's wrong with you – placing her hand on her forehead trying to find out if Mary's has fever –

Mary: - pushing her hand away – Don't touch me! It's all your fault!

Louisa: Mary, who is she? What the hell are you talking about?

Mary: - with the same look on her face – You will see… You will see…

That's the last thing she says after she bursts out, leaving Helena and Louisa wondering.

End Of scene

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Prue is coming back home, driving. She parks and exits the car, carrying a bag on her shoulder. She opens the door and places her stuff next to it.

Prue: Ok… I have to do something about William…

Prue heads for the attic. She enters it only to see Phoebe checking the BOS.

Prue: Oh hey…

Phoebe: Hey.

Prue: Amm… I need the Book.

Phoebe: Well yeah I need it too.

Prue: Why? What happened?

Phoebe: I am not sure. But I got a premonition while I was heading for a job interview and I saw three girls in trouble, outside of a creepy house.

Prue: What kind of trouble?

Phoebe: I am not quite sure. I was standing outside the house and tried to get in, and then I touched the garden door and I got it. Then I decided to move further, but another premonition of grams made me not enter it.

Prue: Grams???

Phoebe: Yeah, the same premonition I had when the woogy came back and tried to take over the house.

Prue: Ok, so something must be seriously wrong with that house. If grams visited you in your premonition…

Phoebe: I was checking about creepy houses but I didn't find anything.

Prue: Maybe we should go back at that house and check more?

Phoebe: No, I don't want to.

Prue: Why?

Phoebe: Because I took a strange evil vibe from it. I also saw some strange movement through a broken window.

Prue: Movement?

Phoebe: I am not sure, but something was moving in there!

Prue: Well, you don't have enough clues. Maybe you should search for the girls you saw?

Phoebe: But how? I just saw them in my premonition… Unless…

Prue and Phoebe exchange a look realizing what both have in their mind.

Prue: No Phoebe.

Phoebe: It's not about me Prue; it's about an innocent. Who knows what's going on with in this house and what's after these girls! I saw them scared and one of them screaming!

Prue: Ok, so what do you want? You want me to project to this girl?

Phoebe: Yes, that's what I want.

Prue: But how? I mean, I don't even know how she looks like. I must have a picture in my head, I can't just project to her.

Phoebe: Well…

Phoebe is about to finish her sentence, when she gets sucked in one of her premonitions, again! She sees the one girl, Mary, screaming and her eyes widening out of fear! And after that, she sees her dying! Phoebe comes out of her full premonition, breathing hard!

Prue: What? What did you see?

Phoebe: I saw one of the girls, dying!

The camera focuses on Prue's face, as she realizes that something is seriously wrong and then to Phoebe, who embraces her neck.

---

Phoebe is drinking some water sitting in a couch and Prue is the one standing over the BOS now.

Phoebe: Ok Prue, you really need to project to that girl. In about half an hour, she is going to die!

Prue: Ok, you know what, I don't know even how she looks like, I can't do it!

Phoebe: How did you it last week? You projected to this monster!

Prue: Maybe because it was a demon, or because you described it to me. Octopus demon, blue robes, I sort of knew how it looked like.

Phoebe: Ok, so you need to know how the girl looks like?

Prue: Even in basic level.

Phoebe: Then let's change powers.

Prue: What????

Phoebe: Yeah. Let's do it. You can see through my premonition power the girl and then you can project to her!

Prue: Phoebe, the last time we tried to change powers it backfired on us! And messed up Leo's and Piper's powers too!

Phoebe: Yeah but now neither Piper or Leo are in the manor. We can just cast it, exchange powers, see her, change powers back, project to her and tell her to come here. Then we can move on.

Prue: I don't know. Every time we try indoor family spells we always get troubles.

Phoebe: Prue, help me save my innocent, and I promise I will do everything I can to help you with yours.

Prue is staring at Phoebe knowing that she is right.

Prue: Ok, let's do it.

Phoebe: Find the spell.

Prue flips some pages and finds the spell. Phoebe stands next to her, but with a very cold way. The two of them have some issues on the table and still haven't settled them around. But they have to overcome them for the sake of the innocents.

Phoebe: Here we go…

Prue and Phoebe together: _What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, I offer up my gift to share, switch our powers through the air!_

Swirling bright white lights rise from Prue's and Phoebe's body. They switch places and the sisters exchange powers!

Prue: Ok. Let's see if it worked.

Prue tries to move with her fingers, but she can't.

Phoebe: So it worked!

Prue: Yes, now, help me get this premonition.

Phoebe: Ok, so hold my hand and…

Phoebe won't find time to complete her sentence. 5 creatures shimmer in! The alarm goes on(by the crystal cage) and Prue and Phoebe look at them scared. And we know why!

Phoebe: Oh no!

Creature 1: Hello witches!

Prue: Who are you?

Creature 2: We were told that you would be vulnerable so we decided to pay a visit.

Prue and Phoebe look each other worried.

The creatures create athames in their hands.

Creature 3: Time for you to die, witches!

Prue: Ok, Phoebe! Hit them!

Phoebe: I can't just use your powers! Make me angry!

One of the creature throws an athame to the girls, and they duck! The others run to them, and Prue realizes that if they won't do something, they are lost!

Prue: Ok, hold my hand! Chant with me!

Prue, Phoebe: The power of two will have to do! The power of two will have to do!

The creatures are hit by a huge energy wave and they fly backwards! Prue dashes and grabs the athame the creature threw previously at her!

Prue: Ok, Phoebe, how do I use your powers?

Phoebe: Be a free spirit, be a teen again!

The demons rise up, and Prue throws the athame to creature 1. The athame stabs it in its chest and it flames to death! The others prepare for attack, and Prue shouts at Phoebe.

Prue: Cole is a heartless bastard; he gave up on you and he never really loved you; I'm so happy he abandoned you!

Phoebe: - angrier than ever – WHAAAAAAAAT?

Phoebe's anger motivates Prue's power and a couch goes flying to the creatures! All of them fall down, under the couch!

Prue: Ok, that worked!

Phoebe: - angry - How dare you speak like that?

Prue: Phoebs, let's focus on the creatures now, ok? Since an athame can kill them, they are probably weaklings!

Phoebe: So?

Prue: We have to change our powers!

Phoebe: No, if we do that, then we could mess up with the creatures powers!

Prue: Oh no…

Phoebe: Oh, they are getting up! So let's fight them!

Prue and Phoebe approach the creatures and start fighting! Prue kicks one creature in the stomach, forcing it to fly back and crash on the wall! Phoebe tackles another one, while the other two get up! Prue grabs the athame and throws it to the third one, but it shimmers out! Creature 4 manages to punch Phoebe in her face, causing her anger!

Phoebe: BASTARD!

Phoebe raises her arm trying obviously to just punch him, but her rising anger motivates Prue's telekinesis and the creature goes back flying and landing hard on the floor!

Phoebe: Wow, that was cool!

Prue: Ok, where did the other one go?

Phoebe: Let's finish them!

Phoebe picks up an athame too, and dashes for the creatures! Without even realizing, creature 3 shimmers behind Prue and stabs her in the back! Prue screams in pain and Phoebe turns around only to see the creature trying to steal her powers with the stabbed at her back athame!

Phoebe: Prue, no!

Phoebe waves her arm angry and creature 3 goes back! Prue falls in the ground, bleeding! Phoebe throws the athame to creature 3 and it gets it! Creature 3 screams and flames to death!

Phoebe: Two down! Ok. LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

The other three creatures wake up and Phoebe stands in front of them, raising her arm.

Phoebe: Do you still think we are vulnerable?

Leo orbs in, and sees the creatures and Prue bleeding on the floor!

Leo: - hell worried – Phoebe, what's going on?

Phoebe: Stay back Leo.

The creatures look at her scared. Phoebe moves an athame to her hand and looks at them with a threatening way.

Phoebe: So what's gonna be? Are you ready to die?

The creatures reconsider, and shimmer out, causing the alarm to go off! Phoebe relaxes from the anger state and turns around, only to see Leo healing Prue. Leo is finished and Prue opens her eyes.

Prue: Phoebe, Phoebe!

Phoebe: It's alright Prue; I sent them away!

Leo: What? You send them away? And how come and you have Prue's powers? What happened in here?

Prue gets up and both her and Phoebe look at Leo.

---

Leo: But how did the creatures know when to attack you?

Phoebe: Ouh, let me guess, The Source?

Prue: No I don't think so. He should have learned by now.

Phoebe: Then why creatures come against us?

Prue: I don't know – she says grabbing Phoebe's hand - Anyway, let's focus on our goal before they come back and… - she won't find time to finish her sentence, when she gets sucked in one of Phoebe's premonition! She sees Mary being attacked by a creepy dark haired grey woman dressed in white, killing her! The premonition takes place in about 1 minute later! Prue comes out of the premonition – Ouh…

Phoebe: - understanding – What, what did you see?

Prue: I saw one girl being attacked by a creepy woman!

Leo: Oh no, you have to save her!

Prue: Ok, Phoebe, you need to project to her, NOW!

Phoebe: What… me? Me? No, wait the reason we changed powers is -

Prue: We don't have time Phoebe! The girl will die!

Phoebe: But I can barely use your telekinesis, now you ask me to use your bodykinesis? Let's just change our powers back!

Prue: No Phoebe, we don't have time! Do it!

Phoebe: How?

Prue: Focus, imagine yourself being near her, next to her!

Leo: - anxious – Guys hurry up!

Phoebe: - concentrating – Ok…

Prue: Imagine yourself being right next to her Phoebe. Let your brain travel!

Phoebe closes her eyes concentrating, and then we hear the familiar sound effect! Phoebe projected! But since she doesn't know how to control her physical body while in project mode, she loses her balance, falling! Leo grabs her and gets her out of harms way!

Prue: Ok Phoebe, save that girl…

---

Phoebe projects in a girly teen room.

Phoebe: WOW! It worked!

Phoebe looks around to see where she is. But that won't be necessary! She hears the girl screaming! The screams are coming from the bathroom! Phoebe runs to it and violently opens the door, only to see Mary cornered by this creepy figure Prue saw! Mary is lost in pure terror and horror!

Phoebe: HEY! STOP IT!

The creepy woman turns around looking at Phoebe. It's like she is wondering how Phoebe is able to see her! Phoebe takes a fighting stance, warning her! The figure makes some croaking sounds, staring at Phoebe!

Phoebe: Stay away from her!

Mary: - crying – Who are you?

Phoebe won't find time to answer! The creepy figure, floating in the air, run towards her, and she exits the bathroom literally travelling through Phoebe's secondary body! Phoebe makes some steps back, feeling that evil energy right in her stomach. Tears start falling from her eyes. Mary looks at her terrified, not knowing how to react.

Mary: Who are you? What are you doing in here?

Phoebe stares at Mary. She can still feel the evil aura in her stomach.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Phoebe is trying to calm Mary down.

Mary: - crying and terrified – WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?

Phoebe: Please come down! I'm not here to hurt you! I want to help you!

Mary: How did you get in here? Are you a thief?

Phoebe: NO, NO! I just… I'm a… -

Mary: What? And how could you see Her? I thought only I was able to see Her creepy figure and hear Her disturbing noises!

Phoebe: Ok, who is Her? Who is she?

Mary: - crying - Have you been in the house? She's gonna come for you!

Phoebe: - realizing – The house? Yeah I've been to the house but I did not enter it, I just… Never mind, I just know that you were inside there and something attacked you.

Mary: How do you know this?

Phoebe is about to answer, but she feels the desperate need to project out. She tries to hold herself, but she can't longer be in project mode! She realizes that Mary will see her projecting out, so she tries to outsmart her!

Phoebe: Oh my god Mary, she is right Behind you!

Mary, terrified, turns around to see her! Phoebe finds the opportunity to project out, without being seen by Mary! Mary sees nothing and turns to Phoebe again, only to see she's gone!

Mary: - to herself – What…

---

Phoebe returns to her original body, opening her eyes, only to catch a glimpse of Prue and Leo standing over her, seeing if she is ok. Then she immediately faints, exhausted by Prue's second power!

Prue: Hm, kind of logical…

Leo: Is she going to be ok?

Prue: Yeah, she's just in shock. Being in projecting mode can tire your brain so much.

Leo: Ok, change back your power in case these creatures come back.

Prue stands over the BOS, ready to chant.

---

Piper exits the club along with the young man who came for interview.

Piper: Ok, so you start tonight.

Richard: Thank you so much, Ms Halliwell. I so needed this job. And the pay check is also very generous!

Piper: And if you do a good job, you will get more!

Richard: Thank you – he says leaving –

Piper is relieved. She has a really good feeling about that young 22 years old boy. She heads for her parked car.

---

A chair is being moved back. The camera moves straight to Prue only to see her with her arm outstretched. It's pretty clear that she has her powers back.

Prue: - looking at the ceiling – LEO! IT'S ALRIGHT, YOU CAN ORB IN NOW!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: Explain to me again why you needed me to get out of here.

Prue: Because the spell will work exchanging the powers from everyone in the manor. Including you. Remember 3 and a half years ago?

Leo: Yeah, yeah…

Prue: Ok, you sit here and take care of Phoebe. Now that I know how this girl looks like, I am going to project to her and have a chat with her.

Leo: Wait, what if the demons come back?

Prue: Then orb her out of here.

Leo: You know I am not allowed to orb you guys here and there! There are strict rules for orbing!

Prue: Ok, then go get Piper, since you can orb her, and tell her to protect her.

Leo: But…

Prue: Listen Leo. That creepy woman really wanted to get that girl. She can be attacking her right now, as we are speaking! I have to go and save her!

Leo: - understanding - Ok, go.

Prue sits in a couch and projects.

---

Prue projects in Mary's room, only to see her lying on her bed, crawling and crying.

Prue: Hey…

Mary: - scared- Who are you??? How did you get in here???

Prue: Come down, ok. I am Prue. I am here to help you.

Mary: How did you get in here? Another woman got in here too, 5 minutes ago. The doors are locked!

Prue: Ok, you have got to calm down. I am going to explain you everything. Just let me talk, ok?

Mary looks at her. The girl is pretty scared.

Prue: I think that an evil is after you. It's trying to kill you. I don't know WHY, or WHO she is, but I do know that you have to come with me, otherwise she is going to attack you, again. And you are going to be alone.

Mary won't speak. She just looks at Prue.

Prue: Ok sweety? Come on, get up. We have to leave.

Mary: And why would you want to help me?

Prue: Because it's my job to protect the innocent. So, please, follow me.

Mary: - hesitating at the beginning – Ok…

Prue: Let's call a cub.

---

Phoebe opens her eyes only to see Leo standing over her. She has a terrible headache.

Phoebe: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Leo: Phoebe are you ok?

Phoebe: Wow. This projection power really makes your brain tire!

Leo: So, is the girl ok?

Phoebe: Yeah, she is fine. She was very scared. But I sent this bitch away.

Leo: Did she put up that much of a fight?

Phoebe: Strangely, not. And it's not like she tried to fight. She saw me and then she practically flew through me, abandoning the area!

Leo: A demon went through you?

Phoebe: See that's the point. I don't think she is a demon. More likely an evil spirit.

Leo: An evil spirit killing persons?

Phoebe: Yeah it wouldn't be the first time that happens Leo. Ouch – she says rubbing her forehead –

Leo: Are you ok? You want me to heal you?

Phoebe: No, there is nothing to heal Leo. – funny - I now understand why Prue sometimes has so many nerves, that she can't control. Besides the PMS nerves and her not having sex. It must be because of her powers! They cause her terrible headaches!

Leo: - smirking – Phoebe…

Phoebe: Whaaaaaat? It's the truth! It's like your brain is somewhere else. Your consciousness is away from your physical body!

Leo: Ok Phoebe focus. The Book!

Phoebe: Oh, yeah…

---

Piper enters the manor.

Piper: Hello, is anybody here?

---

Leo: Oh it's Piper.

Phoebe: You go Leo. I will go on with the search here.

But Leo won't find time to exit the attic. Piper enters.

Piper: Oh hey honeyyyyyyyyyyy – she says hugging him –

Leo: - smiling - You look happy…

Piper: Yeah well, I hired a new bar tender.

Leo: Really? I'm so happy for you. – he says kissing her –

Phoebe:… AND WE HIRED A NEW EVIL!

Piper: - aiming her eyes at Phoebe while kissing Leo, with a funny way, interrupting the kiss – What happened?

Phoebe: Well, a creepy woman like evil attacked a young girl. I projected and I saved her.

Piper: Wait, you… You projected? How?

Phoebe: - realizing – Ohhhhh… Yeaaaaaaaah… wrong person. Leo explain her.

---

Prue and Mary are in the cub. The cub is parking outside the manor.

Prue: How much do I owe you mister?

Driver: 20 box.

Prue is checking her pocket, only to realize that she has no money with her.

Prue: Oh…

Mary: Don't worry, I have some. Here you go sir.

Both Prue and Mary exit the cub, standing in front of the manor.

Prue: Ok, now you have got to listen to me. Until we find out what…

Mary: 'We'? Who are 'we'? Who are you?

Prue: I am a witch.

Mary: - surprised – What?

Prue: I am a magical being and I have magical powers. It's my job to protect you.

Mary: - ironically – Yeah…

---

Piper: So what, you changed powers?

Phoebe: Yeah, I've got to tell you, Prue's powers lead her to a terrible headache every time she uses them!

Piper: How do you figure?

Phoebe: Trust me, I know what I am saying!

Piper: Ok… So, did you find anything about this creepy thingy? Or about the creatures that attacked you?

Phoebe: I found about the creatures, yes. But not about the creepy one.

Piper: What does it say?

Suddenly the three creatures shimmer in!

Creature 2: It says that you are going to die!

Creature 2, Creature 4 and Creature 5 are still alive and kicking! The alarm goes on!

---

Prue is standing next to Mary talking to her just outside the door, when she hears the alarm!

Prue: Oh no!

Mary: What's going on?

Prue: Brb! Just get in the house!

Prue projects out in front of Mary, leaving her with an open mouth!

---

Piper panicky outstretches hear arms freezing the creatures!

Piper: OUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phoebe: OK PIPER, BLOW THEM UP! THEY ARE WEAKLINGS!

Suddenly Sec. Prue projects in!

Piper: Prue?

Sec. Prue: - seeing the scene – What's going on?

Phoebe: The creatures are back!

Sec. Prue: Ok Piper, blow them up!

Piper panicky outstretches her arms and blows up creature 4! With Turkin style(from exit strategy), the creature blows away! The other two demons unfreeze, and creature 2 throws an athame to Piper! Piper panicky freezes the athame in front of her! Sec. Prue gets angry and flies into Creature 2 ( with vinceres style)! Creature 2 screams in pain and with the same reaction and effect, blows up! appears! Creature 5 realizes that the game it's over. Piper tries to blow it up, but it shimmers out just in time, consulting a lamp blowing away!

Piper: Ouh! Not a lamp again!

Phoebe: What, now you have developed a lamp/slash dome lamp complex?

Piper: - with a funny panicky way – Ha!

Sec. Prue projects out, returning to her original physical body!

Prue: Wow…

Phoebe: Yeah, I know, so much time in projecting mode, headaches!

Prue: Ha?

Phoebe: The next thing we need to do now is change bodies! That would be awesome!

Piper: Ok girls, did you forget that creatures just shimmered in the attic 1 minute ago?

Phoebe: Yeah, they are just dollies.

Piper: Dollies?

Phoebe: Yeah lower level evil bodies which are used like dolls, like pones from advanced level evils.

Prue: So they were not real?

Phoebe: Oh no, they were real. They are just indirectly controlled by others.

Piper: So a stronger evil is behind them?

Phoebe: Precisely!

Piper: Great. Just great.

Prue: Another great thing is that lower level evil will go away with just projecting inside it and making it feel the tiring and the nerves of a long working day.

Phoebe: Yeah, so when you have PMS, you get an extra power boost!

Piper: Phoebe!!

Suddenly, something interrupts them.

Voice: Hello, is anybody here?

Prue: - realizing – Oh my god, Mary!

Phoebe: Mary, what, she's here?

Prue: Yeah, I thought that bringing her here would be the best way to protect her.

Piper: Oh ok. She must be scared. – she says exiting the attic –

Prue: I told her that we are witches!

Piper, Phoebe: WHAT??????

Prue: I had no choice. She wouldn't understand why I kept saying to her that we are supposed to protect her.

Phoebe: Fine.

Prue: Where is Leo?

Phoebe: He orbed to The Elders as soon as Piper arrived.

---

Piper: Hey.

Mary: Hey…

Piper: Are you ok? Just relax. You want a tea or something?

Mary: No, I just want to know what's that thing that's after me. And what you guys are!

Piper: Amm… Didn't Prue tell you?

Mary: That you are witches? You want me to believe that you are witches? On the other side, what I saw just a few minutes ago… How did she do it? Is she a magician or something?

Piper: No, she is a witch, and she has active powers… We all do, actually.

Mary: - pausing for a second – You are actually serious?

Piper: Yeah, you want me to show to you?

Mary won't respond, but her eyes say it all. Piper takes a vase from the next table and throws it in the air. Then she extends her arm freezing it! Mary sees it, and after losing herself in confuse, she turns backwards fainting.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Phoebe's bedroom.

Phoebe: But how could you tell her that you have powers with such a clumsy way???

Piper: Oh come on, are you going to talk about manners? Did you forget the shop lifting experience, or we are not talking about the same Freebie here?

Phoebe: I'll pretend I didn't hear the last line.

Prue: Girls, you have got to relax. We have an innocent here, and she is our first priority.

Phoebe: Ok, so what do we do?

Piper: You said you didn't find anything in the BOS about creepy houses?

Phoebe: No, but about cursed houses, yes I have. But has nothing to do with that creepy grey woman.

Prue: Damn it. We must go back to this house.

Phoebe: No, I don't think that's a smart move.

Prue: Why?

Phoebe: Because grams visited me in my full premonition and ordered me not to enter, do you really believe that going against her is smart?

Piper: Ha?

Prue: Yes, but if we don't do something, this creepy bitch will come back for her. And…

Suddenly Prue pauses. It's like she almost realized something. Piper grabs the vibe.

Piper: What?

Prue: Oh my god…

Piper: What????????

Prue: Phoebe, you said you saw other two girls too, right?

Phoebe: Yes, they were with her when this woman attacked them.

Prue: How do we know that she won't go against them too? How do we know that they are not in danger too?

Phoebe: Oh oh…

Piper: Oh no!

Prue: We have got to find them! And bring them here! Phoebe –

Phoebe: No Prue, we are not doing it again, these dollies can come back.

Prue: Piper can take care of them. Can't you sweetie?

Piper: Yes, sure, of course!

Phoebe: No, I still don't believe that changing our powers will lead us to good. We will just wake Mary up, and ask her where the other 2 girls stay.

Piper is indecisive, but Prue hasn't still changed her mind.

Phoebe: It is the only way. Trust me.

Phoebe turns and wakes Mary up.

Phoebe: - honey pied – Come on sweetie, wake up.

Mary nods and reacts. She opens her eyes only to see Phoebe's face standing over her.

Mary: Where are am I? – realizing – YOU? HERE?

Phoebe: - childish - Oh yeah, we've met before, haven't we?

Mary: What's going on?

Piper: It's ok sweetie. Relax. We understand that it must be huge for you, but… -

Mary: - interrupting her – I want to go home.

Prue: No, you won't. Like it or not, there is an evil haunting you, and until we find out what it is, we can't let you leave.

Mary: But you can't keep me here without my will!

Prue: Ok, do you prefer to leave and die?

Mary: - scared – Ha?

Phoebe: Prue, a little discreet here, will you??????

Prue: When innocent lives are on stake, I can't be discreet Phoebe.

Piper: - trying to calm things down – Look, honey, you have got to call your two friends and tell them to come here too. We believe that they are in danger too.

Mary: There are not my friends! They are responsible for all this!

Phoebe: How do you figure?

Mary: It was their idea to enter this damned house in the first place! Everything started after we decided to mess with this creepy house!

Piper: Phoebe, maybe you should check again about creepy houses.

Phoebe: No Piper, I already told you that I couldn't find anything!

Prue: It's not just the house. It's about this thing that lives in there. Ok, as soon as we bring the other girls here too, we can continue the search.

Phoebe: Mary, please call them.

Mary: I don't know their phone numbers!

Phoebe: Crap!

Mary: But I do know where Louisa stays. I don't know the way over there, though.

Phoebe: Ok, just tell us the street.

Mary: Orfanidis street, number 22.

Piper: Wait, isn't this down town?

Prue: Yes, I know where it is! We used to do some photo shoot there!

Phoebe: Ok Prue, you project there and find her! – to Mary – What's her last name?

Mary: Smith… Louisa Smith!

Prue won't answer. She sits in a chair, projecting!

---

Sec. Prue appears in a square, in a real dark spot, under a tree. She checks the area to find the street. Orfanidis street! There it is! Sec. Prue also finds the number. It's a nice house, with a beautiful green garden! Sec. Prue moves a little bit more to the door, when she hears some screams! Sec. Prue realizes that the screams come from the house! She projects out and projects in the house, only to see Louisa cornered by this grey monster woman. Her face is coloured with pure terror. Tears of desperation and agony are running all over her cheeks, as the grey woman approaches her, outstretching her arms, trying obviously to grab her head!

Sec. Prue: Hey! Stop it!

The grey woman turns her head at S. Prue, with the same surprise she had when she realized that Phoebe could see her.

Louisa: - crying – Who are you?

S. Prue decides to attack the grey woman. She squirts her eyes trying to move her, but it doesn't work!

---

Back at the manor, Prue's real body is struggling.

Mary: What's wrong with her?

Phoebe: Wish I knew!

Piper: Prue????

---

The grey woman stares threatening at Sec. Prue. S. Prue tries to move with her hand a lamp to her, but it won't work!

Sec. Prue: Damn it!

The grey woman turns again at Louisa, determined not to retreat, but to finish the job this time!

S. Prue: NO!

Sec. Prue dashes for her, trying to kick her! Her leg goes through her body, without even hurting her! This is time when Sec. Prue realizes that this woman is just a spirit! An evil spirit! The grey woman gets angry, croaking even more! She attacks Sec. Prue, trying to possess her body! But since Sec. Prue is just a fake version of Prue's real body, the grey woman just flies through Sec. Prue! Sec. Prue turns around, not knowing what to do! So does the grey woman!

Sec. Prue: - to Louisa – Get out of here, NOW!

Louisa, lost in her terror, just obeys Sec. Prue's orders and runs for the exit door! The grew woman gets really angry and attacks her for one more time, but Sec. Prue decides to intervene, and this time for real!

Sec. Prue: Evil Spirit, hear my confession, I banish you, in another dimension! – to herself – Ok, what was that??????

The grey woman tries to attack Louisa, but after Sec. Prue's little rhyme she reacts a little bad! In a shower of purple, orange, grey and pink little lights she blows away! Sec. Prue relaxes realizing that she sent her away. She turns around only to see Louisa, fainted, on the floor.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Halliwell Manor. Piper and Phoebe are anxiously waiting for Prue to return from her little brain travels! Mary tries to relax, drinking some tea. All of them hear the door closing.

Phoebe: Is she…

Piper: Who else!

Sec. Prue and Louisa enter the manor. Louisa is like a living dead after everything she experienced.

Sec. Prue: Just sit here, ok sweety? I'll be right back.

Louisa; - faintly – Ok…

Sec. Prue leaves the room, and without being seeing from Louisa, she projects out. Piper, Phoebe and Mary walk down the stairs just after her projecting out. They enter the living room, only to see Louisa scared.

Phoebe: Hey sweety.

Louisa: Hey…

Mary: Did she come after you, too?

Louisa: Mary! - crying – Yeah… Who is she?

Piper: We are trying to figure a way around. You are safe here, don't worry.

Phoebe: So where is Prue?

Louisa: Well she…

Prue enters the conversation.

Prue: I'm over here.

Phoebe: Playing projecting games, ha?

Piper: Yeah Prue, and you've been holding on for a while you know.

Prue: Must be part of my powers growing.

Louisa: Hello, hi! I am here too, you know! What was that thing? And who are you?

Prue: Here we go again…

Mary decides to make the situation easier for the girls.

Mary: They are just people who want to help us. Good people.

Louisa: Protect us from what???

Mary: From this woman. They have powers, you know.

Louisa: Ha?

Piper: Eaaaaaasy with the information…

Phoebe: So, what are going to do?

Prue: We need to find out about this woman. Oh, and guess what. She is a spirit.

Piper: How do you figure?

Prue: I tried to kick her, and I couldn't. My leg went through her body.

Phoebe: So that's how she was able to travel through me! She is a spirit, after all!

Piper: So, can we use the same spell you and Prue used 2 years ago to banish a spirit?

Phoebe: Probably. But let's not forget it's pretty dangerous to use it. You have to die!

Prue: As long as we have each other, we have nothing to fear.

Piper: I or Phoebe should do it.

Prue: No, I am going to do it. I am not going to let you get hurt!

Piper: No Prue, if something happens to us, you can just use the Sand Ring to bring us back. If you, god forbid, die, then…

Phoebe: Yeah Prue she is right.

Prue remains sceptical.

Prue: Ok, you are right.

Piper: But how are we going to find her?

Mary decides to intervene.

Mary: We will just use Helena as bait.

Piper: Helena?

Mary: Yeah, the other girl that along with Louisa – she says looking angry at a scared Louisa – took me to that creepy house.

Phoebe: So there is another one?

Mary: And my guess is that she is going to attack her too!

Prue: Ok, we have got to bring her here too!

Mary: - to Louisa - Louisa, you have to call Helena. Tell her to come here!

Louisa: - scared – Ok.

Phoebe hands Louisa over the phone. Louisa starts dialling and then turns to the sisters.

Phoebe: So Piper, who should do it?

Piper: I'll do it.

Prue: No, Phoebe will drink the cocktail.

Phoebe: Eager to kill me, ha?

Prue: Phoebe, for crying out loud. We need Piper to put the freeze on. The spirit may freeze. It will be easier for you to fight her.

Piper: Yeah, she is right.

Phoebe: Ok then. Piper, go exercise your cooking skills.

Piper: I guess my date with Leo is over.

Phoebe: What? You still date????

Piper: It was just a romantic idea of his. You know, thinking the possibility of doing a baby, and…

Prue: Ok, honey – she says stroking Piper's head – We'll talk about it later. Innocents come first.

Louisa turns the phone off.

Louisa: She is on her way here!

End Of scene

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Cut to the attic. Helena is there, alone, waiting. She walks nervously here and there. Suddenly, some annoying noise can be heard. Helena stops her movement, scared. The sounds become more clear: they are croaking! Helena's face loses its colour. She turns around only to see this dark figure coming over her!

Helena: HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!

The lights turn on, and Prue, Piper and Phoebe appear! The grey woman looks at them surprised!

Prue: Piper, now!

Piper outstretches her arms, trying to freeze her! But it won't work!

Piper: Oh oh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Prue?

Prue: Ok, try again! Phoebe, the cocktail! Drink it!

Phoebe won't lose time! She drinks the cocktail, and after a little shock, she falls down, dead! The grey woman, floating in the air, travel towards Piper! Piper, widening her eyes, tries to freeze her again, failing! The grey woman almost reaches her, and Piper loses it, just widening her eyes and opening her mouth! Prue decides to intervene pushing her out of harm's way! Together they fall to the ground! The grey woman turns around, only to see Phoebe's spirit rising from her body!

Phoebe: Wow…

She looks at her surprised, doing some croaking sounds! Phoebe decides to vanquish her sorry ass!

Phoebe: _Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take her soul, banish this evil!_

The grey woman croaks in pain as the wave of Phoebe's undead spell make her shake in a sparkle of purple, orange, yellow and dark blue lights, leading her to her demise! She disappears(with the same way Libris did), without leaving any trace!

Phoebe: Oh, ok…

Her spirit starts floating.

Phoebe: Guys, a little help here!

Prue: Leo!

Leo orbs in.

Piper: Hurry, heal her!

Leo moves over Phoebe, outstretching his arms, healing her! Phoebe's soul was about to move and disappear in the astral plane, but Leo's healing brought her back! Phoebe opens her eyes, hurting!

Phoebe: Ouuuuuuuch…

Leo: Are you okay?

Phoebe: I think so…

Piper: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Leo: Honey?

Piper: I'm fine.

Prue: So, is she really gone?

Helena: You killed her?

Mary and Louisa also entered the attic.

Mary: Is she gone?

Prue: Probably…

Phoebe: She blew away, that's for sure.

Leo: Well you can't be sure for anything, after what I found out.

Prue: What's wrong Leo?

Leo: This grey woman is not just a spirit. She is angry. She likes killing people, people that just happen to enter THIS particular house.

Piper: And?

Leo: I discussed the whole situation with The Elders, and they claimed that this whole situation reminds them of a similar one they faced in the past.

Piper: So…

Leo: This woman is angry. It's like she is seeking revenge. It's like she is some sort of… Grudge.

Phoebe: Grudge????

Prue: Grudge… - she says opening the BOS and flipping its pages –

Mary decides to break the conversation.

Mary: So is she gone?

Phoebe: - smiling with a silly face – We'll tell you when we will know ourselves honey.

Helena: Can we go home now?

Prue: Not until we be sure that you are safe. This thing can still be out there alive, according to Leo.

Piper: Ok then, if you want to sleep, I can –

Luisa: I just want to go home! My parents will be hell worried!

Piper: Oh honey, can you just call them and give them an excuse?

Luisa: I could say I will sleep at Helena's…

Helena: Yeah so can I. I can tell them I will sleep at Luisa's.

Phoebe: Great! So do your little calling trick.

Piper: You can sleep in Phoebe's bedroom.

Phoebe: Mine? Why mine????

Piper: Because I'm a married woman. I have a husband and he needs to sleep in a comfortable bed.

Prue: Yeah Phoebs, despite the fact that you kick, you can sleep with me.

Phoebe: Fine!

Luisa: But three of us in one bed?

Prue: One of you will take the couch and two of you will take the bed.

Mary: I'll take the couch. You can share the bed.

Mary obviously hasn't forgiven Luisa and Helena for what they've done to her.

Piper: So, what do we do now?

Leo: I'll go check with The Elders again, see if they have found out something else.

Prue: I just found something.

Phoebe: - surprised – What?

Prue: Yeah it's a page with title: The Grudge

Piper and Phoebe move over the BOS too, and Leo stands opposite them.

**The Grudge**

**When a violent death takes place and the victim hasn't found peace and justice for its unfair death, then a Grudge is created.**

**The spirit of the victim returns on earth angry and filled with hate, with only one purpose: to take revenge and keep spreading to all the unlucky people who dare to enter the place it died the message of its death.**

**It won't stop until it gets its victims.**

**No known way to stop it.**

**Watch out my beautiful daughter. Don't even try to enter the place The Grudge was created. Doom will come after you.**

_Written by Paula Warren_

Prue: Oh my…

Phoebe: But we vanquished it.

Piper: Did we?

Prue: The spell to vanquish a spirit was written before this chapter in the BOS. It was written by Samantha Warren. And this chapter is written by Paula Warren.

Piper: Which means…

Prue: That she faced a Grudge like this one before, and she wasn't able to destroy it.

Piper: I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this…

Phoebe: Well she did not have the power of three! We have it! If I write a power of three vanquishing spell, we should be able to eliminate it!

Prue: That's good Phoebs, start writing.

Piper: What about the dollies?

Prue: Actually that's what I am going to do.

Piper: What do you mean?

Prue: I will project myself to the last dollies. Then we will see why they came after us.

Piper: Prue…

Prue: Don't worry, I'll be just fine. – she says smiling – You keep searching the BOS and take care of the girls.

Leo: I am out.

Prue smiles and takes a sit in a couch, projecting and Leo orbs out.

---

Cut to the creepy house. The same eerie silence emanates. Out of nowhere, a tiny mad wind appears and the creepy woman reconstitutes… ! She won't quit her croaking sounds…

---

The last dollie is running for its life, in a dark alley of the Underworld. Sec. Prue is running behind it!

Sec. Prue: You have nowhere to go, don't you understand it? I promise I won't kill you if you give me the information I want!

Dollie: I won't tell you anything, witch!

The dollie creates a special athame and throws it towards Sec. Prue, who projects out, leaving it flying in the air!

Dollie: What?

Sec. Prue appears appears behind it.

Sec. Prue: Hey!

The dollie turns around scared, only to see Sec. Prue kicking it with force! It flies away hitting on a rock, screaming! Sec. Prue stands over it, grabbing its neck.

Sec. Prue: Now please tell me who sent you, and I will let you go.

The dollie is about to spill the beans, when a black trigonal force violently hits its back, forcing it to explode! Sec. Prue is forced to move backwards, trying to avoid the ashes created by the Dollie's explosion, covering her face!

Voice: I knew you would go after it, so I decided to take care of it myself!

Sec. Prue raises her head only to see Zankou in front of her!

Sec. Prue: You!

Zankou: Well, wasn't it expected?

Sec. Prue: With so many of your kind wanting us dead, no, it wasn't!

Zankou: Actually you know, I wasn't trying to kill you.

Sec. Prue: Really?

Zankou: What? Demonic lower level evil dollies destroying the Charmed Ones?

Sec. Prue: So? Why did you send them after us.

Zankou: To study you. To see the way you fight.

Sec. Prue: You could just ask The Source. After all, we know you've been pals even before he imprisoned you… Oh, and by the way, how was life in prison?

Zankou: - wrathfully – BITCH!

He creates a black triangle and sends it towards Sec. Prue. She squirts her eyes trying obviously to defend herself, but it won't work! She still can't use telekinesis in projecting mode! Right before the black triangle hits her, she projects out! Zankou remains in trance. Sec. Prue appears behind him! She tries to use telekinesis and throw him away, but she fails! She even move her arms, but nothing happens!

---

Cut to the attic, where Piper is still checking the BOS. Prue's physical body is in stress mode and sweats. Piper won't realize it.

---

Zankou creates another black triangle, aiming Sec. Prue! Sec. Prue dashes for him! The black triangle flies in the air, but Sec. Prue projects out! The triangle flies away and Sec. Prue projects in again, continuing like she didn't even projected out! She hits Zankou hard and they both fall in the ground! Zankou wakes up and tries to attack again, but Sec. Prue grabs the opportunity and round kicks his legs! Zankou falls down in pain! Sec. Prue gets up and places her leg on his chest.

Sec. Prue: This is the first and the last time I'm telling this to you. If you ever come after me and my family again, we are gonna vanquish you. Are you listening to me?

Zankou: Well if you can vanquish me, why won't you do it now?

Sec. Prue doesn't answer.

Zankou: Maybe because you don't know how to do it?

Sec. Prue: Are you challenging us?

Zankou: No, I'm the one who is warning you! – he says pushing Sec. Prue back with an energy blast – Give me the Sea Globe and I will let you live!

Sec. Prue lands on the wall! She falls down hurting!

Sec. Prue: No, you listen to me. If you ever come after us again, then we will use our potion to vanquish upper level demons on you!

Zankou: Hehe… I'm not just an upper level demon. I'm something more!

Sec. Prue: Well it would be a good beginning to just hurt you. We'll see about full vanquish later – she say projecting out, leaving Zankou mad –

Zankou: Tough bitch – he says flaming out –

---

Prue opens her eyes. Piper is still opposite her, checking the BOS.

Prue: Hey…

Piper: Oh, welcome back! So…

Prue: - interrupting her – Zankou!

Piper: Of… course…

Prue: He wants the Sea Globe really bad.

Piper: And why did he send the dollies? He really thought that they would be able to –

Prue: No, he just wanted to see the way we fight!

Piper: He could just ask…

Prue: Piper!

Piper: What! At least we could have avoided all the mess!

Prue: Is Phoebe done with the power of three spell?

Piper: You are free to ask her! As for me, I didn't find anything else in the Book.

---

Cut to Phoebe's bedroom. Luisa and Helena are wearing old clothes from Phoebe's wardrobe. Mary keeps the same clothes on. Phoebe is sitting there trying to figure out the spell. Mary sits next to her on the couch.

Mary: So you think that this will help you get rid of her?

Phoebe: I hope so.

Luisa: Oh Phoebe, these clothes are really funny! Do you have anymore old ones?

Phoebe: Well no. And you can blame Piper for that. She blew them away a couple of months ago!

Helena: What?

Phoebe: Never mind!

Phoebe gets up.

Phoebe: I think this is pretty good. Ok girls, you go to sleep, we will keep an eye on you.

Mary: I don't think that I will be able to sleep Phoebe.

Phoebe: Then just try – she says smiling – And you two. Be good or I will punish you!

Phoebe exits her bedroom, while Luisa and Helena laugh.

---

Phoebe heads for the attic stairs only to see Prue standing in front of her!

Phoebe: Oh, welcome back.

Prue: Don't ask, Zankou.

Phoebe: - funny - How is my old buddy doing????

Prue: Excuse me?

Phoebe: - with a silly face – Never mind.

Prue: Well I don't know about his personal life. But I do know that he is eager to get a hold on the Sea Globe!

Phoebe: Well let him come for it.

Prue: Ha?

Phoebe: Well even if he does steal it, I will just call back for it.

Piper enters the conversation.

Piper: So what do we do now?

Prue: We wait…

The camera focus on the whole scene, including the three of them skeptical.

End Of scene

-

-

-

Change of scene. 3:00 am. Luisa and Helena sleep in Phoebe's bedroom. Mary is lying on the couch, but she can't sleep. A lot of things happened the past day. A lot of awful things, actually.

---

Phoebe and Prue share bed. Both of them sleep.

---

Piper and Leo sleep really calm. Piper is lost in Leo's hug, with a slight smile drawn on her face.

---

First floor corridor. The lights are turned off. The disturbing darkness is interrupted when a sharp light reveals a dark figure! The grey woman is back! Doing a bowing move with her head and moving like a bound clown, the grey woman decides to get the little witch that hurt her with this powerful spell. She moves towards Prue's bedroom, when she realizes a half opened door in her way, besides her right shoulder. The grey woman sees Piper sleeping! Her eyes wide open even more, doing some croacking sounds. She travels towards Piper, standing over her! Like an instinct, Piper opens her eyes, almost realizing that something is watching her! Piper is about to scream, but the grey woman jumps literally into her, possessing her! Piper struggles to wake up Leo, and despite the fact that the grey woman manages to take control of her body, she manages to punch Leo's chest, insulting his waking up!

Leo: Ouch! What…

Leo realizes that Piper is not right.

Leo: - worried - Piper, are you ok? What's wrong?

Piper won't listen. Being under the control of the grey woman, she gets up and starts exiting the room. Leo understands that something is wrong!

Leo: No, stop!

He says dashing for Piper, but Piper, being under the control of the evil spirit, turns around freezing him! Leo stands there, frozen, unable to help the love of his life, as she turns around and exits the manor!

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Phoebe wakes up deciding to visit the bathroom. She gives a big yawn outstretching her body. She exits Prue's room heading for the bathroom, only to see Piper's bedroom door wide open! Phoebe begrudges.

Phoebe: That's strange – she says to herself – Piper won't forget to close the door. Phoebe decides to close the door, standing in front of it. But then she realizes through the darkness that Piper's bed is empty. She shoots her eyesight to the left of the room, only to see Leo frozen!

Phoebe: What? Leo?

Phoebe runs for Leo.

Phoebe: What's this?

Phoebe shakes Leo and he unfreezes!

Leo: - right after unfreezing – Piper, STOP!

Leo runs for a few meters, realizing that Piper is gone!

Leo: What?

Phoebe: Leo, you were frozen!

Leo: No, no!

Phoebe: What happened?

Leo: Piper, something is wrong with her!

Phoebe: Why did she freeze you?

Leo: She didn't do it volunteraly. It wasn't Piper.

Phoebe: Then who was it?

Leo won't speak, but his face says it all.

Phoebe: No… PRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

Outside the dark creepy house. It's dark. Prue projects in! One second later, Leo orbs in too.

Sec. Prue: Why didn't you bring Phoebe too? We may need the power of three!

Leo: I am not allowed to orb you guys here and there, don't you understand? The Elders warned me. If I keep doing this I risk exposing myself, not to mention the whole whitelighter world! I am only allowed to orb up there. And only Piper but not for Charmed duties, so…

Sec. Prue: Ok, I don't wanna hear anymore of these stupid Elder rules. Piper needs our help! Now!

Sec. Prue kicks the front door forcing it to wide open! She walks down the front yard and kicks the house door too. The moment she enters this creepy house she gets an eerie feeling. Something is wrong.

Sec. Prue: PIPER, WHERE ARE YOU?

She won't get an answer. Leo is about to enter the manor too, but Sec. Prue stops him.

Sec. Prue: No, we don't want her to come after you too.

Leo: What can she do, Prue? I'm already dead!

Sec. Prue: Good point – she says letting Leo enter the house – Ok we separate. You get the ground floor, I'll try the first floor.

Leo and Prue separate. Leo enters the kitchen.

Leo: Oh my…

The picture is disturbing and causes Leo to make some steps backwards.

Leo: What happened in here?

---

Sec. Prue has already reached the 1st floor. She checks the room around her, focusing on the bedroom door. Sec. Prue walks carefully towards it. The dark is pitch and she can't see what lies on the bedroom bed even from the door. She carefully stands over the bed and watches more clear. Piper!

Sec. Prue: - whispering – No… - shouting – LEO!

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene.

Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is anxiously waiting over a trance Prue for Leo and her to return. Leo orbs in with Piper in his arms and the familiar projecting sound make us realize that Prue has returned too!

Phoebe: Oh my god, Piper! What happened?

Leo: She was in this creepy house, like you suggested Phoebe.

Prue: Leo heal her.

Leo gently places Piper on the couch and tries the healing process.

Leo: There is nothing to heal. She is fine, physically anyway.

Phoebe: For now, but since she entered the manor…

Prue: We will fend her off. With the power of three. You work on a power of three vanquishing spell, just in case our defensive incantation won't send her away enough.

Phoebe: Already finished with this one.

Prue: Great job.

Leo: - standing over Piper – She won't wake up. She is in shock.

Phoebe: God knows what that monster made her go through.

Prue: She will pay for this. I will become a grudge of my own, it necessary.

Phoebe: Oh Prue Prue, come down. We don't you to wake your telekinetic powers, it will increase your headaches.

This causes a little smile on Prue's face.

Prue: So what do we do now?

Phoebe: We still wait.

Prue: No we did that before and look what happened. She came after us.

Phoebe: Well she won't dare to come against us again. She knows that we are expecting her.

Leo: It doesn't seem like she is afraid of you guys.

Prue pauses for a minute.

Phoebe: what?

Prue: One thing I don't understand is how was she able to possess Piper. She doesn't have that kind of ability, the Book won't mention it.

Phoebe: Well maybe our ancestor did not know about this ability of hers.

Prue: I don't think so. She tried to defeat that monster, she studied it. Don't you think she would have found out that this monster has this ability?

Phoebe: So, what does that mean?

Prue: I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling. Leo, please, do your Elder thing, ok?

Leo: - after stroking Piper's head – I'm out.

Leo orbs out, leaving Prue and Phoebe looking each other concerned.

Phoebe: What do we do now?

Prue: I'll go check the book and try to find a way to lure her here. Since that this bitch has the ability to possess people, who knows what kind of damage can she inflict. We need to lure her here and finish her.

Phoebe: And what if the vanquishing spell won't work?

Prue: We will repeat the last spell and just send her away, for one more time. Then we will see.

Phoebe agrees and stays besides Piper. Prue heads for the attic.

Prue: Be right back.

The girls won't realize that they are being watched…

---

Prue enters the attic and heads for the book.

---

Phoebe stands over Piper stroking her head.

Phoebe: You are going to be ok sweety. We will vanquish her sorry ass the best charmed way we know.

Croaking sounds originate behind Phoebe. Phoebe's smile is lost when she realizes them. She sets her eyes on the horizon, understanding that something is behind her.

---

Prue searches the Book, when she hears something smashing!

Prue: - questioning – Phoebe?????????

Prue runs for Phoebe!

---

Phoebe lies down on the ground, hurt. The familiar wardrobe in the hall is broken, obviously by Phoebe's kick. The grey woman stands in front of her, cracking.

Phoebe: Stay away from me, bitch!

The grudge won't listen to her. She walks towards her, jumping literally into her body, possessing her! Phoebe tries to fight her off, vainly! Prue appears in the staircase peak.

Prue: Phoebe, what happened? Are you ok?

Phoebe won't answer. She just turns around, her eyes filled with pitch black.

Prue: Phoebe! No…

Phoebe gets up and heads for the door, but Prue won't let her. She furiously waves her arm sending her back! Phoebe lands on a couch, emotionless. Prue descends the stairs, standing over her little sister.

Prue: - threatening – Get the hell out of my sister! Now!

Phoebe won't raise her head, she still has her eyes set on the ground.

Prue: I said now! Or else…

Phoebe: - with a spooky robotized voice – Or else what?

Prue: What?

Phoebe: What are you going to do? Kill this body? Kill your own sister?

Prue won't answer.

Phoebe: Unless you have a way to cast me out of here, then step aside, or you will get hurt.

Prue: - not knowing what to do – Phoebe, can you listen to me? You are stronger than her. You have got to fight her.

Phoebe: It's no use. I own her body now. She's mine.

Prue: Phoebe listen to me. Be strong. Fight her. Don't let her win.

Phoebe: Shut up… You can't stop me… Nobody can!

She says levitating in the air, to Prue's surprise, and kicking her really hard in the chest! Prue flies backwards and lands hard on the floor, fainting! Phoebe, with an evil smile colored all over her face, gets up and heads for the exit door.

End of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Cut to the grey creepy house. Phoebe's body, being possessed by The Evil Grudge, stands in front of it.

Phoebe: - with the same awful robotized voice – Now it's time for you to follow me into my Grudge. It's time for you to feel my wrath. It's your turn to pay!

Phoebe walks into the house. Without being expected, Phoebe pauses during all the way there.

Phoebe: - to herself, the real Phoebe – No, I won't let you do this to me. You won't win me!

Phoebe: - robotized Grudge – You have no choice Phoebe. The more I stay into your body the more I possess it. A few minutes later victory will be mine!

Phoebe tries to walk back, fighting into her own body! The exchanging pain screams of the original Phoebe and the Grudge scares us too. Suddenly, Phoebe gets sucked into one of her Full premonitions!

Full Premonition

Inside the wrecked house

The colors are in gray scale. A young woman is standing besides the bedroom, cleaning the bed table. Suddenly a middle age man appears in front of the door. The woman turns around to see him, smiling. But the smile faints away when she realizes that the man is pissed off. The man raises his arm and shows to the woman a book that was hidden from us till now. The woman's eyes wide open, out of fear. She realizes that her husband found out her big secret. She is begging for his mercy. The man won't listen. He grabs her from her hair and pushes her on the floor. The woman screams in pain, crying! The man is trying to hit her again, but the woman raises her leg and kicks his balls! The man screams in pain and retreats, leaving the area free for her to walk free! She tries to run, but without being careful, she stumbles for a while and she sprain her ankle! She screams loud and falls down, with the up half body hitting in the hallway and the down half still lying in the room. The man recovers from the hit, furious, and clenches his teeth. Even more rage is building inside him. The woman is trying to crawl down the hallway, but the man grabs her head and with his other hand her jaw bone, and 3 seconds later, he finishes what we all knew he wanted to finish. The young woman, with the broken neck, tries to breath, with her eyes wide open, feeling her soul breathing away, vainly. The camera focuses on her eyes, and with a flash we go straight to Phoebe's eyes!

End of Full premonition.

Phoebe: Oh my god, what happened to you?

Phoebe: - robotized – You are about to feel it too, a few hours later. You are lucky, you saw the way I am going to kill you, and all the other fools who dared to enter my house!

Phoebe: - crying – No…

Phoebe can't resist anymore. Being under the possession of the evil spirit, she walks towards the front door, entering the house.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Cut to the Manor. Prue is lying unconscious on the floor. Leo orbs in.

Leo: Prue! Oh my god!

Leo stands over her, triggering the healing process. Prue opens her eyes.

Prue: Oh... Phoebe!

Leo: She is not here Prue.

Prue: Damn it...

Leo: What happened?

Prue: She got to her too. That evil bitch got to Phoebe too.

Leo: No. This is the worst thing that could happen.

Prue: Why? What did you find out?

Leo: The power of three is definitely required to get rid of her. But the thing is that when a victim has been in her Grudge, then no magic of his works on her.

Prue: Meaning?

Leo: Meaning that Piper and Phoebe have been in the house, so even if you cast the spell that won't work. Only your rhyme will work.

Prue: This couldn't get any worse, couldn't it?

Leo: I was hoping that at least 2 witches would be enough for her, you and Phoebe, since Piper had already been in her Grudge. But now...

Prue: So there is no way to change this? There is no way to restore the power of three towards her?

Leo: The only way to get rid of her Grudge is to die. Like it was the only way for Phoebe to get rid of The Source's pact.

Prue: Oh...

Prue is thinking, and Leo is already in her thoughts.

Leo: No Prue, it's way too dangerous.

Prue: It is the only way. Phoebe wrote already a spell to vanquish her. But without the power of three she will get me too and then we will lose our last chance.

Leo: So what, are you going to kill Piper and Phoebe and then bring them back?

Prue: Yes, that was my plan. Using the Sand Ring. You will be right here over them ready to heal them.

Leo: What if something happens and I can't heal them?

Prue: Then I will return them back, again.

Leo: What about the girls?

Prue: Obviously they will be free of The Grudge when we vanquish her sorry ass.

Leo: Ok, but we need to...

Prue: No need to break other whitelighter stupid rules. - takes a deep breath – _Power of the sisters rise, course unseen across the skies, bring me back the one who is to me near, bring here my sister Phoebe dear!_

White lights appear and Phoebe appears fainted. At the same time Piper wakes up.

Piper: What... What happened? Phoebe!

Piper looks at Prue and Leo, realizing that something is seriously wrong.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Cut to the attic. Piper offers Phoebe a glass of water and sits besides her, comforting her.

Piper: It's ok sweetie. Take a deep breath.

Phoebe: No, it's not – she says breathing hard – I saw what happened to her Piper. Her husband killed her with the most brutal way ever. She couldn't breath, she couldn't... -

Prue: Ok Phoebs, it must be pretty awful. But don't forget that this bitch goes around and kills innocent people. We all feel sorry for her but this doesn't change the fact that she left back a spirit – murderer.

Phoebe: I know, and I agree with you, but I was wondering if we could anything else to save her... She is in pain and -

Leo: There is nothing you can do - , he says entering the attic – Prue's plan is the only way to save the day. If she gets to her too, then everything is lost.

Piper: So we won't be able to stop her with any way? Not even with the power of three?

Leo: No.

Prue: I could still bring back Piper and Phoebe, but if the whole power of three is necessary, then the game is still lost.

Piper: So we stick to the plan. And we do it fast, right?

Prue: Yes.

Phoebe seems indecisive, but then she understands that this is the only way to stop the madness.

Phoebe: Ok, so what do we do?

Prue turns around and sets her eyes on two little potions lying on the table. They are the same Phoebe drank some hours ago in order to kill The Grudge.

Piper and Phoebe look at each other, scared.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. The Grudge appears out of nowhere, with an endless croak. She moves into the attic, trying to find Prue, obviously. Prue stands in front of the huge windows. The grey morning light behind her scares us too. The Grudge stares at her. It's like she is wondering why Prue is not scared. She decides to move even forward and get Prue, but then Prue projects out, leaving The Grudge with open mouth, wondering where Prue went! Suddenly, the lights turn on and the girls enter the attic running, chanting at the same time:

Prue, Piper, Phoebe: _Evil spirit let go of you pain, everything you do is just vain, release your soul from this anger, find peace in the life after!_

The Grudge furiously is trying to attack them, but in the middle in the way the rhyming stops her, like in freezing state. The Grudge screams really loud and through an - really now you are vanquished – effect she disappears!

Piper: Ok...

Phoebe: Is she gone?

Prue: I really think that this time it worked. She really got her lesson.

Mary, Luisa and Helena enter the attic too.

Mary: So, is she gone?

Piper: Yeah, we think this time she is really gone.

Helena: So you kicked her sorry ass?

Phoebe: - feeling sad at the same time – No, we just... We just helped her to escape her pain.

Luisa: Pain? What pain?

Piper: - looking at Phoebe awkwardly – Forget it. It's time for you to go home girls.

Helena: Ouh, the kids won't believe us! But we could earn so much with this incredible story!

Phoebe: Wow!

Piper puts the freeze on. Luisa and Helena freeze, but not Mary.

Mary: What... Why did you do that?

Prue: Because we trust you Mary. We know that you will respect our secret and won't tell anyone about us Halliwell sisters. But these two...

Phoebe: Remind me of someone else in their age... - she says smiling stupid -

Piper: Am, who exactly?

Prue: - understanding – It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you will remember everything and if something goes wrong, you can still come back to us for guidance.

Mary: Ok – feeling proud for the infamous Charmed Ones' trust -

Piper: Leo!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: Did you get her?

Piper: Yeah, she moved on.

Prue: And we need you to help the girls go on.

Leo turns around and sees the frozen girls, understanding. A nice slow music showing the girls smiling satisfied and Leo walking towards the frozen girls is playing in the background, as the camera moves away out of the attic and focusing on the sunset.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of Scene. Prue is over the BOS, writing a spell in a little notepad. Piper enters the attic with some tea.

Prue: Did Mary leave?

Piper: Yeah, she did.

Prue: I hope we did the right thing trusting her.

Piper: Yeah I think so too. - changing the subject – So... are you gonna do it?

Prue: I have to, Piper. William won't move on with his life. William needs to hear his brother forgiving him and telling him the real reason he decided to put an end to his life.

Piper: Forgiving, I can understand... But how do you know that the real reason behind his killing himself isn't William?

Prue: No according to Phoebe's premonition.

Piper: What premonition?

Phoebe: - entering the attic – The one I had 5 minutes ago.

Piper: And...

Phoebe: Alex suffered from a mental disease and took medication. He was hiding this from William.

Piper: Why?

Prue: Probably because he thought that this would be the final strike to William's trust on his face.

Piper: Aha... so...

Phoebe: So what? It's pretty simple, he had one of his crisis and that's how it happened. Lack of proper medication, or to be correct, of right dose.

Prue: Ok, so now, can we cast the spell?

Prue, Piper and Phoebe hold hands standing over a table with some candles light on: _Beloved spirit Alex, we seek your guidance, we ask you to commune with us and move among us!_

The girls continue chanting until Alex's spirit appears in front of them.

Alex: What's going on? Who summoned me?

Prue looks at him, slightly smiling.

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change of Scene. Cut to a dark room. We see someone sleeping. The camera moves a little further and we see William lying in the bed. Despite the fact that he is sleeping, pain and agony are written all over his face. Suddenly Sec. Prue projects in and opens the apartment door. She projects out and one second later, Prue enters holding 5 candles and a lighter. She carefully closes the door and places the candles in the main table, lighting them up. Alex's spirit appears in front of her.

Prue: So Alex, you know what to do, right?

Alex: But what if I scare him? What if I make him even more mad?

Prue: You won't. William loved you so much. He thinks that he is responsible for your death.

Alex: No...

Prue: Now you understand why I summoned you? You are the only one that can help him.

Alex: - determined – So what do I say to him?

Prue: Just tell him the truth.

Alex: Ok.

Alex's spirit is moving over William. Alex is making a strange move in front of William's face and he wakes up!

William: What the...

Alex: It's ok bro, it's me... Alex...

William: - scared – Alex... But... But how???

Alex: It doesn't really matter William. All that matters is what I have to say to you.

William: Are you in my dreams?

Alex: - smiling faintly – Yes, I'm in your dreams.

William: Are you haunting me? For being so tough on you?

Alex: No, no at all. I'm here to tell you to let go and stop feeling guilty for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault!

William: But...

Alex: No buts! There were a lot of things for me you didn't know. If you search my medical file now you will understand.

William: So you you didn't commit suicide?

Alex: No, I died because of my being sick. During one of my crisis.

William: But... Wait... I don't understand! - crying -

Alex: I love you William. I always will. You are my brother. We had our grudges but that didn't mean I stopped loving you, like when we were little and you always protected me. Like a true old brother.

William: I love you Alex. I miss you so much.

Alex: I will always be with you. You may not understand it, but I always watch out for you.

William: Still, let me apologize for being so hard. - crying harder -

Alex: I have already forgiven you. Forgive yourself now, and move on to your life. Good things are expecting you bro.

William: - curious – What do you mean?

Alex: I can't tell you. It's your life. You are the one who must find out, living.

William: I love you – he says trying to touch him, but he just waves his arm through Alex's transparent figure -

Alex: Me too. No, sleep...

William: No, wait...!

Alex won't wait. He waves his arm in front of his face again, and William lies back, sleeping again.

Alex's spirit moves in the living room. Prue is there, having been listening the whole conversation. She tries to hide it, but she had been crying. Alex realizes it.

Alex: Are you alright?

Prue: - trying to hide her sob – Yeah! I'm just, you know, touched. He loved you and you loved him very much, right?

Alex: He was my big brother Prue. My only family.

Prue lowers her head, trying to hold her tears.

Alex: What's wrong?

Prue: Nothing... I just... I have two younger sisters too. And the youngest, Phoebe, sometimes...

Alex: No need to say more Prue.

Prue: Lately we had huge grudges about men and magic. But I don' want to lose her, I love her, she is my little sister.

Alex: Then talk straight to her. Don't be scared. Be honest to each other, it is the only way to communicate.

Prue: I know. I regret for so many things.

Alex: Then don't waste any more time. Go talk to her.

Prue: - smiling – I will... Thank you.

Alex smiles and Prue blows away the candles, resulting his disappearing in a shower of yellow lights.

Prue checks William for one last time, smiling. It's the last thing she does before she exits his apartment.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change of Scene. 9:00 am. Piper is getting ready for work. She brushes her hair in front of the mirror. Leo orbs behind her, smiling.

Leo: Good morning!

Piper: - turns around smiling – Hey stranger.

Leo hugs her and kisses her.

Leo: I'm so sorry for last night. I know you wanted so bad to have a normal exit, talk about the baby, but...

Piper – interrupting him – Oh stop it Leo. It wasn't your fault. I am a Charmed One, you are a White Lighter. We knew it was going to be difficult. We can still have the talk.

Leo: When?

Piper: What do you say... Now! At P3.

Leo: Yeah?

Piper: Yeah!

Both of them smile and hug.

---

Cut to the Underworld. We see Zankou concentrating with his eyes closed. Suddenly a demon shimmers behind him.

Zoreilo: Zankou...

Zankou opens his eyes and turns around.

Zankou: So Zoreilo, do you have any news?

Zoreilo: I couldn't track Him. His hideout is very well sealed.

Zankou: I have to find Neptunas Zoreilo, it's the only way to free myself from The Source.

Zoreilo: But still, how do you know that he will keep his end of the bargain? How do you know he will give you your freedom?

Zankou: Because if he doesn't, then he knows that I am going to side with Crateras.

Zoreilo: - scared – WHAT? He is back too?

Zankou: Everyone is back. Even Uranus.

Zoreilo: Oh no...

Zankou: So the faster we find Neptunas the faster I gain my freedom and go on with my plans, before He imprisoned me.

Zoreilo: And the witches?

Zankou: They are powerful, especially when they are together. And especially the Eldest. She has the active power to make someone feel human emotions.

Zoreilo: Demons can't handle human emotions!

Zankou: Evil... can't handle human emotions Zoreilo. So if you find yourself near her, don't even let her project inside you.

Zoreilo: I'll keep that in mind sir.

Zankou: No go, keep on the search.

Zoreilo: Yes... – he says shimmering out , leaving Zankou concentrating-

End Of Scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Phoebe is about to exit the manor for a new job interview but Prue stops her.

Prue: Hey Phoebs, wait!

Phoebe: What's wrong?

Prue: Can we talk for a minute?

Phoebe: Ahhh Prue... I have a job interview and...

Prue: It won't take long.

Phoebe: It's not just timing. I don't want to lose my good mood.

Prue: You won't. I don't want to scold you.

Phoebe: - curious – Then?

Prue: I want to apologize.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Prue hugs Phoebe tight.

Prue: I love you so much sis.

Phoebe: - amazed – Ok, what is this?

Prue: - breaking the hug – Nothing, I just realized that the last couple months I've been really hard on you. With the whole Cole thing.

Phoebe: Prue...

Prue: We should have tried more. Protecting him, making the detox potion without stripping his powers, we should...

Phoebe: Prue stop. I know you are influenced from the whole William – Alex thing, but don't forget who we are, and what we do. And that I put the Charmed Triad in danger with my little tricks.

Prue: Wow, self critic?

Phoebe: No, I am just thinking clearer now that Cole and I...

Prue: It's not over honey. I know it's not. Cole loves you, I felt it one year ago, when I was an empath, remember? Feelings like these don't just go away.

Phoebe: But he went away – she says ready to cry -

Prue: Obviously to protect you! He knows that every time he comes back our lives are put in danger. So I'm sure that when we vanquish The Source -

Phoebe: And If we won't? What if it takes for ever? What if we takes years to find a way to vanquish Him and move on with our lives? This war seems endless Prue.

Prue: We won't. We are going to vanquish his sorry ass sooner or later. Piper and I are up on the vanquishing spell.

Phoebe: Really? I thought the idea died when I gave up on it.

Prue: Well we didn't. And we are going to need your help to finish it.

Phoebe: Great.

Prue hugs her again.

Prue: You have to know that I love you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe. You and your boyfriend.

Phoebe: - smiling silly – Even if he is a half demon? Or he has remains of his demonic powers?

Prue: Even that. After all his powers may be helpful after all. As long as we detox them! - she says smiling -

Phoebe: Thank you. This means a lot to me, but you know...

Prue: I know. Where is he now ha?

Phoebe: He must be hiding. But if they find him? What if they track his shimmers and kill him?

Prue: Even if it's our destiny to save human Cole, then you will probably get a premonition. Come on don't worry – she says stroking Phoebe's cheeks -

At the same time Piper and Leo appear next to the staircase.

Piper: - surprised – Ahhh... What's going on here? What did I miss?

Phoebe: Your role as the mediator!

The girls and Leo laugh.

Prue: Let's just say I got my lesson.

Phoebe: Me too.

Prue and Phoebe hug.

Piper: Ok... I'm glad! Leo and I are going to P3. Now if any demon or warlock or evil creature attacks, keep them busy for a couple of hours, ok?

Phoebe: Actually Prue will keep it busy. Me, I'm out for my job interview.

Prue: Yeah, I promise!

Piper and Leo exit the manor, followed by Phoebe. As Prue closes the door, we can hear them talking.

Piper: So what's the new job about?

Phoebe: Baby sitting!

Piper laughs.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Cut to the old creepy house. The camera moves slowly towards the garden door. The last thing we see is something still moving in the abandoned house, before the camera faints out.

End of episode.


End file.
